The dogs are on the loose
by Eastern Cat
Summary: Sequel to Halfdemons and crossover with Ranma 1-2. Twenty years have passed since Naruse's (Naraku jr.) destruction. Thanks to Cologne Inuyasha and his family get pulled into the crazy world of Ranma and co. And the craziness in Nerima reaches a new level
1. What seems to be a normal day

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

This is the sequel to Halfdemons, if you haven't read the first fic some parts may sound strange for you, so I advise you to do so before reading this story. If you have any questions, then put it in your review or e-mail me.

Another thing before I start, I'll be using some characters from Ranma ½ (In later chapters) I'll try to treat them like new characters, but if you need/want more information about them I recommend you to visit "www .furinkan. com".

Please Read & Review so I know if the stuff is good or not.

**Chapter: 1 What seems to be the end of a normal day...**

Twenty years have passed since Kagome's and Inuyasha's "wedding"; these twenty years have passed mostly uneventful, one or two meddling youkai every now and then but nothing serious. Kagome was busy with preparing the usual festival dinner that mostly consisted of ramen, while keeping an eye or to put it better one nose on her newborn pup. The little gray dog was just six weeks old but like every other Inuyoukai in this age he was busy, exploring the world, sniffling at everything what came into range

Kagome moved so she can see her pup while she sniffed at the food, /Hummm... it just needs a bit salt./ she thought.

After adding the needed ingredient and checking again she decided, that the food will be ok and made her way, to the homemade sofa, next to the opposite wall. Inuyasha made it for her, to ease her homesickness, she had everything she needed, but sometimes she really wished that she can just hop down the well and see how her family is doing, but the well was sealed and won't open up within the next four hundred years.

Kagome laid down, and enjoyed, the soft fluffy piece if furniture, since Kaede's death moments when she can forget about everything and do nothing were rare, ok there were some people in the village who knew how to heal, but she was the only one who knew what to do when there really was trouble.

After a few minutes of relaxing, she felt a weak tug on one of her ears, she opened one eye to see what's going on and saw her whelp pulling on her ear, the little dog gathered all his power, and pulled on her mothers flap with force.

/Good thing that his fangs are still short, Inuyasha wouldn't like it if he found out that our pup pierced my ear./ she thought, the tug become stronger and Kagome decided to end the fight.

She responded with an eartwitch that was so strong that it catapulted him into the air; Asaku landed on his mothers lap, and found himself in a tight hug. He struggled to regain his freedom but it was in vain he soon wore himself out and had to surrender to him mother. He gave out a whimper and Kagome understood, she pulled him up to her face and touched her nose to his, for this she was rewarded with a waggling tail.

The sweet mother-son moment was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come in it's open!" yelled Kagome smelling Sango's scent.

The youkai exterminator entered and smiled at her friend. "What is it Kagome it's not like you to stay inside all day?"

"You remember what happened last time right?" Kagome said pointing to the boiling pot of ramen on the fireplace. Sango laughed too well knowing Kagome's reason for staying indoor.

"Yeah while you were busy trying to keep Inuyasha away from the ramen Izayoi took off with the entire ramen pot!" answered Sango.

"And the time before it was Inuyasha!" responded Kagome.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest father and daughter were skulking because their plans to steel the desired object that contained the desired food was foiled, by a certain raven-haired youkai.

Izayoi, who seemed to be around ten in human years, was playing with a piece of wood carving it into small chunks. "You'll distract mom, and I'll sneak out with the pot on the window!" she advised.

"Forget it pup last time we went after that plan she combed my back with the rake she uses to take care that herb garden of hers while you ate all the ramen!"

"At least she didn't turn into her true form, and use he claws on you like the time when you turned us into youkai."

"Show some respect pup!" warned Inuyasha.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's ok. But... how do you know that? I thought you were too little to remember." asked Inuyasha.

"Big brother told me about it." answered the little girl.

"Feh! We came to get some wood remember? We better get moving!" Inuyasha extended his claws, and used them to cunt down a suitable tree. "Cut down the smaller branches, and I'll chop the log!" he commanded.

The two went to work, and suddenly Izayoi had an idea. "Dad! I think it's time to stock the wood storage for winter!"

"What are you talking of? Were still in spring." snapped Inuyasha.

"And what if we can get our hands on the ramen?" responded Izayoi.

"Speak whelp!" said Inuyasha and pulled the ring from his finger to break the telepathic link with Kagome, Izayoi leaned close to whisper everything into her father's ears.

The small shed that sheltered the wood for winter started to fill up, and within the next hour it was completely filled. Izayoi made her way into the house while Inuyasha placed the last piece of wood on the top of the pile.

As the little girl entered Kagome and Sango immediately rushed to her side. "Izayoi you don't need to work so hard!" Kagome schooled, not noticing Inuyasha as he made his way into the house.

"But mommy I want to be strong like daddy!" squealed Izayoi in a girly voice.

/How the hell will I get you a mate.../ Kagome stopped her thoughts for a few seconds. /Dammit I starting to think like mom!/ she plastered a fake smile on her face, and whipped some sweat from her daughter's forehead.

Everything was all right, but something was nagging Kagome, like if she forgot about something. Then it hit her. Izayoi was trying to hold back a grin and this meant...

Kagome turned around to see that the ramen pot was missing... again. Then she looked over to the window and for a brief moment she saw a streak of white hair. She quickly turned to Izayoi but by that time the little girl was out of site, after slipping out between Sango's hands.

Kagome walked to the door, and gave out a sigh "I guess they won again. Good thing I sent out Shippo to hunt."

"But why do you even bother cooking ramen when you know that they always succeed stealing it." asked Sango.

"It's become a family game, I cook the ramen and try to defend it till dinner and they try to steal It." answered Kagome laughing at her choice of words.

=In the forest===============================================================

Two youkai were busy devouring their catch with the help of two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks when a certain perverted monk and three of his children bumped into them, he decided not to disturb the dogs and continued his way mumbling "Eighty-six to five." his kids tried to hold back the laugh, and failed badly.

As all this was happening Shippo was scanning the woods looking for dinner. He changed quite a bit over the ten years, not only did he grow up to Inuyasha's high, but also halfway accepted the possibility to become a dog, now he was a mix of dog, and fox. (In the last chapter of Halfdemons Inuyasha's wish gave him the opportunity to choose to become an Inuyoukai or not)

The only visible way that showed that he was no longer a pure kitsune were the two red-pelted dog-ears on the top of his head he always adored those cute ears, and now he had them.

He sniffed into the air and could smell several traces "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked from the female fox that was giving him company.

"I don't really know. You know I'm not a picky eater." she answered from behind a tree.

"How about we forget about the scents and go to the river to catch some fish?" suggested Shippo "It would certainly be a change."

"Oh no! I know the way you fish!" she protested.

"Come on Kioku! I have nothing against it if you see me naked."

"But I have!" Kioku answered as she stepped out from behind a tree wearing a green haori and hakama, both decorated with yellow symbols, carrying a second set of clothes on her hands. She was a bit shorter than Shippo had green eyes, and long red hair, and all this was enough to melt the male kitsune's heart.

"Then we catch the nearest pray and head back to moms." he answered.

"Good!" came the reply. The two youngsters sped up, not noticing that someone was watching them from the bushes.

Soon the foxes got close to their pray, a medium sized deer easy catch for Shippo, the animal made it even easier for him because they were only half a mile from home so the way back with the pray on his back was short. /Let's see roasted or sliced?/ asked Shippo from himself. /Sliced!/ he declared after a few seconds and leaped out of his hiding spot.

Shippo just got finished with the now dead deer when he heard a yelp from behind, and turned around to see what's going on.

He saw another kitsune who tried to pull Kioku away "You're mine! Don't you get it." yelled the newcomer.

Shippo knew him too well, and hated him even more. The other kitsune was not only constantly trying to swipe away his girlfriend, getting beat up over and over in the process, but once he even attacked Izayoi to show how "brave" he is and that he has the guts to attack a youkai from a race that is stronger than his, the only problem with the power demonstration was that both Inuyasha and Kagome were around, since then he's been running around with a set of clawmarks on his back.

"Akakit." Was the only word that left his mouth before emitting a long warning growl. "Let go of her before you get hurt!"

"Shut up runt I'm older then you so I'm the boss around here!"

"Says?" asked Shippo and charged forward two streaks of flame came at him, from the sides, but he dodged and continued his way, his opponent tried to get away when he saw that the attacks didn't even slow Shippo, but Kioku continued to struggle, so he had no way to get out of the proximity of Shippo's claws in time.

The next thing he saw was that Shippo's claws dug into his hand that seconds later Kioku was lifted from his side.

On his way back Shippo again dodged the kitsune-bi coming from the bushes, and landed in a safe distance from Akakit. "I'm really scared!" squealed Shippo while shaking his legs wildly, and trying to hold back a laugh. "You learned a new way to throw kitsune-bi." Then his voice turned to the opposite "With the help of your siblings! Go and bother someone else with your lame tricks!"

"I won't go till I get what is rightfully mine."

/Oh boy!/ thought Shippo /Now he's acting like Sesshoumaru. The only problem is that Sesshoumaru IS strong./ "Get out before I get nasty!" he warned.

"Really I'd like to see how you're going to beat us all up!" answered Akakit laughing at Shippo's statement "Don't you think brothers?" at his signal, six other foxes made their way out of the bushes.

Shippo just laughed "The more the merrier!" he answered /This could get rough./ he thought "What are you coming up with next time? You'll going bring along all your sisters to get beat up or what?" he said aloud /I need to find a way to get Kioku away from here I bet that scumbag will try to kidnap her while I'm fighting with his siblings./

A couple hundred feet away Inuyasha and Izayoi were finishing their meal, leaving the huge ramen pot empty. The two were about to lay down for and an early nap to digest the immense amount of food they've consumed when Izayoi's ear picked up Shippo's laughing.

"That pain in the ass must be messing with big brother again." she remarked.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "Want to go and see the show?"

"Sure!" was the little girl's answer.

The two dogs sped up, and seconds later they were at the scene of the happenings. "Do you need some help?" asked Inuyasha.

"Be my guest dad!" answered Shippo.

"What is it are you afraid to fight with us without your half-breed father?" asked one of the foxes.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a second. "I'll take the loudmouthed, and his older brothers!" he said to his adopted son.

"Come on dad I also want to have some fun the four young ones are hardly a challenge." Shippo whined.

"Ok take one of the older ones and for that I'll take one of the youngers. Agreed?" Suggested the white-haired dog.

"Agreed!" answered Shippo. "I'll take Akakit."

The meddling kitsunes were no longer grinning; with Inuyasha's appearance the tables got completely turned, now the fight that would have ended up in a tie became hopeless. Father and son both flexed their claws, and two of the kitsunes decided to make an exit. Izayoi sat down next to Kioku for a little chat while watching the fight. "So what do you think big sis, how long will they stand against pop and big bro?" she asked.

"I don't know a minute or so; five if Shippo and Inuyasha want to have some fun." Kioku answered.

"I hope they want play around with those thugs. It could be fun to watch them beat the crap out of those stupid kits."

"I think you spend too much time around your father!"

"I just like the way he talks!"

"I never noticed!" answered Kioku with truckloads of sarcasm in her voice.

Meanwhile the fight between the males started, Shippo quickly knocked out one of his opponents, who was still a little whelp, and started to work on his archenemy. Inuyasha was taking it a bit easier; he just dodged the attacks only returning them occasionally.

The three kitsunes decided to attack him in the same time, the inuyoukai stopped two of them by grabbing their hands, but he couldn't stop the third, instead he settled moving his head out of the attacks way. The fox didn't have time to realize what's going on and punched his own sibling. The two would have started a brawl because of the accident, but Inuyasha's claws reminded them that they were in the middle of a fight.

Shippo was enjoying himself greatly with Akakit beating the pesky kitsune to a pulp; the fox didn't even have the slightest chance against him,

/I guess I should end this nonsense./ he thought. Shippo formed his hand into a fist and gathered all his power. Akakit didn't care about the obvious signs of the counter attack, and continued trying to punch or cut Shippo and failed badly.

Shippo fired away his fist and the attack reached its target sending Akakit into the air and knocking him unconscious in the process.

Shippo smiled when he saw that his opponent didn't show any sign of consciousness and wanted to help his father, he turned around to see a kitsune flying directly at him, he jumped out of the way and the flying fox crashed into a tree coming to a rest at its bottom, apparently in deep slumber.

The last kitsune standing against the father-son team decided to leave the battlefield before he receives the beating of his life, and disappeared leaving behind six streaks of dust all of them heading in a different direction.

"Not a bad illusion, when you need to make an exit." remarked Shippo. /Maybe I should learn it./

He walked over to the dead deer and picked it up when he turned around he saw Akakit making his way to the females who now had their battle-faces plastered, and their claws armed.

"Shut up women!" yelled Akakit and reached for Kioku however a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

When he turned around he saw two growling youkai then he turned to the girls who were also growling. The camera moves to the sky and soon you can hear the sound of bumps, slashes, and desperate cries for mercy.

To be continued...


	2. ends in disaster

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I'm finally back after a week of partying my head hurts, and I feel like a wet dishrag but it was worth it, I heard that some of you had trouble with the homepage, so here is it again "www. Furinkan. com" don't use the spaces after the dots.

Kagome2009: I want to put more humor in this fic but later there WILL be a bad guy causing some trouble so don't worry.

N.L.C: You know you just gave me an idea!

Dragon Man: I haven't thought of that since Miroku and Sango won't have a large part in the story. Let's see, Miroku is a pervert, and Sango wants to rebuild the demon hunter village, say a number between ten and twenty and you're there.

**Chapter: 2 ...ends in disaster**

After the deer dinner Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go on an evening walk like they usually do on their wedding anniversary. This time their route took them to the bone eater well. Kagome saddened a bit when she saw the old rusty well that once granted her the ability to go back to her time whenever she wanted, but now it was just a dried out pit.

Inuyasha's nose picked up the sadness in her scent and caressed her back trying to calm her. "Don't worry mate you'll see them again." he soothed.

Kagome's lip curved up into a weak smile "You're right, it's just that sometimes, the only thing I want to do is to see my family."

"Like I told you you'll see them again."

The two youkais started to hug each other, not noticing that they had eves droppers on their tail in the form of two dog demons one fox-dog demon and his girlfriend.

"Why the hell did you two want to come and spy on mom and dad? They'll kill us if they find out!" remarked Shippo so low that his girlfriend and sister could barely hear he knew too well how his parents would react if they found them there.

"Come on cutey, I'm just interested what you're parents are doing out in the woods so late in the evening." she whispered back.

"Err... Kioku you should explore that without Asaku around."

"You were the one who said that we can't leave him alone at your home." responded Kioku while adjusting the sleeping Asaku in her hand.

The fight would have continued if things between the two mated youkai wouldn't started to get hotter.

Inuyasha and Kagome were wrapped up in a long kiss and their hands were roaming all over the others body. Kiouku's eyes almost popped out when she saw the kissing inuyoukai and Shippo covered Izayoi's eyes.

"Inuyasha! You know I'm still mad at you because of the incident in the afternoon!" Kagome warned.

"I thought you got used to it by now and you're forgetting that the shed is full of wood." he answered.

"You're still in trouble!" Kagome warned.

"You were the one who couldn't protect the ramen from us and for that..." Inuyasha leaned close and whispered something into her ear. The woman's face blushed with the possible deepest crimson color.

"You'll be the one who's going to scream for mercy after I'm done with you!" she responded.

"Well see!" answered Inuyasha. He pulled Kagome closer to give her another kiss, only that this time he started to work his way through the ties of her clothing and Shippo decided to take this for a signal to leave.

"Kioku! I think we should get out of here!" the female fox nodded tearing her eyes off of the lovemaking youkai in the clearing. Meanwhile Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground and started to undress her.

"Why are we leaving big brother? And what are mom and dad doing? Is that how you mate?" asked Izayoi in a high-pitched tone blowing the cover of the eves droppers, both foxes gulped several times.

The youkais in the clearing jumped apart both of them blushing furiously. Kagome quickly slipped her kimono back on to cover her chest.

But soon Inuyasha became even redder and this time from anger. "Get out here pup before you get seriously hurt!!!" he roared.

Shippo gulped, /I'm dead!/ he thought and stepped out of the cover of the bushes. "Sorry dad." he said and hoped that he won't be beaten to a pulp or even worse and get the privilege to run around with the active sit-rosary around his neck for the next year.

"And the others?" Inuyasha demanded.

Shippo was busy going through his options to run or not, /Maybe after two years or so I won't get a that big beating, I haven't seen dad beeing so stinky for years./ he thought

"Err... hi daddy." greeted Izayoi in her cutest voice well knowing that she's in trouble, Kioku also stepped out of her hiding place.

"Sorry it was my idea, please don't hurt Shippo."

"Someone's GONNA get hurt if you don't start explaining!" snapped back the male dog.

Both Shippo and Kioku opened their mouths but nothing came out. "WELL???" roared Inuyasha; in the background Kagome decided that it's time to do something, before her mate surprises the two "teen" youkais with an exclusive collection of bumps.

She walked over to her mate and placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping that she can talk him out of hurting her pups, but before she could open her mouth, Inuyasha raised a hand to show that it's useless to argue with him.

"A week confinement for both of you!" stated Kagome, hoping that her sentence can bring her mate back to reality and it worked. Inuyasha was still growling, but his rage calmed down a bit.

"Come on mom we didn't do anything!" whined Izayoi.

"You were spying on us and Kioku won't get away with it once her parents learn about this, so don't worry about that." answered Kagome.

"But mom!" snapped the little girl.

"Two weeks!" answered her mother; this time there was no protest. Kagome nodded with approval "I think we better go home!" Inuyasha, agreed and took her hand to lead her back to the house, but everyone stopped when they saw a glow coming from behind them.

They turned around to see a bright light hovering above the bone eater well, the light became even stronger, and everyone had to cover his or her eye, because of it.

The next thing that Inuyasha knew that he was cooped in a dried out well along with his mate and family, the next shock came when he inhaled some air. He felt a burning sensation within his nose, witch he didn't feel since the well got sealed.

He looked at Kagome and then he turned his sight upwards, he was relived to see the sky but he still couldn't imagine why he felt the scent of that disgusting modern day air.

Kiouku and Izayoi's first reaction was to cover their noses, while Kagome simply stared at the side of the well. After a few seconds she decided to investigate what happened and jumped out of the pit.

She was more then shocked to see different kind of houses, large buildings and roads, all of them built in a modern fashion, three words shot through her mind. /This... is BAAD!/

Soon after her other members of her family also started to climb out of the well and their reactions were similar.

"Where are we?" asked Kioku.

"These buildings they look like the ones in my era." answered Kagome.

Kioku opened her mouth to ask something else, but was interrupted by the voice of an old woman. "You demons are going to do as I say, and help me convince my son-in-law to marry my great-granddaughter.

Everyone turned to look at the elderly woman with long gray hair; she was standing/laying on a stick longer than her own height. The woman raised her hand, and threw some-kind of powder, at the demons who started to sneeze at the dust's strange scent.

"What the hell are you doing hag? This stuff is annoying!" yelled Inuyasha between sneezes.

The woman just stared at the group of youkai. "Why didn't the hypnotic powder work?" she murmured to herself.

Kagome heard every word, and now it was her time to explode "You abducted us from our era, to help you with a family problem!?" the miko-youkai's aura flared up, thus it was invisible to most eyes the old woman could clearly see, it and she gulped remembering what the man told her about the powder.

/The Aoka powder has no effect if the demon that you're trying to hypnotize has royal blood, or if there's a miko near, and the female IS a miko! Cologne you're in trouble./

Inuyasha raced forward and the elder woman barely managed to dodge his claws she looked back and saw a huge crater where once she stood. /I better get out of here!/ she thought.

Shippo also made his move, followed by Izayoi and Kioku, the neighborhood, was awake within seconds as the neighboring streets received a dozen new holes.

"Are you mad!?" yelled Kagome. "You'll destroy the entire district of you continue like this." There was no reaction, Kagome sighed she didn't want to do it but there was no other way.

The female youkai leaped onto Inuyasha, and brought him down to the ground the other demons looked back searching for the new source of danger, but they only saw Kagome.

Cologne saw her opportunity to get lost and started to hop from rooftop to rooftop using her stick. By the time the demons recovered from their shock she was already out of site.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you mate?" asked Inuyasha surprised by Kagome's behavior.

"It's no use to chase her, if you'd have continued the entire area would've been destroyed, she may be a human but she's by far the fastest one I ever saw. We can catch her later, for now we need to find a place where we can sleep."

"What are you blabbing about mate why don't we just go to your family's shrine?" yelled back Inuyasha.

"Because I don't know were we are, but I definitely know that this is not Tokyo this city's scent is different." answered Kagome.

"Feh... Like I care bitch it still STINCKS! Let's go and find a place for the night!"

Kagome prepared an answer, but didn't open her mouth. /I'm just not in the mood to fight, and let's just face it no matter how mad it makes me to be called like that, I AM a bitch./

/And don't forget that you're my bitch!/ interrupted Inuyasha.

Kagome growled but soon that growl faded into a smile "Let's go!" she said aloud, and jumped up onto a rooftop looking for a park, or a larger tree.

Minutes later, the group found a small park that everybody found suitable to sleep in. Kioku and Shippo immediately occupied the base of a tree snuggling into each other, and Inuyasha jumped up into a tree-head. Kagome didn't like that at all, she wanted to sleep with her mate, but it was too dangerous for Asaku to sleep up in a tree.

"Inuyasha! Come down!" she whined. The male youkai made himself comfy, on a larger branch signaling that he isn't intending to come down for some time. "Please come down, I want to sleep with you." she begged.

"Then come up, you can sleep on my chest!"

"What about Asaku I don't ant him to fall down!"

Inuyasha's answer was a tremendous "FEHHH!" He leaped from the tree, and turned into his true form, before lying down on his side. Kagome gave him a smile and dived into Inuyasha's long fluffy fur (White of course) along with her pups. Their heads sticking out of the sea of hair were the only things indicating that Inuyasha's side was occupied.

"Thank you." murmured Kagome as she snuggled deeper into her bed. Inuyasha responded with a line of barks. (Translation: I'll always protect you mate!)

"I know mate, I know!" she responded before drifting off into sleep.

=Next morning========================================================

Kagome woke up to smell dozens of humans around her she opened an eye to see that the sun has already risen. The only one who was awake except for her was Asaku who was busy playing with Inuyasha's tail.

She would have enjoyed watching her pup but the number of humans gawking at her and her family increased by the second, and she decided to wake Inuyasha before something bad happens. The raven-haired youkai started to shake Inuyasha's head that was just in front of her since the male youkai was curled up into a ball.

"It's time to wake up dear!" she said softly. The dog didn't respond, she didn't want to use her usual "Ramen's ready" routine and decided, to scratch his ear, this was the only other way, she could wake Inuyasha when he was in deep slumber. (Well ok she can simply attack, Inuyasha and he'll wake up immediately when sensing danger but that's out of the question here.)

Soon she heard, a deep growl, and seconds after that Inuyasha started to stir, he flexed his claws and opened one eye to look at Kagome. He gave out a line of barks to say good morning Kagome smiled, and hugged him.

"You better change into your human form mate, we need to find a way to get back to our era, and our audience is starting to disturb me."

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead, he moved his head to Izayoi and nudged her with the tip of his nose. She woke up with a huge yawn. "Hi dad! Hi mom! Why are those humans staring at us?" she said while getting onto her feet.

"We overslept, and they found us here. Go and wake up Shippo!" answered Kagome.

"Ok mom!" answered the little girl, before getting up.


	3. The king of pervertedness

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

READ

Thanks for your reviews, and here's the next **chapter I'll be introducing the Saotome and Tendo families**, in the chapter, but I won't be able to give long descriptions because I don't want the chapter to end in a long sleepy introduction, but I'll slowly give away their looks and style so you won't look at them like black spots. For those who have more knowledge please don't chop off my head if you often find, small notes, on whose who, not all Inuyasha fans know much about Ranma ½.

READ

Dark Inu Fan: You probably saw Sesshoumaru in his true form well since Inuyasha is his little bro, I think he should be about one or two feet shorter and Kagome is about a foot shorter than Inuyasha (when she's in her true form), that's almost nothing since Sesshoumaru must be about thirty feet tall.

Dracohanyou: You'll have your answer in the chapter.

**Chapter: 3 The king of pervertedness**

**The Tendo house somewhere in Nerima**

"HENTAI!!!" roared a female voice loud enough to cause a minor earthquake. The roar was followed by the sound of chattering, seconds later, grandpa Happosai left the building through one of the windows, with the newest addition to his panty collection Seconds later a blue haired girl appeared in the window.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU OLD FREAK SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" she yelled with full force, while flinging an ungodly sized mallet in her hand.

Typical Akane, well ok most girls would react this way if they found a 300-year-old perverted martial arts master gawking them while they're taking a shower.

She turned back to look at the destroyed bathroom with anger in her eyes, "Just wait till I get my hands on you." she murmured.

Happosai was inspired by the early morning catch and decided, to go on a collection trip around the city, while harassing every female person over fifteen and under forty that came into his view.

Meanwhile, not far from the old pervert Inuyasha's stomach, was protesting loudly against the lack of food. "I'm hungry mate, I'm going hunting." He remarked and with that said he jumped up into the air with the goal to reach the next roof and from there on to head for the nearest forest, the problem was that he newer reached the roof because Kagome's hand grabbed him by the ankle, and since Inuyasha couldn't fly he crashed head on into the pavement.

"Now what's wrong with you woman?" he asked.

"Try to act like a human and keep your ears under your hair no matter what happens!" whispered Kagome to him.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at Kagome he "Feh!"-ed and with that said he continued to walk.

"It's ok dad! Mommy is just a bit grumpy this morning. Maybe she's also hungry." said Izayoi trying to calm her father; she only received a grunt for an answer.

"Dad!"

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry for spying on you and mom yesterday evening. I was just curious it was all my idea. Please don't punish big brother for it." Izayoi's speech was accompanied with sad puppy-eyes Inuyasha was sure that she inherited this move from Kagome, because he couldn't say no to her when she used it on him.

"Ok pup, I won't, but if I find out that you've been spying again, you won't get away so easily! Understood?" Izayoi jumped in her father's arms and hugged him with full force.

"Thank you daddy!" she yelled with her voice full of happiness.

Kagome heard the whole conversation, and she just couldn't keep the goofy smile from her face, this was typical for those two they just couldn't stay mad at the other no matter what. She could hear, Happosai's fierce battle cry in the distance, but didn't know that it meant danger.

A few minutes later the constant noise started to irritate her. "What kind of lunatic is yelling like that?" she asked.

"Beats me." answered Inuyasha "But if he won't shut up soon, I'll do it for him and he won't like that!"

Not much later, a short, bald man appeared in the street yelling "WHAT A HAUL!" over and over. The women on the street made a mad dash for a secure spot, but most of them failed badly.

Skirts were flying up in the air, leaving the thighs of their owner exposed to the world, and if, there was a balcony with drying clothes on it, certain pieces of underwear have suddenly gone missing.

Kagome stood there in shock watching as the whole scenario unfolded unlike the humans she could clearly see what was going on. "And I thought Miroku is a lecher." she stated as a fact.

Suddenly Happosai disappeared from her sight, she desperately tried to find the old freak, but by the time that happened it was too late the lower part of her Kimono was up in the air, and the perverted man was staring at her thighs, well at lest he would have if it wouldn't be for her medieval underclothing.

The man stared at the clothes that hid the lower parts of Kagome's body, in shock giving the female youkai enough time to free one of her arms from holding Asaku and proceeding with her task to hit him on the head with full force.

Happosai never saw it coming and soon his face connected with the ground leaving behind a nice print, next it was Inuyasha's turn to get moving, but unlike Kagome he used his claws, but thanks to some-kind of miracle the old freak managed to get out of Inuyasha's way in time.

Not much later the rest of the Inu family was on Happosai's tail except for Kagome her pup, and Kioku. Kagome also wanted to join the angry mob-ilized part of the family, but couldn't even think of it since she had to look after her son.

"Go ahead auntie I'll take care of the little Asaku." said Kioku smelling Kagome's desire to kill.

The mother smiled back the girl and handed over her whelp. "Just call me mom!"

"Huh?" asked Kioku not really understanding what Kagome meant.

"You know I've also been a girl once! I saw how you and Shippo were looking at each other." The female foxe's face was crimson from embarrassment, as she gazed at Kagome's retreating form. The inuyoukai stopped at the end of the street and turned around.

"That was for yesterday evening!" she yelled back before disappearing at the corner. Kioku stood there digesting everything what her love's mother said only after a minutes did she realize that she should get moving.

Kagome soon caught up with the rest of the family, and to her surprise Happosai was still alive, not only that but sometimes he even had an opportunity to have some fun in his own perverted way. When she saw that Happosai gave one teenaged girl the same treatment that she received it was just enough for her. Kagome pulled out her weapon, and loaded it, but there was a slight problem, Happosai was bouncing around like an idiot and she had no chance to hit him with an arrow.

Then she saw as the perverted freak raided another load of drying panties, she finally had enough, and fired, the garden of a family home received a one-way trip to heaven, but Happosai managed to dodge, the projectile and continued his way laughing like a maniac.

Kagome fired again, and Happosai dodged again, finally Inuyasha had enough, he was about to take on his true form and use all of his speed and power against Happosai but Kagome warned him that he'll regret it, so the male dog decided against this option.

**Meanwhile in a nearby house**

The Tendo and Saotome families were just having breakfast, everything was like usual Genma and Ranma were fighting, over the food, Nabiki was thinking about a new way to get her hands on some money etc, in other words for once there was nothing disturbing breakfast not even the perverted freak who was currently being chased by Inuyasha and company. "Where's grandpa Happosai?" asked the oldest of the tree Tendo sisters (Kasumi), while pouring some tee, into her cup. "It's not like him to miss breakfast."

"That perverted freak is on one of his collection trips, and he'd better stay away if he wants to live." answered Akane obviously in angered state. (the youngest of the three Tendo girls)

"Oh so he's been peeping on you again." remarked Nabiki. (the second Tendo Daughter)

Akane sighed in despair "He's been by far worse since the failed wedding last month I wish that someone could put that perverted freak to sleep permanently."

"Akane that's no way to talk about an old man, he's just a little kooky!" schooled Kasumi.

"You're not the one who can't relax in the bath for a second, this morning he even stole one of my panties! How would you take being peeped every time you change clothes!" snapped Akane, Kasumi was taken aback by her younger sisters sudden outburst, and remained silent, within seconds Akane realized her mistake. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way I'm just a bit, cranky that's all."

"Cranky? You mean you're more like poisonous tomboy!" remarked Ranma while defending his food against his fathers attack.

Akane's blood started to boil, and she reached for the table. The rest of the family already knew what to do when this happens and, they grabbed their plates and glasses. The blue haired girl lifted the table into the air, while Kasumi, saved another couple of dishes, before that large piece of furniture came down crashing onto Ranma's skull with full force.

"What was that for, you tomboy?" he jelled.

"For being a jerk!" came the reply.

"You two should act more mature, for goodness sake you almost got married last month." remarked, Soun Tendo, in a formal tone, however the way he was sitting with three plates in his arms, while holding another two with his toes, and balancing, two cups on his chopsticks using his mouth didn't make him look formal in any way.

Ranma's mother Nodoka nodded in agreement, "You deserved this one son which man would, talk like that to his fiancée?"

"Your mother is right no, and I man NO man would ever act like that with their fiancée." Agreed Ranma's dad. (Genma)

Ranma growled, but didn't do anything, after a few minutes the two families settled down again and they started to eat in silence. This time they were disturbed by a loud explosion coming from the back yard, seconds after that Happosai flew through the room.

"Get back here you pervert!" screamed a female voice from somewhere in the garden. Soun made his way to the door, to see what's going on in the back yard of his home. The father never reached the door, because a miko arrow, flew through the door it missed him by mere inches almost burning down his moustache, the shot continued its journey to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

It impacted just above Ranma's, head, but not like usually it didn't explode right away, the pig-tailed boy looked at the glowing arrow with curiosity. "What kind of crap is..." he couldn't finish his sentence because the arrow glowed up in a bright pink color and seconds later it ignited creating a large hole in the wall, and knocking Ranma into the ground and out cold, but thanks to some kind of miracle the boy survived the explosion.

For a few seconds Kagome felt a strange power that came from the young martial artist, but she didn't care about it, she raced to his side, and checked him over to make sure that nothing happened to him. Meanwhile another explosion came from outside, indicating, that Happosai has left the building, and bumped into another part of the Inu family.

As Kagome searched Ranma's body for, and injuries she found, a deep slash on one of his arms, she assumed that it was caused by parts of the destroyed wall. /I wonder how he could survive one of my arrows, a normal human would have definitely got killed no matter how strong./ She lifted her hand and laid it over the wound. /What kind of miko am I? And anyway what was I thinking shooting around with arrows like an idiot?/

/You were trying to stop a freak who was terrorizing the city; you had every right to do it./ came her answer from Inuyasha.

(AN: In chapter 22 Kagome got two wedding rings from his grandfather, she gave one of them to Inuyasha, and if both of tem wear these rings they are able to hear the others thoughts.)

/But this time it's different he isn't actually hurting anyone./ answered Kagome.

/He was hurting those women's privacy, and I'm the only one who's supposed to see you the way he saw you./

/I think the injury, he inflicted on your pride, is bigger than my embarrassment./ answered Kagome while starting to heal, Ranma's wound. Her hand started to glow, and the wound started to close up, the Tendo family just stared at Kagome, in awe not daring to give out a peep.

"How the hell is she doing that?" asked Nabiki.

"She must be a kind of magical healer." stated her father. (Soun)

"But she was the one who, injured Ranma in the first place, and she also has a bow, she can't be a simple healer." remarked Kasumi, seeing Kagome's weapon.

"I bet Happosai harassed her, but unlike usual she was powerful enough to give him a piece of her mind." stated Akane.

Genma Saotome stared at Kagome, trying to find out what kind woman she is. Then it hit him like a lightning the glowing pink energy, the destroyed wall the healing ability and the old fashioned clothing. /SHE MUST BE A MIKO!/

Anyone who knows this fat, four-eyed guy can probably assume what his next move will be. (No offence against those with glasses.)

Ranma's wound got completely sealed, without leaving any kind of reminder, and the boy started to awake. "Did someone get the number of that bus?" he murmured while sitting up.

"Sorry about that I wanted to hit that perverted freak. Is there a way I could make it good?" apologized Kagome; she helped Ranma to stand up, and bowed in front of him.

"Err... it's ok I've been through worse!" answered the boy.

Suddenly his Ranma's father, (Genma) pushed him forward between Kagome's hands. "As I miko you're in the need of a man who can protect you! My son is perfect for the job he's a strong martial artist, and he still didn't reach his full potential..."

/This guy is nuts I could be the mother of his kid!/ thought the raven-haired youkai as Genma continued his long speech, he lifted Ranma's hands so they were around Kagome's waist and laid them on he hips, the boy was way too embarrassed to even recognize what was going on, but Kagome did recognize, and she emitted a low growl to signal her dislike what was overlooked by the obviously very stupid father.

Two members of the Tendo family started to get irritated by the older Saotome's speech, Akane pulled out her mallet, and aimed at her fiancée's (at Ranma's) head, while Soun prepared to strangle the boy's father.

"So what do you think could you accept such a man for you're husband?" asked Genma, Akane sped up her mallet, and Soun launched himself at his friend, but before the two had a chance to get to their targets Inuyasha entered through the window.

"LET GO UF MY MATE BEFORE I HURT YOU!" he roared, loud enough for the entire city to hear. Both Akane and her father stopped not daring to continue with their plan. Genma and Ranma looked at Inuyasha with fear, in their eyes, after noticing, the transformed NeoTetsusaiga in his hand.

Since Inuyasha couldn't use his sword after he became a full-blooded demon he asked Toutousai if he could make him a new one. The sword is similar to the old Tetsusaiga the only difference between the two that the new sword can be used by demons, and that it's untransformed form doesn't look so crappy like the old one's.

Inuyasha gave out another growl but the two humans were paralyzed from fear they barely could breath, soon the white haired dog had enough, he knocked both of humans against the wall, and before they could realize what's going on they hat the Tetsusaiga's blade, at their throats.

"Which on of you wants to die first?" he asked between growls. The two humans stared into Inuyasha's red eyes, with fear, but thanks to some miracle Genma made it to open his throat.

"H...h...he wants to." he muttered, pointing at his son.

"Very well!" said Inuyasha and lifted his weapon in the air, he swung it at Ranma, the boy, raised his hands trying to block the sword but he never had to do that because the weapon got stopped by the blade of Kagome's bow. "What is wrong with you woman?" growled the male dog, while both Ranma, and his father made a mad dash for the other end of the room.

"You can't just kill them!"

"Why not the father was encouraging you to marry his son, and he wasn't protesting! It's the least that I kill them! They broke one of the most sacred laws existent in society!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Maybe! But that's how things go in our era, you can't just walk around in other worlds and kill people!"

"What kind of law are you talking about, and where the hell are you from anyway?" asked Nabiki.

"I'll make the long story short." answered Kagome "That guy over there..." she continued pointing at Inuyasha "...is my husband."

Genma started to laugh stupidly "Sorry I didn't knew you were married!"

"Next time at least ask the girl if she's married or not before trying to persuade one to marry your brat! There are not many women who have the guts to stop their husbands in such a situation, and next time I won't let you get away with something like this. Got it human?" answered Inuyasha between growls.

"Y...yes of course!" answered Genma, while bowing in front of the dog countless times, the demon slowly started to get annoyed, but obviously the stupid human didn't see it.

"Quit it already, you fat rat!" warned the dog and the human immediately understood.

Soun stepped forward gulping a few times, "I'm sorry my friend didn't mean it that way..." he looked over to Genma to signal that he's not out of it "...his only problem is that he always forgets that his son already has a fiancée..."

"You mean he already has a BUNCH fiancées." corrected Akane.

The two dogs stared at Akane "A bunch?" asked both of them.

"As I said before..." Soun repeated "...we're sorry for Genma's behavior and if there something you need we'd be happy to help out." The father got his answer sooner than he thought; he barely finished his sentence, before the house was filled with the sound of growling stomachs.

"Err... we kinda didn't have the chance to eat this morning." Remarked Kagome with a slight blush on her face.

"No problem we have plenty of food." responded Kasumi while turning to the table in the room only to see that most of the breakfast was covered by a thick layer of dust and debris. When she looked back she saw as, Shippo, Kioku, and Izayoi arrived along with Asaku.

"Sorry dad that perverted lunatic got away." apologized Shippo.

"Did someone say food?" asked Izayoi.

"I think I should make another meal." remarked Kasumi; she turned around, with her long brown hair drifting through the air, and made her way into the kitchen.

"I'll go and help you!" yelled Kagome and followed the younger girl's scent into the kitchen.


	4. A demon at school? This can't be good!

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma

I'm finished with another chapter, and here it is, this time I really haven't got long time to blab around my power plant (computer) had a meltdown, and needs to be fixed, I'm writing from my schools library, and there are a few people who are about to strangle me, because they want to get to the PC. Thanks you for your reviews, and here are your answers.

**RokaChik3:** You'll find out in time I won't say more or I'll give away things that I want to keep for myself for now.

**Psyho King:** It depends there was a time when Genma fought with Ranma (he was a she) using hot water while Nodoka was around if you read the entire manga then you probably know about the little story with seppuku and stuff, and there were a few simular scenes. And we mustn't forget that he saw the chance to engage his boy to a woman who had incredible powers from his point of view, it's quite possible that he might forget about the Tendo's.

**Kagome2009:** I would update sooner if I could but sadly I have school and that takes away much of my time, and you already heard about my minor accidents so the next few days I'll be using stone age equipment.

**Dark Inu Fan:** I'll put a little explanation about Ranma1/2 on the end of the next chapter, that might help you a bit.

**Chapter: 4 A demon at school? This can't be good!**

After hearing what kind trouble Inuyasha and company were Soun agreed to give the demons a home till they find a way to get back to their own world. Asaku was playing happily with Izayoi, Shippo and Kioku were on a walk in a nearby forest, and for Inuyasha... a tree plus a dog demon equals a lazy dog demon.

Kagome and Nodoka were busy in the garden cleaning up the remains of the almost Happosai bashing, the youkai was having a hard time trying to decide if she should tell someone that she and her family are all demons.

She continued her work, and started to dig, a hole for another plant. /I really should tell someone that we're not demons they'll find out sooner or later./

Kagome got finished with the place for the small flower, and picked it up; as she was planting she made a decision. "Nodoka?"

"Yes?"

"There is something that I haven't told you yet, and I think you should know about it because..." Kagome's voice trailed off and she was busy trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words.

"What's bothering you?" asked Nodoka she looked at Kagome with her big chocolate eyes trying to find out what's wrong with the other woman.

"I think you should know that I'm not a human." answered Kagome.

"I've been already suspecting something like that it's not common, that a man calls his wife mate, and that little dog, you care about him like he'd be your son."

Kagome smiled, and went back to work. "Of course I look after him! Asaku IS my son! Well I you have to know. We're all dog demons, except for Kioku she's a fox."

Nodoka was shocked to say the least but her experiences throughout the years told her that Kagome won't do anything bad to her. "But how can you be a miko when you're a dog demon!" asked Nodoka.

"I was born as a human!"

Mrs. Saotome was horrified by Kagome's answer "He didn't force you to marry him did he?"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle "No of course not, I've been a hanyou when we got mated!" the youkai blushed slightly "I also wanted it!"

"Hanyou?"

"Long story I'll explain after dinner."

"Why not now we have plenty of time." reasoned Nodoka.

"I have to speak with Akane, I need a guide who can show me to the local libraries maybe I can find a way to get back home. She's almost back from school you know."

Nodoka looked at Kagome with questionable eyes. Kagome saw this and pointed towards her nose. "I'm a dog demon, my nose is much stronger than you can imagine!"

"I'm home!" came the announcement from within the house, and Kagome started to walk in the direction of the door.

"You can tell Akane and Ranma about... you know. They wont spread it around." yelled Nodoka as Kagome made her way to the human girl.

Kagome entered the house and found the "couple" just in the front hall, Ranma had a huge lump on his head, probably from a fight, and Akane still had her mallet in her hand "Hi guys, how was school?" asked Kagome cheerfully.

"Lame and boring like usual." answered Ranma.

"Looks like you two aren't school fans. Could you help me out with something?" responded the youkai with a smile.

"Of course, what can we help you with?" asked Akane.

"I'd be grateful if you could show me where the local libraries are."

Both teenagers looked at Kagome trying to decide what to say.

The female dog, looked back at them with surprised eyes. "Doesn't your city have a Public library, or something like that?"

"Yes there are three but there's a little problem." responded Akane.

"What problem?" asked Kagome.

"Well the first one got destroyed by Happosai while he was searching it for certain magazines." responded Akane.

"But there are still two of them." reasoned Kagome.

"The second got trashed while I was fighting with one of my enemies!" continued Ranma.

"And the third?" asked the almost panicking youkai.

"Got flooded!" answered Ranma.

"After you destroyed the neighbouring bathhouse while fighting with Happosai." corrected Akane.

"And what about school libraries or any library that can contain something useful?" begged the raven-haired dog hoping for a positive answer.

Akane gave the youkai a sympathetic look "There are two but there's a problem."

"Don't tell me those got also destroyed!" responded Kagome.

"The library of the St. Hebereke is under repair."

Kagome could barely believe it. "And the other!"

"The one at my school has can only be used by students."

The female youkai was close to laugh like a maniac because of her misfortune then she turned to Akane, "I never thought that I'll be attending high school in my thirties." then smile appeared on Kagome's face "But it could be fun, it would be just like the good old times."

"Thirties? Good old times?" asked both humans with astonished faces.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you about something, but please don't scream I won't hurt you."

"Why should we scream?" asked Akane.

"Yeah Akane's right you won't hurt us even if you could!" agreed Ranma.

"I'm a youkai with miko powers, and one thing is sure Ranma I already DID hurt you!" answered Kagome.

"You're a WHAT?" yelled both humans.

Kagome sighed and moved to the back door of the house "Come with me I'll tell you the entire story in the garden Nodoka already knows, by the way do you know someone who can get me some papers, I don't think that I can just walk in and tell everyone that I'm from another world and don't have any."

"Ask Nabiki she can get her hands on almost anything thanks to her contacts." responded Akane. /But It'll cost a LOT!/ she continued silently.

**That evening**

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT WOMAN!!!" roared Inuyasha's voice. In the house everyone stopped with his or her work and tried to figure out what's going on.

"Do you have a better idea to get some information on how to get home?" reasoned Kagome, with less than little success.

"You got that right woman, we'll get that stupid hag who got us here, and you can forget about going to that school thing!" responded Inuyasha.

"And what if that witch has left town? Your nose isn't strong enough to find her on the other side of the country."

"Feh!"

"So you admit it that I have the right idea!"

"FEH!!"

"Admit it!" repeated Kagome in a demanding voice.

"FEEHH!!! All right I admit it but you still won't go there!"

The female youkai's blood was boiling, how could Inuyasha not trust her after all these years. She practically gave up her life for him. As Inuyasha continued to hear Kagome's thoughts he couldn't help but feel more and more like an ass. He knew very well that Kagome was devoted to him and they got married twenty year ago for goodness sake.

"Ok you can go just stop being depressed!"

"Thanks Inu, but I need more than that after this, I never thought that your trust in me is so little." the raven-haired dog made her way to the window of the guest room, and climbed out onto the roof. Soon Inuyasha followed her, but Kagome continued to walk away from him. When she got to the edge of the roof she jumped onto a tree, soon the male dog followed her. "Leave me alone!" protested Kagome, as she jumped into the next tree.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean it that way, I'm just worried about you!" (Inuyasha saying sorry this is a new one)

This time Kagome didn't respond, and she moved farther away from her mate, Inuyasha had enough and with one swift movement he got to the other youkai he scooped her up into his hands. Kagome struggled to regain her freedom but it was in vain. As she continued to struggle Inuyasha continued to strengthen his hold on her.

A few minutes later she gave up and waited silently for Inuyasha to do something. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. You can go, now lets go inside and get some sleep."

"No not now even if you apologized I'm still hurt. I just want to be alone for some time!" Inuyasha lowered his head, in shame.

"I'll sleep outside." he said in a low voice.

"Thanks Inu but I really want to be alone, I'll be back within an hour or so." answered Kagome, she got out of Inuyasha's hand, and gave him a quick kiss, before jumping onto the street and starting to walk in a direction.

"I'm sorry Kagome." mumbled Inuyasha, he heard as the door of the guest room started to open and climbed back into the house.

"Looks like you're more like Ranma than I thought." remarked Nabiki ash she entered the room.

"Feh!"

"Well anyway I got everything you wife needs to attend school, exam papers, certificates and other stuff, her first day will be next Monday, by the way I also found out that she'll be in my class that'll be ten-thousand yens."

"WHAT!!!" the youkai heard enough from Kagome's time to know what a yen was, and lets just say, he was more than mad after hearing this.

"If you don't have any money you could work for me, to pay your dept!" answered the girl.

Inuyasha was close to explode, but then a warning came from Kagome that made him "settle down" /Make one scratch on her and I'll put the rosary on you, you know where it is right?/ after hearing this the youkai settled for growling and didn't do anything harsh.

Meanwhile downstairs, Asaku, and Izayoi were busy causing mischief, driving Akane was close to becoming insane, while Kioku and Shippo were smiling at her from where they were snuggled up, the human girl just couldn't get it that the two little youkais know how far they can wander away from their, parents.

While they were continuing to play tag, they jumped over the huge brick wall that functioned as a fence around the Tendo residence.

Akane tried to follow them but the fence was just too high for her. "Come back here you two, you can get hurt if Bess (the neighbour's dog) finds you there." her words were unnoticed by both youkais as they continued to play.

Akane was more than desperate. "What is it with you bring them back before something bad happens!" she begged, but the two foxes didn't move.

Then she could hear the sound of a fight that came from neighbouring garden, Akane was almost frantic "Do something dammit, you're their brother for goodness sake!!!" when Akane saw that Shippo and his girlfriend aren't bothered by the hole thing she ran to the fence and desperately tried to get over it, after a few seconds Shippo had enough, he stood up, and slowly made his way to the freaking girl, who became even more nervous when the sounds of the fight died down.

Shippo picked up Akane and jumped onto the fence, what then she saw made he speechless, the neighbour's dog was whimpering in its doghouse, while two other dogs were playing happily in the yard, one of them was Asaku, and the other was a white pelted dog with black ears.

"I know very well when my siblings need me, and Izayoi is by far old enough to take care of a little watchdog." explained Shippo.(the watchdog was at least a foot and a half tall)

Akane looked at Izayoi barely able to believe that the huge dog was that little playful girl she met a few hours earlier.

**Somewhere between the mountains of china**

A small red spot appeared on the sky, it slowly grew bigger to become a huge red ball. There were a few campers in the area and they couldn't help but stare at the strange scene. The next thing they saw was that dozens of flying demons, along with some who were riding on them left the red ball.

The youkais unsheathed their weapons and attacked every living person who even had a chance to see their arrival. Not far behind them the nose of something big appeared, in the portal.

The leader of the attackers looked up at his fortress as it made it's way through the red ball with an evil smile was spread across his face. "You won't escape Midoriko I don't even know why you bothered to move into another world to avoid the inevitable, I found your new home and soon I'll find you." he saw someone trying to escape, and ripped an axe out of one of his men's hand before throwing it into the fleeing human's back. "Now that were here let's nest in, and get down to business."


	5. Inuyasha's reunion with an old friend

The dogs are on the loose 

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma

Sorry guys I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm still waiting for the new computer, so I'm using a library computer again and I'm still alive and this is a is a miracle I've been sitting here for the past three hours.

PS: I'll probably be back online this Tuesday, AKA tomorrow.

**Inu-chan Sesh's little bro**: Jep Happosai belongs to the original staff of Ranma 1/2, I have some plans for a little Ship/Kiok stuff, a part of it is already on paper.

**Inu-babe666 ; Misato-Katsuragi2 ; FoxylilRaven ;Dragon Man 180:** I'll be evil this time I don't want to spoil anything, but one thing is for sure both Naraku and Naruse are um... were saints against this villian.

**Putz-6: **Modoriko is closely connected to the Shikon no Tama she kind of created it, to make a long story short half of the jewel consits of her soul.

Chapter: 5 Inuyasha's reunion with an old "friend" 

It was late in the morning Kagome and her family decided to sleep in mainly thanks to the fact that there was nothing for them to do in the day. Kasumi just got finished with fixing breakfast, and made her way upstairs to wake the youkais.

She was about to reach for the doorknob when Ranma came around the corner and saw her. His face became a bit pale when he saw Kasumi's attempt, and Kagome has told him about her dog ears, and who knows if she has them hidden or not. "I'll wake them up for you!" he said hoping that the girl won't get suspicious.

"Thanks Ranma but I can do it!" answered the older Kasumi with a smile on her face.

Now Ranma had to think really fast and this was one thing he really wasn't good at, meanwhile Kasumi pushed down the doorknob and started to open the door. "Kasumi wait Kagome warned me that Inuyasha is really grumpy when someone wakes him early."

"That's no problem it can't be more dangerous than waking you." answered the girl with her usual smile.

/Damn it! Now what!/ cursed Ranma while Kasumi continued to open the door. "Wait! She really did mean it; I'll wake them up just go down, and fix breakfast." With that said Ranma slid into the room, and closed the door behind him so Kasumi won't have a chance for peek and see what lies inside.

He turned around and saw the entire Inu family sleeping peacefully. They were snuggled into a large ball of fur and all demonic features were visible, especially Izayoi's since she was sleeping in her true form. /Boy that was close!/ he thought, before making his way to Kagome to wake her up.

Ranma started to shake the youkai and after a few minutes she opened her eyes, she lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest, and looked at the boy. "What is it?" she asked still half asleep.

"Kasumi almost walked in one you, lucky that I could stop her, by the way breakfast is ready." he answered.

"Thanks I'll be right up; I just need some time to wake up." Ranma left, and Kagome placed her head back where it rested before.

Meanwhile Ranma made his way downstairs while preparing himself for the usual food fight with his father. When he entered the dining room he saw someone who he really wanted to avoid at least for another month.

A young girl with long brown hair, brown eyes was waiting for him and for once she was wearing girl clothes what was specifically rare for this female. It was Ukyo she was sitting in front of the table Ranma was still pissed at her for what she did at his wedding.

He didn't know why but he felt like his pride was much less hurt then something else that he couldn't name maybe he rally wanted to marry Akane, Ranma shook his head, to clear his thoughts. /Who the hell would want to marry a girl like Akane?/ he reasoned and made his way to the table to sit down next to his guest.

"What do you want!" he asked roughly, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Ukyo.

"Well you kinda humiliated me in front of the entire school." snapped the boy.

This was followed by several minutes of silence, the two teenagers were busy trying to find the right words, but they couldn't say anything. While they were doing so some members of the family tried to enter, but when they saw the two they immediately turned around, and left.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

Kagome and Akane entered the bathroom, for an early morning bath. "So how do you really look like?" asked the human girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the youkai.

"Well yesterday I saw Izayoi turn into a huge dog, and I suppose you can also do that for what else would you call yourself a dog demon."

"It could be a bit complicated to show you that!" answered Kagome as she begun to undress.

"Why?" asked Akane as she followed the youkai's lead and started to take off her clothes.

"Well for starters, I'm much bigger than my daughter, when I'm in my true form, and it's possible, that I'll cause panic in your city."

"How big are you anyway." asked Akane.

"About twenty-six feet." answered the dog. Akane was about to reply but Kagome held up her hand to signal the human girl to stay silent, the youkai pulled her outer kimono back on, and sniffled, into the air. "I smell a rat!" she informed her friend.

Akane also stated to redress, and Kagome grabbed a bucket of mop-water, that was standing on the floor. She started to move towards the laundry basket from where the scent was coming.

The female youkai was about to pour the cold water onto the little perverted freak when that decided to leave his hiding spot since he could figure that he was, noticed. Happosai made a mad dash for the pieces underwear that the two girls picked for the day, but Kagome stopped him before Happosai could reach his "treasure".

After he was stopped a smaller fight started, in the bathroom, and for once Happosai was retreating without the desired items in his hand. He made his way downstairs, with the two girls on his tail. His way led them into the dining room where Ranma and Ukyo were having their "conversation".

Happosai entered the dining room destroying the traverse that was in his way, he dashed across the room with full speed, and left through the window just after him Akane and Kagome also entered the room. Akane was in front waiving a king sized mallet in her hand, on the way through the room she tripped over something and fell, not even a second behind her was Kagome the female youkai tried to avoid the contact with Akane, but it was too late.

After tripping over Akane she, tried to hold her balance, but even her demonic abilities had their limits, and she lost her battle against gravity. On her way towards the ground she let go of the bucket of water and that took of into the air, Ranma who was about to comment Akane's clumsiness never had a chance to notice the bucked of flying cold water.

"You're such a klutz Ak..." **Splash** "Damn fucking hell! Why always me?" screamed a female voice Kagome looked up to see a red-haired girl in Ranma's place. But this girl was kinda familiar, like if she had seen her before, and Kagome could feel a strange aura around this redhair that seemed to be a miko aura.

/What the?/ she asked over and over, while sniffing at Ranma /She smells almost like the boy and she's wearing his clothes, but how, I was sure that the bucked landed on Ranma's head./ "What's going on?" she asked aloud.

"It's a curse answered the pig-tailed girl." (Ranma)

"A curse???"

"Long story!" answered Akane.

"I have time." came the reply from Kagome.

Ranma didn't like it that he had to tell about "her" curse to someone but there was no way for him, to get out of it. He settled for making a face, and started his story.

**Flashback one year ago (I know all Ranma fans know this part by heart but I couldn't resist)**

"Well here we are boy! These beeing the legendary training grounds of Yosenkyo." Informed Genma, the poor guy didn't knew what kind of horrors awaits him and his son if he continues his journey.

As the two walked down into the valley they were greeted by the local guide. "Good day to you honored guests these are the cursed springs of Josenkyo.

"Are you ready Ranma?" asked Genma.

"I don't know why this place is so special." commented the boy.

"These springs are being very dangerous sir, nobody been using them for years!" warned the guide. "Several hundred springs are being here, all of them hold a terribly sad legend."

"Coming boy?" yelled Genma as he jumped onto on of the bamboo poles that were sticking out of the springs.

"Of course pop!" responded the boy, and followed his father, not bothering about the guide's desperate warnings.

"I won't hold back boy!" warned the father.

"And who asked for it?" asked the boy.

"Come back here sirs!" yelled the guide with all his power, but the two martial artists didn't care. "Terrible things happen if you fell in the spring!"

The two martial artists continued to fight and Ranma made it to hit his father in the back, the fat man fell into one of the pools.

The boy stared at the surface, for several seconds, but his father didn't come up, soon a smirk appeared on his face. "Come on pop don't tell me you had enough." As if to answer hi words a fat panda jumped out of the spring.

He was surprised to say the least and pointed at the huge bear in front of him. "T...t...t..." for short Ranma wasn't able to say anything else.

"Oh terrible he fallen into the spring of drowned panda. Legend speaks of a panda who drowned in this spring two thousands years ago. Now anyone who falls into spring gets turned into fat panda."

Ranma's comment was short but it said everything "Shit!" By the time he came out of his first shock the panda knocked him into the air, sending him right into one of the springs.

"Oh that being great shame!" screamed the guide. "You just fallen into spring of drowned girl tragic legend speaks of a young girl drowning in this spring thousand years ago, now everyone who falls into this spring..."

Ranma couldn't believe what he or in this case **she** just heard. She opened her gi to see two breasts instead of his chest. He screamed in shock when he saw the two female mounds.

"Is turned into young girl, it very cursed spring." finished the guide.

**End of flashback **

"So let me get this straight..." said Kagome "...if you get splashed with cold water then you turn into a girl, and of you come in contact with warm you turn back into a boy. Right?"

Ranma nodded dumbly, in the same second an ear shattering laugh could be heard all over the neighborhood. It was Inuyasha, and he heard more then enough. "I can't believe it this guy really has loads of women in his life he's..."

To Ranma's luck Kagome managed to find and gag Inuyasha before he blew Ranma's cover, the boy had enough trouble without the entire city knowing about his handicap. When she was finally sure that he won't scream it out again she released his moth, she dragged him from the tree top, and dragged him into the dining room.

Some distance from the Tendo's home a blue haired Chinese girl just got finished her job, delivering the dishes that her customers ordered from her great-grandmother's restaurant. There was only one more dish left on the back of her bicycle that was meant for her "husband to be". She didn't knew that she's about to make a major mistake.

The girl made a quick left turn at one of the corners, and she finally reached her destination the Tendo dojo, she jumped over the stone wall, and made her way to Ranma.

Inside of the house Inuyasha could smell her coming, and after a few seconds it clicked, this girl's scent was almost the same than the old ghoul's, and this usually meant that she must be in contact with his prey. However Kagome's stern look told him to stand still.

"AIREN!!! Shampoo brought you breakfast to eat!" yelled a female voice, from somewhere in the house. (Airen means husband)

Ranma simply wanted to beat his head into the table. "No!!! Not Shampoo! She's the last person on earth who I want to see."

When the Chinese bimbo entered the room it didn't take long for Inuyasha's nose to identify her as Cologne's relative. The youkai immediately charged forward and pinned the girl to the wall, the girl didn't even have the slightest chance to break out of his hold. "Where is that old witch!?" he yelled.

"Huh? Shampoo no can marry violent man Shampoo already given away, Amazon laws forbid to have more than one husband. And what is violent man talking about who is witch!" asked the obviously surprised girl.

Inuyasha was more than pissed after hearing the girl's respose. "What are you talking about girl??? I just want to know where that dammed witch is!!!"

"What is violent man talking about what is witch?" (No Shampoo is not THAT stupid, she just has some trouble with Japanese or in this case with English.)

"You know it well what I'm talking about so start speaking before I get mad!" yelled the not so calm dog.

"Inuyasha let her go she doesn't know anything!" interrupted Kagome unlike her husband she could clearly sense the Amazon's confusion.

"Like hell I won't before she talks!" snapped the Inuyoukai.

"Stop it mate you're going too far!" yelled Kagome, but Inuyasha wasn't bothered by her warnings.

In the end the female youkai had enough, she tucked on something that hung around her neck. Inuyasha looked back and almost got a heart attack when he saw the deep purple pearls of a certain rosary.

Kagome lifted the beads into the air and took off the necklace, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with fear in his eyes, he didn't need his telepathic ring to know what his mate was thinking.

The female youkai closed her eyes, and started to murmur a strange prayer.

Inuyasha let go of Shampoo he started to run and leaped trough the window, then he continued to run for it.

Meanwhile Kagome finished her prayer, and the rosary glowed up and its beads raced off to find Inuyasha, who was trying to avoid the reunion with the rosary.

The youkai looked back and saw a swarm of beams behind him he took off with an even faster speed, and tried to outrun outrun the beads, but he had no chance.

Soon the pearls got assembled around his neck and the rosary appeared, Inuyasha desperately tried to get it off, but he had no chance, then he heard the dreaded word "Siiiiiit!" shouted a female voice in the distance, and Inuyasha immediately complied by making a face plant.

(I kinda feel sorry for him.)


	6. The Saturday madness continues

**The dogs are on the loose**

I know my update is behind schedule again, but sadly I've got a school to attend, well anyway here's the next chapter. I don't know if it's good, but I'll soon find out. Thank you for your reviews, and for your patience.

Kiyana Va Sala; Inu-Chan Sesh's little bro: Don't worry guys he'll get rid of the rosary again, you'll see later (Probably much later) 

**Kiyana Va Sala: **I'd rather say she kept it around as something to remember the old times by, and secondly something like the rosary is the ideal thing to keep children in line, or like in this case to prevent Inuyasha from killing innocent people.

Cyclonegal12: Technically Inuyasha would be able to use the sword, but since he usually uses it to protect Kagome, and not the village where they live, so it would be a little problematic for him to transform the sword, you'll find out about the entire Tetsusaiga story later. 

**Danman 008: **Thanks for the review, this probably doesn't belong her but I've been hunting for the manga version of Ranma 1/2 for quite some time, and I just cant find the first 17 volumes, I already have the rest, so PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Could you tell me from where you downloaded them? If you got them that way, of course.

**Chapter: 6 The Saturday madness continues**

Shippo was running through the streets of Nerima with full speed, with two fresh caught rabbits in his hands, Kioku was the only thing on his mind, she wasn't only stuck in this time, but she was separated from the rest of her family, and she was worried that her parents will be mad at her for not getting home in time.

Shippo gave out a sight as he continued his inhuman speed, towards, his new and hopefully temporary housing. /Sometimes she really should take things a bit easier, everything will be ok in the end. I hope./ Shippo reached the end of the street, and jumped onto the top of one of the houses, to shorten his journey.

Back in the Tendo Dojo Akane and Kagome were sitting in Akane's room talking about different things.

"You're joking right?" asked Kagome with an astonished face.

"Why should I? I don't need any man in my life! They only mean trouble!" responded Akane.

The youkai's lips curved up into a smile "Then why do you get exited every time you get close to Ranma?" she asked.

"He's just annoying me!" responded the human girl.

Kagome almost laughed because of her friends words "Well the scent you're emitting the opposite when you're close to him it literally screams, "I'm in love with this boar!!!"

"I'm a human not a dog Kagome!"

"But Ranma IS a boy!"

"And I almost forgot. I'm NOT in love with Ranma!!!"

"Try telling that to someone else Akane, you won't fool me my nose is much better than that you can imagine." responded Kagome.

"What are you talking about I'm telling the truth."answered Akane with pleading eyes, but Kagome didn't have any mercy. She simply pointed to her nose to show the human girl her point. "Don't tell me you can smell when somebody in lying?" snapped the girl.

"Pretty much, so don't try to lie in front of me it won't work."

"Ok this is new. A miko that can smell other people's emotions."

"Don't forget I'm also a demon!" Kagome corrected.

Now it was Akane's turn to smile "Could you help me out a bit,"

"It depends what you want." responded the youkai.

"Could you tell me why Ranma is always calling me tomboy, or uncute macho chick and other things all the time."

Kagome gave the human girl a full-grown smile. "So you admit that you love him?"

Akane blushed deep red and could only nod to respond.

"Boy looks like I'll have lots of work with you. Well if you want to know, he's just trying to show you that he's the boss. If you want him to fall for you just let him get away with it, be a bit submissive, and he'll stop."

"Tell me that this is a bad joke! Me submit to Ranma?"

The youkai shook her head. "Ranma thinks, that girls are weak and that they need to be protected, I could figure this out easily since my own mate is on a very similar opinion. Just let them think that they are the boss, and they're happy."

"It sure doesn't look like you let him command you around." answered Akane.

"I said a bit, I always interfere when he's about to do something stupid, like yesterday with... what was that girl's name?"

"Shampoo."

"Yeah Shampoo!"

"And do you think will it work?" asked Akane.

"Well I've got a more than thirty year experience with men." answered Kagome.

Akane chuckled, at the youkai's answer. "Well I've got nothing to loose, I might as well try it." /If I am capable./

"Good don't forget smile a lot at him, and don't use him as a punching bag unless he does something really bad, and within a few days he'll be eating out of your hand." Kagome advised, Akane nodded dumbly not really knowing if she should go through with it.

The two were about to continue their conversation when Shippo jumped into the room through the window with his two rabbits; Kagome could only shake her head disapprovingly. "How many times do I have to tell you, knock on the door, before you enter a girl's room."

"Sorry mom, I just don't want Kioku to find out about these!" Shippo lifted the rabbits, and Kagome could only smile. "Could you fry them for me?" he asked.

"Ok but keep her out of smelling distance."

"Ok mom!" yelled the kitsune happily and exited the room the same way he entered.

"Well I think I better get to work, the way I know Shippo he probably wants me to make them the way Kioku likes it, and it'll take some time to prepare it."

"Can I help?" asked the human girl.

"Of course you can!" answered Kagome not really knowing what kind of worldwide disaster she got herself into.

The two girls, made their way down to the kitchen, and the youkai immediately went to work. "Akane could you get out some eggs and flour for me?" asked, Kagome while washing hands.

"Ok?" came the answer.

The youkai proceeded with her task and started her work on the rabbits, she didn't look back when Akane took out the eggs, and she didn't look back when the girl opened the microwave and placed in the entire egg box. /She just wants to warm something up./ thought Kagome. Not even in a thousand years would have she thought about what is going on behind her.

Not until she heard a strange cracking sound from behind, she turned around and looked at the eggs/mush that was just about to explode. "Oh... shit!" was the only thing she could say before, the sound of an explosion could be heard from the oven, its door blew open and the remains of what were once inside got scattered all over the kitchen.

Akane looked at Kagome with a surprised face, "What happened?" she asked innocently.

"You just tried to cook a box of eggs in a microwave oven!" /I'll have more work with her than I thought./

"I know but why did it blew up?" answered Akane. Kagome simply wanted to hit her head into the wall.

Meanwhile Kasumi entered the kitchen and looked around to see the destruction. "What happened here?" she asked.

Kagome pointed at the center of the destruction, and the girl understood. "Let me guess Akane tried to cook eggs again."

The youkai only nodded "And it looks like she took the entire box." she added.

Kasumi just shook her head, she'll never understand. "Oh well it could have been worse. Akane go down to the mall and get some eggs, Kagome and I will clean up this mess."

Akane nodded, and took off.

**On the other side of town**

Inuyasha was mad, very mad in fact he was more like stinky, he couldn't believe it, HIM the mighty demon who was feared across the land had to work for a puny human girl. This was degrading for him.

First that Tendo girl gave him a cart and then she sent him to get wood and tiles for some building operation across town, of course Inuyasha had to pull that certain carriage. After that he had to help out one of the local master carpenters. He literally had the heavy work since Nabiki used him for a crane and he had to jump up and down from the roof with some of the heaviest things.

The worst part was over by now, Inuyasha angrily lifted the hammer, and aimed at the nail, that would fix the position of two pieces of wood. He brought the hammer down on the top of the nail, and that went in completely. The only little problem was that one of his fingers, was in the way, and was used to damp the force of the impact. (No animal cruelty agents please!)

Immediately a doglike howl could be heard throughout the city /I'll kill that girl! I'll kill that girl! I'll kill that girl!..." repeated Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha our work here is done! The carpenter will do the rest!" yelled up Nabiki after she finished counting her money.

/OUR WORK!/ Inuyasha was not sure if he should give the girl a taste of his claws, or just choke her to death, /No choking is out of the question Kagome would stop me with this dammed rosary./ Inuyasha looked at his hands, and he had a new idea. /If I can't kill her slowly I'll kill her fast!/

/Do it and you won't step into our home for the next thousand years, and you definitely won't lay a hand on me in that time./ Interrupted Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

/But Kagome!!!/ he pleaded.

/You won't kill an innocent human understood?!/

The male dog almost exploded from anger after hearing this. /Innocent!? This little whore!? She used me as a horse, and then she used me as a fucking crane. I've killed people for less!/

Inuyasha could feel a strong emotion of helplessness coming from Kagome and tried to calm himself down a bit. Kagome continued after feeling that her mate wasn't that mad anymore. /Inuyasha I know it's hard for you. But this is her world, and her family is giving us a home you can't just kill her. I'll talk to her in the evening, and maybe I'll give you a little reward in the evening./

/I won't forget about that promise bitch!/ answered Inuyasha in a much happier tone.

Then came the next Nabiki project, and it was even worse than the first one, by the end of that Kagome was by the third pot of ramen (among other things) and she was thinking about the idea to let Inuyasha have his way. (Ok enough Inu torture I'll leave him alone in the next few chapters.)

**That evening**

Shippo was leading Kioku towards the dining room, after Kagome informed him that the surprise was ready, soon the female fox, could smell the scent of the food, and smiled at Shippo. "You shouldn't have."

Shippo smiled at her "Everything for my Kioku!" he responded. Shippo stepped forward to open the door, and what he saw made his blood boil. Ranma and his father were fighting over the two rabbits that he caught for his girlfriend.

"Let go of that meat boy it's mine!" yelled Genma.

"Forget it pop, they're mine!" answered Ranma.

"You're both wrong!" growled a pissed of fox "You're just fighting over my catch." Shippo's eyes flashed red, and the two humans immediately knew that they're in trouble the only thing that was holding back the kitsune was Kioku and in the second she lets him dash forward they're both dead.

"Eh... heheh sorry we didn't knew that the food was reserved for you two." answered Ranma, before trying to make an exit through the window, but before he could do that Kagome appeared there. And she was pissed to say the least, not only did Nabiki work her husband to death, but now two glutton humans devoured half of Shippo's surprise.

"Shippo! Look after Kioku I'll take care of these two." The two foxes smiled well knowing what she meant; Shippo slowly closed the traverse, and made his way upstairs with Kioku. Soon they could hear the sound of yelps, pleading, and breaking furniture.

After Kagome was done with Ranma and his father she made her way up to Nabiki's room.

Nabiki was busy counting her money, she made WAAAY more than ten-thousand yens, but she wasn't planning to give up this goldmine yet, what she didn't know that there was a "slightly" angered female youkai in the house, who's mate she used to get to that money. To make matters worse, that certain female youkai could smell the typical "fooled you" scent coming from her room, and it was stronger than usual.

Kagome opened the door, and walked in. Nabiki barely could hide the bills that showed that Inuyasha has already paid his dept. But it was too late and the youkai saw them, but she plastered her happy face. "Hi Nabiki how's it going?" she asked.

"F...fine!" answered the human girl she didn't know why but she had a feeling that Kagome wanted more than just saying hello.

"I just want to ask if my husband caused any problems?" Kagome gave Nabiki her biggest smile, this was even more proof for the other girl that she's in trouble.

Of course as a skillful merchant Nabiki was also able to control her mimics, and she smiled back at Kagome. "Not really there were a few thing that freaked him out, and once he even growled a at a bypassing truck, but that was all."

"That's good I thought he'll make much more trouble, he can get a bit violent at times." answered Kagome. Nabiki's smile faded a bit. "Well anyway I wanted to borrow a pen, and some paper for, Monday, could you help me out a bit?"

"Of course I'll help out a good friend!" answered Nabiki. She turned around and started to dig through her papers.

"I'll help you!" answered Kagome, and moved for the shelf where Nabiki hid the bills, from the day's work. The human had no chance to stop Kagome, the youkai slowly read through the bills, and soon she could smell the scent of panic coming from the human.

/Work insurance: 1000yens. Fuel costs:3000yens. Lorry rental:5000yens. Work bill:500yens/hour. Taxes:5000yens.../ after reading the bill Kagome placed it back into the shelf and took out a pen and a notebook.

Nabiki gazed at the youkai not really knowing what to do Kagome walked to the door, and turned around. She was still smiling, but this smile gave Nabiki the creeps, something definitely wasn't right.

"Next time please don't let my husband work so hard, he likely forgets that even he has his own limits." Nabiki wasn't fooled by this she knew it well what Kagome meant with her words, the only thing that really disturbed her was that spooky smile. Suddenly Kagome's left arm sped up, and broke a hole into the side of the bookshelf next to her.

Nabiki gazed at the hole, in awe. The youkai slowly pulled back her hand giving the other girl an embarrassed face. "Now how did that happen!? I've become so clumsy these days!" she asked herself. Now Nabiki was definitely worried, she did assume that Inuyasha was stronger than average, but Kagome's little performance was simply frightening her. /This has to be checked out!/

Up on the roof two foxes were sitting next to each other, while gazing at the stars. "Kioku I hope you're not sad because what happened earlier." Shippo said while looking upward.

"Why should I? It was so sweet of you!" Kioku jumped forward and placed a kiss on Shippo's cheek. Shippo was so surprised, by the female fox's move that he fell on his back, and Kioku landed on top of him. Both of them blushed but they didn't move.

One floor lover Kagome was busy massaging Inuyasha's sore back. "Does it feel better mate?" she asked. Inuyasha responded with a satisfied growl. Kagome smiled and started to rub the dog's back a bit harder.

"Umm... You're the best Kagome...This feels like heaven!" Kagome answered, by placing a kiss on Inuyasha's neck just onto her mark. "By the way mate how did you get rid of our cubs?" asked the male dog.

"Izayoi and Asaku are sleeping with Akane, as for Shippo, I think he'll be able to talk Ranma into lending him, his room." answered Kagome.

"So we're on our own this evening?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey just a few minutes ago you said that you're too tired to move a muscle."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. "I always have, a little extra power for you!" he answered.


	7. Food or Toxic Venom

**The dogs are on the loose**

Boy what a dammed week one test came after the other, but finally I'm over it, thank you for your reviews, and here are my responses.

**Aacire:** The little egg fiasco really did happen in the manga, but that is the least bothering problem in Akane's cooking.

**Psycho King:** When did I say that Ranma would like a submissive wife? I won't say more to this case I don't want to spoil things. But I can promise you'll be rolling on the ground from laughing when I get to the point.

**Inu-chan Sessh's little bro: **Sorry about the spelling I'll correct the mistakes.

**Cyclonegal12: **I won't say that Akane's violent, but she IS a bit too fiery.

**Chapter: 7 Food or Toxic Venom**

Izayoi started to awake, she lifted her head and looked around in the room where she slept for the night, she saw Asaku lying next to her, but the human that owned the room wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sniffed into the air, and smelled something sweet. She immediately knew what's going on. "Oh boy! Somebody is making a cake." yelled the little girl with happiness.

She shook her little brother to wake him up. After a few seconds the little dog woke up, and looked at Izayoi with his big round eyes. "Do you smell that?" asked the little girl.

Asaku sniffed into the air, and gave out a bark to signal that he can also smell the sweet scent.

"Do you know what that smell means?" Asaku shook his head. "It means that someone is making a cake!"

The younger youkai looked at his older sister, not really knowing why she is so exited about this cake stuff he was satisfied with his mother's milk. "W...wake?" he asked.

"You mean you never before had cake?" asked the little girl.

Asaku nodded.

"Than let's go and wake up mom and dad." the two youkais jumped out of the bed, and made their way to the guest room.

Izayoi carefully opened the door and found Inuyasha and Kagome on their futon sleeping peacefully, and like usually Inuyasha had his hands wrapped around his mate while her head was snuggled into his chest.

The two dogs slowly crept closer to the adults trying not to wake them, soon they got to their parents side. The kids looked at each other, and then they attacked. Asaku started to lick Inuyasha's face, and Izayoi jumped onto her mother, Kagome gave out a surprised yelp, but when she found out what's going on she threw her daughter off her back.

Then she quickly grabbed a sheet, and wrapped herself in it, then she lunged at Izayoi, the little girl tried to run, but she had no chance to get away from her mother in such a small room, soon Kagome had pinned her to the ground. Their noses were touching and the older youkai was growling playfully at her pup. The girl growled back, and used her tongue to counter, this distracted Kagome enough so that Izayoi could slip out of her hold.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying to get some more sleep, but he had no chance for that because Asaku continued to lick his face. He tried to hide his face, but then the little dog simply moved to the back of his neck, and continued with his torturing, soon Inuyasha gave up and started to stretch, but Asaku still continued with his attack. "It's all right pup! I'm up already!" he grumbled standing up, and making his way to his fire rat robe that was laying on the other side of the room.

Izayoi successfully avoided to be caught by her mother for the umpteenth time but unlike the last time she charged at her mother and grabbed one of Kagome's legs she extended one of her claws before looking at her mother with a triumphant face. The older youkai's eyes focused onto Izayoi's claw, as she slowly placed it on her foot. "No you don't!" screamed Kagome but it was too late, Izayoi started to draw circles around the center of Kagome's foot, but she was careful not to cut her mother. "Ahahahaha Stop it! Ahaha!" Izayoi extended another claw and moved her hand even faster.

"Do you give up mom?" asked the little girl, when she saw that Kagome is barely able to breath from laughing.

"Haaahahahah Never! Hahahaha." answered Kagome. The little girl added even more speed, both Inuyasha and Asaku simply watched with curiosity as the fight continued. Kagome tried to peel her daughter from her leg while trying not to laugh, but had little success. And the girl added another bit of speed to her movements.

The female youkai couldn't stand it any more, she wasn't even able to control her movements, and she started to roll around on the ground "AHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA I give up... I give up! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Izayoi smiled in triumph.

"I haven't heard it mom!" answered Izayoi, as she continued tickle Kagome's leg, but Inuyasha had enough, he gave out a small growl to signal that Izayoi should stop goofing around. Of course Izayoi knew when her parents meant business, and she stopped her torture.

"Ok so why did you two wake us?" asked Kagome knowing that usually an ambush like this only occurred when one of her pups wanted something.

"Can you smell that mom?" asked the pup.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "So you two want some cake?" the little girl nodded happily along with her brother who was just curious what this cake stuff was. The female youkai just smiled at least Izayoi didn't try to steel cake like she usually did with ramen.

"Feh! Next time try to wake us without tickling your mother to death." interrupted Inuyasha.

"You were the one who told her that I have ticklish feet in the first place." remembered Kagome.

Inuyasha gave out another "Feh!... Go and wake up you brother." he said turning to his kids, Izayoi complied and left the room, seconds later Asaku followed.

Kagome felt that two male hands lifted her up and held her close to her mate; she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and immediately knew where things are going. "I thought you had enough last night!"

"And what if I didn't?" asked Inuyasha.

"Then I have to take those horny off of you." she responded.

"You really think you're able?" asked Inuyasha with an evil expression. Then Kagome had and idea, she started to lick her husband's face just like Izayoi had done with her, she successfully broke out of his hold and the battle was on. The two never noticed the warning that was laid on the table.

"_Kagome, Inuyasha get out of here if you want to live Akane's making breakfast!!!"_

"_P.S. This is no joke!!!"_

In the other room Izayoi approached her next target, but unknown to her Shippo was wide awake, she jumped into the air, but got the fright of her life when the fox rolled out of the bed, and took Kioku with him, Izayoi tried to jump back into the air and avoid getting caught, but was immobilized by Kioku who grabbed her, and kept her in a tight hug. When Asaku saw that his sister was defeated he tried to get away, but he never had a chance to reach the door.

**--A few minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way downstairs, but they only found their pups and Kioku. "Where's everybody?" asked Kagome.

"We don't know but Izayoi can't wait to taste Akane's cake, it really smells good." answered Shippo.

Kagome took a long sniff from the air /Well judging from the scent on she can't be a that bad cook, maybe the little incident yesterday was just an accident and she doesn't need any cooking lessons./ thought the youkai. The table was already set so she decided against helping Akane thinking that the human girl had everything under control boy was she in for a shock.

Not much time later Akane walked out of the kitchen, with a pot of steaming rice in her hand. Kagome flinched when she realized from where the scent was coming, the RICE smelled like CAKE.

"At least you guys didn't run away." stated Akane and placed the food on the table before making her way back into the kitchen to get the meat.

All youkais looked strangely at the food except for Izayoi who couldn't wait to taste the it, but when she saw her mothers face she could feel that something was wrong. Soon Akane returned with the other part of breakfast, she placed it on the table and stared at the demons with a happy face. Kagome plastered a smile, and decided to try the "food". /Who knows maybe it's an old family recipe and it'll taste great./ she reasoned while filling her plate.

Soon the others followed her lead but nobody, started to eat and Kagome still remembered what happened the day before, she looked at her food and picked up her chop-sticks, but didn't dare to start eating.

Inuyasha looked at her mate, and saw that she was nervous, and no wonder something was funny, he decided to "look" into her head, and immediately knew why Kagome was hesitating to start eating. /I'll taste it for you!/ he said/thought. Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha took a bite, and in the same time Shippo also decided to try the "grub".

When Izayoi saw that her father and brother were eating she also decided to try, but Inuyasha's hand stopped her before she even had the chance to lift the something to her mouth. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha had a strange expression on his face, she turned her head to Shippo and his expression was similar.

The fox didn't know what to do with the stuff in his mouth, but he was sure that it had to get out of there, it tasted like a mix of mud, and mildew and it was HOOOOT like hell itself. Shippo quickly spit out about half of the toxic venom and swallowed the other half, soon after he solved this problem he could feel that a strong chemical reaction was starting in his digestive system. It was the same with Inuyasha, and shortly after that both of them left the room with full speed. Seconds later you could find them in the Tendo's back yard grazing.

Kagome walked over to the window and looked out to see that the men were busy mowing the lawn. Akane fell to her knees and stared at the ground "I messed it up again! Why? I thought that I had everything. What did I mix up now?"

Kagome saw that her newest friend was close to crying she immediately knew what to do "Ok first we get rid of this poi... "food", and then we'll start teaching you." Akane's eyes lit up, she jumped onto her legs, and made her way, to the kitchen. "Don't spill that stuff into the sink!" yelled Kagome after her, then she turned to Kioku "Burn that poison when she isn't looking, Inuyasha told me about the food he ate when he lived alone, but this stuff is too much even for him."

"Ok auntie I'll make sure that nothing remains of it!" answered the fox.

"Now the only thing we need is a giddy pig!" when Inuyasha and Shippo heard this both of them started to run not caring about their aching stomachs they were sure about one thing they newer again wanted to get within ten feet of Akane's cooking.

Few minutes later Akane's cooking lessons begun.

**--Hours Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Akane was finally finished with her twentieth go to make a decent bowl of rice, Kioku who "volunteered" as the giddy pig (Well Asaku is feeding on Kagome's milk so she needs to avoid toxins) the fox sniffed at the food trying to decide if it is safe to try it, she already had some bad experiences and was hoping to avoid another one, for once she couldn't smell anything bad, on the contrary the rice smelled clean (if not too clean) and edible.

The fox hesitated but grabbed a pair of chop-sticks, she looked at the food and gulped./I hope those bad smells haven't burnt out my nose./ she took a bite, and for once the food wasn't horrifying, well ok it did taste a bit strange, but it was a beginning. "Auntie I think you should try this we're starting to make progress."

Kagome took the bowl from Kioku, and tasted the rice, and it really was close to be good. "Almost, a bit more practice and we can start with more with difficult things." The dog barely finished her sentence when she felt something strange within her mouth, and there was a tiny bit of a flavor in the food that she knew too well. She opened her mouth and expired. To her shock a large bubble left her mouth, both youkais looked at the bubble with stricken faces as it flew through the air, both of them murmured only one word "Shimata!" (damn it!)

Ranma landed on the top of the huge concrete fence that was around the Tendo dojo, he carefully looked around searching for Akane, it didn't take long for him to find the girl, she was bowing continuously, while saying sorry countless times. While Kioku and Kagome were busy with the lawn. He gulped and decided to leave the area for now, when he turned around he saw the two fathers on their way back home, he really didn't want to warn the two but Kasumi was with them so he landed on the ground in front of them. "I think you should avoid the house for now. I just saw Kagome and Kioku eating grass."

Both Genma and Soun gulped, and they turned around, however Kasumi continued her way, Ranma stopped her but she smiled at him. "Don't worry, I don't think they'll make me eat Akane's cooking, but they could need my help." with that said Kasumi walked on.

"Don't tell me I haven't warned you!" answered Ranma, before starting to run.

Meanwhile somewhere within the city two male demons were sitting on the rocky edge of a river, hidden by the bridge above them. "What do you think dad is it safe to go back?" asked Shippo.

"Not yet pup, your mother is stubborn like an ox, and the way that Tendo girl cooks (Shrudder) it could take some time till she gives up trying top teach her. But I'm sure glad that I've got nothing to do with that human."

Shippo nodded agreeing with his father, something had to be really wrong with that stuff to knock out a demons digestion. Suddenly a large amount of air left his stomach, the fox thought that he's going to throw up again, but instead he gave out the millennia's biggest burp.

**--In the evening----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Not much after the little bubble incident it came out that Akane kinda mixed up a package of soap with salt, in the end Kagome, Kasumi, Kioku and Nodoka (Ranma's mother) all agreed on the fact they should teach the girl the don'ts before trying again and destroying anymore food. (Once she even mixed up vinegar with wine so this wasn't a that bad mistake.)

Inuyasha was looking after his pups in the back yard, as for the other two fathers, well they were sitting in front of the television watching the news, they heard about some disappearances in China and just figured that they might hear something new, the most problematic part of the entire story was that some people claimed to have seen dragons. Both were having a good laugh, but if they only knew what was going on, they'd be already leaving for America.


	8. When a demon goes to school

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Boy things are starting to get really weird over here or maybe school is starting to rub off on me, when most of your discussions end up with the topic of stone age history then it's time to visit the doctor, well ok it is my job to study this stuff, and it could be worse I could be studying physics then I'd already be in the local lunatic asylum. Anyway enough talking here are some answers to your reviews and then on with the fic.

**GamertheHedgedog:** Well I can give you a few tips, but first of all I want to make something clear. **The quality of a story can NOT be measured by its length!!! **(Even if I like long stories I still say this) I've read both your stories and the main problem with them is that you're only using dialogues, you're not really trying to describe the world that you're characters are in. One of the purposes of writing (take cover my philosophical side is coming out on me) to show different images to your readers, with some room for their own imagination to work, and this is almost impossible without description without it is much harder to see what's going on you only see some words, being said, and sometimes you see some moves but that's all, this is similar to the ancient Greek theatre, where the characters "don't have faces". Secondly if you want to write longer stories try to think more about the plot try to create side stories, and don't go down to business right away. Let's look at your second story "The battle between two" what if someone stole the jewel from the group or Naraku before he got killed. That could make the story a couple of chapters longer or what if Naraku found a way through the well and people in the modern world find out about Kagome's secret. For another example if I didn't create this side story that I'm currently working on in my fic then I'd be already in the middle of the battle scenes, but these few chapters make the entire story much better. Well I hope I could help with these few rows and believe me there is nothing really special in writing a story just use your imagination.

**Inu-chan Sesh's little bro:** Well how would Ranma exist if he didn't have a mother? By the way Nodoka made her first appearance in 22nd volume of the manga.

**Psycho King:** The story you suggested is about to be checked out. And thanks for the tip.

**Chapter 8: When a demon goes to school**

It was late in the morning and the entire Tendo household was asleep until. "We've overslept!!!" yelled Akane as she jumped out of bed.

The sudden noise caused Kagome to stir first she wanted to go back to sleep, muttering a silent curse about noisy humans, but when she looked out on the window and saw how high the sun was it all dawned for her. "Damn it I've got school today!!!" she half yelled and quickly slipped out of the dog-pile where she slept.

She grabbed her school uniform and raced into the bathroom. With a quick move she yanked Happosai out of his hiding spot (This time the freak used the cabinet behind the mirror) and threw him out into the yard.

Within minutes she was finished, and moved towards the door while taking a quick glance at the mirror. Kagome grabbed the doorknob and pushed it down. "Whoa I almost I almost forgot about you two!" Kagome quickly folded her ears under her hair, and straightened her dress. She was sure about on thing the human who designed this blue nightmare was either crazy or had a severe problem with style, or she simply learned to hate modern clothing over the years... no the last one wasn't it.

Happosai was about to re-enter the room, but Kagome raised a hand ready to throw the perverted martial arts master back out, and he turned back. Then the youkai left and the immediate second after she closed the door Happosai re-entered the bathroom through the window and took cover in the laundry basket.

Kagome made her way to the guest room knowing that Inuyasha and her pups were still sleeping in there. She leaned down to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. "What is it bitch?" he asked half asleep.

"I'm leaving for school, don't forget that you have to bring Asaku to me at noon so I can feed him!"

"Don't worry I won't forget about that." he mumbled. Kagome gave her mate another kiss, and left.

Minutes later she was on the road running to school with Akane and Ranma by her side, like usually Ranma got splashed with cold water and they had to make a detour to pick up some hot water for him.

Finally they reached the Fourinkan high barely making it in time. Kagome just sat down on a chair when the teacher entered. The room went silent except for a few whispers but she didn't care about them.

Kagome glanced backwards and saw that Nabiki was sitting a few rows behind her, the desk in front of her was occupied by some kind of kendo fighter. Unlike the others he didn't wear any kind of uniform, instead he wore something similar to Inuyasha's clothing but it was much less baggy, the top was white and the bottom blue, and he also wore a silly looking wooden sword at his side.

The teacher looked up from her work and saw Kagome "It looks like we have a new student today. Would you please come out and introduce yourself." The youkai nodded before standing up, and walking to the teacher's desk. First she wrote her name on the blackboard, then she turned around and bowed to the class.

"My name is Kagome Taisho I'm pleased to meet you!" (She's married you know)

"Good morning!" replied the class.

The teacher smiled approvingly and signaled for Kagome to sit down, the youkai made her way to her seat and the lesson begun. Not even five minutes later a carefully folded piece of paper landed on her desk, Kagome looked at the sender who was the kendo freak in front of her, and shook her head before starting to read. (Everyone who hates love-poetry get a bucket... I mean it! You could need it!)

"_To the sweet girl with the charming eyes."_ Kagome had to hold back an urge to chuckle. /Yep it's a love-letter all right./ _"It's rare when a warrior like me stumbles on such a beautiful and fragile flower like you who is among the most beautiful ones on the wide field..."_ Kagome would had been flattered if she never met Inuyasha, but she did in other words, she couldn't care less about what was on the paper, and sent it back after writing an answer saying no.

A few minutes later she received another paper, it was another love-letter from the same sender, and she returned it with another decline, another few minutes passed, and another came, and then another. With the time going on she became more and more angry and by the end of the class she only wanted to rip this Kendo freak apart, when she thought that she won't be able to take it anymore the bell finally rung.

Kagome quickly left the classroom before her, admirer could make his next move, but she heard whispers about the reforming of some kind of fan club, with a new idol, the youkai made her way the yard, and sat down on a bench. She sighed and tried to calm down the rage that was still growing in her. A few minutes later she could smell Akane's scent closing and turned to her.

"Hi Kagome how's it going?" asked the human girl.

The youkai gave out a long sigh "I've got no problem with the lessons but that dammed kendo freak, he's really going to my nerves."

"You mean Kuno he's really a pain in the ass, he was after me until he learned that I'm engaged to Ranma, and he still didn't completely give up."

"Well in my case he should better lay off and he has two reasons for that: One I could care less about him, and two if Inuyasha finds out what he's doing then..."

"Yep but at least I'd be rid of him for good!" answered Akane. At this both girls started to laugh. "So how does it feel to be back at school after more than twenty years?"

"Kinda strange, I never thought that I'd be attending any kind of school, after I left my era for Inuyasha. Not to mention that I'm already..." Kagome went silent when a student bypassed too close for her like. "...Not to mention that I'm already a three time mother." she continued whispering.

"Yeah it is a bit weird, but not as weird as Ranma's curse!" answered Akane.

"True true!" agreed Kagome.

"HEY EVERYBODY SAOTOME AND RYOGA ARE HAVING ANOTHER DUEL!!!" yelled someone, and the two girls immediately scattered to the tennis court what was usually used for such purposes.

The two competitors were already busy fighting when the girls arrived and Nabiki was busy at the betting stand. "So who's this Ryoga guy?" asked Kagome.

"He's one of Ranma's opponents, I don't really know why they're fighting all the time, I think in reality they're the best friends." answered Akane.

The youkai looked at the battlefield, and saw as Ranma punched Ryoga in the stomach sending him up into the air. Ryoga immediately countered, and Ranma barely made it avoid the attack that created a huge hole, in the ground. /These two! Friends?/ wondered Kagome silently /That last move could easily kill a normal human... on the other hand they're just like Sesshoumaru and Karom they are constantly fighting with each other but they never would kill the other, there's kind of "dear enemy" type of relationship between them./ Kagome continued to watch the fight and she had to admit that the two boys were quite strong for humans.

However soon she could hear somebody closing it was Kuno! "My sweet darling with the beautiful eyes here you are why did you run away!" Kagome couldn't hold back her growl, the stupid human continued closing towards her, and Kagome decided to make an exit. The kendo freak was more than surprised when his "love" suddenly "disappeared", but then he moved his attention to another woman of his life namely Akane.

Soon the bell rang and the second class began math to be exact, after the first five minutes Kagome thought that her admirer gave up, but she was wrong. In the sixth minute another message landed on her desk and she simply couldn't take it anymore. "Her blood boiled from anger, and she simply wanted to scream the fact into the boy's face that she's taken and happy with her husband, but if she would do that then it won't take long before it comes out that she's a demon.

However Kagome couldn't control her anger anymore and she had to calm down her rage before she does something that she'll regret, the youkai stood up and grabbed her chair then she lifted it up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock it out with the messages!??? I'm not interested!!!" She yelled, then she brought it down with full force but thanks to some miracle and maybe because Kagome's mid came back to reality just in time the chair got smashed on the floor next to the kendo clown instead of his head

"OUT BOTH OF YOU!!!" yelled the teacher with all his might after witnessing this little scenario. Minutes later Kagome and Kuno were standing on the floor each holding two buckets of water. The boy looked at the youkai with a smile on his face, and the youkai couldn't believe that the kid wasn't getting the message. For goodness sake she could be his mother.

"You know my love what you did in the classroom was a great idea of you..."

Kuno would have continued his speech if Kagome didn't start to growl. "Is it that hard to understand??? I'm not interested in you!!!" she asked.

"But my brown eyed beauty..." Kagome simply ignored the human and looked at the wall in front of her thinking till Inuyasha interrupted her via telepathic ring.

/Mate are you sure you don't want me to handle him for you?/ he asked.

/No thanks love I think I can easily handle a sicko like this one./ answered Kagome.

/If you say so mate, but if I run into that kid he's toast!/

/What did I tell you about killing humans?/ asked the female youkai.

/Feh! Like I care about a low jerk like this guy./

/Then don't hurt him! I'd rather eat Akane's last cooking project then to fall for him./ Kagome was rewarded with another "Feh!" and she decided simply to ignore both males; maybe the silent treatment will work.

A few minutes later she could hear the sound of four running humans they were closing towards her. Kagome turned to the sound as saw four boys who were dashing through the hallway carrying a fellow student. "What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know how but Narimoto has hurt his leg." responded one of them.

"Put him down I'll se what I can do!" responded Kagome almost out of reflex.

"Shouldn't we rather take him to the doctor?" asked one of the boys while coming to a halt with the others.

"No need to worry I know what to do." answered the youkai. The group eyed Kagome strangely but when they saw how calm and confident the youkai was they laid their friend on the ground. Kagome kneeled down next to her patient and started to check his leg there were no cuts or scratches on the boys leg but she could tell from the scent that the he wasn't lying. Kagome inspected the injured limb from closer and she immediately found the problem, and went to work without saying anything.

The humans saw as her hand started to glow and they could only stare at her. "How is she doing that?" asked one of them.

"I don't know why, but she seems to know what she's doing." came the answer.

After about five minutes Kagome was done, and the pink glow faded from her hand. ""You're leg is healed but, be a little careful with it for the next few days." she advised her patient. The other spectators still couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

The kid nodded dumbly still not being able to figure out how this girl could heal him so fast "C you please tell me how you did this?" he asked.

The youkai smiled at the human "Sorry I guess I should have told before healing you. I'm a miko."

"You're a what?" yelled Kuno with full force.

"You heard right I'm a miko." answered Kagome.

"Then why don't you let me protect and love you a girl like you..." Kuno would have continued if it wasn't for the bucket of water next to Kagome, she lifted it into the air, and brought it down onto the kendo clown's head.

"Would you get off of my case!" she roared. The teacher exited the room, and saw what's going on, to put it better he heard almost the entire story.

"Well I think I'm beginning to understand what's going on! You two lovebirds..."Kagome really had an urge to strangle the teacher at this point "...should keep it down! You're disturbing the lessons. YOU miss Kagome should come in maybe that way I can get some things done with the class.

Kagome couldn't really hide her smile she was more than relieved that she can spend some time without Kuno harassing her, and the rest of the morning was spent uneventful there were only a few seconds left till the bell rung. The female youkai could hardly wait to get out of the classroom, she gazed at the clock waiting not bothering to listen to the lecture /Five... four... three... two... one.../

Finally the sound of the bell could be heard all over the school Kagome immediately left the room and made her way up to the roof. Nabiki saw all thins and since she was from a curious type she decided to check it out.

Inuyasha just landed on the roof of the Fourinkan high in the exact second when Kagome reached the top of the stares, he was holding Asaku in one of his hands, and looked around to make sure that there are no humans around. When he was sure that the coast is clear he turned to his mate. "So where is this freak who's been harassing you all morning,"

Kagome plastered a smile and made her way to her husband. "Don't worry about that pest I can take care of him."

Inuyasha's answer was a serious face "I don't care Kagome, nobody and I mean nobody can harass my mate and get away with it! Understood!" Asaku stood up on Inuyasha's hand and started to bark that he's agreed with what his father just said.

The miko couldn't help but smile at this "Thanks you guys, but I can take care of myself I'm not a little pup."

"Yes you're not a little pup, but you're my little mate and I won't let him molest you."

Kagome couldn't help it anymore Inuyasha was just too sweet, she jumped forward, and hugged him with all the might she had, while being careful not to hurt her pup who was between them. Asaku immediately grazed against her face trying to show Kagome how much he loves her, and Inuyasha responded by hugging her back.

He leaned forward, so his face was in one level with Kagome's and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So does my dear mate finally learn that there's no use in arguing with me?"

At this question Kagome became a bit cranky "Inuyasha!?" she asked with a meaning face.

The male dog smiled, and grazed Kagome's cheeks with his hands then he placed another a row of kisses all over her face. "So do you give up now?" he asked, and started purring.

"Inuyasha! Not in front of Asaku!"

Inuyasha didn't care about what his mate said, and continued with his kissing. "You just have to say the word, and I'll stop."

Kagome felt her knees starting to buckle, even if she didn't like the fact but this time she had to admit that Inuyasha has won "Ok Inuyasha you've won!"

The male youkai placed one more kiss, on Kagome's mouth, and withdrew, while he was doing this he pulled his hands through Kagome's hair, and pulled out her ears from beneath her locks. "You know mate you look much better when you're not hiding your ears. And besides a demoness like you shouldn't hide her attributes in public." Kagome couldn't keep the blush from her face when she heard this comment, and she buried her face into his kimono to hide her embarrassed face.

"Can't believe it mate, after all these years I still can make you blush?" asked Inuyasha.

"Please mate! You're embarrassing me!" murmured Kagome. Inuyasha simply smirked it was rare when he could take Kagome down so easily, Asaku was looking back and forth between his parents not really understanding what was going on. He could feel the immense amount of tenderness in the air but didn't knew what it meant.

Unknown to the three dogs, they had one eves dropper gawking at them who heard everything.


	9. Of Crystals and Hordes

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Hello everyone here I am again with another chapter, since I really don't have anything to talk about so I might I well get to business.

**Dragon man 180:** Maim? I think another few moves from Kuno, and Inuyasha will want some overkill.

**Inu-chan Sessh's little bro:** I just thought it would be in place to write that down.

**Sakura-Maylo-G: **Thank you for the Loads of reviews it's rare when I get so many from someone. Jep I've seen that part I have to agree it's cute! Well about your what you said It's partly true but if a peasant or middle class woman who had no family name married into a noble family (in medieval Japan only nobles had a right to possess a family name and the rest only had cognomens strange but true) then she usually adopted the name of the family she got married into. Technically Inuyasha is a noble since his father is a lord, so Kagome had the chance to pick between her's and Inuyasha's family name.

**To everyone: **Thank you for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 9: Of crystals and hordes**

Unknown to the three dogs, they had one eves dropper gawking at them who heard everything, and could barely keep from gasping when hearing that Kagome and the rest of her family weren't humans.

Inuyasha slowly released his mate from his tight hug, and let her step back, before handing Asaku to her. Kagome smiled at her husband, and looked around for a place to sit down, she found a bench, and did so before starting to unwrap her upper clothing so Asaku has access to her nipples.

Inuyasha watched her mate, as she fed Asaku, he just couldn't keep the proud expression off of his face when he saw Kagome taking care of their children, in his eyes Kagome was the perfect mother for his pups. However there was something that was disturbing him, like he forgot about something, but his instincts told him that this something doesn't mean any danger so he didn't bother to think more about it.

He walked over to Kagome and wanted to sit down next to her, but turning around he saw something brown in the stairway that shouldn't be there, and it was only now when he realized the strange scent that was coming from there. It was a mix of money, forgery and scam. /This human is dead/ He thought before starting to growl long and deep. Nabiki knew that she's in trouble she turned around with the attempt to flee, but bumped into something solid; when she looked up she saw the face of a really peeved youkai that was clearly telling her that she did a no-no.

"It's ok Inuyasha just don't kill him!" yelled Kagome to him, not really paying attention to the scent she assumed that Kuno was the one spying on them.

/Oh shit/ was the only thing that came to Nabiki's mind, and a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. Kagome has left him many, many options.

**Later that day**

Nabiki was enjoying the care of the local nurse since Kagome decided not to heal her, at least for now. "Maybe you'll learn that eves dropping on dog demons isn't healthy at all." she told her

But to Nabiki it was worth it, in the process of eves dropping on the youkais she made a few pictures and with some modification she'll be able to get some money from them, but she was sure about one thing she's going to demand the double amount for these shots.

Elsewhere Kagome was enjoying a game of softball in the last minutes of her P.E. class with her demonic abilities it was easy for her to make through such a class, and the best of all that after this class she could attend the thing for what she really came to this place, and sort through every single book on magic, and legends that she can get her hands on.

She saw the ball heading towards her, and, with one quick move she grabbed it before sending it back to one of her teammates.

**That evening**

It was around eight o'clock in the evening the Inu family wife and mother was heading back to the Tendo dojo with her mate by her side, she was tired beyond belief but found nothing except fairytales, books on different superstitions, and junk, but she just got started so she wasn't really worried. /Sooner or later I have to find something that can bring us back home. Everything that was left of the other libraries in the city has been brought to this one so this is the best place to search./ she reasoned, and pulled herself closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and returned her gesture. "Once we get to the Tendo's house I want you to eat, and then you go straight to bed understood!"

"Yes mom!" responded Kagome.

"Mate?" asked Inuyasha in a warning tone.

"I'm only joking dear."

"Well I don't like jokes like thins."

"You had a long time to get used to them."

"Feh! And you had a long time to get used to the fact on who's the boss!"

"Stop it Inuyasha I don't want it but I will say the word if you continue like this!" answered Kagome with a voice full of sweetness.

Inuyasha feh-ed and peace was restored. For about five seconds.

"Oh no you don't porky! You won't sleep in Akane's bed this time!" roared Ranma as he bypassed chasing some boy with a bandana, and a huge backpack, but the strangest thing was that this boy had fangs. (No he's not Asaku)

The kid made a head dive into the fountain that was on the other end of the street. To the two demons' surprise a black piglet came out of the water. Ranma tried to stop him but the pig dodged and the martial artist, and that was heading directly into the fountain, but in the last second he made it to get a hold on the side of the conduit.

Ranma gave out a sigh /At least this time I didn't get wet./ he thought and turned around to scan the area for the little pig who was better known on the name Ryoga. He quickly found him and wanted to continue the pursuit, but he didn't look out enough and slipped on the slippery surface. Seconds later: "WHY MEEEEE!" roared a female voice loud enough for the entire city to hear, but only seconds later she was back on the pig's tail.

When the two dogs reached the Tendo dojo they found the entire place in chaos mostly caused by Ranma who was still chasing the little pig.

"Get back here bacon brain so I can pound you!" yelled a very female Ranma as she chased after

chan. The two of them ran through the hallway with full speed, heading for Akane's room. Once the piglet reached her door, he started to scratch on it to signal Akane that he wants to get in, but to Ryoga's horror nobody opened the door, and Ranma reached him. Ryoga was cornered, and he didn't have good options for escape. He continued to cause as many noise as he can but the door didn't open, and no wonder the room was deserted.

He turned around to see Ranma reaching for him and decided to try running, however he was unlucky, Ranma caught him by the back of his neck. The pig did everything to stop the inevitable, from happening with less than no success; he just couldn't reach Ranma with his teeth and hooves.

Ranma held the black piglet close to her face and looked deep into his eyes. "Now it's payback time!" she said with an evil voice. Ryoga tried to bite Ranma's face, but the martial artist pulled him away before he had a chance to get moving, she lifted one of her fists and aimed directly for Ryoga's nose what was an ideal target thanks to his current condition.

Ryoga prepared for the probably painful experience, he knew it well that his cursed form is not even close as good in taking punches as his human form. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact... and waited... and waited... but the impact didn't come he slowly opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was one of the most beautiful ones he ever saw.

One of Akane's mallets was decorating, Ranma's head he turned his attention to Akane who was standing a few feet away, but when Ryoga saw her face he immediately froze. Instead of a victorious grin he saw an ashamed, guilty expression on Akane's face.

He wasn't the only one who was shocked usually Akane proceeded to beat the shit out of her fiancé, when she found out that Ranma was "torturing" her "pet pig" again, and usually her punches and the strength that she used was far bigger and her face it was simply too spooky for Ranma's taste. "S...sorry. I...it won't happen again!" she stammered, before grabbing Ryoga and running into her room.

Ranma couldn't do anything but stare at the Tendo girl's door /Ok something here is very wrong here./ "Akane can I come in?" he asked aloud.

"No not now Ranma." answered Akane's voice.

"Let me in something must be wrong you usually beat me into a pulp when I chase

chan."

"Everything is fine Ranma I just need some time to think."

"Ok suit yourself, but you know for once you finally understood that being a macho chick doesn't pay off."

When hearing thins Akane just wanted to tear down her door, and use Ranma's head to make some firewood, but she decided against that option. As Kagome's words were ringing in her head over and over. /Just be submissive... let him think that he's the boss... and he'll be eating out of your hands./ she kinda forgot that Kagome said "a BIT".

Akane slowly fell to her knees, tried to hold back the waterworks. "I just can't do it I'm not one of those girls." she said before braking out in tears.

**Somewhere in china**

A mighty warrior lord was sitting in his room waiting for news from his minions about the location of his biggest rival that stopped him from taking this planet into his collection, not only did she stop him, but she also destroyed his collection and for that she's going to pay dearly.

/You have hidden yourself well my dear, but you're not getting away, me and my servants know your soul well enough, we were trapped in the same jewel for five hundred years, and won't forget this humiliation./ he slowly stood up, and walked over to one of the walls where some of his weapons were hung up.

Several icicles were hanging on from many the huge armory that covered the entire wall. The lord grabbed on of the weapons, and took it off; he wasn't affected by the cold touch of the sword's hilt that would have forced every human to immediately let go. In fact the entire room was like one huge freezer. The man slowly turned around to face the picture of his nemesis that hung on the opposite so he would never forget about his primary goal.

The man's clothes, hair, even his face was white like fresh fallen snow, his expression was stoic, but unlike Sesshoumaru's that was mostly consisting of pride mixed with a bit of sadness, this face was full of hatred and lunging for revenge. He looked directly at the picture and threw the weapon at it the sword impacted right were the female's neck connected with the rest of her body. /Hope that my minions find her soon I'm getting bored with killing pathetic peasants./

The door of the room opened and a heavily armed figure entered the room "Milord one of our search groups have made a very interesting discovery."

"Really? What is so important that you dare to disturb me?"

"In a volcano we found this!" answered the half dragon half man looking creature while holding up, a small crystal that looked like an oversized snowflake. "Twenty of our men died while trying to get it out but it was worth it, the heat in that abomination was just too much for many of us."

The lord stood up, and walked to his follower to take the crystal from him. "I never thought that I would see this again." he held the object close to his face and sniffed on it "Yes even after hundreds of years I can smell my scent on it, you have done well. With this I can start a new collection of planets, for us. You and those who were in the volcano go to the treasury and take many as you can carry, you deserve it."

The armored figure bowed and walked out of the room, while his master continued to study his precious crystal that was taken from him so many years ago. "With you I can turn the entire planet into a huge icefield, and get Midoriko out of her hole."

He slowly lifted the "snowflake" to his forehead and when that came into contact with his skin it started to glow and it slowly fused with his flesh. When the light died down the crystal has become a part of his skull, and only a small star shaped scar remained after its entry.

"Now to cool things down a bit!" he said with a chuckle. The lord's forehead started to glow but in the same moment a pink light entered the room trough the wall and hit him, the power in the light was so strong that the lord was forced to stop what he was doing. "Damn it you Midoriko!" he roared, but in the same second he felt in which direction his target was, and a smile appeared on his lips, "Could it be that you bitch just helped me to complete my revenge."

In Nerima Kagome was shocked to feel two auras one of them belonged to a miko and the other to a warrior monk, but only seconds later both auras vanquished. /This is spooky something is about to happen, this has been at least the fifteenth time I felt one of these two auras./

**Next morning in Nerima**

Another day of school was about to start for Kagome but as she reached the front gate she was shocked to see dozens of students waiting for something or to put it better someone. Akane and Ranma both stiffened when seeing the huge number of males.

"Not again I thought you guys already leaned your lesson!"ramarked Ranma.

"She's here!" yelled someone from the crowd and everybody charged forward. Kagome just stood there not knowing what's going on while Ranma and Akane took on their battle stances.

"Kagome Taisho let me defeat you so we can go out!" yelled one of them.

"I'm here to prove my love to you my dearest Kagome!" came another voice.

The two martial artists couldn't believe their ears, it was the same with the youkai. One member of the attacking horde came close to Kagome and grabbed her. "Will you go out with me now that I've proven to you that I'm strong enough to be your champion?"

A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead "Forget it you PIG!" she yelled while braking free, the youkai jumped into the air to avoid her attackers and landed several feet from the mob. "Would you buffoons quit it I'm already ma..." the youkai couldn't finish because she had to dodge the attack of some sumo wrestler, next she saw a tennis racket coming at her, and finally her instincts kicked in.

Kagome grabbed the hand that was holding the racked, and turned the object against his owner. She felt someone approaching from backwards, and used one of her legs to stop him then some members of the football team came at her, to get a taste of her fists. "Why are you denying your love to me!" yelled one of them, this angered Kagome even more and she gave the kid a second punch, a loud crack could be hear all over the schoolyard and the kid didn't speak anymore because of some "minor" jaw problems.

"Sorry about that I'll put that back together once I'm finished." responded Kagome feeling a tiny hint of guilt. A few minutes later it was done, the school grounds littered with teeth, fallen males and their broken weapons.

"Akane I think you were a bit gentler with these guys when they were after you." remarked Ranma when seeing the destruction.

"Well I understand, her life in the Sengoku area is a bit different and she's used to fight with demons not humans." answered Akane.

"Yeah I wonder what would have happened if she didn't hold back I mean it was obvious that she didn't use full force. You remember what happened to me when I was hit by her arrow so I mean."

Kagome wanted to continue her journey into the building but there was still someone standing. "The most beautiful flower of the fields is the rose the mighty thorns protect this gentle being. Anyone who isn't worthy is repelled by them... But I Tatewaki Kuno..." Kagome pulled out her dagger with a warning glare on her face. "...am one of those who can touch such beauties..." Kagome's dagger started to glow in a golden light and soon the weapon turned into her bow with the dagger's blade remaining on the top.

"I ask you Kagome Taisho to be my girlf..." before Kuno could finish his speech the youkai fired several arrows at him, all of them reached their goals and the pinned him to the school's wall.

Kagome started to walk into the building without saying a word, Kuno tried to follow her, but the miko arrows made sure that he won't go anywhere for some time.

"Se you later Romeo!" said Ranma interrupting Kuno's struggle while going inside.

"You know Kuno you were right, roses do repel those who are unworthy to touch them, but you are also unworthy." remarked Akane while following her fiancé.

Kuno resumed to struggle but it was in vain Kagome made sure that he won't get loose till after class. A few minutes later Nabiki arrived, and saw the destruction, when she saw Kuno she immediately understood everything. /Now there'll be three girls that he's after./ she thought chuckling. "Hey Kuno are you interested in some pictures?"

"Not now! Nabiki Tendo I'm busy with improving my abilities."

"I think you mean that you're trying to break out of Kagome's arrows." answered Nabiki.

"Would you stop wasting my time and get down to business." responded Kuno in a "noble" tone.

"Well than you're probably not interested in these pictures, three pieces for six thousand yens." a huge grin appeared on Nabiki's face when she saw, that Kuno was staring at the pictures with mesmerized eyes.

Kagome was on all of them, on one she was busy in the kitchen on the other one she was playing with Asaku and on the third she was sitting in a tree looking at the sky... there were ten pictures in the girl's hand and Kuno had to have tem all. He tried reach for his pocket, but was still restrained by the arrows that held him pinned to the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll get out the money for you!" answered Nabiki. "By the way are you interested in pictures of Akane and the pigtailed girl?"


	10. Backfired

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Here's chapter ten hope you'll enjoy it. JOOWWW Come on kitty nice pussycat get those claws out of my leg and nobody is gonna get hurt. OUCH Why the hell did I save you in that snowstorm mousetrap? Ok ok you win a late late dinner is on it's way. Just let go. Back in five.

**Putz-6: **Midoriko was the priestess who created the jewel of four souls, while she was fighting a demon. She or rather what's left of her appears in one of the episodes.

**Aznmiko 16:** This guy is nowhere close to be a monk if I remember correctly I promised that Naruse and Naraku will both look like saints against this guy.

**Dragon Man 180: **I don't think those guys will ever lean it, they tried to take down Akane with that routine for years without and success, probably their brain got severely damaged in the process.

Thank you for everyone's review!

**Chapter 10: Backfired**

Shippo and Kioku were walking across the town of Nerima since there was nothing for them to do they thought that this is the best way to spend their time. But a city really wasn't an interesting place for them just a bunch of houses roads, people and cars, but they didn't care as long they had each other.

Kioku was resting her head on Shippo's shoulder with her nose buried in his neck so she can take in the male foxes scent. "You know it would be great if we could go catch fireflies in the evening."

"Then we'll go and catch fireflies, this city is not endless you know." answered Shippo.

Kioku smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "Thank you love."

"Hey that's the least that I can do for you..." Shippo turned around so now he was facing the female fox. "...and I'm happy as long I can be with you." Kioku blushed and Shippo used the moment to plant a kiss on her lips. A few moments later he pulled back and looked into her eyes "You know you're the only one who can make me act like this." after saying this he quickly gave the girl another kiss.

Many people on the street shook their heads mumbling something about young lovers, some stared at them and again others looked away with embarrassed faces. The two demons didn't even notice them they were wrapped up in their own little world.

Minutes later the foxes parted, and they proceeded to continue their aimless wandering, unknown to them they were directly heading for disaster, it's name: insane gymnast-karate-"noble" girl, better known as Kodachi Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno's younger sister.

She was heading towards Fourinkan high via Nerima rooftops to harass Ranma, but even a "perfect" (If she's perfect then I'm the Japanese emperor's cousin!!!) human like her can make a mistake. She tripped and lost her balance, Shippo felt that something is closing from upwards to Kioku and when he looked up he saw a falling human.

He used one of his hands to move his girlfriend out of harm's way and grabbed Kodachi with the other before she made a nasty impression on the ground. If he only knew what kind of mistake he made with his last move. He laid the human girl on the ground and turned to Kioku "Are you all right love?" he asked.

Kioku smiled at Shippo to thank him and nodded, but the human girl didn't move at all she just continued to stare at the kitsune. /He's so strong so manly just like my Ranma, but I can't have them both... hah who cares I'm Kodachi Kuno I have the right to have hundred men if I want, I just have to tell him and he'll forget everything about that peasant woman./

Kodachi stood up dusted her clothes and begun with her speech, or rather with her assault. She jumped into Shippo's neck and pulled him close "Thank you my savior for this act of bravery I would gladly go out with you!"

After hearing this Shippo was shocked, and he tried to peel the obviously crazy human off of him, but that just wouldn't let him go, instead she got a hold on his hand. Kioku saw as HER boyfriend was groped by some insane madwoman and was struggling to get her off but no matter what he did she immediately grabbed onto another part of his body. She started to growl but Kodachi didn't even look back, finally she had enough. The usually calm and shy Kioku could be angered in only two ways if someone tried to hurt her loved ones or if someone was trying to take Shippo away from her and the fact that this someone was a human that didn't know when to stop made it even worse.

Kioku grabbed Kodachi, by her clothes and pulled her away from Shippo, who gave out a sigh of relief when he was finally freed of this torment. "Listen human and listen well because I'm only telling you this once!" she said with a face that promised a slow and painful death. "Keep away from my male or you're gonna get it!"

First Kodachi was shocked she couldn't believe that someone had the guts to speak with her like this. "Who do you think you're dealing with peasant girl!" she warned but it only made the already stinky demon more pissed. "I'm the black rose of St. Hebereke the..." she continued not caring about the foxes deep growl. Kioku had enough and lifted the human into the air. Kodachi was shocked at what power this girl possessed who was a head shorter than her.

"Last warning human don't mess with youkais!"

"Huh? Youkais??? What are you talking about peasant?" asked Kodachi.

"Let me put it another was human! We two..." Kioku motioned for Shippo and herself. "...are demons. You know the ones with fangs and claws, that just itch to get rid of overconfident mortals like you."

"Nice try peasant but you won't fool me..." as Kodachi continued to blab around Shippo motioned Kioku to hand the pain-in-the-ass to him, and she happily complied. The fox took over the girl and with one move of his hand he sent her into the neighboring street.

After the little incident with Kodachi the two foxes wanted only to get back to the Tendo residence, they weren't really afraid of the human they were just surprised how someone can act like her, soon they reached the street were their new temporally home was standing, and saw a white blur run passed them.

"Wasn't that your sister?" asked Kioku.

"Her and a pot!" answered Shippo trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I'm starting to get really concerned for her."

"Don't worry koi you've seen my father, and you know what kind of a stomach he has."

"I don't mean that! Where did she get that pot of ramen."

Shippo chuckled when hearing Kioku's statement "Don't worry she's not that of a ramen addict! She probably snatched it from underneath Kasumi's nose."

"At least she could have asked for some."

"Why should she ask for some when she can take the entire pot." After saying this Shippo couldn't take it any more and started to laugh.

When they reached the Tendo residence when they entered both Shippo and Kioku could smell the scent of ramen noodles all over the place, and now both of them were trying to fight their laughter. "Is anyone home!" yelled Shippo.

As an answer he received the sound of footsteps, and soon he saw a Kasumi making her way downstairs. "Did you have a goodtime?" she asked cheerfully.

"Did my little sister ask for some ramen?" asked Shippo.

Kasumi looked at the demon with questioning eyes, but decided to answer. "I was making some for lunch and she asked for some saying that it's her favorite. But why do you ask?"

The two demons couldn't take it any more when they heard thins and both of them started laughing like there would be no tomorrow. "She asked for some ramen..." started Kioku.

"...and then she took of with the entire pot!" finished Shippo while the two youkais barely could stand on their feet.

"What are you talking of?" asked Kasumi not really getting why the foxes were so cracked up.

"Well...hahaha ...we just saw Izayoi... with a huge soup pot in her hand while making a getaway...HAAAAHAAARRR!" answered Shippo.

"What!?" yelled Kasumi while running into the kitchen, and indeed something was missing from the top of the stove.

At the same time Inuyasha has hit the jackpot, he was standing in front of the Cat Café, (This is the restaurant of Cologne) and he was more than sure that the old ghoul that pulled him into this mess lived in the house. He entered nearly breaking down the door, and looked around in the large room that served as the public part of the restaurant.

Shampoo (Cologne's great-granddaughter) turned around when she heard the door opening and got the fright of her life, the man who almost killed her three days ago was standing at the door obviously searching for something. She tried to make her way to the kitchen but it was to late. "Get back here you!" yelled Inuyasha as he dashed after her.

Shampoo made it into the kitchen but, she didn't get far, because the youkai caught her arm and pulled her back "Where is that old witch?" he roared.

"You mean great-grandmother?" asked the Chinese girl.

"Yeah I mean that old h... /Oh no! I don't want to honor this freak by calling her an old hag that curse is reserved for Kaede and bitch is for Kagome.../Inuyasha's face softened for a second /Only Kagome is my bitch./ Inuyasha's face turned back into the warning glare and he continued his interrogation. "Where is that old whore???" he yelled.

"She not here she left two days ago for important meeting!" explained the obviously scared amazon. (In reality Cologne thought that it would be better to keep away from Nerima for some time.)

"Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha.

"S...shampoo not know great-grandmother said it secret meeting. Only wise and old ones may know where is." Inuyasha wanted to continue his questioning, but was interrupted by a male sound.

"What are you doing with my dear Shampoo!?" asked the male that just arrived, Shampoo gave out a sigh she never thought that she'd be happy to hear Mouse's voice.

"Not you're business human!" warned Inuyasha.

"It is as long you won't let her go!"

"Get lost before I kick your ass get it?" answered Inuyasha in a meaning voice.

Mouse ran to him and grabbed one of his hands "Don't fear Shampoo I'll save you from this brute."

The youkai stared at the human with only one thought in his mind /Is this human crazy or blind?/

"I'm over here stupid!" yelled Shampoo the human male reached into his pocket, and took out a pair of glasses.

"There you are Shampoo don't worry I'll beat him up for you." in the same second he said those words he got struck by a clawed hand, and started an early nap.

"Now start singing woman!" said Inuyasha turning back to the amazon.

To Shampoo's luck Kagome decided to check on her husband and "saw" everything. /Inuyasha let her go!/

/What are you talking of bitch? I'll finally be able to figure out where that old whore is hiding./

/Inuyasha let her go she's telling the truth./ answered Kagome trying to stop her mate before he did something stupid.

/She's just good with making scared faces!/ replied the youkai.

/I'm also good with mimics and I say that she's definitely not acting! Now let her go!/

/Make me!/

/Sit!/ when hearing this Inuyasha complied by making a face plant, the only problem was that tiles are much harder that their cousin: dirt.

/You'll pay for that bitch!/

/Maybe... but I won't let you terrorize innocent people./

/Feh!/

After dealing with Inuyasha Kagome sighed and looked out on the window. The day till now has been quite pleasant since she got rid of Kuno, who was still fighting with the arrows that bound him to the wall, but he was still happy he had lot's of pictures from his "lovers".

Kagome sighed again, and just then the teacher decided to interrupt her thoughts "Ms. Taisho!" could you please turn your attention back the class. Kagome gulped she completely forgot about school while daydreaming.

"Yes Mrs. Tachibana?" she answered.

"As I thought! You can daydream about boys later right now you're in my class."

Kagome mentally shook her head /Like I care about boys I'm only interested in a single man./ "Sorry could you please tell me about what were we just talking about?"

The teacher walked to her desk and sat down. "We were talking about the legend of Kaguya hime."

"Thank you and sorry again, for not listening?"

"It's ok you didn't disturb the class, I'll let it slip this time." The teacher continued her work.

/This was close!/ thought Kagome.

"Now I'll read you the poem that the emperor wrote after Kaguya went back to the moon." announced the teacher.

/Went back to the moon! Right! She was rather kicked up there or into a black hole to put it better!/ responded Kagome mentally. She glanced at the clock on the wall /Finally only a few seconds and I can get out of here!/

The bell finally rang signaling the beginning of the lunch-brake, like usually Kagome stood up, and started to walk in the direction of the stairway to get to the roof.

Hours later in front of the Tendo dojo 

Ranma just arrived at the dojo, he was battered and could barely stand but he was alive. He really had no idea why Ryoga was so persistent this time the kid a walking tank no matter how we put it, but this time it was even worse. Ranma broke a telephone pole on the part time pig's head but that didn't even flinch, and the battle only ended when Ryoga lost sight of Ranma and charged forward looking for his opponent and left the city leaving behind nothing but destruction.

Ranma's eyes lit up when he saw the wall of the Tendo dojo /Finally I can't believe it I made it./ he thought. Ranma reached the front door, he was about to touch the doorknob when he felt danger coming from the left, and with one move he catapulted his father in the nearest puddle. "Nice try old man but next time don't try to mess with me when I'm in a bad mood."

"A martial artist is never in a so bad mood that he moves out of a fight's way." responded the sign in Panda-Genma's hand.

"Then WHAT WHERE YOU DOING WHEN YOU WERE HIDING FROM MOM? AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING FROM THOSE AMAZONS IN CHINA OR…" answered Ranma yelling loud enough for the entire city to hear.

Akane heard Ranma yelling with his father she came down-stares to speak with him she wanted to ask for a litter favour. She opened the door and in the exact same second Ranma wanted to reach for the doorknob he was still yelling with his father and wasn't looking, he couldn't feel the knob he reached more out but instead of the knob he grabbed something else, it was round, soft, and warm for the first he couldn't figure out what that was, then it sprang in his head like lightning, he grabbed one of Akane's breasts. Ranma gulped several times well knowing what would happen next /I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!/ he said over and over slowly turning his head around and like he guessed Akane's head was practically glowing from fury.

"Would you please let go?" she asked trying to hold back her anger but he could clearly feet it in her voice. Ranma gulped another few times. He could practically see his name on a tombstone.

"Err... sorry." he mumbled, and saw as Akane's head grew even redder.

"Ranma!" she mumbled.

/I'm dead all right! / thought Ranma.

"Would you please let go of my breast?"

It was only now that the boy realized that he made a second, much bigger mistake, he didn't remove his hand from where it was. He quickly pulled his hand from Akane's chest and started to bow several times in hope that she'll kill him fast. It was even a bigger shock for him when he saw that Akane simply nodded, and turned around to walk into the house.

/Huh I thought that she's gonna kill me right here and now! But what if she's planning something worse what if she wants to throw me into the river, or attack me at night when I sleep or even worse what if she makes me eat her cooking for an entire month!" 'shrudder'

He slowly entered the house careful not to activate any traps that might be set up for him, but thank goodness there were non. He only found Kagome and Kasumi who were wrapped up in a conversation. "Did you see which way Akane went?" he asked.

"What happened thins time?" asked Kasumi.

"Well I... I... made a little accident." answered the boy.

"So that's why Akane's smelling so much of anger and embarrassment." interrupted Kagome. Ranma's face immediately flushed.

"Err... you know..." stammered the boy but he couldn't even say a word.

"As I heard that you kinda touched her somewhere where you only should after getting married." stated the youkai as a matter of fact and if possible Ranma's face became even redder.

"It was just and accident!" he blurted out quickly, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"Well anyway you better go to her room and give her some comfort, such a thing is a lot more embarrassing to the female." advised Kagome.

"But what if..." Ranma didn't finish because of Kagome's warning glare.

"Go up there and give your fiancée some comfort!" came the order, and thins time Ranma decided to oblige, it wasn't completely against his will since he was already nervous because of how Akane's been acting the last few days, he just had to find out what was wrong with the girl, it was hard for him admit, but he was concerned.

Kagome smiled as Ranma made his way upstairs "Looks like my plan is working?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kasumi.

"I just told Akane to act a bit out of order." answered the youkai with a small grin on her face.

"What exactly did you tell my little sister?" asked Kasumi with concern.

"Well I told her to act a bit submissive around Ranma... I think she's overdoing it though. I certainly would have kicked Ranma's ass for this little accident."

"Oh! My you mean that Akane was acting so weird because of you?" asked Kasumi not able to keep the shock from her face.

"Hey sometimes a couple like Ranma and your sister can use a little push." answered the youkai.

"But don't you think you overdid it a bit I mean..."

"Hey it's working unlike some of the things your father and Genma tried."

"I don't really know even if it is a fool proof with Ranma and Akane you can never know." answered Kasumi.

Upstairs 

"Akane I'm coming in!" warned Ranma as he reached the girls room. He reached for the doorknob and tried to enter, but the door was locked. "Akane please let me in, there's something wrong with you and I want to know what that is."

"Go away!" came the answer from within the room.

"Let me in!" Ranma demanded in a harsher tone, but he knew that it won't make any sense; he was about to turn around and try to get in through the window when he heard the door clicking.

"It's open!" came Akane's voice from within. Ranma was shocked to say the least, his macho fiancé was doing as he ordered, no this has to be somekind of trap no way she gives in to his demands so easily.

"Ok who are you and what did you do with the real Akane?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I'm the real Akane!" she answered softly. "I just thought that since you always wanted a submissive wife then I might as well try to act like one, so I can get used to it, before we get married."

Ranma received his second shock he simply stared at the girl in front of him. "When the hell did I tell you to be submissive!? Because I can't remember!"

"You've been calling me macho chick all the time and I thought if I would be nicer to you then..."

"I never wanted you become a lousy subservant." answered Ranma. "In fact I was starting to like..." Ranma's voice suddenly trailed off.

"You stared to like what!?" asked Akane.

"I think you should give up acting like the way you did the last few days it isn't you!"

"What do you mean!"

"No matter how you act you'll always be a tomboy." hearing Ranma's answer Akane almost exploded but she managed to keep her hands in line. "But I think it's really nice that you're trying to learn how to cook..." Akane started to smile at this. "...even if you don't have a chance at it." That did it.

Ranma realized that he made a BIG mistake, when he saw the utter fury on Akane's face. "Ranma! YOU JERK!" she roared, before her fists went to work.

Downstairs Kasumi and Kagome were both enjoying a cup of tee when they heard Akane's fierce battle cry, the sealing above them started to shake Kagome couldn't believe it but Kasumi calmly took a sip of her drink not really caring about the noise. "Don't worry Kagome you'll get used to it with time." she said to relax the demon.

Somewhere in China 

A large group was running eastwards with an inhuman speed, they hadn't stopped for hours to take any kind of pause in their journey and some of the weaker members were starting to get tired. Finally one of them gathered enough courage to ask their leader, he sped up as much his soar legs could, but before he opened his mouth he saw the answer and knew that asking could easily mean his death.

The warrior lord turned his attention back to the road and went back to his thoughts. /Only three more days and I'll have my revenge!/


	11. Dancing with wolves err dogs

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Well here I am with another post I know it's a bit late but I hope you had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year. Thank you for everyone's reviews. I know these thank you-s may seem old but even a simple one can mean much.

**Putz-6: **That's what those two usually do, but I don't think that they are going to be at it after the little encounter with the new bad guy.

**Misato-Katsuragi2: **The character is an original, lets just say that he could be related to an ice queen, literally a bit classical idea but it always works. I can't say more or I'll spoil the entire story.

**Dragon Man 180: **I think you're right Inuyasha would have cleaned out the ramen storage first, but then Shampoo would have gotten away and getting back to his own time where he's the boss (At least in other peoples eyes) is much more important to him.

**Chapter: 11 Dancing with wolves err... dogs (The Kaze no kizu deluxe)**

**Thursday evening at the Tendo dojo**

"Forget it Inuyasha you're not coming to school with me!" sounded Kagome's voice throughout the Tendo residence.

"I don't care what you say bitch I won't let those pesky mortals chase after you! You're mine!" answered Inuyasha in a similar tone.

"I know that and you don't have to worry I won't fall for one of them!" answered Kagome in a similar tone.

"Of course you won't, but I don't want anyone chasing after you."

"I can handle them don't worry." responded Kagome placing one of her hands on her mate's shoulder trying to calm his raging temper.

"No I had enough they've been at it all week now it's time for me to take care of those pests."

Kagome was helpless she saw Inuyasha's expression and knew that there is no way she cam make him change his mind unless she uses the heavy artillery. "Inuyasha please I can handle them!" Kagome placed other puppy-dog face hoping that at least this can change the other youkai's mind.

"No I'll go with you and clean up those pests!" announced the male dog, his sound clearly told her that he isn't tolerating any backtalk.

Kagome knew it that Inuyasha is really pissed it's rare that the puppy face routine fails. "Inuyasha please I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me I can handle it! Stay here and I'll tell everyone that I'm already given away maybe they'll leave me alone."

"But why didn't you tell them in the first place? Are you ashamed to be my mate?" asked Inuyasha in a desperate tone.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. "No! Inuyasha how can you think something like that about me, I love to be your mate. I'd do anything for you... It's just that if I tell everyone that I'm married they'd want to meet you and then they'd either find out that you're a demon and try to attack you or that were both demons and then..." Kagome's voice trailed off and she continued only a few seconds later. "I don't want anyone to be afraid of me."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and his expression became sad his mate immediately saw tat she made a no-no. I'm sorry love I didn't mean it that way, please don't be sad." Kagome took him in a tight embrace. "Don't worry I didn't mean it that way I love to be a demon, but I don't like it when someone is afraid of me just because I'm stronger and live longer."

Inuyasha soon lifted his head and returned the hug; he placed his jaw on Kagome's shoulder he started to purr into her ear knowing that she probably was on the verge of tears. "I'll just mask myself like I did when I went to your world. We don't need to tell them that were not humans, but if someone starts to harass you I'll still beat him up.

Kagome hugged her mate even tighter and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you mate!" she yelled happily and buried her face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. /But I know that they are going to make trouble./ when she saw Inuyasha's face she realized that he hoped for that certain trouble.

**Somewhere in Nerima**

Tatewaki Kuno was sitting in his room meditating, or at least what looked like meditating poster sized pictures of three girls were hanging on the wall in front of him one of the pictures was from Akane the second of Ranma's cursed form and Kagome was on the last one.

The kendo clown opened his eyes and looked at the first one. "Ah Akane my fierce tigress don't worry son I'll save you from the clutches of the vile Saotome and then we can be together." Then he moves his head to the second "And I'll also save you my dear pig-tailed girl (Aka Ranma) he won't be able to hurt you anymore I promise you." Kuno's eyes slowly move to the third picture, and he continues. "But you my beloved Kagome who is so pure how can I forget about you. Why is life so hard I love all of you so much but I can only have one even if I have enough strength for all of you..." and the rattling goes on.

**"Meanwhile" just a couple hundred year ago in a feudal era forest**

A demon's roar could be heard throughout the entire area as his body turned into ashes from the huge fireball that hit him birds all around left their homes in panic fleeing from danger.

Three youkai's and a baby youkai were having a little misunderstanding. The mother youkai turned away from her fallen opponent and turned to the other intruder. "Do me a favour and leave me and my pup alone! Unless you want to end like your friend over there!" she warned pointing to the crisp of a youkai on the ground, and she threw another fireball at the male youkai to emphasise her point. She barely had a peaceful day since one of the three dominant demon families disappeared and was starting to get irritable.

"Why are you fighting me female? You and your pup are going to land in my stomach no matter what you do. Weak male, weak female as I say. You're just going to land in heaven at the side of your tom-cat." In the same second he finished his sentence the intruder was sent forward by a clawed hand, and he didn't stop before his face met the dirt.

"Ok moron! What makes you think I'm dead?" asked a male voice. The dirt-kissing demon slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of the newcomer. He gulped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

The newcomer had blue cat like eyes shoulder length chestnut and a really angry expression on his face. He wore a white hakama and a blue haori with the kanji symbol for claw on it.

"L...Lord Karom I didn't knew that she's yours." stammered the demon. Suddenly he realized that the clothes on the female cat had the same markings.

"By the way what did you say about my mate I don't think he heard it all!" she interrupted.

"L...Lady Kirara I didn't recognise you I thought that you're a normal demoness who chose a good for nothing mate and needs to be killed."

"Really don't tell me that you didn't recognise the markings on my clothes. And why does a woman need to be killed just because her mate is dead? Maybe the appearance of my mate thought you how to recognise family symbols?" Kirara was debating if she should make her mate a bit nastier but decided against it. She created a fireball and threw it at her opponent who barely managed to avoid the full power of the attack he was quite lucky that the fur on his back was the only thing he lost.

This was nothing against Karom's attack after his flunk with the shikon dragon he decided to create a new attack basing on strength. "TESOUKAZE!" he roared several blades of light appeared in front of him and raced forward cutting down a large section of the forest, and a ball of energy followed them that pulverized everything in it's path.

The demon who was after Kirara wanted only one thing now and that was to get away and he took off with max speed.

"Take care of Ishima!" commanded Karom "I'll have a little "talk" with this character!" Kirara nodded and her mate raced after the fleeing demon.

Kirara let out a meow and soon she received and answer from within the bushes she answered with another meow and this time the head of a kitten appeared with blue eyes and fur with different colours between black and silver. "Come here my little princess!" Kirara said softly the little cat meowed happily and started to run to her mother. The kitten was still a little insecure on her legs but she didn't care as long she had her mother. Kirara smiled and took the little cat into her arms. "I'm so proud of you Ishima not even not even three weeks old and you can almost walk like a big cat."

Ishima started to purr and rubbed her head against Kirara's face while wrapping her two tails around her mother.

"Now I got you!" yelled Karom somewhere in the distance, after that the sound of flesh being separated from the bone could be heard from the direction. Kirara quickly covered her pup's ears to block the cruel sounds from her child and she flattened her own ears so she won't hear all of the fight. Soon the sounds of breaking bones, flesh being cut followed Kirara had to close her eyes trying not to hear the nasty things. 'crunch' /That was a skull I think my mate got what he wanted./

"Hey Kirara! Long time no see!" interrupted a female voice. The cat turned around to see Rin with Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Rin-chan how's it going with you two?"

"Good but since Inuyasha and his family disappeared we don't have a peaceful minute because of the constant attacks. I never thought that he had such a role in keeping the local demons in line." answered the human.

"You're not alone just a few seconds ago my mate chased off a demon that wanted to have me and my pup for dinner." answered Kirara.

"So where's mousetrap now?" asked Sesshoumaru interrupting the woman's conversation in his usual tone. "We have to discuss how to deal this mess that my good for nothing brother caused."

Kirara shook her head "You're still mad because he asked Toutousai to forge one of his fangs into the Tetsusaiga." The only answer Sesshoumaru gave was a long and meaning growl. /When will he learn that this was the only way that the sword could still have some use to his owner./ thought the cat.

"Morning fleabag!" greeted Karom as her arrived back from demon bashing. Sesshoumaru gave out another growl but didn't do anything else.

"Stop it with the fleabag cat or I'll show you my claws!" he warned.

"Would you two stop fighting we have to do something about the constant demon attacks!" interrupted Kirara.

The two males growled but the stopped knowing that that she's right. "So what do we do?" asked Rin.

"Simple we track down Inuyasha and co, they can't just simply vanish into thin air right? And once we found them most of the overconfident demons would shut up immediately. It took us an entire year to put them into their place after we've dealt with Naruse and I don't want to go through that again!" advised Karom. Sesshoumaru nodded trying to keep the anger from his face knowing that the cat was right.

**Friday morning in Nerima**

Kagome started to stir between Inuyasha's hands, a small smile appeared on her face, she always loved to wake up like this she felt secure and knew that he'll protect her from any kind of danger no matter what... even if she doesn't need it. She placed a kiss on his lips careful not to wake him, and started to unwire herself from his, and her pups' hug. She hated to do that but knew that if Inuyasha escorts her to school then there's gonna be bloodshed she didn't have the smallest doubt in that.

She saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes yesterday evening and knew that the smallest insult could be enough for him to go over edge and kill the entire hentai horde. She almost made it out when Inuyasha started to move his hands were searching for her and she quickly jumped back next to him when Inuyasha's hands finally found her and pulled her close. One of his fangs touched the nape of her neck, shivers ran through her she felt worse than before she didn't want to get out of bed but she had to.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" mumbled Inuyasha in his sleep. The female demon stiffened when she figured out about probably what he's dreaming.

"Of course I will! Bite me!" she whispered into his ear hoping that he'll relax and wont wake up. Inuyasha unconsciously opened his mouth to bite her. /Shit! If he smells my blood he'll wake up for sure!/ Kagome quickly searched for a way out. In the last second she pulled her neck away and replaced it with a blanket so Inuyasha would think that it was her. The male dog's face became wondering when he bit down on the cover, and Kagome already feared that he'll wake up. But in the last second she had an idea. "Now I'm yours!" she whispered into her husband's ear and he released the blanket.

"And don't you forget that bitch!" he answered while pulling her close and drifting back into deep sleep. Kagome gave out sigh and started to scoot out of Inuyasha's strong hold, which was way more difficult, them before.

As she was doing so Izayoi started to stir, Kagome was yelling a stream of mental curses as her pup slowly opened her eyes and looked at her curiously. Izayoi jawed and gave a smile to her mother, "Don't worry mom I won't wake dad but you know that he's going to be very pissed when he wakes up."

"I know that but don't worry I have ways to handle your father."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." answered Izayoi.

"I'll rather put up with you're fathers wrath then let him kill innocent humans."

"If you say mommy! Do you need any help?"

"If he wakes up try to slow him down maybe I'll be able to settle things in school by the time he gets there."

"I'll try mom but I don't think it'll work."

Kagome raced out of the room and quickly got ready for school this morning she wanted to get done with kicking her admirers into dreamland before Inuyasha woke up. /He'll be furious to say the least, but at lest he wont kill anyone./ she reasoned.

As she got closer to the gates of the Fourinkan high she started to feel more and more like an ass. /He just wants to protect me and I simply break my promise... What kind of a wife would do such a thing?/ The dog slowed down and stopped a few steps away from the point of no return where the horde of teenagers race forward to fight her. After a few seconds she lifted her head and looked up with a determent face. "Whose more important to you girl?" she asked aloud "Your husband or some humans who don't really know who you are." With a determined expression on her face she continued her steps. "It's decided I'll tell them that I'm married and if that's not enough then I'll tell them what I really am no matter if they'll be afraid of me! I choose my husband over a friend at any time!"

The youkai stepped in front of her pursuers with a determent face they immediately raced forward "STOOOPP!" she yelled with and some of the attackers actually came to a hold "I decided to tell who I've chosen!" she continued. At this the entire pack stopped. Except of a single male who quickly received his reward for the rude attack.

Kagome felt that Inuyasha is starting to awake and could only pray that she can make the crowd retreat before Inuyasha gets there to start a massacre.

"If you've decided then tell us!" yelled someone for m the boys. Kagome wanted to open her mouth but Kuno decided to interrupt.

"It is no question that she wishes to be with me I am the only one who can live up to her and the only one strong enough to protect her..."

Kagome tried to take his poetry/nonsense but after a minute of constant blabbing around she had enough not to mention the she was running out of time "Could you stop it I don't have time to hear your blabbing around!"

"If you wish so my dearest Kagome! Come to me on the wings of love!" Kagome resisted the urge to puke and went on with her plan.

"You're not getting it, are you?" asked the demon.

"Of course I do love..." one of Kagome's arrows impacted in front of Kuno and he became silent.

"I tried to tell this to you for some time but it looks like none of you got the message so here it is again! I already have someone and he isn't any of you so back off." Some of them males having understood that they're not wanted made their way into the building, Kagome attempted to walk into the school but Kuno started his speech again.

"Don't worry my love tell me the name of the one who forced you into an unwanted relationship and I'll free you! I swear it!" Kagome decided not to bother with him and wanted to continue walking inside, but this time the Kendo clown stopped her by grabbing one of her hands. "Don't be afraid Kagome I can handle the one who enslaved you none has the right to keep such a beauty like you in slavery."

The demon had enough, she tried to hold it back but it was simply too much for her, she simply couldn't take it any more. The entire week of being chased after the constant blabbing around the continuous stream of love letters it was just too much for her to take. "WILL YOU GET OFF OF MY CASE YOU HUMAN RUNT I COULD BE YOUR MOTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!" Her roar could be heard across the entire neighbourhood. Many students turned around to look at Kagome who was in fury her eyes were glowing red, and her claws were completely extracted. Luckily she decided to tape down her ears with a small strip of sticky tape otherwise those would be quite visible.

Kuno couldn't understand what Kagome said but he saw that she was mad. /What happened to her and what is she talking about, she's barely eighteen and she says that she could be my mother, that can only mean.../ he looked up and saw Kagome's red eyes, and he immediately knew what's wrong or at least what he thought to be wrong. "Don't worry my love I'll drive that demon from you, it won't have a chance against my powers! Sasuke!" hearing his order Kuno's ninja immediately appeared at his master's side.

"Yes milord! Is there anything you need!" he said bowing.

"I need you to get something that I can use to drive this demon out of my beloved's body." answered Kuno.

"Since when am I your love you stupid freak. I'm only here to find a way to get back into my own time!" yelled Kagome seconds later she covered her mouth with her hands and was looking around with a fearing look.

"Don't worry my love soon my trusty ninja will return with some wards and I'll chase that demon out of you." answered Kuno. When hearing this Kagome completely lost control she raced forward and attacked the boy using her claws luckily for him he managed to avoid the attack but when he turned around he saw a huge four foot deep crater where he once stood. The demon slowly became aware what she just tried to do and she was devastated she almost killed the kid, she also knew that even full blooded demons can be taken over by their blood and she was hell damn close to that. She didn't want to kill Kuno but inflicting heavy amount of damage on him YES that wouldn't be any problem. After long mental struggle Kagome managed to convince herself not to do anything to the boy, and would have continued her way if she didn't see a certain dog demon land in front of her.

"What the heck do you think you were doing woman! I thought we had an agreement yesterday evening?" roared Inuyasha.

The female demon gulped a few times /I really overdid it this time, an apology won't soothe him!/

"You don't know how right you are woman!" roared Inuyasha. He grabbed her arm and yanked Kagome closer to his chest "I decided to treat you like an equal unlike many males do with their mates, and that's how you repay me?"

Kagome was feeling like a traitor she knew Inuyasha was right, and started to think more about her morning opinion maybe she should have let him come along in the worst case she could have used the rosary. "I'm sorry Inuyasha you were right but I knew that some of the guys after me won't understand and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well you obviously didn't succeed!" answered Inuyasha pointing to the unconscious boy on the other side of the yard, and then to the huge hole in the pavement.

Kagome mentally sighed when seeing that Inuyasha calmed down a bit maybe she'll be able to make him forgive her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm really sorry please forgive me you know how much I love you!"

Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply Kuno decided to interrupt. "So you are to one who keeps the fair Kagome in his clutches! Defend yourself you vile demon."

A smile evil appeared on Inuyasha's face, "You just made your last mistake human nobody messes around with my mate and gets away with it." Inuyasha's voice was low and close to a growl. "Get behind me mate!" he ordered. Kuno was horrified when he saw Inuyasha's ears pop out from underneath his hair, when Inuyasha saw this, his smile grew and made sure that the boy can see his fangs. "Get ready human I promise I'll make it quick!"

Kagome immediately jumped in front of him when she heard this "Inuyasha please stop I don't want anyone to get hurt." The male demon didn't listen he simply showed her to the side.

"Like you had a chance against The Blue thunder I'll defeat you and free the beautiful Kagome so she can become mine!" Kuno lifted his wooden sword and Inuyasha barely managed to keep himself from laughing. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and transformed it, he was about to race forward when he saw a Sasuke appearing at Kuno's side.

"Here are the materials that you wished for, and I took the liberty to bring along some holy sake." He said before disappearing into thin air.

"It is time to save you from the clutches of that demon my fair Kagome!" Kuno took the bundle of scrolls from the ground and started to throw them at the youkais "Demon be gone!!!" he yelled but there were just a few problems with his plan for one he had absolutely no holy powers secondly Kagome had miko powers and therefore she was immune against priest and miko attacks. The second ward hit Inuyasha but since he was mated to Kagome and she had shared her blood with him he was also completely immune to this kind of stuff.

"Would you cut it out this stuff is annoying!" warned the male dog. Kuno of course thought that his "attacks" are working and lifted to bucket of holy sake, and splashed it all on the young demoness.

Kagome was completely covered with the nasty stuff she looked like a wet dog with sake dripping from her hair and clothes, but managed to keep her anger in line and did nothing but growl. "Don't worry my Kagome not much time and the demon in you won't exist anymore."

Kuno just hit a tender spot, and Inuyasha had enough. Kagome could only watch in horror as her mate transformed into his true form in the same second Akane, Ranma, Shippo and Izayoi arrived. "Boy daddy must be really pissed he never uses his true form on humans!" remarked Izayoi.

"Then it's true I thought Kagome was lying when she told me how big her true form is." remarked Akane

Then she spotted the quite wet Kagome who was trying to stop her husband with not much success. "Inuyasha please don't do this, don't kill him he's not worth it!" the only repose she got was a deep growl. Inuyasha opened his mouth and his fangs started to glow.

Izayoi and Shippo both paled "Looks like dad wants some overkill!" remarked both of them while taking cover.

Kagome was also shocked when she saw what Inuyasha is doing. "Inuyasha don't you'll blow up the entire school!" the male dog didn't respond and his fangs started to glow even brighter. "SIIIT!" the necklace on Inuyasha started to growl but the magic of the prayer beads wasn't strong enough to bring him down. "Stop it Inuyasha you could kill hundreds of innocent people if you attack!" she received no response.

Then Kagome remembered what Kuno said a few seconds ago. /"Don't worry my Kagome not much time and the demon won't exist in you anymore." Oh no that sentence brought him over the edge./ Now Kagome knew only one way to stop her mate before he does something that he'll regret later, she ran forward and jumped in front of Inuyasha, he was just about to let go of the huge ball of energy in his mouth when he saw her jump in front of him.

His foggy brain recognised her as his mate and he could do noting else but move his head to the side hoping that he'll miss Kagome. The beam was bright like the sun, and everyone had to cover his or her eyes, there was no sound of explosion but the light alone was unbearable. About a minute later the light faded, Kagome slowly opened her eyes fearing the worst, but to her relief the only thing missing was a tree next to the school and the roof of one classroom. The students of Furinkan were only now starting to get it in what kind of danger they were, in other words they panicked.

Ranma stared in awe at the spot where once the roof of the Fourinkan high**WAS** situated only one word left his mouth "Awesome!"

Not even a peep left Kuno's mouth when he saw the little demonstration. Inuyasha started to bark at Kagome and she immediately responded the same way, the two weren't even caring about the panicking humans and started to fight.

**A couple of minutes later**

Everyone is heading home figuring that there's not going to be any kind of school for the day since every human within a three-hundred foot circle was either in panic, stunned or unconscious. Except for two. The school building has received a nice new roof-window, and the front gates were nicely transformed into pebble. Kagome and Inuyasha (Now in humanoid form) were still fighting strictly sticking to dog language.

"What are they talking about?" about asked Akane.

"You don't wanna know!" answered Shippo.

"I've never seen mom and dad being so mad at each other!" added Izayoi.

"I have!" answered Shippo "Did you know that the rice-field to the north of the village was kind of created by dad."

"How?" asked the little girl.

"Not much before we became demons a priest came to the village. Mom asked Kaede to take care of you while she took care of a troublemaker, the priest tried to purify you... I think you know the rest. But there were a couple of traders who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ranma shuddered "Not a pretty way to go!"

"And that was only one thing mom was mad at dad because he killed humans, and dad was mad at mom because she went after some cow-stealing youkai and asking someone else to take care of you for some time. They were constantly fighting for five days before they made up."

Cold chills ran through Akane from even the thought of what could have happened but after a few seconds she realized that something is wrong. "Is it me guys or has the temperature really dropped about five degrees in the last minute."

"Now that you asked I guess it is a bit strange." answered Ranma rubbing his hands together.

The four demons stopped and all of them started to sniff into the air. "Something is wrong here!" remarked Kagome, and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

_Sorry bout the cliffy but I'm down with the flu (Great timing ne?) originally I wanted to finish the battle scene in this chapter but my head feels like a drum, so I'll put it in the next one. See ya!_


	12. The Iceman

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I'm back and with full health, a three day fruit-medicine treatment was all I needed to get well, first I want to turn to a not so happy matter and spend some words to remember the ones who died in the tsunami in South Asia. Even if there are thousands of miles between my homeland and the place were the disaster happened I still get the creeps when I see those pictures. The fact that reality can be much worse than fiction has been proven again. Sadly!

Now that I'm over the sad part lets move onto friendlier waters, I want to thank for your reviews, and make some remarks and then on with the story..

**LOTRandHPluver; Aznmiko16; Cyclonegal12: **Thanks, I got better as fast I could and as I promised here is the battle scene and this time I made sure not to ad a cliffy.

**Aacire: **I wasn't joking with being sick the only time I do that when I want to skip school for a few days and I haven't used that routine within the last year.

**AlleyD8:** Thanks for the praise but I'm not that good, but I really wish that for once Lady Rumiko would finish her story like one should be, and not leave an open ending like she usually does, she did it with Ranma ½ and if I heard right he did the same with Inuyasha at least with the anime, the comic is still not finished, maybe she'll do that with it.

**Chapter: 12 The Iceman**

Cold chills ran through Akane from even the thought of what could have happened a couple minutes ago, but after a few seconds, she felt that something is wrong. "Is it me guys or has the temperature dropped about five degrees in the last minute."

"Now that you asked I guess it is a bit strange." answered Ranma rubbing his hands together.

The four demons stopped and all of them started to sniff into the air. "Something is wrong here!" remarked Kagome, and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

Not even a second later a white figure landed in between them everyone jumped away and prepared to fight. The figure slowly turned to Ranma, and eyed him carefully. "You're her!" he said as a matter of fact.

Ranma stared at the guy "What the heck are you talking about? Are you blind? I'm a man!" he yelled.

"Maybe you are a man in this life, but have you ever heard about reincarnations?" the figure turned to Akane "And I see you have followed your mate like the lapdog you are I thought that I don't need to deal with you anymore after you got that arrow in your throat." Now it was Akane's time to break out.

"What the heck are talking about? Me and Ranma! Never!"

"You know you're not a good liar, your scent is telling me the opposite." answered the man. At this both humans turned bright red.

"What the heck are you talking about?" yelled Akane, trying to hide her embarrassment."

"So you really don't remember Hiroshi. This is why I'm happy to be a demon. Unlike you two I didn't loose my memory after we got out of that dammed jewel."

"What jewel? And what should I remember?" asked Ranma.

"Heh you really forgot everything! Maybe hearing your old name will help you right Midoriko!?"

Kagome's jaw dropped /So that's why I felt those auras! And that's why his soul was so familiar! R...r...Ranma is Midoriko's reincarnation!/ (Midoriko is the Miko who created the Shikon no Tama, actually the jewel was created out of her soul)

"Hell NO!!! I'm a man are you guys blind!!!" yelled the boy trying to defend himself.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome not believing what he just "heard" "You're joking woman right? This runt? Midoriko? Never!"

"Who the heck are you in the first place?" asked Ranma from the attacker.

"Oh how rude of me I forgot that you don't remember. My name is Tekichi, and I'm here for revenge!" the name was familiar to Ranma but he didn't knew why but he didn't have more time to think because a clawed hand raced forward and he barely managed to dodge.

"Die pesky humans!" roared the dragon he turned to Akane and attacked her. Ranma knew that Akane wouldn't be able to avoid the attack, and raced after Tekichi, but it was too late the demon unsheathed his sword and slashed at Akane, Ranma closed his eyes not bearing to see what's going to happen to her, but instead of a scream and a soft thump, he heard the sound of metal hitting metal, he slowly looked up and saw Kagome blocking Tekichi's attack.

"Get away from here this fight is too dangerous for you." yelled Kagome.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" asked the girl.

"Sure just get going!" answered Kagome, and Akane started to run.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tekichi, and tried to get passed Kagome, but he saw Inuyasha's sword closing and had to dodge. However Akane didn't get far she wasn't even in the next street when four dragons attacked her.

/What's going on? First a family of dog demons run into my life the next second one of them wants to blow up my school and now I'm fighting with dragons!/ she asked while making her way back to the others. Only to see that they are surrounded.

"Looks like we'll have to fight out way out!" remarked Inuyasha.

"Guess you're right mate!" answered Kagome. "Shippo I think we could use some distraction." Shippo complied and started to fill the area with illusions.

"Not bad fox I'll show you one of my tricks!" yelled Tekichi. He slashed his sword across the air and everyone jumped out of the way thinking that he's attacking only Kagome remained there. She didn't see or feel any attack coming at her and the others were embarrassed thinking that they dodged nothing.

Kagome lifted her arrow and aimed at Tekichi, she was about to fire when she suddenly felt cold, but not the simple cold the chills ran straight to her bones, she could feel ice forming on her skin and she couldn't move anymore. Inuyasha was shocked when he saw Kagome falling he couldn't believe it his opponent didn't even touch her, and there was practically no sign of any attack.

He immediately ran to her and when he touched her he was horrified Kagome was ice cold and she was shaking. "Kagome, are you all right speak to me!" begged Inuyasha his only answer was a whimper. "What did he do to you love!" Inuyasha asked not bothering to hide his !" stammered Kagome trying to snuggle closer to her mate. Inuyasha pulled her to his body and looked up at Tekichi.

"You'll pay for hurting my mate!" he warned growling.

"We'll see mutt we'll see." Ranma tried to attack Tekichi from the left but the demon lifted one of his hands and the human boy ran right into it Tekichi gave him a punch in his stomach that sent Ranma into the sky, then he jumped after him, and punched him into the gut sending the boy towards the ground.

Akane saw that Ranma is falling TOO fast. /Even if Ranma is strong he won't survive such an impact./ she thought before jumping into the air to catch him. Akane was relieved when she saw that she'll be able to catch Ranma but when she did catch him, she realized that the force of Ranma's fall was way too strong. The two impacted into the ground with practically nothing to slow them down. After seeing that the two humans are taken care of Tekichi turned to the four demons. First he attacked Inuyasha who was still trying to warm up Kagome.

The dog quickly grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and sent a Kaze no kizu at Tekichi, the ice-dragon was surprised by the power of the sword but managed to dodge unlike some of his minions. "Not bad for a mutt. Let me guess you're Inutaisho's son Sesshoumaru right?"

"Don't mistake me for that jerk of brother of mine, dragon!" yelled Inuyasha.

Tekichi remained cool and looked right into the male dog's eyes "Oh so the great Inutaisho had a second son this could be interesting I didn't have a decent fight in years!"

"Bastard!"

"Don't worry soon you'll have the chance to visit him... personally along with your mate!"

Inuyasha almost flipped out when he heard this. "You little piece of scum if I get my hands on you!"

"Well for a nice fight first I have to get rid of that female, it distracts you!" Tekichi raised and stroke into the air again, Inuyasha knew what's going on and jumped out of the attacks way. Behind him the grass froze solid, and a thick layer of ice formed on the ground. "Come on give up the female, she won't make it if you love her so much then you let me kill her and she won't suffer that much." Tekichi lifted his weapon for another strike when he felt something warm from behind. He turned around to get a face full of Shippo's fox-fire and Izayoi's miko blast. /Darn those two brats!/ he thought while trying to block the attacks.

"What is it too hot for you," asked Shippo, while dodging an attack from one of Tekichi's minions.

"Yeah don't mess with daddy or you're in trouble!" agreed Izayoi.

"Why you little!" the dragon wanted to race forward and attack the kids, but he felt an attack coming from the back, he jumped but he was caught by Inuyasha's Bakuruya, he didn't get the full force of the attack but was still severely injured and one of his arms were broken.

"I'll be back you pests and then there won't be any mercy!" Tekichi raced off and the remainer of his minions followed him.

Shippo wanted to chase after Tekichi but stopped when he heard Inuyasha's bark. "We don't have time for this we have to get your mother and the humans to the dojo!" Shippo nodded and walked to Akane and Ranma to pick them up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern all over his face "Please get well my precious mate without you my life has no meaning." He mumbled into her ear.

"I...I'll try my mate I'll try!" stammered Kagome. Inuyasha hugged her tighter and picked her up he looked into her eyes and saw that she's loosing the battle for life.

"Don't just try, get better!" he ordered.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak smile and snuggled against him. "Ok I...Inuyasha I'll get better! B...but only f...for you!" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes again but this time he could see determination, and was relieved, he knew that as long she keeps up this attitude she'll live.

"Now that's the Kagome I know!" he said. Shippo started to run towards the Tendo dojo and Inuyasha followed.

**A the Tendo residence**

"What happened?" asked Kasumi as she made her way down from upstairs, she was horrified when she saw her sister and Ranma, both of them were bleeding heavily and many of their bones had been broken, she didn't know what's wrong with Kagome but saw that she isn't in a much better state.

"Some ice-dragon attacked us..." informed Shippo "...get a healer, quickly!" Kasumi did as said, and ran to the telephone to call Dr. Tofu. (The local doctor the guy can heal almost anything... except if Kasumi is around)

After the call from his life love the doc made a small dance of joy with his office skeleton also known as Betty and jumped on his bike to get to the Tendo's, and he actually managed not to sing in his happiness.

Back at the Tendo's Kioku heard the everyone got back and moved into the house with Asaku, she knew how mad Inuyasha was when he raced off, and hoped that Shippo was able to stop him but when she entered the hall she got the fright of her life. "What happened? I heard that blast!" she asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Dad only destroyed a part of the school it was some lunatic who did this to mom and the others." answered Shippo.

"What but I didn't sense any demons around." answered the female fox.

"This guy is obviously not from around here, but he has something against Ranma." replied Shippo.

Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs with Kagome in his arms, "Kagome needs warmth we'll be in our room when the healer gets here."

**Five-hundred years earlier**

Sesshoumaru, Karom and their families reached the ex-hanyous' home. Karom pushed the slide door aside and entered the house, everything was in order there wasn't any sign of a fight or battle. "One thing is for sure Inuyasha and co weren't defeated, otherwise their house wouldn't be in such a good shape." he remarked.

Sesshoumaru also entered and looked around "You're probably right cat the demons from around won't dare to come close for at least another month or two."

Seconds later Kirara entered with her pup resting on her head. "There's no sign of them but I found their track I think they were headed to the Bone eater well." Ishima looked around in the room where her mother has taken her, she jumped from her mother's head, and started to sniff around.

"Maybe the well is working again." remarked Karom.

"That's possible, they could be stuck in the future." added Kirara.

"I'll check the well, and see if they really disappeared there, if that's true we need to find someone who can help us." With that said Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the door.

"While are at it we might as well try to find the slayer and the monk." said Karom.

"I agree cat!" answered Sesshoumaru as he made his way towards the door.

"Come here Ishima were leaving." called out Kirara, and searched for her kitten, then she fond her tail sticking out from beneath the table in the centre of the room. "What is it my little one, did you find something?" Ishima gave out a positive meow. "Wait mommy will help you." The two male demons turned around to see what the females are doing.

Kirara, pushed the table aside and checked the floor, first she didn't knew what the trouble was all she saw was the floor, but then she realized that one of the boards are loose. "I think Ishima just found something!" she called out while removing the board to find a deposit filled with demon bones, some money, books, and a sword. "Well looks like Ishima just found my brother's treasury." remarked Sesshoumaru. "I have to confess your daughter has quite a nose for money cat!"

"Are you trying to irritate me dog?" asked Karom.

"Yes." came Sesshoumaru's answer.

Karom lifted his hand and prepared to materialize a sword but Kirara, grabbed him in. "This is no time to fight mate, and definitely not the place!" Karom growled but he let down his hand.

"What is it cat you let your woman command you around just like that? I newer thought that you let her rule over you." remarked Sesshoumaru. At this Karom's growl increased.

"You know Sesshoumaru we "woman" like to talk about different things while certain males are fighting." interrupted Kirara; this time it was the dog's turn to growl.

Kirara took out the sword and placed back the loose board "We better look after this I can sense it the it's powerful, we can't let this fall into enemy hands."

**In the evening at the Tendo's**

Inuyasha was holding Kagome between his hands trying to give her much warmth as possible they were lying on their bed tucked into dozens of blankets even Dr. Tofu couldn't find any better solution but she simply wasn't getting any warmer. Ranma and Akane were in their rooms both of them were almost completely covered in bandages, with several broken bones, but at least it was sure that they would survive.

"Kagome please don't give up!" mumbled Inuyasha into the female youkai's ear, he couldn't imagine why she wasn't getting warmer. His only answer was shivering. /I have to find a better way to warm her up... she won't keep this up for long./

Inuyasha forgot that he was wearing his engagement ring and Kagome heard everything. /I won't give up Inuyasha! I can't because of you and because of our pups./

/Leave the thinking to me just concentrate on getting better./

/Can we talk?/ asked Kagome.

/No you just concentrate on getting better!/

/Inuyasha I just want to talk./

/About what mate?/

/Don't know... I just want to talk!/

/Well let's just talk about what we'll do after you get better./

A weak smile appeared on Kagome's face /We get rid of this Tekichi and then we go home./

/You don't know how right you are woman!/

/You know that I don't like it when you call me woman!/

/That's why I call you that!/

Kagome started to laugh when she saw the stupid grin on Inuyasha's face. /I don't even know why I mated with you./

/Because I'm so strong handsome, in other words the best boar you can find around./

This time Kagome laughed even harder. "Well at least you don't have a problem with underestimating your ego."

"Don't toy with me bitch!"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I have to punish you!"

"Oh I'm scared! What is the mighty Lord Inuyasha going to do to me?" replied Kagome trying to imitate a child's voice.

"This!" answered Inuyasha pressing his lips to hers not caring about the cold touch, soon Kagome gave into his demands and returned it with the same passion. "So did my dear mate learn her lesson?"

"I don't think so Lord Inuyasha but this was scawy!"

"So you still don't know where your place is woman?" asked the male demon.

"I fear I don't know it Lord Inuyasha, please don't punish me." whined Kagome still imitating a child's voice.

"That's very bad we need to teach you a thing or two!"

"Oh poor me! Please Lord Inuyasha don't be to hard on pretty me!" whine Kagome, before claming Inuyasha's lips. When the two pulled apart they were unable to keep from laughing.

Downstairs Shippo sighed in relief "Looks like mom will be all right."

"How do you know that?" asked Nodoka. (Ranma's mother)

"Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome are goofing around that can only mean that she's starting to get better." answered Kioku.


	13. Cologne did it agan

The dogs are on the loose 

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Boy that Rome teaches is gonna be the death of me the nerve asking stuff that isn't even in the material, the things he asked happened just a few hundred years later than till I had to learn, and then. Oh I forgot one of his questions were in the needed time span, one of my friends found it with small letters within two brackets oh well at least I wasn't the only one, six hides (one of my ways to say people) were on the exam all six have the chance to try again. Looks like the Uni is in the need of cash!

**Dragon man180: **Sorry but I can't give away the end.

**Aznmiko16: **You must have misunderstood something there I wrote four demons the dragons only appeared after Akane tried to make a getaway (Tekichi wasn't alone while he was moving towards Japan).The four demons whom I mentioned first were Kagome, Inuyasha (Inuyasha used the jewel to turn his family into demons you know) Izayoi and Shippo. About Ranma I thought it would bee good to make somekind of connection between the two stories then I had the idea with Midoriko, her soul was stuck with another demon within the Shikon jewel. When Inuyasha made his wish the souls trapped in the jewel got freed since theoretically a soul can't be destroyed. Ranma was born with her soul and here's connection one, a simple joke about Ranma's curse. In Tekichi's case it's "simpler" (In some way) instead of being reborn he somehow found another way to get a new body and thus he didn't loose his memories. Later he decided to have revenge. The why the two were fighting will come out in a later chapter I don't want to spoil things. Akane's case is the simplest she's Ranma's soul mate and of course they were together in their last lives so she or in that time he was in the middle of the events. It got a bit long but I hope I could help you out. Later!

-Yawn- It's almost midnight I have another exam on Monday and need to get up early to study. Guess what subject! Hope you'll have fun reading the next chapter. Gnight! –crash ZZZZZZZZZ-

**Chapter: 13 Cologne did it again**

It was early in the morning when Kagome started to stir she was still in Inuyasha's protective hold, but she didn't try to get out she knew too well that he won't let her stand up for at least a day and she really wanted to avoid another fight with him. She looked around in their room but couldn't find either of her pups. A small smile appeared on her lips /I bet Shippo didn't let them in sometimes he can get bad as his father./

She snuggled against the sleeping Inuyasha enjoying his warmth and she was still a bit cold but it was nothing against what she felt the day before. "And you baka probably stood up all night watching over me!" she whispered into Inuyasha's ear. The inuyoukai shifted his position and tightened his hold on her.

"Mine!" he mumbled in his sleep.

Kagome chuckled and leaned her head onto his shoulder "Yes Inuyasha I'm yours." she mumbled to him. She smiled dreamingly admiring the sunrise through the window. "I guess I still need a couple hours of sleep." she said to herself while jawing and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

**Meanwhile on the other end of the city**

Karom's not so friendly voice could be heard while he was interrogating a certain three hundred year amazon "Ok witch tell me what you've done or I'll let you have it with my claws!"

/Just my luck!/ thought Cologne at the same time. /I wanted some demons to fight my enemies and I bring over a large portion of the small demon elite, who are able to resist my drugs./

"Spit it out hag my claws are starting to slip!" warned the cat.

"Just don't kill her fur-ball, we need her alive if we want to get back home." interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is right you dumb cat you felines..."-WHAM-

Kirara decided to interfere Jaken's words before he causes any trouble. /Great first some of my friends disappear, and when we go after them we get pulled into another world this is just great.../

**Flashback**

Karom, Sesshoumaru and their families finally found Sango and Miroku after long hours of search, the two were in a neighbouring village exterminating some demons. "Sango!" yelled Kirara happily when she saw her formal mistress.

"Kirara!" answered the slayer in a similar tone. The two women ran towards each other and met in a gigantic hug. "It's been a long time!" she added.

"I know mistress!"

"Kirara!" answered Sango in a meaning tone.

"Just joking! I want to introduce someone to you." said the cat looking for her kitten, but couldn't find her. Then when she looked at Karom she could see a lump on his side. "Come out Ishima!" she called out and seconds later black and silver cat's head popped out from underneath Karom's haori.

"Meow?" (Yes mom?)

"What's she doing in Karom's Haori?" asked Miroku reaching the females.

"Well she's not the only one who likes it in there, you don't know how cosy it is." answered Kirara.

"Lord Karom!" interrupted a voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" continued the other. The two demon lords turned around to see Jaken and Myoga running/hopping towards them.

"We're sorry but we couldn't find anything about Lord Inuyasha!" yelled the flea.

"Sesshoumaru-sama we did everything we could but there is no sign of your wretched brother." added the toad.

"You're lucky we all ready fond a clue." answered the dog. The two servants sighed in relief, and fell to the ground.

"Now really fleabag those two couldn't find a pimple on their own noses. How can You bee so stupid to send them out to search!" remarked Karom. Sesshoumaru growled loudly, Karom turned to her mate with a happy face, and in the same second he received a kick in the gut that sent him forward right into a tree.

"Sorry reflex!" answered the dog.

Minutes later they were at the bone eater well looking for any signs about the disappearance of their friends or not wanted relatives in Sesshoumaru's case. "I was here earlier, and found their trail but it disappears in the well." he explained.

"And how can we help you?" asked Miroku.

"You're a monk right?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Before you ask. Yes the shikon jewel was destroyed and the well sealed. There's no way Kagome and Inuyasha can get through it." came monk's answer.

"Well it is obvious that they have disappeared, and until you have a better idea I'll say that they fell, went or something else through the well!" yelled Karom.

"Fish breath is right as long we can't find any other way we might as well examine the Bone eater." agreed Sesshoumaru. This time it was Karom's turn to growl, but unlike him Sesshoumaru didn't move away. Karom waited a bit and reached for his sword to show its hilt to Sesshoumaru from up close, of course the dog moved aside, only to find out that it was a trap when his face came into direct contact with a certain cat's leg.

Within seconds a fight was going on between the lords the other's weren't bothering around with them the two couldn't help it they love to beat each other up.

**Meanwhile a couple hundred years later in the same place**

Cologne carefully looked around near the well hoping the she won't find anybody who can make trouble. She was in luck and set down her tools, a magic scroll, some herbs, and most importantly the dust like substance that she can use to control demons.

First she threw some of the herbs into the well and after that she sat down next to it and started to chant in a strange language.

**Five hundred years earlier**

Sesshoumaru and Karom finally finished their battle after about half an hour of fighting, both of them were full of bruises and cuts but at least they didn't use their more lethal weapons, and settled for a round of kick-box. The group reached the well and looked around, Miroku carefully checked over the bone eater, but he couldn't find anything. "If you ask me I'd say that the two wanted to have a few days alone and moved off to a quiet place."

"Sorry if I mess up your idea but if I wanted to spend a few days alone with Sesshoumaru I'd ask someone to look after my children while I'm away." interrupted Rin.

"I have to agree with Lady Rin in this case!" agreed Myoga jumping on the monk's shoulder.

Behind them the two demon lords were at it again "You two just fought a few minutes ago I know it wasn't a fight like you used to have but it has to do for at least a few days." begged Kirara while trying to keep the two males apart. She had no success the two lords tried to get close to the other, and even if Kirara was strong she knew that she won't be able to keep them apart. She gave Sango a desperate face and the youkai exterminator understood and ran to her to help out.

"That's it Sesshoumaru-sama give the cat what he deserves!" yelled Jaken from the side, but when he saw Sango step closer to him with a warning glare he immediately shut up.

Ishima just looked at the adults with curious eyes /Grown ups are weird!/ she thought.

Sesshoumaru and Karom decided to start the fight, Kirara jumped out from between them knowing that it's better to let them wear themselves out before trying to regain control over the males. The two were about to start their first punches when a bright glowing ball appeared over the well. Everyone stared at it, after a few seconds the ball flashed up and the next thing the demons knew that they are not were they were before.

Sesshoumaru desperately searched for Rin but he was relieved to see her standing in the other side of the well. When they looked up they could see the sky trough the opening of the well. "Looks like we just found out how Inuyasha and the others disappeared." remarked Karom, Kirara looked around and found out that the two humans are missing from the group.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" she asked while continuing to search for the two.

"Don't worry mate the magic was probably only working on demons." answered Karom.

"Then why is Rin here she's also a human!" replied the female cat in desperate tone.

"She may be a human, but she is mated to a demon and that means that she has some demon blood in her veins." answered Sesshoumaru. "And I'm thankful for that." he added, then he grabbed Rin and jumped out of the well.

On the surface and old woman was waiting for them, when they reached surface she immediately threw some of her demon controlling powder at them. "You demons will obey me from now on!" she sad.

Everyone looked at her like she would be crazy. "What the heck are you blabbing about hag?" asked Karom.

"I have to agree with the cat there's no magic that can make us obey you." remarked Sesshoumaru.

However he could feel a strange aura coming from Myoga and Jaken. The two turned around and looked at their masters. Their eyes were glowing red, but the rest of the demons remained cool.

Cologne gulped a few times. /Not again these demons are all of royal blood, and all I have are two servants, that male was bad enough himself my granddaughter is starting to be afraid of dogs and now I brought over another one with three cat demons. This... is bad!/ "Attack them!" she ordered while starting to run. The group knocked out Myoga and Jaken within a second and went after the old amazon who was trying to get away on her stick, but this time there was nobody to stop the males like with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru attacked her with his poison whip, and with one move he melted Cologne's stick she made it to land without any injuries, but she couldn't jump up because several of Karom's light-blades were passing by just above her head. First she thought she could try to jump away between two attacks. Then she saw that a telephone pole was cut down by one of them, and decided against it.

Soon the demons got to her, she tried to use some of her special techniques to get away, but her mirror image didn't fool the youkais they knew right away which one of the illusions was the real one. "Some of our neighbours are missing and I guess you have something to do with it." said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed Cologne from the back and cold shivers ran down on the amazons snipe.

/I'm definitely in trouble!/ thought the old woman.

**End of Flashback**

/...I just wish to get back home./ thought Kirara while stroking her pup's head to calm her.

In the Tendo dojo everyone was eating breakfast, talking about what happened last night, except for Ranma and Akane the two didn't to open their mouth, mainly because what Tekichi said to them the night before.

/Could it be real could I've been really in love with Akane in my last life, and I was the female? No never my soul is the soul of a man not a weak girl./ thought Ranma. /But that would explain Akane's violent temper. We probably fought over the stupidest things./ Ranma shook his head. /No my soul would have never picked a female body. But then again./ the boy glanced over to Akane /She is kinda cute, and not only on the outside./

The girl was thinking on the same lines /I can't believe it me and Ranma we... we really were in love./ She glanced over to Ranma and saw that he was looking at her. Both teenagers blushed and turned away. "I...I guess we should thank Kagome for healing us." stammered Akane.

"Y...yeah you're right." answered Ranma.

"It's ok its the least thing I can do for my friends." interrupted Kagome. /But I wish I could find a way to make you confess your feelings./ Kagome looked at her hand and saw her ring on it /I think I just found a way. Inuyasha do you mind if Ranma and Akane wear our rings for a while?/

/Why don't you just lock them into a room and throw away the key?/

/Because they'd break down the wall./

/Feh!/

/Thank you mate!/ answered Kagome. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at her. "It's ok I know that you only want to help."

On the streets the sound of screaming women could be heard all over the city Happosai was making his way to the Tendo dojo to visit his students. Soon the sound of the screams could be also heard in the dojo. "Does that sound belong to the one I think it does?" asked the Shippo.

Seconds later Happosai made an entrance with a truck lode of underwear on his back. He greeted the girls by lifting their skirts one after the other. Ranma tried to stop him but he received a kick in the gut and landed outside in the koi pound. The only ones speared from the skirt treat were Nabiki and Kagome, Nabiki was wearing pants and so Happosai decoded to grope her breasts instead, and that left Kagome as the only woman who got spared, but only because Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and he decided to leave her alone... for now, but for that he stole the demon's breakfast from right underneath his nose.

Of course the demon ran after him, everyone who remained at the table was silent, the sound of breaking furniture could be heard from the neighbouring room, and then a huge crash. Kagome slowly moved closer to the door and saw an Inuyasha sized hole in the wall. Only seconds later she saw as Happosai entered the room through the window... She had no way to stop him, Kagome saw the bottom of her kimono in the air, she tried to hit the pervert but that dodged her punch. He went for her breasts but this time she got him.

"Don't let him go!" yelled Inuyasha bringing the Tetsusaiga over his head before bringing it down, Kagome kept her hand on Happosai holding him still she knew too well that he'll make an exit right in time, a fight with her husband was the last thing she wanted right now. And it was true the male demons victorious grin disappeared from his face when he saw that the only thing that he hit was the wooden floor that now bore a large hole. "Where did that freak go he yelled before sniffing in the air, soon he fond Happosai's scent and followed the trail.

Kagome sighed and made her was back to the table nobody dared to move or speak. This last act from the master was the worst he usually kept his most pervert moves out of the house except when it came to peeping, sleeping with Akane, trying to get Ranma to wear a bra when he's in girl form etc. After a few seconds Kasumi stood up and moved into the kitchen, in the same time a girl like Ranma made it to climb out of the pound and made her way back into the house. "We need to get rid of Happosai for good!" he stated.

"But first wee need to give you two some proper training in using your holy powers." interrupted Kagome pointing at him and Akane. "That guy from yesterday is much bigger trouble. He's not just some freak he really wants your heads!"

"What are you talking of martial artists don't need superstitions we use out fists to deal with evil." snapped Genma in a theatrical outburst. He immediately received a glare from Kagome, she extended her hand and touched Genma's shoulder, a bright flash could then bee seen and the next thing everyone knew that he was imbedded into the wall.

"I never thought that superstitions can get so painful." came Kagome's sarcastic answer.

"Are you sure that the one who attacked you was after my son?" asked Nodoka.

Kagome nodded "I'm pretty sure, if what the demon said is true then his soul was stuck in a jewel called the Shikon no Tama for almost a thousand years along with Ranma's. And it's also quite certain that Ranma has huge amounts of spiritual powers but there's something draining it, but sometimes I can feel this power getting stronger."

"I see." answered Ranma's mother "And what can we do."

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted! First we need to teach him how to use the powers he does have, and then we should get a weapon, a human has no chance against demons without any kind of armament."

Meanwhile in the city Inuyasha was still chasing Happosai while listening in on the conversation going on in the dojo. /Just great! I bet that I'll be the one who needs to play the role of the punching bag./ the demon saw as Happosai entered a long and empty street a smile appeared on his face.

/Perfect!/ "KAZE NO KIZU!" he roared slashing his sword across the air releasing the mighty attack, but yet again Happosai managed to dodge as Nerima officially lost another street to battle.

Inuyasha wanted to continue his pursuit, but he felt that someone much worse is close. "Show yourself you lousy chunk of ice."

"Not bad senses!" answered a cold voice as it's owner appeared "I think now that we're alone we could continue the little chat we had last night."

Inuyasha smirked, "I promise you It'll be your last!"

"Well see mutt!"

"Yeah we'll see your death!" yelled Inuyasha releasing another Kaze no kizu but this time his target was Tekichi. (Another city down) In the distance Sesshoumaru and the others heard Inuyasha's roar and the sound of his attack. Seconds later they saw a yellow streak flash through the sky.

"I think we found my good for nothing brother." remarked Sesshoumaru.

"Guess you're right dog." agreed Karom, and raced off towards the battle followed by Kirara. Rin moved to Sesshoumaru to get on his back but the demon lord didn't let her get up.

"Stay here Rin it could be dangerous for you!"

"Yes Sesshoumaru!" she answered. The dog demon placed a kiss on her cheeks and took off.

Meanwhile on the other end of the city Kagome and her pups also knew that there's something wrong, and all of them took off to help Inuyasha.

At the same time Inuyasha was busy dodging Tekichi's attacks while the ground around them got covered with a thick layer of ice. The dog decided to turn the tables and release a bakuryuuya, after that he lunged at Tekichi but he easily defected the attack, then dog tired to sidestep him, and cut into his side, but the other stepped out of the attack's way before returning the favour, only that this time his attack consisted of an ice-lance that created a huge hole in the middle of the road.

/That was close if that thing would've hit me I'd have a fucking large hole in my chest./ The two opponents looked stared onto the other's eyes while thinking of the next move. Suddenly Inuyasha could feel someone grabbing him from behind and at the same time Tekichi released another ice-lance, Inuyasha tried to get away but the demons around him were holding him still.

However the attack never reached him because a miko arrow intercepted it. "How dare you!" roared the female dog.

The ice-dragon attacked her using his sword, but Kagome stopped him with her bow, and the bow was laded and pointing at him, Kagome released the arrow, but somehow Tekichi managed to avoid the attack. But after that he immediately had to dodge two other blasts that came from Sesshoumaru and Karom a long cut and a large crater appeared in his place thanks to the two demons' attacks. /Damn it!/ thought Tekichi when seeing Kirara appear in the distance on one side, and the rest of Inuyasha's family on the other he did the best thing he could, he fled leaving behind his minions who were slaughtered within seconds because of the odds.

/It looks like I'll need more men than I thought they are few but strong./ thought the white figure while leaving the city.

Back at the battlefield the demons were happy to see their friends/relatives safe and sound. "I see you got into trouble again little bro."

"I could have easily taken care of that pest myself you've just scared him away." answered Inuyasha.

"It didn't look like me that you were winning when we got here." remarked the older dog his cold voice was starting to irritate Inuyasha.

"I just needed to transform and it'd be over!" he roared.

"Now really little bro you may have found a way to turn yourself into a demon but you still think like a Hanyou."

"What was that!?" growled Inuyasha grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"No fighting Inuyasha you did enough damage for one day!" warned Kagome. Inuyasha didn't care and started to unsheath the Tetsusaiga. "I don't want to say the word!" she warned again.

Inuyasha let go of his weapon and stood up still growling he may be enough to withstand the sit in his true from but if she would say it right now he would leave a nasty impression on the ground. "Feh!"


	14. Kidnapped

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Well I finally finished this chapter since I got nothing to speak about I get down to business right away. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter.

**Aacire: **The way I know Sesshoumaru he probably found a way to lengthen Rin's lifespan the way I know him he won't allow Rin to die before he does.

**Dragon man 180: **Do you remember what I wrote in the last chapter of Halfdemons? Kagome's elder version was already waiting for the younger to go through the well when she left, visiting them now could really mess things up, another reason would be that it's simply easier for Kagome to stay away, if she went to visit her family it would be much harder for her to leave again.

**Chapter: 14 Kidnapped**

The demons were walking towards the Tendo dojo, nothing was out of normal the usually calm Sesshoumaru was acting out of order because of a certain cat, the two would growled at the other every now and then but this was normal. However Kagome was still concerned. "Mate I think we should train Ranma and Akane somewhere in the woods, I mean with Karom and Sesshoumaru together... They are like gunpowder with a lit fuse."

"And?" asked Inuyasha.

"AND???" Do you remember what they did to that forest last year?" half yelled Kagome.

"What about it? We and the neighbouring villages were supplied with firewood for entire winter." answered the male demon.

"That's my point! This isn't a forest this is a city full of humans! What would happen if they start to fight in the middle of a human city?"

Inuyasha had to admit it Kagome was right the two lords tend to forget where they fight, and if they start one in the city then... "We need to gather supplies and get out of here!" stated Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, for her this just meant that he accepted that she's right. "One thing is sure about you mate you always want to be the leader."

"I'm the head male of the pack and that also means that I'm the boss." he answered.

"Come on can't the alpha female have some authority?" asked Kagome, playing along with the gag.

"The what?" yelled out Inuyasha.

At this Kagome started to chuckle "It's an expression in my time, it means the head female."

"Of course you can have!" answered Inuyasha. First Kagome was shocked to hear Inuyasha say this then he continued "It's always the female's duty to take care of the pups!" he continued proudly.

Kagome sighed "You didn't really get what I meant."

"Get what?" asked Inuyasha.

Now Kagome was in trouble how should she answer him without making him sad or mad. /...maybe a skip it I have to admit taking care of my pups is my favourite job./ When Inuyasha "heard" this a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Kagome I think you just made his already gigantic ego bigger." remarked Kirara.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "And? I like him that way!"

The demons finally reached the Tendo dojo all entered one after one, while the Tedos couldn't do anything else but gawk at them. "Cologne made another move." informed Kagome.

Everything was normal or at least semi normal till Karom and Kirara entered they both looked like humans but Ranma could feel something somehow his instincts told him to run. After a few seconds he knew why as Kirara looked up he could see that she has cat eyes. "CAAAAAAAT!!!" roared the martial artist, while starting to run for it. "Get it away get it away!" he reached the door as Ishima just entered "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

The demons and Rin couldn't really get it what was wrong with Ranma but they were sure something was wrong with him. "Akane?" asked Kioku pointing at Ranma who was currently semi trapped between Ishima and her gawking parents.

"Ranma is afraid of cats because his father tried to teach him a technique when he was younger." she answered.

A huge crash could be heard all over the city as Ranma used plan B to get out of the proximity of the dreaded felines in other words he exited the room by braking through the sealing and then he continued his way through one of the windows. Nabiki sighed as she continued to calculate the repair bills on her abacus. /The month's income is done for and I wanted to invest in my business./

Minutes later things calmed enough so that everyone could sit down and discuss how to fix the problems that lay before them. "If you don't mind Karom and Sesshoumaru will stay here for a few days with their families until we gather enough supplies for a training trip." started Kagome. "One more thing, I don't want to be a bad guest but you should find another room for Karom while he's staying." she advised.

"Why? You and your family don't even use a third of your room." asked Soun Tendo.

"The cat and my brother can't stand the other." answered Inuyasha.

"What do you mean with that?" Soun asked again.

Kagome turned to Karom "Karom I don't know if I heard correct but I think Sesshoumaru just called you a furball."

"What did you call me fleabag?" roared Karom.

"What do you have problems with me mousetrap!!!"

"You little mutt! Just wait till I get my hands on you!!!"

The demon lords raced forward for another fight, but both of them crashed into a barrier. "NO! Fighting!" warned Kagome.

"Now you get it!" asked Inuyasha turning to the humans.

"Keep your mate out of it dog/brother!" yelled the two lords at the same time.

"She just wants you to fight somewhere where you can't hurt anyone." answered Inuyasha.

Karom and Sesshoumaru both growled but they didn't do anything else. "Oh I almost forgot!" said Kagome turning to Rin and Kirara. "Can I talk with you somewhere quiet?"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Kirara.

"I need your help with something." whispered the dog, the other two females nodded and headed out of the room.

**At the same time in the Kuno mansion**

"Master Kuno I have returned from the Tendo dojo as you commanded I've been monitoring the activities in the building, and have found out some most terrifying and unfortunate news!"

Kuno slowly turned to his ninja from his meditation position, if you can call gawking at photos of his "beloveds" as meditation. "Enlighten me!"

/Master Kuno is going to blow it! / thought the ninja, but he had to do his work "I've kept a close eye on Taisho Kagome all night, and made a disturbing discovery, at the evening she arrived in the demon's hands I don't know what happened, there must have been a fight because both she and Akane Tendo were heavily wounded along with Ranma Saotome."

"What my darling Kagome and the innocent Akane were injured!" roared Kuno. "Who can be such a villain to attack such innocent beings!" (Kagome and innocent? She's a tree time mother with an extensive killboard on which you can find various demons of all forms and shapes, and Akane has the same thing with broken bones and knockouts.)

"I'm sorry mater Kuno but your order was to observe Akane Tendo and Kagome Taisho at their homes."

"Ah yes I almost forgot to inform you that the innocent Kagome Taisho is living under the Tendo's roof."

"What she lives under the same roof as the wile Saotome! I can't save Akane from him as long her father doesn't see what kind of a man that vile cur is!" roared Kuno's voice again.

"I also saw something even worse!" continued Sasuke. "But sadly I didn't have the power to rescue her, that demon forced her to sleep with him!" /Forced nothing./ thought the ninja. /The way they've been acting I'd say they've been married for a rather long period, they've been too familiar with each other, but I can't tell that to the master, somehow I have to make a living./

"I won't let this go on!!!" roared Kuno he jumped on his feet grabbed his sword and started to run towards the Tendo residence.

"Sasuke!" yelled a female voice within the house. The ninja immediately started to run so he can report to Kodachi about the whereabouts of the-red-haired-boy.

**Back at the Tendo's **

"That's a good Idea Kagome, but don't you think your overdoing it a bit?" asked Kirara. She Rin and Kagome were sitting on the garden discussing what they can do about the problem of Ranma and Akane.

"My last idea was full-proof, I made Akane behave out of order, so Ranma will get worried and then it won't take long for them to admit that they are in love!"

"And?" both asked.

"They had a fight instead." came the reply.

"I see and why do you need us?" asked Rin.

"I need a special kind of glue that only works for a few days but it's strong enough that they won't be able to get the rings off, I don't know any recipe that can help me." stated Kagome.

"Maybe we can help you." responded Kirara.

In the same time a huge crash could be heard from "I will not allow this!" yelled Kuno, Kagome could only shake her head.

"Here we go again!" she said while standing up.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"The neighbourhood freak he thinks he's in love with me yesterday Inuyasha even blew up the roof of a school because of him." Kagome walked to the door she opened it to peer inside hoping that there won't be and disaster to her luck the only thing he could see were thee growling demons, two shocked fathers and a soon to be dead Kuno.

"I'm here for Kagome Taisho!" he declared.

"You still don't get it human!? Leave my mate alone!" coldly warned Inuyasha. Shippo walked downstairs along with Nabiki to watch the massacre they knew very well what's going to happen to Kuno.

"Demon be-gone!!!" yelled the kendo freak while charging forward, but Inuyasha didn't move. The wacky swordsman was about to reach him when he felt a pull on his leg. He looked back and saw Karom who was keeping one of his feet from stepping on Ishima's tail.

"Look here pal!" started the cat looking into the kid's eyes. "I have no problem with you, but if someone tries to hurt my kitten then I can easily become very-very nasty!" Kuno was about to reply, but Karom materialized a sword in his free arm and pointed right at his nose with it. "Another thing we demons have strict rituals when it comes to mating, and if a female has been chosen by someone then as long her mate is alive no and I mean NO! male has the right to court her, and if one does than every other demon makes sure that he's disposed of! Get it?" a murderous smile appeared on his face, after saying this but the boy didn't get it.

"Silence wile creature!" yelled the human swinging his sword across the air, but there was nothing to reach Karom because he already turned Kuno's weapon into firewood Sesshoumaru also stood up and walked to him.

"I think you know what that means human, you only survived till now because Inuyasha's kind hearted bitch, but we won't stop like he does when she asks for it."

"Hey Kuno do you mind if I pass your funeral?" interrupted Shippo from the side.

"Silence wile cur! I can easily defeat any demon." yelled Kuno within the next second three swords assembled around his neck. Even he had enough brains to know that he's been beaten; he gulped a few times and started to back away.

"Remember this kendo freak! Never harass my mate or it's over for you!" roared Inuyasha. "Now get lost!!!" at this Kuno turned around and started to run.

"I'll return and save the beautiful Akane and the innocent Kagome!" answered Kuno while continuing to run.

"What kind of a lunatic was that?" asked Karom.

"A big one!" answered Inuyasha "I don't even have the heart to kill him he's stupid enough already!"

"We're back!" sounded Kasumi and Kioku's voice through the house. When the fox caught Kuno's scent she immediately knew what happened.

"Don't tell me that those two found out were we live!" started Kioku when she entered the room.

"Only Kuno but it's probable that Kodachi will also figure it out, within a few days." answered Kagome.

"I hope well be out of here by that time." remarked Shippo.

**Monday morning Furinkan high**

Kagome made her way trough the school towards the library, she couldn't hide that fact that she was happy because the morning fight was left out of her daily routine, but for that she could see that everyone was afraid of her. She feared this and this is why she wanted to keep Inuyasha out of the whole thing. She entered the library and looked around, before making her way to the librarian's desk to deposit at the same time she could see that most of the students in the room are starting to leave, the scent told her the rest.

"I can't believe it only because I'm a demon!" she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry we humans are a bit jealous because a demons strength and lifespan." came the librarian's answer. Kagome looked up, she couldn't help but smile at the old lady. She looked like what most people would describe their grandmother. She had short white hair and a kind face that promised help to everyone who needed it.

"I don't really know I've been born as a human and I still was one when I met my husband but I wasn't a bit of jealous because of those things. I would have married him even if he would have been a normal human."

"I believe it I wouldn't had the courage to jump in front of such a blast, you should keep him on shorter line!" advised the old woman.

"I do keep him on short line, and I'm sorry for the roof but what Kuno said to him made him loose control of his blood, he couldn't control his acts anymore."

"I see. That child doesn't really know who he is."

"You don't know how right you are this Saturday he even started mess with the two mightiest demon lords I know. Both of them have the demons of an entire province at their command."

The old lady was shocked "That sounds dangerous! I hope nothing happened to him!"

"Don't worry the only thing on him that got damaged was his pride." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle after saying this. "Even he can admit it that the other one is stronger when he has a blade at his throat."

The librarian also chuckled "I guess your right. Even Mr. Kuno's stupidity has its boundaries. So what'll you take today?"

"Nothing this time I'll go on a training trip with a few friends, and won't be around for a few days." answered Kagome.

"Hey mutt!" interrupted a third voice. Kagome turned around to see a couple of Tekichi's dragons. She immediately grabbed her bow and created and arrow but before she had the chance to let go one of the dragons stepped aside to reveal Izayoi in the hands of one of his comrades. "I wouldn't let go of that arrow if I were you!" Kagome growled low and deep.

"Let go of my pup she has nothing to do with this!" she warned.

In the Tendo dojo Inuyasha was resting in the top of a tree, suddenly he jumped up and raced off with full speed.

"She's got such a precious head it would be too bad if it left its place!" answered the demon.

Kagome growled but lowered her weapon /Just wait till I get my claws on you!/ she let her bow fall to the ground it immediately returned to its originally form and the arrow dissolved into thin air.

"Now isn't that a good girl!" remarked the dragon. "Let's get going, Lord Tekichi doesn't like to wait."

The female youkai growled even stronger but let the dragon grab her. Mother and daughter exchanged glances both of them were determined not to get into the enemy's hand. With one quick move Izayoi bit the hand of her oppressor, and escaped from its clutches. At the same time Kagome used her free arm to slash into the other dragon's face, grabbed her dagger then her pup. The two dogs left the library through the window, while the old librarian left through the door as fast as she could.

With a flick of her weapon Kagome untied Izayoi's hands, she shot and arrow at her enemies who were just leaving the building. Two of them had the joy to find out how destructive a miko arrow can be. Several other dragons arrived at the scene completely surrounding the two females. "Don't hold back Izayoi! We'll have to fight our way out of this one!" commanded Kagome.

"Yes mom!" came her pup's answer.

All the dragons attacked at once when Kagome saw this she threw Izayoi up in the air, but she didn't have enough time to get out, one of the attackers grabbed her from behind and the others proceeded to grab her limbs to hold her down. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she asked aloud while struggling to get free. Some of the dragons went for Izayoi, when Kagome saw this she had enough. "Okay boys playtime is over for me when someone is after my pup!" roared Kagome. In the same time she started to transform. "What is it too big for ya?" she asked while she was continuing to grow.

A few seconds later a huge black dog was standing in the middle of the street with dozens of dragons on top, while Furinkan high was in panic once more. The attackers who were after Izayoi started to back away from the pup who immediately ran to her mother and took shelter in her mane. Some of them still had the courage to follow her, but they never could reach her because the fur that had been so soft for Izayoi was like quills of a porcupine to them.

Kagome let out another long growl before attacking with all the might she had, one dragon managed to get a hold on her back, but was blown away thanks to Izayoi, Kagome was slowly starting to have enough, her mane started to glow in a pink light, seconds later a piece of her fur loaded with miko powers was launched followed by several other, the dragons were falling one after the other and soon they decided that it's better to get lost. She didn't follow them knowing well that those won't dare to turn back, till they get to their master. The dragons were even more shocked when they bumped into Inuyasha who wasn't in a good mood at all.

Kagome let out several laugh like growls and begun to return to her human form. "Mommy wait! They have Akane and auntie Kioku we need to rescue them!"

Kagome let out a surprised bark (Translation: "WHAT!?")


	15. A surprise for Shippo

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I'm back with another chapter and finally I'm done with my exams and I won't have such problems till May when the real nightmare starts. I use my possibility to advertise a fic red called "Ranma's Morning Confession" (A Ranma story), sometimes its a bit too steamy but I guarantee, murderous laughs. Thank you for your reviews.

**Dragon man 180:** Thanks for the idea.

**Aznmiko16:** No problem you don't know how a bad reviewer I am, it's not compulsory, I think its more like a favor to tell the writer that his or her story is good or help someone who needs to improve.

**Lynnie1-23: **The idea itself seems to be good. Thanks for the tip.

**Chapter: 15 A surprise for Shippo**

After finding out the dragons had other hostagesKagome immediately sent Izayoi to the Tendo's to get the others while she and Inuyasha scavenged the city looking or any kind of trail to follow, but there was none, except the one that led away from Furinkan.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" swore Shippo for the umpteenth time. While running alongside Karom, the cat was starting to bget afraid from the fox sure usually he could take him without a problem but this timeShippo simply give him the creeps sincethe foxhad some dog blood in his veins this meant that he might be even able to seriously hurt him in this desperate state if he'd flip out.

Suddenly Shippo came to a dead stop before starting to sniff into the air. "K...Kioku?" his answer waswas a soft whimper from within the bushes, just a few feet from him. "Is that you?" he asked again, this time the whimper was even stronger. Shippo couldn't help it he raced toward the source of the noise and found Kioku there he didn't even care to release her he only wanted to hold her close.

The female fox was surprised when she felt Shippo's teardrops on her face, for a couple seconds she was simply stunned. /Were you so worried because of me/ Kioku tried to say something but since her mouth was gagged she could only give out a few muffled sounds.

Shippo gave her an embarrassed smile and started to unbound her. "We have to save Akane and Izayoi they took them!" she yelled in the immediate second when Shippo unplugged her mouth.

"We already know, they took Izayoi so they can catch mom."

"Is she all right?" the female fox asked desperately.

"You know that the only one who can really catch her is dad!" answered Shippo "But we still didn't find Akane."

"I don't think you will. The dragons told me to tellRanmathathe hasto meet them in the mountains near Aomori they probably wanted to kidnap auntie Kagome to keep Inuyasha in line. We have to go after them."

"It's no use to run you have to rest!" answered Shippo calmly. /Ranma is going to blow it when he hears./ he continued in his head.

"I'll signal the others that we found someone!" interrupted Karom puling out his Katana.

**Half an hour later at the Tendo dojo**

"WHAT! Someone kidnapped my little girl!" yelled Soun with the waterworks working at full capacity.

"Calm down Mr. Tendo we'll rescue her!" soothed Kagome with not much success.

"Yeah! We go to those damn mountains and kick some serious demon butt!" interrupted Ranma with a determined voice. But Kagome could feel it on his scent that in reality he was desperate, desperate to save Akane and desperate to kick someone to heaven.

"We should get going!" she announced.

"Lets go." agreed Sesshoumaru. "Where are the cats?" he added.

"Karom is trying to convince Kirara to go with the kids." answered Inuyasha.

"And she's going with them!" interrupted a third voice.

"Um... could everyone please leave, except for Shippo!" Kagome said while starting to walk upstairs.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"We'll tell you after!" came Inuyasha's answer. Everyone left the room, except for the fox and Inuyasha.

"What is it dad?" questioned the boy, but Inuyasha didn't answer, he stood in front of him apparently waiting for something.

Upstairs Kagome opened the built in press in the guest room and took out a sword that was hidden underneath the clothes. She carefully lifted it and marveled at it for a few seconds while fighting with her tears. /Good thing that we could hide you before Shippo noticed, but I didn't wonder he couldn't figure it out right away Karom is a literal armory./ she thought while turning around. /My Shippo is all grown up now./ she continued, not managing to hold back her tears.

/Kagome/ interrupted Inuyasha's mental message.

/Coming/ Kagome made her way downstairs and walked to Inuyasha. "Here it is my mate!" shelifted the weapon into the airwith both hands while lowering her head,so Inuyasha will be able to take it.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and took the sword from her, she returned her hands to her sides but didn't look up, Inuyasha slowly turned back to the confused boy who didn't knew what's going on, he never before saw her mother and father behaving so formal. "Your mother and me only wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but after learning the way of thinking that our enemy has we thought that this is for the best." Shippo's eyes became moist and he was fighting with his tears. "You and Kioku will be responsible for the pups for the next few weeks, take good care of them or I won't let you come close our home for the next few years."

"Yes father!" answered Shippo. Inuyasha smiled at his pup proudly, while easing the sword into his waiting hands. The fox could smell Kagome's tears as she let them fall freely, he wanted to hug her, but he knew that this is the worst thing he could do right now, and didn't do anything.

Inuyasha stepped back after laying the sword into Shippo's hands, and laid one of his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her close.

The fox looked at his present and then at his parents he didn't know what to say, after registering the smiles of the dogs he quickly whipped the tears from his eyes using the hem of his clothes, and bowed to them. "Thank you my dear parents!" the smiles widened on both dog's faces, they nodded to signal that they accept his thank you. They stood like that for a few more seconds, Shippo couldn't take it anymore and raced forward hugging them with all his power. Even for Inuyasha it was starting to get hard to hold back his tears.

(Side note: In feudal Japan receiving a sword was considered as one of the biggest honors that you can get, and in the case of warrior families it also symbolized the reach of adulthood.)

"If you have any problem with Kioku's parents than you can always turn to me!" whispered Inuyasha into the fox's ear.

Not much time later everyone was on the road. Shippo, Kioku, Kirara, Rin and the pups were heading south towards Okinawa to get as far away as possible from the enemy, while the others headed north to Aomori in hope to get Akane out of trouble.

"So did your father allow you to take a mate?" asked Kioku while walking next to Shippo.

The male fox looked at her with the goofy smile on his face that refused to disappear since he received his sword what was already an hour ago. His smile became even bigger "Now we only need to ask your parents!" Kioku blushed furiously but didn't answer. "And if they don't approve be prepared to get kidnapped by me!" he finished. At this the female fox's blush became even deeper. "Hey don't tell me that it is so easy to embarrass you?"

"Why you!" warned Kioku lifting one of her hands. Shippo tried tomove away but wasn't able to avoid her fists, and received several small blows on his back.

"What is it Kioku I thought you want to be my mate." he answered trying to keep from laughing. The foxes were about to start a playful fight they were growling at the other, but they stopped when they heard Kirara's scream when they turned around they saw a certain perverted martial artist groping her breasts.

"No! That pervert has followed us!" mumbled Kioku.

"On him!" yelled Shippo all demons jumped on the old pervert and tried to grab him but he was already out of there, and moved in on Rin. He quickly realized that Sesshoumaru is one who likes to know that his mate is safe at any time, in other words he made no impression on the barrier that appeared around her. However the dizzy master made it to get lost before the others could get him.

"Great just what we need looks like Happosai decided to follow us!" mumbled Shippo while pulling himself from the bottom of the pile.

**The others at the same time**

The other group also had some followers in the form of two fiancée's and one who thought to be one, but the women decided not to attack for now.

Inuyasha and co were walking through a forest they didn't care to follow the road knowing that it won't make a difference if they do, not to mention what could happen it Karom and Sesshoumaru start to fight again when there are other humans nearby. And to make sure that the two won't even try to start a fight Kagome suggested that they'll be as far as possible from the other, so Karom was put in front with Myoga and Jaken while the two male dogs were put in the back with Kagome and her student in the middle of the group.

"Why the heck do I have to use this weird looking bow?" asked Ranma for the hundredth time not really getting what he's been doing wrong.

"Because it's easier to focus your powers into something. I don't even like to give it out of my hands do you know how much I hang on that?" answered Kagome calmly.

"Why it's just a crummy bow?"

"That crummy bow was the first present I got from Inuyasha after we confessed our love, and it saved my life several times!" snapped Kagome.

"Err... sorry I didn't knew."

"It's forgiven." answered Kagome back in cheerful mode.

/She's scary! Like a mix of Kasumi and Akane./ thought Ranma looking at the youkai's smiling face.

"Now try again and this time try to look deeper into yourself you need to find your soul!" Kagome instructed.

"How many times do I need to do this? I already did it hundreds of times!" snapped the boy.

"With your chi! I'm talking about spiritual powers! You're not even trying to find them!" answered the demon.

"Feh!"

"You catch on some things quickly! I'll show you another time, it's not so hard once you get it! Focus on my aura and you'll see the difference." responded Kagome.

"How many times do I need to tell you? I know how to do it!" he grumbled.

Kagome shook her head "If I didn't knew better I'd say your skull is thicker than my husband's. Give me my bow and I'll show you what the difference is between chi and miko attacks when you face a demon." Ranma let out another row of curses and handed the bow back to Kagome. She aimed at a tree next to Jaken and Myoga who were walking/hopping a good distance in front of them next to Karom, and fired. The arrow flew at it's target while glowing in a yellow light, it directly hit the tree and created a large hole in it but the demons didn't even look back to see what happened.

"Man what kind of crappy shot was that? Mine were waay more powerful!" remarked Ranma.

"I just wanted to show you what you did, now this'll be the real thing!" answered Kagome. She fired another arrow this time filled with miko energy. The demons in front of them jumped away even before the projectile reached its destination. The top of the tree that Kagome used as a target took off into the air and landed a couple of yards from the bottom, which opened up like a brown flower not to mention that the blast could not be overheard within a mile.

"Are you nuts bitch!" yelled Karom with the two servants trying to catch their breaths.

"Now this is the difference between your spiritual powers and your life force." explained the demon.

"Are we your training aids or what?" sounded the cat's voice again.

"Wow you used the same amount of force as before but you blew the tree to pieces!" remarked the boy.

"Not to mention that all demons get the chills if they sense a flying miko arrow near them. Do you finally understand what I'm trying to teach you?" asked the demon with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah why shouldn't I learn such a great technique!" answered the boy.

"This is not just a technique Ranma. Make sure that you only use it if you have no other choice! You can easily kill someone when you use your holy powers to attack till you haven't completely learned how to control it." answered the demon.

"In that case I'll only use it on Happosai!"

"No you won't use it on ANY innocent people! Not even on that old freak!"

"Huh... Okay I won't use those powers unless I have to! Satisfied? Now give me that bow!" and so Ranma spent the next few hours practicing and finally not much before nightfall. "YESSSS! I've finally done it!" yelled Ranma while looking at the glowing pink arrow as it flew through the air.

"Not bad!" added Kagome. However the power of the shot started to vanish and it landed somewhere within the woods without doing any damage. "You only need to make this quicker, in battle you won't have five minutes to gather your powers."

"Thank you Kagome-sama!" answered Ranma bowing deeply.

"Anything for a friend." answered the youkai.

"But really is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well there is something you could do for me!"

"As long it doesn't have anything to do with fiancée's I'm in!"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to admit your feelings to Akane!" instructed the demon.

"WHAT?" yelled the boy in shock.

"Just do it! You may be more surprised than you think!"

"B...but!"

"No buts Ranma! That's the only way you can repay me!"

"But!"

Kagome smiled at the panicking boy. "Akane only needs some affection, she lost her mother when she was young and probably this was the way for her to escape her fears. I'm sure once you tell her how you feel about her she'll open up to you. She needs you especially now!"

Ranma couldn't help it he had to nod after hearing Kagome's words, but in the immediate second she turned away he began to panic /How the hell will I get myself out of this mess/


	16. Ranma's friend

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Inu-chan Sessh's little bro:** I don't like to make Inuyasha (the story itself) too morbid sometime a touch of it is enough, and you don't need to kill someone for it, however... BEEP I should think about putting the review answers on the back. It'd spoil much stuff if I continue.

**Aznmiko16:** I don't know buthe'll kinda deserve it after all the bad stuff he'll get throughout inthe story.

**Dragon Man 180:** It was not just a plan in medieval Japan sometimes the groom kidnapped his wife from her home if her parents didn't agree to the wedding, of course this could only happen if the bride agreed to marry him, but for that she couldn't go back to her parents for some time Idon't know correctly how long that was, maybe a year or two.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy the next chapter

**Chapter: 16 Ranma's friend**

**Over the mountains of Aomori**

"Let me go you sick bastard!" yelled Akane at one of the dragons that was taking her to his master.

"As you wish!" the creature said letting her go, but there was the problem that they were at least half a mile up in the air. The girl screamed in terror when she started to fall but only a few moments later another one grabbed her, by the shoulders.

"Too bad that master Tekichi wants you unhurt. You see were a bit hungry." Akane didn't dare to open her mouth to answer.

"Yeah or at least have some fun with her!" added another.

Akane couldn't keep from shivering. /Ranma where the heck are you when I need you/

**At the same time somewhere else**

The sun is slowly starting to rise over the edge of the horizon to find Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled up in the top of a tree. "It's so nice to be away from the kids for a few days I just wish that the cause wouldn't be so bad." mumbled Kagome resting on Inuyasha's stomach.

"Yeah I kinda feel sorry for that boy he just wants to do things right, but it never works right for him." remarked Inuyasha.

"He only needs to take things into his hands and everything will come out right for him."

"Well one is for sure this mess WILL teach him to!"

"Inuyasha I think this is a bit too hard way for him to learn such things!" answered Kagome in a disapproving tone. "What would you do in his situation? No don't answer about half of the city would be already dead!"

As the two continued to talk Karom entered the camp in his small cat form carrying a larger mouse in his mouth. "Morning cat!" greeted Sesshoumaru. The feline let out a cat like growl and lifted his tail in the air to respond.

Karom sat down a few feet from Ranma and started to devour his breakfast. At the same time the boy was starting to stir, he rolled over, throwing of his blanket witch landed right on top of the cat. Ranma jawed and looked around in the camp "Morning everyone lets gather our things and get going." he said while jawing another time.

"Err... Ranma first you should get off of Karom!" advised Kagome.

"Get off of who?" asked Ranma while leaning on a small "lump". Seconds later he realized that the "lump" was growling.

/What the/ asked Ranma from himself while lifting the cover to look what's under it to find a peeved cat with a flat, half devoured mouse in his face. He quickly placed the blanket back and gulped a few times.

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha and savored the last seconds of piece and quiet. /3...2...1.../

"CAAAT!" roared Ranma, while Karom was growing into a MUCH bigger cat.

"Rrrrrroooowwwwrrrr!" (Translation: You'll be in the need of a healer human!)

"Do me a favor and don't kill my student!" interrupted Kagome.

Ranma decided to run for it before he's turned into butcher's meat, Karom stood there for a few seconds thinking about he should to the kid, in the end he scooped the rest of his breakfast up and ate it in one bite before following the panicking martial artist.

While Karom was "guiding" Ranma along the area the others decided to gather their things up and prepare to continue the trip.

/Ranma Saotome you're going to pay for ruining my life/ thought Ryoga while making his way across the forest. /I've gone through hell because of you... what the/ Ryoga saw Ranma running towards him, with a huge black/silver cat on his tail.

"Out of my way bacon breath!" he yelled, but the boy was too stunned to do anything. Ranma ran around him and continued his way, but Karom simply raced through sending the boy on a one-way trip into a treetop.

"Get back here Saotome and fight me like a man!" yelled Ryoga after Ranma but that had more problems than to answer to his demands, when the part time pig realized that his nemesis doesn't even try to listen to his demands he decided to follow them, thanks to some miracle he actually went in the right direction only to turn around after a few steps and head for Russia.

A mot much away from him three girls were arguing.

"Don't you even think about getting my darling Ranma!" warned Kodachi while eyeing her two opponents.

"Crazy girl shut up Ranma mine!" answered Shampoo.

"Look who's talking Ran-chan is mine." added the third lifting an ungodly sized spatula.

"What you talking about Ranma Shampoo's airen (husband)!"

"You're wrong there!" yelled Kodachi lifting her band. The other two girls also grabbed their weapons.

"DIE!" yelled all three at the same time charging forth, but they never reached the other because Ranma entered the clearing and raced by them with full speed.

"What he doing mow?" asked Shampoo seconds later she had her answer. Karom raced out of the bushes Kodachi, and the spatula girl made it to dodge but she didn't and was ran over by him.

The two females looked at the fallen Shampoo, when they saw that she isn't about to move both of them started to smile. "Well we can't leave her like that!" started Kodachi.

"You're right we might as well bury her." answered her college. The two proceeded to dig a hole for the amazon not caring because Ranma's screams of complete and utter terror. They threw her in, and threw the first couple shovel-fulls of dirt on her when she came back to consciousness.

"What you doing I not dead!" yelled the enraged amazon climbing out.

/Fiddlesticks she's still alive/ thought the other two.

Half an hour later things calmed down a bit, mainly thanks to the fact that Ranma fainted, since he was too busy running from Karom he never realized the three girls when he bypassed them, and so they were still following, the demons didn't care and Ranma didn't know that they were there.

/What do you think Inuyasha, how long will they keep up their engagement with him after they find out that Ranma has a number of deadly enemies/ asked Kagome from her mate.

/Don't know but I bet that the amazon is already thinking about resigning./ answered Inuyasha.

/No wonder after what you did to her in the last few weeks to get her singing./

/She could have just told me/

/But there are softer ways to do that./

/Like/

/Like threatening her to kill Ranma! That would make her talk./ answered Kagome.

"You call that softer?" yelled Inuyasha.

"It's better than to shake the life out of her."

"Fehhh!"

**Back to Akane**

"Finally were back home!" called out one of the dragons.

Akane looked around but she saw no sign of any castle or anything else that looked like a housing. /What the heck are they talking about. Suddenly Akane felt that the hands holding her by the shoulder let her go and she begun to fall Akane screamed again, but to her surprise after a few seconds she fell through something, and crash-landed roughly on a huge flying structure.

She tried to stand up and run but she could feel a sting in her ankle "Damn it this is just what you needed girl." she mumbled to herself.

"Move it woman there's someone who wants to meet you!" urged a dragon landing next to her.

Akane kicked the guard in the stomach, with her good foot, but at the same time she fell because of the pain that came form the other one.

"Aren't we feisty?" said another one grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand up. "Get moving you can rest after the master spoke to you! At least if you'll be alive after that!" The dragon dragged Akane into the interior of the structure, she knew that there's no use to fight and tried to keep up the pace.

Tekichi was in the training hall at the time Akane could see that the dragon was afraid because of something. When they reached a huge stone door it pushed her forward so she'll enter first. Akane barely had chance to doge the ice-lance heading for her head but one of the dragons behind her didn't have such luck. "What is it?" called Tekichi when seeing the girl.

"Sire we have returned from our mission, but there was some trouble." started the leader of the group.

"What kind of trouble?" asked the lord while creating another lance in his hand and throwing at the targets on the other side of the enormous room, while thinking about silencing his vassal forever.

"We couldn't capture the female dog demon, she was too strong for us."

"WHAT?" roared Tekichi.

"We tried to make her give up by capturing one of her pups but she fought back and freed it! After that she resorted to her true form. We didn't have a chance to stop her, it was the best to retreat and bring the human back." the dragon was shaking while saying this.

"I see! Did you find out anything my crystal?" the fact that two mere humans were able to block his true abilities sickened him.

"No well not completely no, before leaving I asked one of your vise-men to make some research, and maybe we could find a way to give you your real power back. It's possible that this female contains the answer or at least a part of it."

"Do as you wish but don't kill her." answered Tekichi.

Akane was shocked when she heard this. /No! Ranma please get me out of here! I don't care how just get me out of here/ she made it to hold back her tears, but the demons could smell it.

"Don't worry human we'll kill you first so you won't have to see your love's death." Akane couldn't hold it back anymore she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Get moving before I make up my mind and take her to that scholar! I want results!" ordered Tekichi.

"Yes sir!" answered the demon dragging Akane out of the room who now was fighting with all her power against him but had no chance.

**Meanwhile with the kids**

"Ok everyone we need a change in plans I think it's the best if we go under in Kiyoto." stated Shippo.

"But didn't your father say that we should go to Okinawa?" asked Kioku. Shippo unsheathed his weapon and lifted it into the air aiming at an old unused forester's hut that was standing a few feet away from the group.

"Kitsune-bi!" he yelled slashing across the air. There was and ice-dragon hiding in there that decided to run for it after realizing that he's busted, he broke through the hut's sealing avoiding the onslaught of flames, and started to run in hope to return vital information to his master.

"Oh no you don't growled Shippo. Eat this! Shardstorm!" the sword in Shippo's hand exploded into thousand pieces and the pieces raced towards the running dragon, who didn't even care to look back and didn't see the attack coming. The fox smiled when seeing that his opponent was being turned into Swiss cheese by the fragments of his weapon. At the same time the sword started to re-grow, first the blade looked like and uncut gem, but some parts of if peeled off and the sword looked like new.

"Now you know why I wanted to change the plan. Our opponent will look for five demons but we'll play the role of a one kid family with three pets!" Shippo received giggles for response.

"What a grand idea my dear husband!" started Kioku. Kirara let out a meow begging for food, and the giggling increased.

"You know what the idea is perfect... "Daddy"!" added Izayoi, a row of laughs followed.

"Kiyoto is only a few hours away we'll look for a house to rent and I'll look for a job to find money, we only have enough to buy ourselves a boat trip to Okinawa and some food so we'll need some income. Any questions?"

"NO BIG BRO/SHIPPO!" yelled everyone, and the group was on his way to put their new plan into action. All of them had a huge smile on their faces knowing that their enemies are going to scavenge, the entire sea for them before finding out that they are somewhere else.

"Very good Ranma!" praised Kagome as the group reached their camp for the night. "You got much better even I needed at least two moths to get to this level!"

"Yeah but you figured it out on your own!" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Not now Inuyasha we can fight later!" warned the female youkai, she took off her oversized backpack, and took out some of the food reserves.

"So what'll it be?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Eggs for me!" interrupted Karom, he transformed into his small cat form and started to walk towards a tree not taking his eyes off the nest that he found in there.

"I want to give Inuyasha a treat so we'll be having ramen." she answered.

"Fine by me!" remarked Sesshoumaru.

"I only hope that you'll be able to make something that is fit to a lord like Sesshoumaru..." Jaken would have continued but was stopped by two blows on the head, one came from Inuyasha and a second from Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken you know well that its improper to criticize a married woman's cooking." warned Sesshoumaru in his usual cold tone.

"No problem, if Jaken thinks so I'll show him how bad I can cook!" answered Kagome while giving the toad a look that can kill." he knew that it's better for him not to eat, after all a good cook knows how to make poison out of the best food with one move.

Minutes later everyone was enjoying a nice meal, but Ranma suddenly stopped, he grasped his chest and leaned forward. Kagome immediately jumped up and raced next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My chest!" answered Ranma clenching his teeth.

"I told you that the food is bad!" hollered Jaken he's been silenced by Sesshoumaru mere seconds after he said that.

Myoga stopped sucking Inuyasha's blood and looked up, only to be flattened. "How many times do I have to tell you find someone else to suck on!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Kagome asked again, while trying to find the source of the boy's pain.

"It's not me! It's Akane something terrible is happening to her. I can feel it!"

Kagome placed her arm on Ranma's shoulder to comfort him but the boy pushed it away. "You need to calm down it's no use of you make yourself feel miserable."

"But she's in pain and I can't help her!" sobbed Ranma fighting with his tears.

"I understand that you want to help her but we can't rush into things we don't know what our enemy is capable of, we need to be careful or we might never be able to rescue her!"

Tears started to leave Ranma's eyes, but he immediately whipped them away. Kagome could smell it he was trying to hold it back so hard that it hurt him. Ranma was surprised when he felt her arms around him. "Let it out it'll do good."

"No! A man never cries!" snapped the boy.

"Who told you that bullshit?" asked Kagome. "Let me guess it was your father right?" Ranma didn't bother to open his mouth but nodded. "Then he's no man!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Even Inuyasha can cry now and then! But does he look like a boy in your eyes?" asked the demoness.

"No." murmured Ranma, seconds later his dams broke and he started to cry into her chest.

"Its ok cry all you want it'll make you feel better." whispered Kagome into his ears. She turned her head back to Inuyasha, he knew what she wants to ask, the demon nodded to sign that he agrees. There were three girls hiding in the bushes they saw the entire scenario unfold and were all outraged except for one.

"He should be here cherishing my presence and instead he's crying, in the arms of that peasant!" yelled Kodachi.

"No he Shampoo's airen, she'll pay for touching him he should be happy kitchen wrecker no longer in way!" yelled the amazon charging forward not caring that her instincts were warning her to keep away from Inuyasha. Kodachi raced after her but the third girl stood there she didn't dare to move , Kodachi and Shampoo seemingly slowed down in front of her. She looked at Ranma who was still crying in the demon's hands.

/I never thought that he loves her so much/ she lowered her sight to look at her hands. /And I destroyed his happiness. If I only knew sooner./ the girl looked up and saw as the other two got closer to Kagome and Ranma, the others in the camp unsheathed their weapons and prepared to fend them, off. /The last ting I can do for Ran-chan is to help him to get back Akane./

The demons in the clearing were about to race forward to stop and seriously injure the attacking females, but before they could do that a third one entered the clearing and knocked out the two.

"Ukyo?" whispered Ranma.

"You know her?" asked Kagome.

"She's one of the fiancée's my dad got me." came the answer.

"I see." Kagome turned to the newcomer and carefully inspected her. She had long brown hair blue eyes, and wore boyish clothes if Kagome didn't have a good nose she would have said that Ukyo is a boy. /I sure hope she's not after Ranma he's in no condition for a fight/ "What do you want?" asked Kagome aloud.

"I want to help you save Akane!" answered the girl putting her spatula on her back.

"You a mere human without any spiritual powers? And a woman to top it! Are you crazy!" remarked Jaken.

"I want to repay you for the trouble I caused." she announced, she moved her vision moved to Ranma she fought with her tears but continued. "Now I know that you love Akane I won't stand in front of your happiness. Our engagement is off!"

Ranma looked at her he couldn't believe what the girl just said. "Thank you Ukyo." he blurted out.

"Can we still be friends?" asked the girl.

"Hey you're my best friend!" answered Ranma.

"No you're wrong Ran-chan Akane's your best friend. She's your future wife." she replied. With that said she walked to Ranma and sat down next to him "I promise from now on I'll love you as a brother!"


	17. Playing Tag

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Thanks for reviewing everyone it's possible that I'd be able to post more often from now on since Idid most ofthe neededhistory classes in the year before, and maybe I'll be able to take things easier, till april. Not mentioning that mostlyI'll be only collecting material in the next two weeks.

**Psycho King:**She'll get some I can allredy tell you that. I gave Ranma the powers of one of my original characters. I'm worried thatit might be a little too much, sincethe powers I gave him belonged to a phisically weak character with immense spiritual powersbut I'll leave it like that. You'll see what I mean later.

**Chapter: 17 Playing tag**

The next day just after breakfast, everyone is getting ready to get going since Ranma insisted that they should go faster the demons knew that within the next two days they are going to reach their destination.

The group out to save Akane also gained another member but only Ranma was grateful to have her in the team. "Don't you understand? It's no use to run you still need to master your holy powers!" reasoned Kagome without the smallest success.

"I don't care about that we have to save Akane first! They are hurting her dammit!" yelled Ranma.

"But you're not strong enough yet to fight these demons." she yelled back.

"I killed a god to save her you think I won't do that again if I have to? UNDERSTOOD?" Ranma's last words were low like a growl but he needed more that this to frighten Kagome she was all too used to things like this tanks to Inuyasha.

Kagome wanted to answer, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "I'd do the same thing if I were him, let's go an see what's going on it's no use to fight."

"But..."

"It's no use to fight mate we'll simply go there and kick some dragon ass." repeated Inuyasha.

"Kagome nodded slowly "But if someone dies..."

"Then I'll use the Tenseiga, it took twelve years but it regained its power." interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"But still what if their entire body is destroyed?" asked Kagome with concern in her voice.

"Stop it bitch it's his decision sometimes you fear more for some humans life than the life of your own mate's." remarked Sesshoumaru in his usual voice.

"Inuyasha is able to defend himself without any problem. But Ranma and Ukyo are not able to do that!" reasoned Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" yelled the boy "I've accepted every challenge till now and I never failed!" the young martial artist couldn't continue because Inuyasha dumped a bowl of cold water on his head to cool him down but also triggered his curse.

"This is no martial arts challenge you moron! This is a fight for life and death!" he yelled throwing away the empty bowl.

"Do you think I don't know that you oversized mutt?" in the same second Ranma received s severe blow on his head. "Mate!" he commanded turning to Kagome.

She understood and turned to the boy. "Listen up as hard as it sounds you can't help her yet! You don't have the slightest chance against our enemies as long you're not completely master of your powers. Speaking of Ukyo she better keeps away from trouble we'll only have trouble trying to protect her."

"What are you talking about?" asked the girl when hearing her name.

"Why the heck are you on Kagome's side all of a sudden?" yelled Ranma at the same time.

"You're too weak you simply can't help us you'd be killed!" Kagome answered Ukyo's question.

"Because now you're acting like a dammed little pup!" yelled Inuyasha at the boy.

"Forget it I won't go home and play the role of the good girl!" snapped Ukyo. "What kind of woman would do such a thing?" she added.

"I'd be happy to do that!" answered Kagome.

"Well though you're from the feudal era! Girls were such scaredycats in those times!" Ukyo yelled back.

"Too bad because I've been born in this era!" yelled Kagome.

"Well you're still a little goddy god girl, who is afraid to leave home without her husband!" responded the spatula girl in the same tone.

"Well sorry but I'm probably one of the few who have guts to go up against her husband!" countered the demon.

"Really? I bet that he supplies you with food and everything else so you don't even step out of your home! I can see that on your pale skin!"

"Have you ever considered the fact that my skin is pale because it's more attractive where I live? And my mate likes it that way!"

"Your not even trying to cover the fact that you're completely dependent on your husband!"

"Have you..."

"That's IT!" roared Ranma when having enough of the two females' word fight. "You can do this later! Right now we need to save Akane!"

Kagome and Ukyo looked at each other both of them nodded agreeing that they are going to continue this after they've death with more important matters. Then Kagome moved her vision to Inuyasha /We need to get rid of her before she gets hurt/

Inuyasha nodded and started to take on his true form so that the others can get on his back. "Let's get going!" called out Ranma after Inuyasha completely finished his transformation and jumped onto his back.

"So? Do you still want to come with us?" asked Kagome from Ukyo, the girl wasn't in school when Inuyasha pulled his stunt and didn't really believe it, and she also didn't have the luck to see Kagome when she busted the ice-dragons' plan to capture her. Now she had the proof right in front of her that what she heard was truth.

"Of course I'll go with you!" announced the spatula girl keeping the worry from her face but not from her scent.

Kagome sighed "If you want to kill yourself that bad then come along."

"Don't worry you'll be surprised how good I defend myself!"

"Against humans." muttered Kagome under her breath.

Two days later they reached their destination, only a few miles south of Aomori, but they couldn't find any sign of a demon fort. "Where the hell is that dammed castle!" growled Inuyasha when realizing that it's at least the sixth time that they bypass the same crossing.

"It must be around here! The entire area reeks of dragon." said Sesshoumaru sniffing into the air.

"Then where are they?" asked Ranma. "Where the fucking hell is that dammed base." suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left side, it was so strong that he had to go onto one of his knees while trying to keep from screaming out. "Damn it they are hurting her again and I can't even help her!" he muttered.

Karom sat down and looked at the sky. "At times like this I really wish to have something to kill." In the same second he said out those words a flying ice dragon appeared on the sky practically out of nothing. "Err... guys I think I have and answer for our problem!"

"What do you mean?" asked everyone.

"Could it be that we can't find the place because it's up in the air?" asked the cat.

Everyone looked up not really getting what he meant with that, then they saw as another dragon appear out of nothing. "But how do we get up there?" asked Ranma.

The eyes of the demons immediately turned to Sesshoumaru. "I think we have an answer for that!" said Inuyasha, turning to Sesshoumaru. Who was the only one in the group who can actually fly.

Sesshoumaru tried to act unfazed but everyone knew that he was close to explode as they climbed on his back, especially when Karom got on. Ukyo wanted to follow the demons and Ranma but Kagome made it sure that there's no place for her, and so Sesshoumaru took off with a payload of three demons and one human. "If you let one of us fall down I'll skin you alive! Get it!" warned the cat.

"Got it you flea-bitten mousetrap!"

"No fighting you two!" warned Kagome.

Sesshoumaru went further and further upwards after a minute they finally crossed something that was like a barrier, but this one was only good to make Tekichi's flying fortress invisible.

"Not a bad place I'll have to ask this freak where he got this." remarked Karom.

"And blast this thing out of the sky!" added Inuyasha.

"There and opening!" Kagome said pointing at a hole in the side of the fort.

"Good let's get in and clean out that place!" responded Inuyasha.

Not much later they were inside but to everyone's shock there was no welcome crew like they expected. Everyone pulled out his weapon and the group started to walk deeper into the cave like tunnel. "This is too suspicious." remarked Inuyasha.

"I thought that they'll be all over us once we come in." agreed Ranma.

"Calm down it's no use to panic." calmed Kagome.

The group continued to walk deeper into the huge installation without anything trying to fight them, and of course they were starting to get the creeps. Ranma tapped the wall and to his surprise his hand went right through. "Guys I think I fond something!" he whispered to the others, before walking through the hidden passage. The demons followed him and they landed in a large chamber. The place looked more like a throne room but something about it was strange, there were doors almost everywhere.

""What is this place?" asked Kagome.

"I don't have the slightest idea." answered Karom. "Any idea fleabag? You're good a stuff like this."

Sesshoumaru carefully checked over everything the throne was in the centre of the room surrounded by several rings that held different markings on them. "Frankly I don't have the slightest idea, but the room must serve more as just a place to welcome guests."

"Could it be somekind of control room?" asked Kagome.

"Who cares as long it is important to our opponent I'd say lets trash it." with that said Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He raised it above his head ready to strike at the rings around the throne when one of the doors opened revealing Tekichi. Of course everyone was ready to fight, Kagome immediately fired an arrow at him, but her target took up into the air.

One thing was sure strange about him, he didn't move at all, and he was constantly in a stand-to position. Karom threw a sword a him but her also dodged. Then he raced forward he lifted one of his hands it started to glow and a white ball of energy raced at the group.

Everyone jumped away, but Tekichi decided to continue his attack. He flew forward tackling Inuyasha in mid air and sending him into the wall on the far side of the room. Karom tried to attack him from behind but the dragon moved aside and the cat hit nothing. Karom looked back and saw his opponent racing towards him, he quickly jumped away, barely avoiding Tekichi's feet that broke a large hole in the ground, then the dragon raced forward and punched into the cat's stomach sending him across the room. Karom prepared to fend off his opponent, but that turned to Ranma.

Luckily before he could reach him, Sesshoumaru and Karom attacked. The cat has been once again thrown into the wall, but Sesshoumaru, managed to hit Tekichi with his sword slicing one of his hands down. However the dog's victorious grin was short lived because he suddenly felt a sting in his left shoulder.

The demon lord moved his head aside to see another dragon that was completely identical with the first one. /What the heck? There are two/ Sesshoumaru let out a low growl while turning his weapon against the newcomer successfully slicing off it's head, but for that he received a hit in his back that was averted by his armour which broke into pieces while doing so. He let out another growl and used the Tokujin's full power, completely dissolving the demon with the attack.

This time the youkai didn't waste time on savouring his victory, and landed next to his comrades. Who were staring at something in the air, he slowly turned around and saw that several other dragons were hovering in the air around them all of them were looking just like Tekichi. Somehow he wasn't shocked about this like the others. The group raced forward to battle them they managed well killing several of the copies but it was impossible for Inuyasha and co to defeat them all.

"I think I have the perfect tactic for such a situation." remarked Karom while gazing at his enemies.

"What do you suggest cat?" asked Inuyasha while blocking and attack.

"It's a very old move of warfare used by many and when using it correctly it can make you victorious." the cat started.

"Just spit it out cat!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

"It's simple we'll just have to make a well planned and organised RETREAT!" the cat yelled the last part with all of his power, and started to run followed by the others except by Ranma.

"What does he me..." the boy couldn't finish because Kagome grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"In Karom's language this means RUN FOR IT!" with that said she started to drag him out of the room.

When the demons reached the exit of the room they encountered and entire army of dragons. Inuyasha cleaned the way with a Kaze no kizu, but to his shock the attack didn't break through the wall of the tunnel in front of him. It parted into two cleaning out much of the tunnels. The group continued to run, first they wanted to make their way into the open but when they saw how many dragons were in that direction they decided to turn around and go deeper into the structure. To make matters worse they also noticed that suddenly the tunnels looked much more modern than before.

"Damn it suddenly the complete place got lit up!" remarked Kagome as they bumped into yet another group of dragons. Inuyasha released another Kaze no kizu, but to his shock the lead dragon blocked it. It was far more bigger than the other ones, and it also wore a very thick looking armour.

"Face about and run!" yelled the younger Inu sibling and the others immediately complied. They took another tunnel but not much later they turned around screaming and took the third one.

"We need to loose these guys before they catch us!" advised Kagome.

"But how?" asked Karom.

"To the left!" commanded Kagome and everyone complied. To the groups shock the corridor ended in a huge door and behind the door there was a huge room. The room was full of ice-dragons; all of them busy eating but a few seconds later the sound of weapons being drawn filled the air.

Karom turned around to see hundreds of enemies behind them. "This is baad!" he remarked.

"Any ideas?" asked Inuyasha, while Kagome erected a barrier to defend them.

"No but we better find something out." answered Sesshoumaru as the first wave of attackers hit their defence.

"Well you better do a barrier is not indestructible you know!" interrupted Kagome.

"Maybe I could help!" interrupted Ranma.

"Yeah and how?" asked Inuyasha eyeing the boy carefully.

"The Hiryu Shoten Ha!" answered the boy.

"The what?" came everybody's question.

"Don't blab around just stand close to me and watch!" answered the boy. /I have to be careful no matter what I do they are colder than me/ he thought at the same time. "Kagome lower the barrier and come here!" the female dog-demon didn't like what he was asking her to do but did as told. She jumped behind Ranma and the dragons attacked from all sides and did what Ranma wanted them to do.

Ranma moved backwards in a spiral while making sure to keep him close to his friends. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA REVERSED!" he yelled while punching downwards instead of up. The dragons around to him immediately made a face plant similar to Inuyasha. In the next moment they had the unpleasant experience to have their guts cut open.

While the rest of the dragons stood still surprised from the sudden counter strike Inuyasha and co used their chance and crossed the mess hall and then proceeded getting lost.

Somewhere in eastern Siberia 

"RANMA! WHERE ARE YOU?" sounded Ryoga's voice throughout the endless taiga. "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he yelled again. Like if Ranma would hear him from such a distance. Good thing it's spring the weather isn't that bad this time of the year.


	18. Hell's mouth

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I have a question for you have you ever seen "Werner bein hart"? ("Werner almost hard" in English translation) it's one of the best comedies I saw, I don't think that there's one person on the world that can stand to see this cartoon without laughing. I just had the idea to steal some stuff from it, too bad that there's no place where I can insert the coffee cooking motorbike.

**Putz-6: **Cologne taught this move to Ranma when Happosai made him weak using one of his techniques. Basically the one executing the attack uses the opponent's own power, he moves backward in a spiral keeping his aura cool while the opponent's remains hot all this has to be done quickly. When the executor reaches the centre he makes a punch upwards, this creates a huge tornado fuelled by the enemies power as long that struggles the tornado won't die down. At the same time the one using the technique is in total security in the attack's centre. In the last chapter Ranma used the reversed version so his opponents made a face plant.

Thank you for reviewing guys.

**Chapter: 18 Hell's mouth**

Finally after the hour of playing tag Inuyasha and company managed to loose their pursuers. Mainly thanks to the fact that Sesshoumaru's wound stopped bleeding and so her was able to mask his scent again.

Ranma let out a sigh as the last Ice-dragon ran by. "That was close!" he whispered to the others who nodded to this.

"Too close if you ask me!" corrected Karom.

Ranma slowly turned around and examined the interior of the room that he and his friends were using a refuge. It was filled with different kind of glass tubes pipes, some of them filled with chemicals, and everything else that you need for a research.

"Mate! Sort through that stuff maybe you can find something that can be useful to us!" ordered Inuyasha Kagome was already at it by the time he started talking. She nodded to answer while going through different materials. The others also checked out some parts hoping to find something that can help them. They knew that this is the best thing they can do for now.

However Ranma barely could hold himself in line, he knew that it's not healthy to run around in a fortress filled with bloodthirsty dragons out to kill you, but it was harder and harder for him to keep himself under control, and since he entered the stronghold he could feel a strong power growing within him an it was getting harder and harder to control it until...

"Why are we sitting here damn it! We need to find Akane!" yelled the young martial artist.

"Because my stupid friend..." started Karom "...the entire place is looking for us.

The same moment the cat finished a dragon entered the room, of course Ranma immediately lunge at it. "Where is Akane?" he asked in a low tone. The creature's expression gave away that it's terrified but it didn't talk. The young martial artist slammed him against the wall and held him there by the neck. Then he lifted one of his hands ready to strike. "Where is Akane?" he asked again. The dragon still didn't answer.

"SING!" commanded the young martial artist trying to hold back from letting his fist loose that was just itching to meet with the poor bastards face. However the dragon was still silent.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and looked into the dragon's eyes. "He's not kidding!" still no change. Ranma's head started to turn read from anger. "I know that expression buddy if I were you I'd tell him!" nothing. Inuyasha moved closer to the dragon and looked into its eyes. "Listen up this human wants to save his mate to be, and you have only two choices either he'll clobber you or he'll kill you pick one before it's late."

Finally the hostage gave up "The human is a level higher in one of the research rooms I don't know anything more I swear it!"

"How do we get there?" asked Ranma.

"There's a stairway after the next room that connects..." the dragon couldn't finish because Ranma's fist silenced him for an uncertain amount of time.

"Let's get going!" announced the boy while braking down the door in front of him and proceeding to the stairway that was just mentioned. He never felt such power before within him and was determined to save Akane.

"Wait damn it!" called out Karom knowing well that the stairs will be well guarded, he even wanted to run after him, but suddenly the boys holy powers flared up to a power that the cat decided that it's better to keep away. Everyone was shocked when they heard a gigantic explosion coming from the boy's direction. They immediately ran there to see what happened to Ranma. The sight that greeted them was horrible limbs and guts were everywhere, but none of them belonged to a human.

Now even Sesshoumaru's face showed signs of surprise he couldn't believe that the boy has so much spiritual power. /This human cub is truly Midoriko's reincarnation./ he thought.

"So this is what Midoriko really was capable of, no wonder she was so feared." remarked Kagome.

"Feh! I could have done it better!" announced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop it this is no time for jokes! Who knows what was standing here!" countered Kagome.

"A bunch of lazy dragons! I could have done this better!"

"You can do everything better right?" asked Kagome. Karom immediately backed away feeling the female's wrath.

"Of course I can!" replied Inuyasha with a huge grin all over his face.

"Including SIT-ing!" when hearing this Inuyasha immediately made a face plant.

Meanwhile a level higher Ranma was desperately looking for Akane destroying everything in his path nothing could stop him, every opponent that came to close to him received his full force and the once so solid walls of the fort received a couple of cracks. The young martial artist broke down another door while continuing his "walk of destruction" and finally he found the person he was looking for, but she wasn't alone. There was a white-coated figure with her holding some object in his hands, and he was closing to the girl.

"No please don't!" begged the girl but the figure didn't stop. "Please don't do this to me!" she mumbled fighting the chains that held her in an upright position near the wall, but it had no use. "Please!" she said out in a pleading voice and started to cry. It was barely a whisper but Ranma heard it well.

The boy looked at her face and saw several cuts and burns on it, in fact her entire body was covered with injuries and her were ripped and torn. Ranma looked at her face once again and saw utter desperation and fear. In the same moment he knew that he's going to kill the dragon.

The creature stepped closer to Akane and tried to place the device on her chest, she tried to pull away but it was no use. However the dragon had no chance to activate it because Ranma raced forward punching a hole in the ice-dragons stomach.

Akane stopped fighting when she heard the sound of flesh being torn she wasn't in pain so it wasn't her or she was simply too tired to feel the pain. She looked down preparing for the worst and saw a hand that pierced through her tormentor's stomach. She lifted her head to avoid the unpleasant sight to see Ranma after the dragon fell to the ground. "Burn you son of a bitch!" he mumbled trying to let out some steam, and shaking as much blood as possible from his hand.

"Ranma!" mumbled Akane with tears of joy in her eyes.

The boy jumped forward and hugged her. "Everything will be okay Akane! Nobody is going to hurt you! Please don't cry." he cooed into her ear. She started to cry even harder trying to wrap her arms around him but couldn't because of her restrains, so she was forced to settle with crying.

Ranma held her head between his hands gently and looked into her eyes usually he could see determination and strength in them but this time he saw relief gratitude, and happiness. His vision travelled down to her cheeks that were swollen from crying and then to her lips. Usually he didn't even dream about it but this time he couldn't keep from staring. He forced his sight up to avoid eye contact with her rosy lips, however Akane knew what he wanted.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward Ranma simply couldn't believe it she was willingly giving him a kiss. She stopped a just before brushing against his lips waiting for him to finish. A goofy smile appeared on Ranma's face he closed his eyes and would have finished what the girl begun if Karom would have entered a few seconds later.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked. But he also saw the position the two were in. "You two can mate later after we1re out of this mess. And take this as a good advise wait till she's at least half way healed or if it's that bad at least till her hands are free!"

The two teenagers blushed bright red this deepened even more when they saw the others enter and knew that they heard everything. "Cat could you?" asked Ranma.

Karom nodded and unsheathed his sword two slashes later Akane was free and she finally could return Ranma's hold.

"Let's get going we won't be safe here for a long time!" interrupted Inuyasha. Ranma nodded and forced himself to let go of the girl he'd been holding. He wanted to pick her up to carry her, but she pushed his hand away.

"It's not like that Ranma but you need your hands to fight!" she excused herself and tried to stand on her own with not much success. She was starting to fall but before she had the chance to reach the ground she was caught again.

"You're too weak I'll carry you!" said Ranma this time Akane didn't object and let him pick her up.

"So anyone have any idea how to get out of this place?" asked Karom while opening the second door of the room, but in the same second he slammed it shut, and turned to the others with a horrified face. While his brain went to work. /Problem... Dragon army behind door, if alone then kill them but human with wounded mate, the mutt is hurt. Side note I want to kill him! Possible heavy losses on our side only light on enemy. Solution... run sonny run/ "RETREAT!" yelled the cat, this time everyone understood and the race was on again. Seconds later the door was broken down by the masses of enemies.

"Which way should we go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Upwards!" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Why I thought we wanted to get down from this thing?" asked Ranma.

"Hello! Anybody home? Were at least a mile up in the air we need something to leave this place we can't use mutt-face because he's injured!" reminded Karom.

"But why are we going upwards?" because it's more likely that we find some mean of transportation on the top."

The group raced upwards on the stairs only finding one or two occasional troublemakers "Out of the way!" yelled Karom when seeing a smaller group of dragons he unsheathed his sword and slashed across the air releasing a lightblade and all of a sudden the dragons weren't in a mood to attack them, no wonder since they lost their heads.

It took several minutes of running but the group finally reached the top of the fort, to put it better almost. There was a large number of dragons separating them from the top of the thing. Inuyasha released a Kaze no kizu but it was blocked by one of the defenders that slowly rose from its comrades it looked completely like Tekichi this simply gave the creeps to his opponents.

Kagome launched forward and fired several arrows at the group making a couple of hits but the one she was aiming for constantly dodged the projectiles. /That guy's just fucking too fast... damn Inuyasha's bad mouth is starting to rub off on me./ "Hey need some help here guys!" the others behind her raced forward. The leading dragon received a halberd from the back, and turned it against the attackers. Sesshoumaru went to work on the weaker dragons while Karom and Inuyasha attacked their leader.

"Ranma follow Sesshoumaru!" commanded Kagome while trying to get a good aim at the dragons.

"I'm there!" yelled the boy for once happy that he doesn't have to fight since he had precious cargo in his hands.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Karom were having trouble with the copy that was way stronger than the ones they have killed. It knocked Inuyasha into the wall, and sent the cat on a one-way trip downwards between the stairs. Luckily Karom managed to get hold on the fence next to the stairs, first he slipped down from it but the second time he managed to stop his fall. When he looked up he saw the copy hovering a good fifty feet above him.

"Sayonara my muscle-headed friend he mumbled!" he mumble while materializing a sword the cat threw his weapon with full power and it directly hit the target spearing it up. At the same time Inuyasha sliced through the creature, and bounced back from the wall to land next to Kagome.

To his shock his opponent didn't start to fall on the contrary it remained in the air like it never received the two killing blows. Then it started to glow brighter and brighter. Downstairs the cat quickly took cover, and Sesshoumaru forged a way for himself and Ranma to get out, and the two exited fast as they could.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have time to fight their way through the dragons Inuyasha felt that something horrible is going to happen he grabbed Kagome and jumped on the ground with her underneath him to protect her as much as possible. Seconds later the dragon explode.

Kagome managed to free her hands and create a barrier that would protect her and her mate from the explosion, but to her shock the defence soon started to split open, she concentrated much power as possible to the task but more and more cracks on her barrier, finally it broke. The explosion's shockwave was still strong, Inuyasha was able to cover one of Kagome's hands in the last moment so that only received minor bruises, but the other one was knocked against the wall, she screamed out in pain feeling her fingers being broken.

Inuyasha slowly stood up making sure that she's in his lap. The female demon was desperately looking for her weapon but after a couple of seconds she found it in her less harmed hand. /Damn it my hands are done for./ she thought.

"Don't worry mate we'll put your hands back together once were out of here! By the way remind me to get you a fire rat outfit once we get back to our world!" answered Inuyasha, he carefully took the weapon out of her hand and placed it back into it's sheath.

"Move it you two!" yelled Karom as he bypassed using the wall to get higher since most of the stairs got destroyed. This is when Inuyasha and Kagome realised that they got away with practically minimal injuries. Not only did the stairs get destroyed, but they had an insight to several rooms around them and the opening to the top of the fort was also much bigger. The sounds coming from there also told them that there's trouble.

Inuyasha jumped out in the open and in the same second he had to dodged a beam of light that exploded were he once stood. "What the heck?" asked Kagome not believing her eyes. "Lasers?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Long story just don't get hit by those things!" yelled Kagome back, she jumped out of Inuyasha's hands and looked up to see several turrets firing at them. "How big is this thing? I thought were a the top!"

"Well I certainly hope this cretin doesn't have anymore surprises for us!" interrupted Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around for a mean of escape se saw several objects that she thought to be capable to fly but she could bet that the ones defending the place have a thing to say in this matter. "We need to blow those things up first!" she yelled pointing at the turrets.

Inuyasha gathered all his power and released a bakuryuuya, the attack went straight towards one of the turrets but it collided with something and came to a stop before it even had the chance to make some damage. "What the?" he asked.

Kagome was desperately searching for something that could help them but there was nothing. Then she found something a couple of turrets shooting at them were close enough to reach. She pointed at one and Inuyasha immediately understood. The two dogs raced towards one, Kagome lifted her good hand and raised a barrier while making sure that there's a hole for the weapon to fire out on. Inuyasha forced the thing to fire at its pals after four shots some parts of the shield protecting the guns on the side of the fort vanished.

Inuyasha used his chance to fire at the unprotected weapons, and the others also attacked them. Karom received two hits in the back; he turned around and looked at the turrets that fired at him, then he raced forward with an incredible speed. "Thank you but my gut already hurts enough so beat it!" he yelled whilehe slashed the things into pieces before moving back to his original targets.

Meanwhile Kagome was starting to get weak all guns were directing their fire on her shield, and it was starting to hurt to hold up the barrier. Her breathing was already ragged, and she had to go on one knee, Inuyasha immediately noticed this and released his hostage. He grabbed the female demon that immediately gave up the futile attempt to keep up her defence. Not even a second later that they jumped from their former place several shots impacted there creating a huge crater.

"Damn it we have to go back inside!" called out Karom.

"The cat is right!" agreed Sesshoumaru. "We have more of a chance if we go inside and find some shelter. The group wanted to move inside but their path was blocked by several ice-dragons.

Inuyasha readied the Tetsusaiga for another capital attack. "Wait! We mean no harm!" yelled one of the newcomers.

(Has anyone of you seen Ryoga? I kinda lost him around the spring of the river Lena.)


	19. Ranma's true power

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Sorry about the late update, but my last week was simply disastrous it started with getting a bucket, then the heating in my home broke, and to wrap it all up my computer got a virus. Real swell! Oh well could be worse. KABOOOOOM! What the? Ryoga? Here?

"RANMA SAOTOME where are you?"

"You ass just wrecked my room!" tears sword from wall. While Ryoga continues his way across the destroyed room, not caring since he didn't understand a thing of what I said.

"A Jó –BEEP- anyád gyere csak vissza hogy kitekerjem azt a –BEEP- nyakad lógsz nekem egy új szobával!" meanwhile the sound of a weapon being unsheathed can be heard.

**Taiyoukai of the west:** I'll try to correct my mistakes, I bumped into one while checking something from the previous chapter, and I had to admit it was one of the embarrassing ones.

**WaterTrainer: **He is scared of cats, but as long Karom doesn't look like one he should be ok.

**Chapter: 19 Ranma's true power**

Inuyasha readied the Tetsusaiga for another capital attack. "Wait! We mean no harm!" yelled one of the newcomers.

"Huh?" asked the dog not really believing his ears.

"We are a small group who don't believe that it's correct to destroy other worlds to find ourselves a home Tekichi always hunted us because of our view, and we are the few left, of our real kind."

"Real kind? What are you talking about?" asked Karom.

"We'll explain later after were out of here!" answered the lead dragon.

"And how if I may ask? I don't think you can take off with those things shooting at you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What things?" asked the lead dragon. In the same second a huge explosion shook the structure, the turrets blew up one after the other, making the path clear for an escape. "Everyone get out of here I'll help these beings to beat those scumbags back, while you do so!"

"Hey! What are we your personal assault team or what?" asked or rather yelled Inuyasha.

"You need our help to survive dog, and we need your help to get our families from Tekichi's grasp." answered the dragon.

"Feh!"

One after the other the dragons that were able to fly took off taking many of their friends who were not able to do that as possible, while also trying to make much damage on the fort as they could. However they were soon followed by dragons who were still on Tekichi's side. Ranma jumped on the back of one of the friendly ones with Akane in his hands and that took off he was followed by another one that carried Kagome and some of his comrades.

Another huge explosion shook the fort, and the barrier camouflaging it started to fade. "We better get out before this place goes up!" remarked Karom while slashing his sword across another enemy.

"Agreed cat!" answered Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry about that this dammed fort won't go down because of a few blasts." answered their newly won friend who already received a few minor cuts but kept on fighting not caring about his injuries.

"I'd prefer if it would!" answered Inuyasha. "Do me a favour and die!" he yelled at one of his opponents who managed to hit him.

"Your not the only one!" answered the others.

Finally after several minutes of hand-to-hand combat the last refugees took off with Inuyasha and friends on their back. There was another explosion in the fort and it was forced to give up the chase after the fleeing demons.

Soon they landed in the middle of the forest where the other dragons got assembled. "Why the hell did they help us?" asked Inuyasha from Kagome once he found her.

"One of the elder ones told me that Tekichi is very much like Naraku was, only that he's got better equipment."

"And more men!" added Karom rubbing his sore back.

"This is not all." continued the female demon "It looks like Akane was kidnapped because her and Ranma's souls are blocking some crystal that can increase Tekichi's power multiple times they were trying to find something against this."

Inuyasha's palm slammed into his face "Fuck-a-doodle-doo!" he mumbled while slowly pulling his hand downward.

"Hey did anyone see Ukyo or the two weirdo servants?" asked Ranma while attending to Akane.

His only response was a set of moans "We better try to find them!" said Kagome. She took off to find the missing members of the group followed by Inuyasha. However they couldn't leave because there was a group of ice-dragons closing who were on Tekichi's side.

Inuyasha prepared to squash them but before he had a chance to do that he saw Tekichi appear behind them. He didn't knew why but he knew that this one is the real Tekichi. This was proved by the fact that he was dragging and unconscious Ukyo in one of his hands. "I see you found some new friends." remarked the dragon.

"You know Tekichi when even your own men are saying that you're a scumbag you should retire." answered Inuyasha.

"You a mere mutt are trying to brief me? You don't even know what's going on and still interfere."

Inuyasha smiled and lifted his sword ready to attack "You're a block of ice who's trying to freeze my home and kidnap my mate. This is more than enough for me to interfere."

"I'd watch it with that sword if I were you!" warned Tekichi, pointing at one of his men who was holding his claws close to Ukyo's throat ready to kill the girl.

"Nice try but I know that you'd do it anyway!" yelled Inuyasha, he started to run towards Tekichi and his men not caring about the girl's safety. /Heck if they kill her Sesshoumaru will just reanimate her./ he reasoned.

Ranma saw this and he didn't want his friend to die. Suddenly he felt the same power in himself as in the fort when he was desperately searching for Akane. Inuyasha's charge was interrupted by a miko shot that caught him in the back sending him into the bushes. Ranma looked at his hands not believing what kind of strength he wielded he knew how much more powerful the demon was than him, but suddenly he could easily stop him. He looked at the dragon that kidnapped Akane and cause her so much pain, he could feel the strength in his hands, but this time it was much bigger. He was taking revenge for Akane and saving Ukyo at the same time.

The boy slowly started to stand up with Akane in his hands. "Let her go!" she commanded Tekichi in a low voice.

"In your dreams human."

This was the worst thing Tekichi could say in this second, a blue aura started to appear around Ranma as he looked into the dragon's eyes for a second to signal him that he's prepared for everything. He turned around and released his hold on Akane so that his hands are free to fight, but instead of falling to the ground the girl remained suspended in the air where the boy released her.

She didn't knew what's going on but somehow she felt that she's safe. To her it felt like she'd be still in Ranma's protecting hold.

"Let her go!" commanded the martial artist, promising certain death if his command is refused, and it was. "Have it your way!" he said aloud while raising his hand.

"Kill them!" commanded Tekichi and his men raced forward.

Ranma waited for them to come closer and stood there like a statue. Not like his friends, Karom and Sesshoumaru were only not running because they didn't want to look like a coward in the other's eye, but there was one thing sure they also didn't want to get purified by the boys holy powers. Even Kagome was getting the creeps from the strength that she felt coming form Ranma and she was using her miko skills almost every day.

Finally Inuyasha decided to act fearing for Kagome's safety he jumped up grabbed her and started to run followed by the two other demons. The ice-dragons rebelling against Tekichi have already cleared the area sensing the danger.

Ranma still didn't do anything he just stood there waiting while his power kept getting bigger and bigger. The attackers were only a few inches away from him when he finally decided to attack they never had the chance to realize what hit them, the ones in the first row stopped moving for a second and then they simply blew up into nothing.

* * *

(If I from the anime Kiddy Grade(The story has a bad plot but it's kinda cute) 

Why do we not remember things?

That vibe it haunts me still.

Ohh! I always knew what was around me.

But the voice is in my heart.

If I listen I can do it.

* * *

Ranma's attack flowed across the air, destroying everything in it's path. It looked like a huge tidal wave that was followed by several other ones. There was no way for the dragons in front of it to dodge and they dissolved one after the other when coming in contact with it.

* * *

I fight with my fears, 

I will find them here!

If I clear my heart, I'll know the answer!

Don't think I'm looking back.

I'll know I'll fall behind.

Check the path and lets keep walking!

* * *

Tekichi was stunned by the sudden change of odds. He knew that he has no chance to win this battle, the waves of destruction got closer to him, but he was determined to survive. This wasn't the first time he had to face this attack and he usually would have easily got out of it with minimal injuries but this time it was different. Back then he had the power of his crystal to strengthen him, but this time he didn't. Now his main goal was only survival.

* * *

If I fail! The tears will overflow! 

I have the power to blow it all away!

Understand and believe in me!

* * *

The last of his men between him and Ranma's sea of miko energy fell, and now it was his turn to face this horror. He jumped up into the air to avoid the painful contact, but it was useless because he saw another attack similar to the first one heading towards him.

* * *

Watch my eyes will overflow! Oo ooh oo ooh 

My whole world has frozen over...

But there should be something that can change it

So time to fight!

I'll look for kindness, perfect timing!

* * *

When the first wave hit him he was stunned like his men but unlike them he had the needed strength to survive, then the second came, he lifted his sword to block the attack, but the weapon stared to dissolve into nothing in his hands.

* * *

Even now I believe 

Wings plucked away from me!

Remember that flowing light

In charge of my life,

Body shadows of my heart.

I won't fear the hesitation before me

* * *

His men tried to get the martial artist from the side and the back, Ranma slowly turned to the right slowly gliding his hand across the air while continuing his assault, and the attackers started to fall one after the other.

* * *

I am free! 

Believe in my power

Magic inside of me,

I will lose it!

That is it's my destiny!

Oh oh oh yeah

* * *

Some of the dragons managed to reach Ranma from behind, but they were stopped by a barrier that was protecting the boy and his fiancée. They tried again but the second time their weapons broke into pieces. The dragons attacked using their claws but once they touched the barrier their hands started to dissolve and soon they were all dead.

* * *

It's my life! 

I will fight!

I'm in control!

I won't give up!

* * *

Ranma turned his attention back to Tekichi thanks to his vassals' sacrifice the lord had a chance to think of a way to get out of the mess. He lifted Ukyo in front of him to use her as a shield and raised one oh his hands to her throat. "Now what'll you do? I don't think you're one who kills his friends!" he asked in a humorous tone barely able to keep from laughing.

* * *

I am all right! 

I will move on!

I won't forget!

My heart, my soul!

* * *

The boy's expression turned murderous there was no need for words, his eyes were promising certain death, he moved his hand across the air again releasing another attack that headed directly at Tekichi.

* * *

Just when I thought everything was all right, 

Reflection in the mirror can you answer me?

Forget about turning back

Just look straight forward

* * *

The dragon was more than surprised to see that the boy is attacking he completely forgot about his promise to cut the girl's throat, but he also knew it that it's no use to do that. It'll only make his situation worse. He desperately looked around to find a way out but there was none.

* * *

If I fail! The tears will overflow! 

I have the power to blow it all away!

Understand and believe in me!

* * *

He looked forward at the masses of blue miko power moving closer to him, he knew that even if he dodges Ranma will simply release another attack, and if he flees the boy will for sure follow him.

* * *

I am free! 

Believe in my power

Magic inside of me,

I will loose it!

That is it's my destiny!

Oh oh oh yeah

* * *

I the last second Tekichi decided to drop Ukyo and started to run, but it was too late, as the attack reached the girl it simply moved along, not like with the dragon, who was screaming in pain as his body was starting to fall apart.

* * *

If I fail! The tears will overflow! 

I have the power to blow it all away!

Understand and believe in me!

* * *

Suddenly a bright flash came from the dragon, Ranma was forced to look away when he had the chance to look back up Tekichi was already out of site. It seemed as if he would be dead but somehow he could feel that the demon lord is more alive than he would like.

* * *

It's my life! 

I will fight!

I'm in control!

I won't give up!

* * *

/Damn it he got away/ thought the boy but by the amount of damage they did on the lord and his forces reassured him that for some time he won't come along to fight him. He turned around and looked at Akane. The girl smiled up at him and lifted her hands to ask him for a hug.

* * *

I am alive! 

I will move on!

I won't forget!

My heart, my soul!

* * *

He gladly obeyed pulling her close to him. "Don't worry Akane nothing is going to happen to you. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." he mumbled into her ear. She strengthened her hold on him for a few seconds and tried to pull his face closer to hers, he smiled at her and pecked her cheek. "I want you to be fully healed when we do that." 

The next thing the boy felt was a fist in his face. "Pervert!" muttered the girl under her breath.

"Now I'm a pervert because I want to kiss you on the lips?" asked the boy. Akane was stunned both from surprise and embarrassment.

"I...I'm sorry I thought... that you... that you only want to..." Akane couldn't finish because she was just too embarrassed.

"Oh you thought that I thought about?" asked Ranma while blushing deep red. Akane nodded while blushing tremendously, soon she heard the boy laughing, she couldn't believe her ears. "You really think I'm like that? I love y..." suddenly Ranma went still very still like someone would have turned a switch in him.

Akane simply stared at the boy in front of her, not believing what she heard. "Ranma would you please finish that sentence? I think I heard something wrong."

Ranma's hands were shaking uncontrollably, as so the rest of his body how could he blab this out so easily, then he remembered what he promised to Kagome. Ranma gulped a few times before starting to speak. "I... said... I...I...I IsaidIloveyou!" he blurted out quickly.

The girl didn't completely understand his words right at once, but when she replayed the words in her mind she couldn't believe it. "Do... you really?" she asked. Her response was a blush and a nod.

Ukyo slowly started to wake up she opened her eyes to see the young lovers, a tear appeared in her eye but she quickly whipped it away. /I'm so happy for you Ranchan I hope you'll be able to solve all your troubles back home. I'll help as much as I can with it/

The next second she Akane clinging to Ranma with all her power, not caring about the pain that was caused by her swift movement. "I love you two you silly!" Both of them forgot about their surroundings at this point and they started to get closer, closer, their lips almost touched.

"You could really pick better places to mate!" yelled Karom as he entered the clearing with the others. The humans jumped apart, and looked at the cat in shock, to boot things Ranma looked into Karom's eyes, he already had the creeps around the cat but when he could see his eyes... "CAAAAAAATTT!" ...he simply freaked.


	20. Work problems or one easy way to destroy...

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I'm back again with another chapter I'm writing out of the library again my computer will be going trough major repairs next week because of some severe damage in it's software AKA a virus whipped the thing clean good thing that I managed to save most of my stuff before that happened. Thank you for all your reviews and let's continue the story.

**Bill'sgottagun:** Don't worry the fic will last for at least another fifteen chapters or so maybe even more.

**Chapter: 20 Work problems or one easy way to destroy a home**

Some parts of the chapter may seem a bit out of place in Japan my main goal was simply to make a chapter filled with humour.

While Inuyasha and co were busy fighting ice-dragons or to put it better running from them fleeing from them in Tekichi's fort Shippo and his group nested in, in Kyoto. There was the problem that they didn't have any kind of papers but there's always a way to make a deal without needing them.

The only problem was that the flat that they got their hands on was situated right in a market street, and therefore it wasn't what you'd call a quiet place. Second goal was for Shippo to get a job since performing artistry on the streets doesn't really pay off. This was also taken care of not really legal, but hey who cares.

It was early in the morning on Shippo's first workday the first signs of light were announcing the beginning of the new day. Happosai raced by with a load of panties on his back and a horde of females right after him and since this city didn't meet this kind of terror before he had a much bigger catch than normal. Two foxes were sleeping snuggled together with Izayoi and Asaku, keeping them company in the corner of their new home. In the other end of the room a small two-tailed cat was sleeping on one of the shelves with her kitten resting next to her.

Rin who was occupying a futon in another corner turned again in her sleep, in fact she hardly got any sleep for days. She turned again and looked at the others who were still in dreamland. /I never thought that I depend on Sesshoumaru so much. I can't even sleep without his warmth around me anymore./ Rin gave out another sigh, and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't happen.

/Damn it why am I like this, I know that Fluffy is going to be all right, I mean I'd be the first one to realize that there's trouble, when he used that magic to lengthen my lifespan he also tied my life to his. If he dies I die we wouldn't be separated for a second. So why am I so nervous/ the young woman shook her head and tried to get some sleep again but still no success. She was glad that she managed to get at least some sleep during the night.

She lifted her head and glanced out on the window to see what time it is. /Ugh... it's still early. I better try to go back to sleep/ she thought then it dawned. Rin climbed out of bed and walked to the two sleeping kitsunes first she shook Kioku. The fox turned around and snuggled back into Shippo's hold. The human tried again this time a little harder, "Please Izayoi it's early for breakfast!" mumbled Kioku.

"Wake up Kioku you need to make breakfast for Shippo so he can get to work!" Rin's reply was a moan.

/Oh well might as well start making food at least I'll have something to do./ reasoned the human and made her way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Shippo started to stir he sniffed into the air to smell the aroma of breakfast. He nudged Kioku's shoulder with his nose to wake her up. "Mom's making breakfast we should get up you know how she is when someone sleeps in too much."

"Right!" answered Kioku while letting out a huge yawn and flexing her claws. The foxes slowly started to open their eyes and then it hit them.

"Damn it we need to get up they yelled." Within minutes they were dressed and Shippo was on his way to work hopping across the rooftops. Soon he reached the place where he should be working, he jumped from roof top level to the street and entered a small yard, through a large stone gate. It looked more like the gate of a castle but he didn't care.

He looked around and the place looked just like the last time he was here. Flats were enclosing it from all sides, and it was loaded with different kinds of construction materials. Bricks, boards, sand, pipes and other stuff could be found there, along with a storage building that also functioned as an office.

However this time there was a huge man there who was busy loading things from a truck. "Hey do you know where I can find the boss?" asked the fox.

"He's in the office trying to act important as usual!" answered the worker.

"Thanks!" replied Shippo, he wanted to start walking towards the building but was stopped by the man's voice.

"Are you the new one?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm that!"

"You're mighty thin for this job do you think you'll be able to handle it?" asked the man he was built like a bull, he grabbed a cement bag and lifted it into the air with one hand.

"You'll be surprised!" answered Shippo. With that said he grabbed another one and lifted it easily. The worker's eyes popped out in shock. He placed the bag back down and jumped from the lorry. Seconds later Shippo saw a bottle flying at him. He quickly placed the cement bag back down and grabbed the bottle.

"You're already a pal!" yelled the colossus. "Have a beer!" The fox didn't really know what's going on but took a gulp out of the strange substance, he didn't really like it but it was meant as a welcome present so he didn't complain. "The name is Ozu! And yours?"

"Shippo! Do you know where the boss is?"

"In there. But there's no need to report him he hates to be disturbed when playing the important." Informed Ozu.

Shippo nodded and didn't care about replying anymore. Inside a short plump man was sitting in front of his table. Contracts and letters littered the entire place. The man jumped a little when the phone started to ring then he dug through the paperhill and finally he found it.

He picked up the receiver and started his usual speech. "Hakkeda's construction co. houses, garages electric systems, and any other thing, you name it we build, repair, reconstruct." (Or destroy)

The man listened to what the person on the other end wanted. "Oh I see no problem!" he answered combined with a quick move. Then he was still for another few seconds. "Don't worry we won't damage anything." This was followed by another swift movement. "Uh-huh." Another movement. This went on for about a minute when finally the call was ended.

Hakkeda tried to put the receiver down but he couldn't because while making those quick moves he wrapped himself into the wire, and now the cord was too short for him to put it back down. He struggled with the receiver for a few seconds but still no success. Then he had enough, with one strong pull he managed to put the receiver back where it belongs but he also pulled his swivel chair's leg from underneath him and made an Inuyasha like face plant. He slowly struggled onto his feet and opened the window. "Shippo, Ozu! Finish unloading the lorry we have work to do!"

(Warning anyone with heart, or breathing problems stop reading, for your own security)

Half an hour later the three stopped in front of a five storey flat somewhere in Kiyoto's suburbs. Ozu and Shippo got out of the lorry, and gathered some of the things that they might need for their work. They made their way up, and soon Hakkeda followed or at least he wanted. His way was blocked by a woman who bore an extremely angry expression. "I just washed the floor and you and your stupid gorillas bring in half of the street!" she yelled.

"Well sorry but the floor is used for walking on." answered Hakkeda.

"How dare you!" roared the woman lifting her broom, and bringing it down on the man's head. He didn't understand a thing from the words that followed, but received a bucket of water and a mop. "Clean that up NOW!" roared the cleaning amazon.

A few floors higher Shippo and Ozu entered the apartment where they had work to do. A woman around thirty opened the door for them and was filling them in on what they have to do. "Thank you for coming so quickly, the heater in the sitting room is leaking, and I can't do anything with it. My husband tried to fix it yesterday evening but he gave up after an hour, so I thought it's for the best to call the professionals."

"Lead us to the patient and lets see what we can do." answered Ozu.

"I almost forgot you don't need to worry about taking your shoes off I placed down some newspapers so you can move in and out freely."

"Thanks Mrs. Metsuke fortunately we managed to avoid, THE cleaning queen." Ozu received a giggle as answer. First Shippo didn't get it but when he heard the huge roar coming from down stairs he understood.

The two males made their way into one of the room when the human almost laughed when he saw the problem the screw of the heater was leaking nothing what a little insulator won't fix. "Don't worry about this one I'll have it fixed within a second, them we'll put in a lunch break it could take some time for the boss to get up here." Shippo nodded and sat down.

Ozu grabbed a spanner and went to work, he placed the item on the screw and pushed it down or at least he wanted to. "What the?" he asked aloud. Then he used more power trying to get the stupid thing loose but nothing happened, he used even more power but still nothing. He tried to add more but realized that her can't because he was already up in the air.

"Give me a hand here Ship this thing must be rusted." asked Ozu. The fox immediately complied and moved in to help his friend. Seconds later the feet of both were in the air while they tried to the dammed screw loose.

"This thing is really stuck!" remarked Shippo.

"Not for long!" came the human's answer. He grabbed a pipe and pulled it on the tool, making the handle much longer. The two men made another assault on the stubborn component, Shippo jumped on the top and started to jump up and down, of the spanner's handle. Seconds later they heard an ear shattering screech, but not from the screw, it was the pipe. Both released the tool like if there was electricity in it, they looked at each other and nodded agreeing that this is no way to approach this problem.

"You know what I think we should wait for the boss and then go back to the office. It's easier to change the entire radiator than to mess around with the old one." Shippo nodded agreeing with the human's suggestion. "Then I think its time to put in a lunch brake!" the fox also agreed with this and soon you could find the two sitting on the floor devouring their breakfasts.

About ten more minutes passed by the time Hakkeda finally got up. He opened the door of the room to see that his employees in the middle of their lunches. Shippo threw a slice of his apple up in the air to catch it with his mouth; at the same time Ozu took a gulp of his beer before going back to his sandwich. "What's the meaning of this!" yelled the comical looking little man.

"The screw is stuck!" informed Shippo.

"We have to go back to the office to get a new heater we also need to warn the other people living here that we'll have to turn the water off for some time." informed Ozu.

"Nonsense give me that thing!" commanded the wanna be boss. Ozu shrugged his shoulder and threw the spanner to Hakkeda. Who immediately began his assault in the screw. Soon he realized that the thing is indeed stuck then he placed the pipe that was used seconds ago by Shippo and Ozu on the tool. The pipe connecting the radiator with the rest of the heating system was screaming for mercy but stood its ground. Hakkeda lifted himself into the air and used the sealing to give more power to his assault.

Finally it worked, there was only a slight problem instead of the screw getting loose the pipe broke into pieces, and now water was streaming fourth of it. At the same time the man that caused this landed on the floor with his head first and thus he promptly fainted. Ozu immediately raced to the broken pipe and tired to stop the water that was streaming out of it with not much success.

"Stop gawking kid and get moving!" yelled Ozu. Seconds later Shippo was in front of the basement's door, but that was locked. "Open up you stupid thing!" he yelled but the door didn't have that in mind. The fox could have easily broken it down but that would only make more trouble for him, so he decided to head back up. The cleaning lady in the stairway could only see a red blur race by, for the second time. This didn't disturb her but the fact that this blur made the floor dirty brought her closer to explosion.

"The door to the basement is locked! Do you know where I can get the key?" asked the fox.

"Try the caretaker's!" answered Ozu.

"And where is that?" asked the fox on the verge of panic.

"That's what you have to find out for yourself!" answered the human.

"Swell!" murmured Shippo as he raced down on the stairs. The first person he bumped into was the cleaner. He was about to open his mouth when the woman went off.

"Do you know... blab... blab... blab..." the fox didn't care about what followed and moved to one of the doors to knock on it.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of an old lady from inside.

"There's a broken pipe up there!" answered the fox in a desperate tone. "Do you know where I can find the janitor?"

The door opened and the elderly lady peered out "Oh you must be looking for Genta he's such a nice lad..." the old woman continued on and on and on, while the freaking demon was starting to panic.

"Move your lazy ass Shippo will ya! I'm not in a mood for a swim!" yelled Ozu from upstairs. Seconds later water started to pour down on the stairs as an obvious sign that there's trouble up there.

"We can talk later but things are real bad up there could you please tell me where I can find the janitor before the house is completely flooded." pleaded the fox.

"If you're in such a hurry then I'll tell. He lives on the ground floor room behind door three."

"Thank you!" answered Shippo while running downwards. While all this was happening the cleaner constantly howled but the lady wasn't disturbed by it at all. Shippo could have betted why.

Shippo was at the janitor's door within seconds, he knocked but that didn't seem to be at home, he knocked again still nothing. The fox was starting to get angry he just anted to get into that cellar to turn the water off. He lifted his hands to start banging on the door when it opened, however Shippo didn't have time to stop his fist so that continued its way and came into contact with the poor human's face that opened the door.

It's needless to say that the human was knocked out by that punch, luckily there were some keys hanging on the wall next to the door. The fox grabbed the biggest bundle and raced to the basement door and started to experiment with them.

A couple floors higher things were starting to get really bad, Ozu was still fighting with the broken pipe with not much success. The water in the room already reached till his knee Hakkeda and the owner of the apartment were floating around in the middle of the room both unconscious, and the weather in the apartment under them was starting to get wet.

After about five minutes Shippo finally found the right key and unlocked the door he traced down into the cellar, he quickly found the water switch, and started to twist it. First it was hard to turn it, but after a few moments it easily obliged to the demon's demand. A little bit too easily for Shippo's taste, he let got of the tap and that fell to the ground. "Come on you lazy good for nothing -beep- turn that dammed water off before the entire house is flooded.

Shippo searched the place for another way to stop the water, that was slowly but surely filling up the poor apartment, he soon found the switch that was responsible for the water resource of the heating but that was out of order witch could be clearly seen by the fact that it's handle was missing. /This is bad/ he thought before racing up.

Upstairs Hakkeda was slowly starting to awake out of his beauty sleep, he made his way towards the door not really realizing what's going on. He opened the door letting out the water that has gathered in the room, and giddied his way into the apartment's hallway. Seconds later Shippo raced through knocking him into the kitchen, or into the oven to put it better. He tried to get out, but while he was at it he accidentally bumped his head into something, while also opening the gas that was now freely escaping into the air.

"What the heck are you doing here you..." Ozu's words trailed off when he saw the broken tap in the fox's hand.

"Any idea?" asked Shippo.

"We have to get the gas and the oxygen-cylinder we have to close this hole before doing anything else." with that said the two raced down to get the needed tools. Minutes later they were back up with everything they needed. Ozu grabbed his lighter from his pocket and lit the welder. What he didn't know was that the air in the neighbouring room was already completely filled with gas. Shippo could smell it but since he didn't knew that it meant danger he didn't let himself be bothered by it. Ozu was about to start his work on the leak but the gas in the air came into contact with the welder's flame.

A bright flash filled the room that was soon followed by the sound of an explosion, Shippo and Ozu got lucky they only got a fright but no real injuries. However Hakkeda wasn't that lucky a part of the oven got forged on his head so now he looked more like a medieval knight than the owner of a small company. One thing was sure he was now wake well not completely but at least wake. He slowly stumbled across the rooms of the house, while trying to get the large piece of metal from his head without any success. Soon he gave up and started to yell for his employees to help him. Shippo and Ozu only heard muffled voices coming out of the knight's helmet, and they were sure that they won't help him. Hakkeda stumbled his way across the room while searching for the two and reached the window he continued to look for them so desperately that he only realized where he is after he left the room and was falling towards the ground.

A few minutes later this repeated itself." I think we should help him." stated Ozu.

"Na he'll be fine!" answered Shippo.

"Do you really think?"

"Don't worry about him he has a thick skull! Not to mention that I have an idea!" answered the fox with a Nabiki like grin (In other words he had an Idea to get some money)

A couple hours later there was a huge crowd in front of the building that was soaked with water. Shippo was standing on the back of the truck with a box in front of him that was halfway filled with money. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen and see the great Hakkedoo! A show that never believed to be true the man with the unbreakable skull he is even wearing a metal helmet to prove that he doesn't get the slightest injury from these huge falls here he comes again!"

"Ozu... Shippo... help me! I'm stuck in this crazy thing." cried the desperate human. Soon he reached the window and fell out on it for the hundredth time. The crowd started to cheer and throw money into the huge wooden box, when seeing that the poor lad landed on the pavement head on... again, he was dizzy for a couple seconds then he started his journey back to the fourth floor window.

"And the great Hakkedo did it again another face first landing and not even the slightest dent on his helmet, let's see if he can do it again shall we?" yelled Shippo as loud he could.

* * *

Guys if you'd come across Ryoga tell him that he owns me a window, two walls, a bed, one writing desk, and a couple hundred dollars for the repair bills and the other stuff he broke. Frankly I did quite a good job trying to catch him I only lost him somewhere around Rudabánya within the woods and that's three miles north of my home. 

As a bonus I managed to put a tracking device on him and I got my hands on some equipment that'll help me to monitor his movements. (It's a good thing when you have relatives in the army) I know you probably want to know where he is, well last night he was somewhere in Sweden... uff! Man this guy is FAST! How the heck did he end up in Britain I mean isn't the North Sea really really cold thing time of the year? Heck it's cold at any time of the year!


	21. Fiancé Shock

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Dark Inu Fan:** I'm sure he'll find a new job in a short time.

**Kairoukagome: **When a Hanyou enters "killer" mode he looses control because the power of his demon blood becomes too strong to keep him in line. Something similar can also happen to humans only that we can easily come back. In a hanyou's case this is much harder, in other words a full demon hanyou is simply a hanyou who is in too much anger. In case of real full demons the level of flipping out is much higher but if one around you does flips out, you better start praying.

**Water Block: **That's Hungary you must have made a little mistake on the map. Bulgaria is another country a bit to the southeast from here. About you not liking to live in America every place has it's own problems you have to make the best of it.

Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter: 21 Fiancé shock**

Two days have passed since Tekichi has lost his battle, but he was only wounded not defeated. Ranma and Akane weren't in a hurry to get home since they knew that they won't have a quiet second not speaking that the insanity they were living in is going to start again, so they took their time getting home.

The sun has already set when the group decided to settle down for the evening, as the first stars on the sky started to appear the two martial artists decided to move away from the group to have some time alone. When they were about to leave the clearing Akane turned around and looked back at the other members of the group. Karom was talking with Sesshoumaru about their childhood, how they always tried to beat the other up and even after they grew up they were still constantly fighting. While doing so they didn't notice that they were giving a good entertainment to the rest of the group.

At times like this it came out that the two were more like friendly rivals than enemies or maybe they just enjoyed fighting with someone who was around their own strength. Inuyasha was feeding Kagome, despite her reassuring that she's capable to use her hands and it was no problem that those were still in bandages. Ukyo was sitting next to the fireplace smiling at the two demon lords who were about get into another fight only that this time they'll use words.

"Thank you." mumbled the Akane then she turned to Kagome and mumbled a quiet apology because of the demon's broken fingers.

"Are you coming or do you prefer standing here for an hour?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah I'm coming. It's just that things change so fast. A few day ago spending time alone with you was the last thing I wanted, and I couldn't have gotten home fast enough but right now I don't even know if I want to get home I had enough of the constant chaos." she answered staring to walk again.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" answered Ranma. "I want to put an end to this insanity around us, but not at the cost of obeying or father's demands."

Suddenly Akane's eyes became like the ones of a puppy "You don't want to marry me? That makes me feel so bad please don't do this to me." she asked trying to make her voice as sad as possible.

Of course Ranma didn't knew how to answer to this. The only response he managed to give out were a few urks and other incoherent sounds. When the boy realized that he couldn't give out any normal sound he panicked even more and the strength of the strange sounds increased.

Ranma continued to get deeper into panic till he realized that Akane was laughing, "What's so funny?" he managed to blurt out.

"You!" answered the girl.

"You know the Saotome foot in mouth disease."

"I know it too well but I hope it's not contagious."

"Uhhh... Well... Anyway I wanted to talk to you about how we could get rid of some of our admirers."

"I think it would be the best to start with Shampoo and Cologne. At least they are sane." remarked Akane.

"I'm only worried about the Kunos and the hentai horde, the Amazons will be easy compared to them."

"I think they won't stop their entire lives. But we could ask Nabiki maybe she'll come up with something. What really worries me are our fathers. If they find out that were in love we'll be married within half an hour."

"Do you have a problem with that Ranma dearest?" The boy flushed because of Akane's words and couldn't even say a word. "Ah come on you're one of the best martial artists I ever knew don't tell me that you're afraid of your own fiancée?"

"What are you blabbing about?" snapped the boy.

"Now that's the Ranma I knew!"

"About our fathers, should we really act around them like nothing happened?"

"Well we could, and maybe later we could marry without them knowing that would be a sufficient punishment." at this both teenagers started to laugh.

**A week later in the outskirts of Tokyo**

The group of demons and three humans just reached the city unknown to them there were two girls on the rooftops who were already waiting for them, they were literally camping there for the past four days. Shampoo was the first one to see Ranma and she immediately raced forward to greet her husband... and get a good grope on him while she was at it. She was about to reach her target when Inuyasha stepped in the way. Shampoo too had curse, and so she has spent some of her days as a cat and therefore she was a bit wary around dogs, not to mention that Inuyasha, well he was the king of dogs in the area.

Shampoo panicked and turned back, within seconds she was out of site. The second attacker however was not scared by the demon, and she was crazy enough to risk the wrath of the short fused youkai. Heck she probably didn't even realize that she was dealing with youkais "Ranma sweetie there you are I've been looking all over for you!" she half yelled.

"Shit!" mumbled the boy when he saw a bouquet of black roses flying at him he jumped out of the way but Sesshoumaru and Karom didn't, they didn't even suspect that the projectile is more dangerous as it seems. They soon learned it when the flowers started to release sleeping powder, and the two demons fell into a deep slumber.

"Don't be afraid to express your feelings towards me I know you can't believe that a so beautiful woman can fall in love with you..." (Blab blab blab) called out Kodachi while Ranma was jumping around the nearby rooftops trying to make the lunatic girl give up.

"Hey guys some help here would be nice!" yelled Ranma.

"Why don't you just put her to sleep?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I don't hit girls!" the boy yelled back.

"Well you better start or she'll never learn!" responded Inuyasha.

"Ukyo could you?" asked Kagome turning to the human next to her.

The chef cook nodded raising her spatula, she jumped onto the roof and gave Kodachi a little treatment with it.

After this little incident the group could safely continue it's way to the Tendo compound. When they reached the house it looked like nobody is at home no screaming no monster, demon, or human that wants to destroy everything. Ranma and Akane knew that either nobody's at home or something is terribly wrong. "Hey maybe Tekichi decided to kidnap our fathers!" he remarked.

"He can keep them!" she answered.

The door of the house was open and Akane stepped in announcing her presence. Within seconds Kasumi was there with an irritated face (Were talking about Kasumi here AKA the calmest girl in the world) when she saw her sister and Ranma holding hands she went pale. "Don't tell me our fathers want to see us." remarked the boy. Kasumi became even paler.

"If father is planning something again I'll murder him!" said Akane while marching into the living room.

When she entered she had the shock of her life, Kuno was sitting in there with some unknown man. There were three marriage contracts were on the table all of them only needing only one name to be written on them. When she saw her and Ranma's father with a huge grin on their facer she almost exploded.

"Akane! You're back I'm so happy!" yelled Soun jumping up and running to his daughter. However his hug was not returned.

"What is Kuno doing here and who's this stranger?" she asked.

"It came to me that this young man has been interested you for some time now..."

"But I'm not interested in him!" answered Akane.

"But you're also not interested in marrying Ranma and you need a husband so we decided that you two will marry Tatewaki Kuno while he marries Nabiki." explained Genma Saotome. When hearing this Kagome immediately rushed into the room, followed by Inuyasha and the other demons who just woke up from their slumber.

"But I do intend to marry Ranma, it's only that I want to wait some time." answered Akane.

"No need to be shy my beloved fiancée, from now on you can freely express your love towards me!" Once Kuno finished his sentence he got a picture of how much Akane loves him in the form of a fist in his face.

"I won't marry this lunatic!" declared Akane.

"Akane it's better for you to marry earlier so the dojo can get a healthy heir." answered her father.

"Let me bet mom's out of town because of something.," whispered Ranma to her. "And who's this stranger?" he asked aloud.

"This is Kasumi's fiancé!" answered Soun with tear in his eyes. "Oh my babies are all grown up and ready to have an own family." he continued, crying.

"So that's why she was mad!" remarked Akane to herself. She gave Kagome a knowing glance the demon understood and turned to Inuyasha.

"Throw him out! And make sure he doesn't come back in for the day!" she instructed.

Kuno jumped up in his seat when hearing his beloved's name. "Ahh the wise and pure Kagome Taisho don't worry I'll destroy this servant of evil and then we can be..." Kuno's words were cut short because Inuyasha started to beat the life out of him. Seconds later something that looked like a ball of human pretzel flew out on the window. There was a trashcan the other side of the street with the top a bit to the side. Kuno slammed into the wall and then fell into the can, knocking the top in the air while he was at it, that made a few turns in the air before falling on Kuno's head who was trying to get up. He fell back in and didn't move anymore letting the top settle in the correct position.

"You aren't allowed to interfere in my friend's family matters." yelled Genma but when he saw the battle aura extending from their children he became silent.

"Kasumi do you want to marry this guy?" asked Akane from her sister.

"Not but if..."

"That's enough sis!" came the answer. Akane turned to the stranger but he already had a huge grin on his face. /Oh no don't tell me that this guy is like Kuno./

The stranger realized that the girl misunderstood his expression and decided to make things clear. "I was hoping for this young lady, you see I already have someone I love and I was only following my dead father's wishes. But this way I can get out of the engagement and choose for myself." With that said he stood up and moved out of the house.

"But what about the family honour?" asked Soun.

"Family honour can be dammed if you ask me!" came the answer. The sound of the main door of the house opening and being shot could be hared, that was soon followed by a loud whoop. Kasumi left the room with a happy smile on her face, followed Nabiki who only went to get a camera to film whatever her little sister and Ranma had in mind for the two fathers. Who already placed the bottle of ceremonial sake to the side knowing that it could easily brake if things continue this way.

"Marriage has nothing to do with the heart!" declared Genma.

"Well before you force your daughter into something like this I better tell you that Kuno is also after me, and he doesn't get it that I'm married and don't want to have anything with him." informed Kagome.

"Come on we weren't much better in our times he just likes to play around with girls so what is there wrong?" remarked Genma. Kagome couldn't believe it.

/What the heck is going on am I between perverts here/ she asked herself.

/These two are just crazy. Lets move out mate I think the two humans want to have a word or two with these lunatics./

As the demons walked out of the room to leave the two whimpering fathers to their fate the sound of the front door opening could be heard. "Is anyone home?" asked Mrs. Saotome's voice.

"You're just in time for some dad bashing!" answered Karom. "They're in the main room!" he continued.

"What did they do now?" asked Nodoka.

"We just dealt with two unwanted fiancés." answered Kagome.

Nodoka's face became furious, and she grasped her katana "Ranma! Akane! Leave that good for nothing husband of mine in one piece! I'm coming!"

A loud shriek sounded from one of the rooms followed by a splash from the garden announcing that Genma entered innocent panda modus. "Kasumi boil some water!" yelled the furious wife.

**That evening**

"So Ranma do you think those two learned their lesson?" asked Akane while they were sitting in front of the TV.

"I don't think but they better did or I'll leave them hanging up in the tree for a week." answered the boy.

"Do you think we were a bit harsh with them?"

The two looked at each other for a few seconds then shook their heads. "Naw!" this was followed by a set of loud laughs.

Outside the poor fathers were decorating the top of the cherry tree one of them looking more or less like a furless panda since Mrs. Saotome used boiling water to turn him back into a human before beating the life out of him, both were begging the people passing by to let them down, however there was a sign hanging on both of their necks, promising a terrible death to anyone who lets them down.

* * *

Ryoga, Ryoga this guy is a killer he's now somewhere in Columbia in the middle of the rebel controlled territories. He made the journey in a height of 10,000 feet probably on board of a cargo plane or something like that. At least that's the place where he was before I lost the tracking device's signal. If anyone could tell me where he's running around... -RING... RING... RING...- Back in five. 

"Halló?"

"..."

"Uff... Nagyfőnök... Sir... Majestet... Big Kahuna... Optimus Maximus Magistra... Boss... Főkolomposok főkolomposa..."

"..."

"Thank you..." -THUMP-

**An hour later**

Sorry guys but you won't believe who was on the other end of the receiver, no wonder I lost the signal. Ryoga is in heaven, literally you know the place full of angels, the only problem is that he's way too alive to be there. It was god who called; he found a black piglet with oversized martial arts skills in his bathtub. He also assured me that the kid will be back in Nerima shortly.

I think I'll faint some more now. -THUMP-


	22. The principal is back

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Hi everyone I'm back again It's been a time since I posted a chapter butI'm working on two other stories one Inuyasha fanfiction and one original story, but they won't be posted for some time.Thank you for the reviews and lets get thing moving.

**Demonslayer206:** Wow that must've been one of the lost boy's records and to think of it He was the first pig on Mars and doesn't even know.

**Dragon Man 180:** No (The fathers learning), Don't think so (Kasumi and Nabiki moving out), Kuno is a fool and most fools tend to have luck... to bad! If Ukyo can do that she should get a Noble prize for helping to save out planet's eco system.

**Chapter: 22 The principal is back**

It was early morning in the Tendo dojo for once you couldn't hear the sounds of Ranma annd Genma's usual early morning fight. No wonder because his father was still stuck ina tree. The sky was promising a rainy day and a lot of water trouble for Ranma.

Kagome was already up and preparing for school and this time she agreed to Inuyasha's demand, and let him escort her, at least this way she'll avoid the hentai horde's morning "declaration of love". Loud snoring could be heard from one of the trashcans on the street indicating that it's occupied, this was accompanied by Soun's whining to let him down.

This whining quickly turned into fear when the sound of maniac laughter reached his ear, Kodachi Kuno was on the loose again. People were fleeing from the streets to avoid contact with her as she was once again on her way to Ranma. Boasted by the news that Ukyo gave up on him and that Shampoo unofficially lost her battle for Ranma. Of course the lunatic girl thought that he did this for her.

Kagome and Inuyasha exited the Tendo's home a few minutes early so that they'll have time to beat up her wonderers before school Karom and Sesshoumaru were right behind them the two had a little misunderstanding the night before and decided to solve it the old fashioned way, with a nice fight. "Out of my way peasants!" yelled the Kodachi, not really knowing that she just made a fatal mistake.

Karom turned to her with fury in his eyes, while Sesshoumaru simply looked at her with his bored expression, and in his case a bored face means certain death. The male Kuno just woke up in his privatehotel room. He lifted the top of the garbage can and wasabout to leavewhen his face made close contact with his sister's back, slamming his head against the wall and knocking him unconscious once again. He fell back in and his sister landed on top ofhim with the can's top on her head.

"They are such a gullible couple don't you think Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with snickering voice.

A few minutes later they were at Furinkan high, and guess what the entire hentai horde was assembled, when Kagome saw them she started to growl loud enough for them to hear, but they didn't retreat. /Now I'm positive these guys don't want a girlfriend they want themselves get killed./

/Then I'll let them have their wish/ answered Inuyasha.

"No killing! Do you understand mate?" now it was Inuyasha's turn to growl.

Back at the Tendo dojo a young couple is just leaving for school and when they step out on the door they are greeted by the most beautiful sight they've ever seen. The two Kuno's are still bathing in garbage. "Ranma isn't today garbage day?" asked Akane.

"I hope they'll be early!" answered the boy. The two turned to the left and continued their way to school, with two fathers begging for mercy from the treetop. The only problem is that a few seconds after they leave the boy Kuno awakes and runs off in the direction of Furinkan.

Back at the school two youkais got close to the horde of lovesick males however even after crossing the point of no return, the horde doesn't race forward, partly due to the fact that Inuyasha was holding an unsheathed Tetsusaiga in his hands.

Heleaned forward and placed a kiss on Kagome's lips "Have a good time mate I'll pick you up in the evening." He said while eyeing the boys around them. "If I hear one sound of you harassing my wife I'll skin you alive!" he warned, a row of gulps signaled that the warning was understood.

Inuyasha smiled knowing that he managed to teach everyone who's boss. Seconds later some of the humans around him started to gasp and shake, while pointing at something on the street. Others fainted and again others ran into the building screaming that the end of the world is imminent, Inuyasha even had to pull Kagome from one of the running kid's way.

"What is going on?" asked both demons while turning their sight to the newcomers.

The panic was caused by two completely normal humans, well ok they weren't normal humans but they were humans non-the less. Akane and Ranma were walking towards school but not like usually they were snuggled together holding the other close. "What's so frightening about this?" asked Kagome.

"Beats me humans are strange." answered Inuyasha. Kagome only nodded then it hit her.

"Hey I was born as a human!"

"Who you bein born as I don' care keiki. (Child) But dat hair has ta come off!" yelled a well tanned man wearing clothes that made him look like someone who just came back from Hawaii. He grabbed Inuyasha's hair with one hand while holding a scissor in the other. "Off come the ugly T'reads!" however before he could finish he had Kagome's fist in his face.

"Hands off of my husband!" yelled the female youkai.

"You bettah not mix it up wit da principal sistah!" yelled the strange man after getting up from the ground.

"You the principal yeah right!" answered Kagome almost laughing, and made her way into the building.

**Ten minutes later**

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE ADITORIUM FOR ANNOUNCMENTS FROM THE PRINCIPAL!" roared the loudspeaker and the high school students started to move to the assembly hall. Nabiki was busy selling foul eggs and rotten tomatoes that one of her lackeys got from the local grocers, knowing well that something bad is going to happen.

"A-loooooo-ha Keiki!" yelled the wicked man who indeedWAS the principal."...da Big Kahuna (Boos) has bran' new school rules to announce! After lon' thinkin' I decided dat da school need dem, from now all brudda's gotta get dem buzz cuts..." the first vegetable projectiles started to fly across the air. "...an' all sistah's gotta get dem bowl cuts!" now it was time for the eggs to go on their journey, by this time Kagome was really thinking if she made a mistake when not buying some ammo.

"No, no bad keiki!" yelled the principal while dodging several shots, and receiving some that otherwise would have missed him.

"Not again don't you have any better idea?" yelled Ranma while landing on the lunatic man's head. "Let me bet the only way to avoid this rule is either to get a coconut with the pardon inside or beat some "exchange students".

"Me thinks you wron' Keiki ya need ta find da demon dat destroyed da roof and bring him ta me!"

Ranma turned back to the crowd "Err... Kagome could you come here for a second?"

"I'm right there!" answered the demon while making her way to the stage.

"May I introduce? The demon's wife." continued Ranma turning to the principal.

"Heheh nice tried keiki but I seen da sistah's man and dat ain't looking like demon!"

"Want to bet?" asked Kagome while revealing he dog-ears and fangs.

"You bein dog demon?"

"Isn't it obvious?" answered the girl, after this a loud laughter echoed across the rest of the auditorium.

"This time he really goofed!" remarked someone.

"He wanted to give us an impossible task and gave one of the easiest available." came the other.

"I wasn' finished keiki you also have ta find two coconuts!" Kagome and Ranma had barely enough time to avoid the dozens of flying seats and tables that were aimed for the principal.

"Now, now keiki dat no good way ta be behavin'!" -WHAM- the Hawaii crazy school leader was out cold.

Or at least this was what Ranma thought while starting to dig him out from underneath the pile of rubbish, instead of him he found a pineapple. /Oh shit/ was the only thing he could think before it exploded.

Outside Kagome was busy chasing the lunatic guy across the yard. "Have a taste o' de islands!" yelled the strange man and threw a pineapple at her. She caught it and stared at the piece of fruit for a couple of seconds.

/What the hell? It smells strange./ she brought it closer to her nose for inspection, it was then when the vitamin rich bomb decided to explode. /I should have recognised it earlier it was gunpowder./ se thought while twitching on the ground.

"Surf's up!" yelled the principal somewhere in the distance while making a getaway on a four wheeled windsurf.

**An hour later**

The students of Furinkan high decided to hunt down theirrouge principal and scattered all around the district and Kagome ordered Inuyasha to the school. So were could we find this lunatic?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah we better find him so I cam maim that rodent!" agreed Inuyasha.

"Some went to the beach others decided to checkout the school basement and the rest are scatteredin the city. So that leaves us the Kuno estate!" advised Akane. (For those who haven't red book 12 the lunatic principal is the father of the two Kuno's who was in Hawaii for three years)

Ranma leaned closer to his fiancé's head and knocked on it "Anybody home that is probably the most dangerous place in the city."

"That's why we have to look there. That's where I would hide if I were him." reasoned Akane.

Ranma thought about it first then lifted his face that bore a smile. "I think that's a grand idea! I'll just level the place!" a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face signalling that he agrees.

"Forget it no levelling!" snapped the two females.

Soon the four were in front of the Kuno's place "So how do we get in?" asked Kagome.

"We jump over the fence!" answered Ranma grabbing Akane and doing so.

"But isn't that..." Kagome couldn't finish because Inuyasha grabbed her and followed the humans. Inside they were greeted by a huge garden filled with rose bushes. With a huge mansion standing behind it, however they couldn't admire the sight for long because ground underneath them opened up. The next thing they knew was that they were sitting in one of the old mansion's underground tunnels. When looking up they could see a giant trap door as it closed.

"Great just what I thought!" remarked Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked the female demon who was slowly getting to her feet.

"Last time we were here something similar happened." came the answer from Ranma.

Everyone got to his or her feet and they started to move in a direction hoping that it's the right way out of the maze. A few minutes later they came to a parting and took the left tunnel another few minutes later they reached another one and took the left again then the right tunnel...

**About five hours later**

"Oh shit! Guys isn't that crack on the wall a bit familiar?" asked Ranma.

Three urks came from the other three who were with him. Kagome could feel immense no utter no supra utter immense anger radiating from Inuyasha. /Mate! This is no place to explode/ warned Kagome, using her telepathic ring linking her to Inuyasha. However the youkai continued to get angrier.

Akane and Ranma slowly backed away from the fuming demon who was starting to steam. "I hope he's not planning to use that overpowered move he did on the school." remarked Ranma. A second later Inuyasha's body started to change into the body of a dog.

"Inuyasha aren't you forgetting that this place is kinda small for our true forms?" asked Kagome with chattering teeth, but her only response was one sentence.

"I'm gonna blow thins place into the sky!"

"Good one why did you have to remind him?" asked Akane from her fiancé while backing away from the growing dog.

Somewhere else within the catacombs, a man was watching the incident via security camera "Time ta begin wit' ta fun!" he said and pushed a button on the control panel.

Kagome was still trying to calm her raging mate but all the warnings, sits, nice words, promises etc didn't work. /I'm starting to run out of things, not to mention that I won't be able to keep half of the things I promised him./ suddenly her attention got caught by something else. /Hey isn't that water./ she turned her head to the side and saw a tidal wave heading towards the them. "To quote that lunatic. Oh brudda!"

There was no way to evade the water Ranma gave out a loud curse in the middle the voice turned into a woman's. As the waves of water took the group for a joyride that wasn't joyful at all. By the time the water has stopped they were even deeper in the maze than before. Inuyasha was continuously cursing while the others settled for coughing. "Why that good for nothing just let me get an aim at him I'll let him taste my best shots!" remarked Kagome while coughing out some more water.

"Kagome you're getting greedy! You're not the only one who wants to beat the crap out of that freak!" remarked Ranma.

Akane got to her feet and looked around in the dark tunnel it was almost impossible for her to see anything. "Great so where are we now?" she asked.

She soon became aware that the demons are busy sniffing the air, "Something smells like sand,palms and flowers." informed Inuyasha. Kagome moved closer to the wall and could feel the scent even stronger.

"And I can also smell a fat Hawaiian rat behind the wall!" she added. The sound of a hasted exit came from behind the wall and this proved her suspicion. "The principal is behind the wall!" she announced with a huge grin on her face. "Mate! Get him!" she said turning to Inuyasha. Within seconds there was a huge opening on the wall as the dog demon raced after the fleeing principal.

"May he not rest in piece!" remarked Ranma. "Maybe we won't need to find the coconuts to avoid this school rule don't you think guy?" she added.

As the three decided to follow the dog demon a scream of terror could be heard from within the tunnel signalling that Inuyasha caught his target, but this was soon followed by an explosion. Kagome sped up her steps remembering what happened to her at the school a few hours ago. Indeed she found him without the principal but his face was coated with the leftover of yet another pineapple bomb. "Man thins things are strong." she remarked.

"If you ask me the surprise is bigger who would ever think that a piece of fruit could explode." answered the dog on the ground while yanking his nose back into correct position.

Meanwhile on the surface a Hawaii crazy guy exited the catacombs and triedtoquickly enter the Kuno mansion trying to avoid the traps that were set up all around the place... and didn't manage. He tripped on a wire and fell. To his luck because not even an inch away from his back a huge log spiked with nails whooshed by, when he was getting up he saw a couple of arrows and had to dodge by jumping on the ground. Then he could feel something spiky under his chest when he decided to check it out he saw that it is a bear trap. He gulped a few times and slowly got up hoping that it won't chomp down his head. After this no more assault followed.

"That was close!" he remarked with a sight and continued his way but his first step was a bad one. He soon realized this when a rope tided itself around his leg and catapulted him into the air, the rest of the trap sprung to life releasing a bend tree that sent him even higher into the air, and the next thing he knew he was leaving the place via airmail. "Me bein' happy ta forget dat trap, now me out of trouble!"

His joy didn't last long because after a few minutes of flight he landed right between about twenty Furinkan students. After a face first landing in the dirt he slowly looked up at his students with dizzy eyes. "Aloha keiki!" The rest is censored.

Meanwhile two demons and two humans were following the lunatic principal's trail out of the maze under the Kuno's place. At least they did so until Sasuke found the opened trap door in the garden. "How can someone dare to infiltrate the home of the noble family!" he yelled while pulling a hidden switch.

Under the ground Inuyasha and his friends could already see the light that came in through the opening but it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the sound of a roaring stream of water.

Inuyasha let out a long growl while Ranma was trying to find a good stone to hit his head against. "Not again!" groaned the two girlsbefore the waves got them.


	23. Water Trouble

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Evening morning or whatever time of day you're starting to read I'm back again with another chapter. Currently I'm quite busy rebuilding my cat's ego he had the first defeat in his live and this is kind of hard after being a constant winner for years heck he may even have a bigger one than Inuyasha's. Tank you for all the reviews.

**Lilaznmikogurlie216:** You know Ryoga he probably knew better which way to go and knocked to the angel escorting him.

**Chapter: 23 Water trouble**

Under the ground Inuyasha and his friends could already see the light that came in through the opening but it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the sound of a roaring stream of water.

Inuyasha let out a long growl while Ranma was trying to find a good stone to hit her head against. "Not again!" groaned the two girls as the waves reached them. Even if Inuyasha and Kagome could get a good hold they wouldn't have been able to catch the two humans in time and getting separated in this maze would be even worse so they settled for another joyride down into the labyrinth.

Finally after five minutes of soaking in the ice-cold water the four came to a halt. "Damn it what's it with all the water?" asked Ranma while getting up. Soon she received another load of liquid, as the two demons dried themselves doggy style. "Hey do you two mind?" he yelled at them.

Kagome got up from all fours and bowed to apologise. "Sorry we do this rather on instinct."

"It's ok it could be worse!" remarked Akane while trying to thrash the water out of her soaked uniform. Not even a second later a trap door opened up underneath them and the group landed in a pool of water.

"What was that you were saying Akane?" asked Ranma. He could bet that this pool of water was the least of their worries; his suspicion was proved when a crocodile shot out of the water. Ranma barely but managed to dodge the thing the demons would possibly tear it apart without a sweat but Akane was another story.

In the same moment the reptile decided to attack Kagome who practically jumped out of the water while giving out a loud "Eeek!" and the amphibious creature retreated again when seeing that it's target is out of range and may even put up a serious fight that could be a bit too risky just for the weekly dinner.

Ranma relaxed slightly when he saw that the creature in moving away from them, maybe Kagome's little power demonstration before made it decide against attacking he reasoned... then again maybe not it only swam to some distance from the group, so it can gather speed. When it turned around Ranma soon realized that it's heading straight towards Akane. "Ok buddy you asked for this!" he yelled while extending his hand.

"Are you nut's!" roared Kagome. "You're still not in complete control of you powers!" however this was unheard by the martial artist who was continuing to gather strength. Seconds later the crocodile dived under water and fled through an opening near the bottom of the pool.

"What is it alley-gator scared from some holy power?" he asked while barely able to keep from laughing, but when he turned to the demons he saw worry on their faces. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked not really getting.

"You should have knocked the thing out..." started Inuyasha.

"It only went to get his friends." finished Kagome.

Ranma stiffened when realizing that the reptile indeed returned with about ten of his friends. "Oh crap!" was his only answer.

Theeleven crocodiles attack them at once, and two of them went for Akane who had nothing in hand to stop them, so Ranma jumped in and attacked them five reptiles were sent up in the air whileother fivehad a little get together with the wall or the bottom of the pool. The last one managed to get hold of Ranma's leg and pulled him down under water. Not even a second later the boy came forth and he was really pissed off.

"Do ya mind? I'm not your dinner!" he or rather she roared while sending the creature up in the air all of them fled through the opening on the pool, and once again the place was quiet.

"Ok now how to get out of here?" asked Kagome while looking up. "Well jumping is out of question that's for sure!" she remarked when she saw how high the trap door was.

"We might as well go after the gators." remarked Inuyasha. The others were about to agree when not ten but a couple dozen of the things came back all of them wanting a re-fight.

"Crap! How many of these thing are there in this dammed place!" yelled Ranma.

Meanwhile on the other side of town the end of a long bloody AND ONE-sided battle was closing to its end. The human race was about to receive one of its most humiliating defeats. The generals of the demonic armies were even giving them a slight advantage one was commanding the battle blindfolded, and with his arm tied behind his back (he only had one hand) using his long fluffy tail to give out his orders while the other was simply sleeping on duty.

The commander of the human army had an idea he ordered one of his units to move forward, and smirked while waiting for his opponent to answer to his move. The demon only smirked and pushed one of his own troops forward. "It's over!" he remarked.

It was only now that the human realized that he lost. "He and his helper quickly rearranged the position of their troops in hope to save the day. After they were done they smiled assured that they are out of the trouble. However the second demonic general pushed on one of the tiles with his whiskers and thus ending the gigantic fight.

"Can I have a redo?" asked the desperate human.

"You already had twenty!" answered the two demons at once. The humans could barely believe it they were beaten to dust five times in row not to mention their losses in several games of go.

"Have you ever played chess?" asked Genma hoping that he and his friend will have a chance to win at least one game. Half an hour later the situation was the same if not worse with the humans loosing again.

Back at the Kuno estate things were getting a bit hot for the group's taste as they are playing tag with about thirty crocodiles in a 40x40 meter pool. Akane is hanging on the side of the wall where Ranma earlier found a place where she can get a grip.

Ranma was pulled under water again but by now he was really pissed and the crocodile was soon sent into low earth orbit. About ten of the things decided to attack Kagome who was slowly thinking if they should permanently take out their attackers who weren't retreating no matter how many hits they received. "How the hell can they keep so many crocodiles in this place?" asked Ranma while knocking away one of the things that were sitting under Akane waiting for her to fall down.

"I don't know but I'm starting to getting irritated!" answered Inuyasha while defending Kagome's back. Another five crocodiles entered the place while this was happening making things even worse to add to this problem with every reptile that entered the pool the water rose higher and Akane's refuge almost came within striking distance for the ones under her. Then it happened one of the gators attacked her and got her leg, luckily she was able to escape with sacrificing her shoe, and managed to climb higher on the wall.

There was only one little problem where she was now it was almost impossible for her to keep her hold. About a minute of bitter fighting later the inevitable happened she fell when this happened even Kagome had enough. "Inuyasha you have full authorization!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Don't hold back!" yelled the female youkai.

Ranma quickly swam to her fiancé and broke the crocodile's skull that was trying to pull her under water, at this the other ones attacking Akane turned against her. Inuyasha started to gather his youki and started to transform when suddenly there was an explosion at the bottom of the pool. In the immediate second as the water left the pool the gators' advantage disappeared not to mention that now they were opposing a thirty-foot dog, so they decided to make a hasty exit.

All four gave out a sight of relief while Kagome slipped out from under the fur of her soaked husband, the cause of the explosion was Ryoga who was looking for the Tendo's place. (The kid is a pro he was dropped off right in front of the Tendo's place in the morning just before Ranma and Akane left for goodness sake.)

"Akane what are you doing here in Albania?" (Authors note: The place is a small country north of Greece. You could also call it the land of the bunkers. In the 1950s they built millions of shelters because the fear from the Third World War.)

"Huh?" was his only answer.

"You're in Japan." informed Kagome barely able to keep from laughing.

"Really?" asked Ryoga.

"Really!" came Inuyasha's answer who was still in big dog modus. Ryoga stared at the colossus he could hear the sound but the beasts lips weren't moving. It was now that he realized that the huge pile of wool was in fact a walking talking dog a BIG one if I may add.

"Akane get away from the demon before it hurts you!" he yelled while racing forward. Inuyasha let out a growl signalling his annoyance and lifted his paw. A loud thump could be heard all over the city as he sent the lost kid into dreamland.

"Now that were done with this how do we get out of here?" asked Ranma. Before anyone could answer Inuyasha started to load his big gun. His fangs were glowing and a huge ball of energy was assembling in his mouth. "Take cover!" yelled the human half-male, while squeezing herself under the dog pulling Akane along.

"Hey that's my spot!" yelled Kagome while trying to get back under her husband.

The earth started to rumble under the city of Tokyo, seconds later a huge explosion shook the Kuno estate as a bright light left the ground this was followed by a sudden rain of mud and dirt in the neighbouring streets.

The Tendo's place 

It was at the fifteenth match between thee human and demon sides. Genma managed to sneak the queen back on the board while Soun covered him with their move. The sleeping cat gave out a sigh and pushed on the rock that was already in place for the final blow and knocked the fallen figure back off. "Checkmate!" he remarked not even opening his eyes... The human armies suffered another terrible defeat.

Back with the group 

An unconscious Ryoga flew out on the hole that was created by Inuyasha's blast, soon after him two demons and two humans followed. A shocked ninja was standing at the entrance of the mansion half covered by dirt, he wasn't moving he was just standing there pointing at the huge hole in the ground not daring to move. /How will I tell this to master Kuno he'll kill me/ rambled his mind over and over.

"Hey you there!" yelled Ranma while starting to run towards the stricken ninja. When he got there Sasuke (the ninja) was still standing there pointing at the hole in the ground. "What the?" asked Ranma taking a closer look on the ninja he waved her hand in front of his eye but there was no response. Then he tried knocking on the poor fellow's head there was still no response, the guy was definitely in deep freeze mode.

"Well might as well get it moving again." she reasoned before giving the ninja one in the face.

"Thank you!" mumbled the servant while shaking his head. "Now FEEL THE WRATH OF THE KUNO HOUSE!" he roared and reached to pull a string.

However nothing happened it was now that Sasuke realized that the explosion and the following rain activated all traps, secondly the rope in his hand was cut and Inuyasha was pulling his claws back after a successful attack. "Oh crap!" mumbled the ninja who was in quite of a trouble that Inuyasha was moving in on him and nobody stood in his way and he was cracking his knuckles.

"Ok buddy first of all I don't like reptiles..." The rest is censored because of Inuyasha's violent interrogation tactics.

Twenty minutes later the four left behind a trashed ninja they now possessed two coconuts with the pardons inside. Ryoga was riding on Inuyasha's shoulder, who wasn't agreed with the decision of Kagome, but he had to agree that Ranma was busy helping Akane walk who was still a bit dizzy from her near death experience. One crocodile she maybe could have taken care of but thirty were a bit much for her.

The news of the successful hunt spread quickly across town and the Furinkan students were starting to head back to the school and the principal was long forgotten. Wherever he was lying. At least this was what Kagome was thinking until the two coconuts were snatched from her hands by non other than the lunatic principal. "Why you!" Kagome cursed under her breath while starting to run after the man.

However she didn't need for make a long journey because after a few seconds of running he fell out of the sky and he very much resembled an icicle. Everyone knew that this can only mean only one thing when they looked up they didn't see Tekichi but some young woman floating in the sky.

"Who the heck is she?" asked Ranma.

"I bet another of your long forgotten fiancés!" answered Akane in a sarcastic tone.

"Somehow I think you'd prefer that!" answered Kagome while eyeing the woman; she was snow-white from head to toe and appeared to be around twenty. After a few seconds of hovering she attacked the humans that were present in the streets. As the first blast struck one of the houses it immediately came out whom her boss was.

"Why does it always have to be ice?" whined Ranma.

"You know what I get Kirara and she'll roast you! Would that be better?" asked Kagome. She didn't receive any kind of answer because Ranma and Akane both fell to the ground obviously in much pain. "Damn it we have to finish this quickly." She remarked pulling out her weapon and prepared for battle but Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"I'll deal with this one mate!" he said.

"Inuyasha don't even think about using your true form!"

"Haven't you noticed yet that this is the easiest way to fight these guys our fur is the only thing that can give us enough protection." Kagome didn't care to respond she knew that Inuyasha was only doing this to impress her; she shook her head not really getting what for he wanted to do that. She didn't love him because of his power and the male dog knew it.

The panic caused by Inuyasha's transformation wasn't big as the last time most Fourinkan students knew that he wasn't a that big threat to them since Kagome was thereto keep him in line, however everyone else was busy making a getaway.

The creature that was busy freezing humans and houses turned against Inuyasha giving everything into her attack but, she didn't even have a chance to brake through the dog's thick fur. He lazily lifted his paw and extended his claws, the ice-woman tried another attack what was once again stopped by the dog's armour. Inuyasha slashed across the air releasing four red streaks of light, the ice-woman dodged but landed right in front of Inuyasha's paw that finished the job.

Several blocks of ice landed on the ground this was the only thing that remained of the attacker. It was also now that much of the pain that the two humans were suffering in vanished, Kagome realized this and knew what was going on. "Inuyasha get down here that creep Tekichi made his next move!"

The dog turned to her he lowered his head to her, and gave out a growl. (What is it mate?)

"Growl girr girr bark growl..." (Take these two home then scavenge the city for things like that one.) she said pointing at the mound of ice.

"Bark bark girr?" (Am I some kind of horse?)

"Girr bark bark bark." (Right now you're more like a mule.)

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" (What was that woman?)

"Girr Girr growl bark..." (Get moving! I have to make a stop in the forest to get some herbs.)

"GIRRR bark..."

"Hey you know whatever is wrong with us it kinda hurt's!" interrupted Ranma.

"Bark girr girr growl bark growl!" (You heard him husband get moving!)

"GIRRRRRR!" (Like it care!)

"SIT!" the magic of the prayer pearls went to work but Inuyasha remained standing after it wore off he gave Kagome a smug look. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" this time he couldn't remain standing and fell to the ground with a strength that made the earth shake.

"Girrrrrr bark! Bark bark." (Ok, ok I'm going bitch seesh! Just put them on my back.)

Not even a minute later he was on his way to the Tendo's meanwhile Kagome turned to the crowd "If there's anyone who is good at herbs or wants to help come with me, I need a few things to gather."

In the outskirts of the city a demonic cat was flying across the air with a woman on her back after two weeks of separation they decided to visit their mates, a huge (and I mean HUGE) bag of panties and other underwear was following since the cities in his path never before had to fear from pro panty thieves Happosai made and extraordinary catch bigger than ever before. Heck the little man could be barely found under the huge amount of underclothing.


	24. Plans

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

The worst part of the year is about to start AKA end semester tests, but hey this is a student's life, and I'm also finished with the next chapter hope you'll enjoy.

**Chapter: 24 Plans**

Kagome was desperately trying to find a way to ease Ranma's and Akane's pain but nothing would work all her knowledge was useless, she only had one clue once the ice-woman that attacked them was destroyed their pain lessened for a short period of time. Then it started to become stronger again as other ones got closer. She soon came to the conclusion that the pain that the two were feeling was caused by those ice-women.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was busy outside town fending off the attackers who were moving towards Ranma and Akane in small groups from all directions Karom and Sesshoumaru also decided to get involved but it was no use no matter how good fighters they were some broke through.

Suddenly Ranma jumped up tightly clutching to his chest while Akane started to scream from pain. Kagome once again tried to help them using her miko powers but this time she was slammed against a wall after receiving a quite strong shock. She reached the end of her knowledge at this point there was only one thing left she could do and that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

Ranma saw this in Kagome's face and crawled over to his fiancée while trying to fight the pain. "Akane... if this is it... if... could I hold you?" he asked.

Akane turned her face to him and forced a smile on her face to answer for once Ranma understood what she wanted and wrapped her into his arms. The two were lying there waiting for death to clam them enjoying the other's company.

At the same second one of the attackers broke through the wall and reached for the couple but it never had the chance to finish whatever it wanted because Kagome's claws dug through it. She quickly loaded her bow and fired an arrow at the demons who wanted to enter the building destroying them.

Them she turned back to the couple on the ground. "There's no other way Ranma I have to lift the power that is keeping Tekichi from using his crystal."

"Don't!" muttered the boy obviously in much pain.

"There's no use to keep fighting. Your soul will be shattered if I don't remove the seal and Tekichi would still reach his goal." answered Kagome.

"But..." groaned Ranma.

"Don't worry Tekichi may get back his full power but you and Akane will also, you'll just have to defeat him again like you did." at this Ranma finally nodded and Kagome went to work, she started to chant a prayer while summoning her powers.

Suddenly the way the ice-woman in the city changed instead of trying to reach the Tendo dojo they started to attack everyone on the streets, especially those who were attacking them. Inuyasha was soon completely covered by these creatures and even though he had a very thick fur, that had it's limits and soon he was starting to feel the cold radiating from the attackers.

It was then that Kirara arrived at the scene. The fire under her paws flared up and she fired two flaming balls at Inuyasha that directly got the dog and melted the demons that assembled on him. Inuyasha released a row of barks with smoke coming out of his mouth, for certain reasons I won't translate this, elsewhere in the city you could still hear the sound of battle going on but soon those died down.

Inuyasha transformed back into humanoid form while Kirara landed and let Rin off her back. After this a wall of fire appeared around the huge cat and seconds later a young woman was standing in its place.

"You don't need to cook me alive bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Would you would've rather frozen to death?" asked Kirara.

"Feh!" with that said he took off with an inhuman speed, and Kirara soon followed with Rin on her back.

At the Tendo dojo Kagome calmed down when seeing that her patients are no longer in pain but she also knew that the real fight will only start after this Tekichi has probably gained his full power after braking the seal the was keeping his crystal useless. "Oh well it could be worse." she said after giving out a sigh.

Minutes later Karom and Sesshoumaru are back followed by Inuyasha and the two females. The eyes of the two demon lords almost fall out of their places when they see their mates.

"Kirara/Rin!" they yell at the same time "What are you doing here?" the next thing they knew that the women are clutching to them with all their power.

"I thought we agreed that you and Ishima stay with Shippo till this thing is over." asked Karom.

"Yes but we couldn't hold it out without you in the near." answered Kirara. Seconds later an agreeing meow could be heard from within Kirara's kimono, and Ishima stook her head out to look at her dad.

"All right but next time..."

"...I'll listen to your word." Kirara finished for Karom. The cat nodded satisfied that his mate understood. In the case of Sesshoumaru and Rin something similar happened with the only difference that Rin would never interrupt her husbands words.

Kagome smiled and stretched knowing that she did good work she had to admit that the seal created by Midoriko back them was quite strong even with Ranma letting her to do it, it was still hard and her body was demanding a nice long sleep and made her ay up to the guest room. She soon heard Inuyasha making his way upstairs and the way she could judge from his mood he also wanted to sleep so she quickly rolled out a Tatami mat for them.

A few minutes later they were just about to fall asleep when the dreaded battle cry of the biggest pervert in all history echoed throughout the house. This was followed by the sound of two hasty departures as Karom and Sesshoumaru left the house along with their loved ones. And this was followed by loud rumbling, as the Tendo home was flooded with underwear.

Inuyasha dug himself out from underneath Happosai's newest collection and moved towards the door. "I'll be right back I just need to talk to an old freak."

**That evening**

The demons and two humans were discussing the latest happenings while Soun and Genma were sitting in front of the telly watching the news.

"So you really think that Tekichi will leave us in piece for a few days?" asked Ranma after hearing Kagome's remark.

"I very much think so usually demons take some of their time to get used to something like a new power or body I know this since I changed my body two times in my life thanks to a certain youkai that I don't want to name." the last few words were dripping of venom. Of course everyone in the room knew to whom she was referring to.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry for deciding to give our pups a good life! It was the best thing I could think of and you know..."

"It's ok Inu but why didn't you tell me that this is what you wanted I can understand and your decision was correct..."

"About time you realized that!" interrupted Inuyasha a loud growl left Kagome's mouth and the room went silent.

"...and this is just in sudden snowstorms are reported from all around Hokkaido there is no explanation for them and their strength which too strong for this time of the year..." when hearing this the entire group said only two words "Oh crap!"

"Now we knew that he'll leave us alone for now." added Kagome.

**Next morning**

Two nervous humans were waiting in front of the demons' room waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to wake up. The first one to wake was Ishima and of course after that there was no way for Kirara to sleep on and the two left the room letting Karom get a bit more shut-eye. In the immediate second she opened the traverse her nose was struck by the typical scent of embarrassment.

"Ok what is it with you two?" asked the cat.

"Um... is Kagome awake yet?" asked Ranma not able to keep a blush from his face.

"And may I know why you are looking for her?"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you, you can never know when there's an eves dropper around." answered Akane. The demon examined the faces of the two they were looking nervously at the other or the ground.

/Ahaah they want to go through with their human mating but they need a priest first./ "I think I understand what you want I'll wake her but I warn you if Inuyasha's protective instinct kicks in all you can do is run."

The cat walked inside, and moved to the dogs, she leaned forward and gently shook Kagome her response was a small growl and the female dog demon went back to sleep. The cat tried again this time the growl was a bit stronger but again after a few seconds and a good stretch she continued to snuffle along with Inuyasha. The third time one of Kagome's hands unconsciously moved through the air in a slicing motion and Kirara could barely avoid the subconscious defence.

/Ok Kirara old girl you better think of something, you'll get your arm cut off with this approach/ it was now that Ranma decided to peep in.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No don't get back out." shouted Kirara as low she could but it was too late. Ranma saw her VERY cat like husband who was sleeping in his true form.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Never mind!" mumbled the cat as she saw every person in the room jump up ready to fight while an unconscious Ranma fell to the ground.

"So what can I help you with?" asked Kagome while moving to the garden with Ranma and Akane, she was still a bit sleepy from yesterday's activities but didn't bother to try sleeping since Happosai was returning to the house every one hour since eight in the morning for seconds in the form of Inuyasha's fist.

Ranma quickly turned around and started to scan the area for any intruders while Akane leaned close to Kagome's ear to whisper something to her. "You know with you being a priestess and all could you help us get married." Kagome blushed a bit when hearing the request and couldn't wipe, the grin that was forming on her face off.

"But why have you decided to marry so all of a sudden and why don't you tell your fathers..." Kagome's words were cut short by the human.

"Well with Tekichi trying to kill us and all the other troubles we don't want to wake up one morning and hear that our stupid fathers engaged us yet again to some other people we don't know."

"I can understand that buy why don't you tell..." started Kagome however she was cut off again.

"No you don't understand we want to do this without them knowing you know just to pay them back for everything they did."

The grin on Kagome's face became a bit humorous, as she had to fight not to laugh at the humans' idea. "I'm in but you have to know that I can't marry you. I have strong miko powers and I can use them I'm a village healer back in my time, but I'm not a priestess, so I can't wed you."

"But you could find a priest that could help us?" asked Akane.

"Is there any kind of priest that your father knows, maybe if you speak to one and tell everything you can get away without having to pay a killer price." advised the youkai.

"Why? What would that help us in." asked Ranma slightly turning to the two females.

"Well they've been pressing you to marry with everything they could. Even in the case of arranged marriages this is ridiculous. And being in the middle of this little thing that would make the two look silly in front of the entire city is also appealing." a murderous grin appeared on both humans' faces.

"Can we ask one more thing from you?" asked Ranma.

"Go ahead."

"We need someone to keep our lovers away so the entire thing won't be blown up by them." he answered. "I found a microphone in one of the flowers." he added while holding up the doctored plant.

Inside of the house a quite shocked Nabiki was sitting in her room not believing what she just heard. /Akane and Ranma really want to get married? I think there are some people who would like to pay to hear about this./

The wind started to blow a bit stronger and once more Kagome's nose identified the aroma in it as Nabiki's "I'm gonna get money scent". "Well I better start asking the local priests if they help us with our trouble."

Kagome walked over to the wall and passed by a huge crater that was created last evening by Inuyasha as he threw out Happosai along with his entire collection, and along with Ryoga who accidentally got into the line of fire. Well ok after his remark when waking up "What the heck is this something stinks like wet dog!" I'd say this wasn't that accidental.

"Ok which shrine is the closest one?" asked the demon from herself while starting to jump from rooftop to rooftop while a certain human stepped out on the front door to sell a bit of information.

It didn't take much for Kagome to find the first shrine; she walked up on the stairs like every other human while folding her ears under her hair. /I hope the owner is a nice one... and has less spiritual powers than my grandfather. However when she reached the top of the stairs the first thing that greeted her was a holy scroll "Demon be gone!" yelled a young man's voice and seconds later the second paper strip impacted on her face.

But unlike the one her grandfather used these scrolls actually had holy power on them and thanks to this they were annoyingly sticky. "Could you stop with that crap I'm not here to destroy something you lunatic." yelled Kagome.

"Why should I believe you demon?" came the answer.

"Because it would've been easier if I attack from the air, and secondly if you'd take a closer look you'd be able to find out that I have miko powers." the priest stood still for a few seconds them lowered his wards.

"What do you want demon?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I unfold my ears?"

"There are not many people around this time of the day so it's not a problem."

"Thank you." answered Kagome seconds later two dog ears popped out from underneath her hair. "Two friends of mine wanted me to talk to one of the cities shrine owners, they want to get married without their parents knowing."

"I see and why is that?" asked the priest who was now very much interested.

"I think you already heard of the case between two martial arts families."

"Oh you mean Ranma and Akane. Their fathers belong in the lunatic asylum for the way they are behaving."

"Well the two decided to pay back their fathers by marrying without them knowing about it."

A small smile appeared on the priest's face "Yes I think that would be a proper punishment for them, but I do fear for my shrine, I heard what happened last time."

Kagome finally managed to get one of the paper scrolls from her body and threw it to the ground. "I can help you with that, I'll just talk to my mate and some other friends two demon lords and a demon that could easily become one if he wanted would make a sufficient defence against the unwanted wedding attendants."

"You mean you know some of the strongest demons around?" asked the priest.

"Very much since I'm mated to the one that could become one but doesn't want to."

"Well considering the circumstances... Deal! And for the bill forget it this one's on the house, I only want to have ten priests around just in case."

Kagome also nodded happy that she stumbled into a priest that could actually think normally. "Just tell them to keep their hands off of their scroll's I don't want the wedding end in a funeral.

"Likewise. So how did you end up with miko powers?"

"Long story."

"I got time."

**Meanwhile on other parts of the city...**

"Shampoo no let violent kitchen destroyer marry Ranma he Shampoo's airen!"

"Don't worry Ranma sweet-ums I'll save you from that evil girl's clutches!"

"Ranma Saotome you fiend how dare you force the fair Akane Tendointo an unwanted marrige!"

"Oh no you don't son-in-law you have to marry Shampoo!"

"RAAMAAA SAOTOMEE I'LL GET YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DOOO... –spalsh- ...squeak bweek."

"The might of the Chem Club will bring down the evil Ranma!"

**...Nabiki is busy getting money!**


	25. The wrecking Crew goes to work

The dogs are on the loose 

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Sorry about the late update but I'm all but studying 24hours a day with the exams and the mods in my neck. Thank you for your reviews now I really have to go see you later.

**Kyokorain: **They very much are Inuyasha used the Shikon No Tama to turn himself and his family into demons.

**Talent Scout:** With the number of lackeys Nabiki has the only way to make sure she doesn't talk is to tie her up and launch her to the moon, but I'm not really sure that that would work she may have a cell phone hidden somewhere in her clothes. Ranma only found the doctored flower after it was too late when Akane and Kagome started to talk he was only looking for a source of trouble.

**Lizamikogurlie216: **Thanks for the reviewI'll read yours story once I have enough time to do something else beside learning.

Chapter: 25 The wrecking crew goes to work 

Akane was trying to get out of the embarrassing predicament that she got herself in but no matter how she tried there was no way she could reach Ranma at this moment he was like that annoying spot on her back. "Ranma! I thought that we agreed that you're going to take me seriously from now on." she was warned hovering one inch above Ranma's hand, and continued trying to reach Ranma she could feel the anger slowly rising inside of her but she knew that there's no way for her to reach him.

"What's the matter now Akane I'm taking you seriously." Answered the boy with a huge smile on his face.

"No you are not!" snapped Akane while trying to get out of the embarrassing situation.

Ranma started to chuckle and gave in, for a second Akane could feel herself falling only to be caught by him. This was the only thing she didn't like since she admitted that she's in love with him she just couldn't stay mad at the jerk. He nuzzled her neck while pulling her close "You know I like your new self much more." murmured the boy into her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Akane.

"Well earlier you would've kicked me through the roof for less. It's a nice change."

At this Akane started to blush madly "Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Ranma?" she asked.

"I'm the real one all right want me to prove it?" asked the boy with a smirk.

A mean smile appeared one Akane's face "Ranma isn't that a cat behind you?" the boy stiffened and looked back trying to find the dreaded feline Akane was talking about but there wasn't one.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Ranma and Jumped on the defenceless girl. Seconds later cheerful laughs and giggles could be heard from within the dojo.

Sasuke the Kuno's ninja was observing all this and he knew too well that his master has lost no matter what, he also knew that Kuno tends to be a bit too confident for his own good. The ninja sighed remembering his orders somehow he had to make a living but he also very much hung on his life, if that what he has can be called a life. He knew that once Ranma gets him after he fulfils his duty it won't be very pleasant for his hide, in fact he was praying that the martial artist would understand his situation and won't pound him that much if he should find him eves dropping.

/If I only did as my father advised I could be a soldier in the army, but no I wanted to have a more interesting work. I've got it all right but not with such orders./

Inside the two lovebirds started tussle Akane managed to pin down Ranma but only seconds later he broke free and tried to do the same to her. "Oh no you don't Ranma!" she said chuckling. Ranma tried to dive onto her but the girl slipped out from underneath him.

Outside the ninja shook his head /No I won't do it master Kuno and mistress Kodachi have to face it that they have lost if I tried to do something Ranma and mistress Akane would take me apart. Literally/

On the ground of the dojo floor the two teenagers were wrapped up in a long row of kisses. The ninja sighed and moved away from the window, and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop to reach the Kuno mansion, that right now was home to several backhoes that were busy trying to fill up the huge hole created by Inuyasha.

At the same time Nabiki was also watching via video camera, and she was more and more feeling like an ass she already found out where the wedding will take place and her lackeys have already spread the word around. For a large stack of money of course. /But hey this time there'll be a large number of demons who will be keeping unwanted people out so nothing that bad could happen... right/ Nabiki looked at the lump money on her desk and in the same second her opinion changed.

"Heck if the wedding gets busted again I'll be able to get at least another sum like this."

In the hall way Kagome shook her head when hearing this/And I thought that I had a crazy life back them living in two times./ she thought while continuing her way downstairs.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken special edition storm of feathers!" whispered Ranma while starting to tickle Akane. For a few seconds the girl could keep from laughing but her face give it away, and if possible Ranma added even more speed to his attack. Akane couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh like there is no tomorrow. Too bad that these we heard by two very lunatic type of fathers who were a bit too eager to get their children married.

The doors of the dojo were thrown open as the two fathers raced in however by that time the teenagers already jumped apart. "Oh happy day!" hollered Soun. While Genma roughly pushed Akane into Ranma's arms.

"Be a man son! She loves you! Be a man and take her as..." Genma couldn't finish because a holy arrow flew by him a bit too close for the panda man's taste but it raced out on the window without doing any damage. He quickly turned around but saw nothing he turned his had to his son and future daughter-in-law he wanted to open his mouth again but another miko arrow raced by him, this time even closer. Genma turned around again but again there was nobody. /Maybe I should get out of here./ he thought while moving out of the room along with Soun, and both of them left the house with the goal to get drunk.

Once they were out of the way Kagome moved out of the shadows and walked to the two teenagers. "That was close don't you think?" she asked.

"A bit too close if you ask me." agreed Ranma. "Do me a favour next time aim for the back!"

"You're forgetting Ranma I'm not a killer if you want to get rid of your father you have to do it!"

"What about Nabiki?" asked Akane.

"We can't do anything about her but I think must of your lovers don't want to mix it up with demons lords, and those who still go after you will be sent on a one way trip to the next hospital." The teenagers smiled and nodded when hearing this.

Later that day 

Most of the Tendo family was out of the house Kasumi was visiting Dr Tofu Nodoka was in the mall, and Nabiki just left to sell her videotapes, she was hoping for a good profit at the same time the demons were enjoying the afternoon sun lying lazily in the grass. Ranma and Akane got rid of their fathers for the day so they decided to have some quality time as long they can do that without having to fear getting busted.

I almost forgot about the old freak guess what he was on another collection trip.

The two were now sitting in Akane's room hoping that there won't be that many hidden cameras in there as in the room that was used by Ranma and his father. "So Akane what do you plan about my cat problem pop tried almost everything and he didn't succeed?"

"You're forgetting that your father is not really sane."

"Wow you just made an incredible discovery, if you ask me he was crazy all his life so how are you going to do it?"

"I'll figure out a way don't worry." answered the girl while leaning against Ranma's shoulder. "You know that I would never let you down."

"I know that Akane and I want to thank you for that. You're the best!" he answered while stroking her hair.

"And you know I managed to do one more thing. I cured your foot in mouth disease!"

Kagome was slumbering on the grass next to Inuyasha, who had an arm wrapped around her, the demoness's ear picked up a faint sound and knew that someone is sneaking around in the house, but she assumed that Sasuke has returned to continue his now almost constant spying. After hearing from Akane how Kuno was treating his ninja she was really sorry for the guy and didn't want to make anything worse for him.

Seconds later he heard another sound but didn't care and snuggled into Inuyasha continuing her beauty sleep.

"Yep I've got a very good cure for that! Come on Ranma I want to show you something!" Akane said all of a sudden, pulling her fiancé towards the door.

"What is it?"

"Just come on you'll like it..." when hearing this Ranma went limp.

"Akane are you sure I mean I'd... I would... but shouldn't we wait I mean with the wedding right here and..." Ranma was interrupted by Akane's chuckle.

"Now really Ranma. And I thought that Happosai was a pervert."

"Yeah looks like I'm still not completely cured of foot in mouth." agreed the boy.

The two left the room and headed downstairs but they were interrupted. As Kodachi Kuno entered the hallway breaking down one of the windows. "I'm here to save you from that evil witch Ranma my darling!" she called out. However thanks to some surprising phenomena the male didn't want her visit at all.

"Get lost will ya? If there's one thing I don't need around then it's YOU!"

"Not only that but you also enslaved my sweet-ums with treacherous magic! Die you peasant!" hollered Kodachi while charging for Akane. Ranma barely managed to push Akane out of harms way, and he was happy for that. The Kuno girl was using spiked clubs once again and he could bet that they were tipped with some deadly poison.

Ranma wanted to charge at the hallucinating girl but another person entered through another window also breaking it in pieces. (Hey at least the walls are intact) "Prepare to be defeated by the blue thunder vile cur!" called out Tatewaki Kuno, while charging forward. However he stopped when Akane stepped in front of Ranma.

"Kuno are you that blind?" she started with pleading words. "Please leave me and Ranma alone or is it too hard for you to understand..."

"How dare you use magic to enslave the beautiful..." Akane's blood pressure reached the critical point, she was used to the fact by now that the Kendo freak talks about her like a prize, but this time she really had better things to do. The foolish moral continued his never-ending speech not caring about the fuming girl, heck he probably thought she is blushing because his declaration of love.

Ranma saw as a small light appeared in the girl's hand and that soon transformed into her wooden mallet. /So that's where she's getting those things she's just like the c...c...cat./ Kuno continued still not getting it Ranma jawed while thinking about if he should grab a manga to read at the same time Akane continued to get even more deadlier in many aspects. Her wooden mallet gloved up and turned into a metal hammer.

"...so prepare to be destroyed by me..." Akane's killing reflexes were slowly brought to life no matter how much she was trying to keep them back and Kuno still didn't get it. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and her muscles went to work.

The male Kuno never saw it coming and before he even realized what's going on his skull came into contact with Akane's hammer and he was sent into the ground. When Kodachi saw that her brother has been defeated she also decided to make her move.

Akane was standing with her back to the insane gymnast and didn't hear the attack coming. For once Ranma didn't care that it was a she that he attacked; Kodachi barely managed to dodge and landed some distance from him. "You won't be controlling my Ranma for long you peasant!" yelled Kodachi, she pulled a stack of needles from one of her pocket and threw them at Akane.

You don't have to be genius to figure it out that those needles were poisoned, and Ranma knew that too. He raised his hand, and assembled some of his holy powers then fired at the incoming needles all were immediately destroyed. Kodachi fumed and attacked Akane with her ribbon, Ranma moved into her way, but the girl somehow could sneak in one of her explosive balls and threw that at Akane the martial artist didn't have a chance to stop, it. But Akane managed to dodge. When the ball exploded Ranma thought that it has directly hit his fiancé and he blew it.

He was practically glowing from the huge amount of power that he assembled in his body. Outside the demons jumped up and were ready to run. Akane jumped up to inform Ranma that she was ok but it was too late the boy let go the ball of energy in his hand that was way more them enough to pulverize Kodachi, but thanks to some miracle Kuno woke up just in time to knock down his crazy sister.

The blast whooshed through the house without hitting anyone, but with a huge bang that shook the entire building. When the light and the unbearable sound of the explosion vanished it became visible that the Tendo's bathroom was now officially history, with only a few pipes left indicating where it once stood. Outside the demons were all doing a voluntary face plant except for Karom who proved that he would make and excellent mole, as he dug an underground shelter for Kirara and Ishima within seconds.

Kagome was the first one who got off the ground after the danger vanished followed by Inuyasha. It was now that her nose realized that the sound that she heard a few seconds ago was not caused by Sasuke, but by the two Kuno siblings. "Damn looks like we goofed. Those two should have stayed out!" she jumped onto the rooftop and moved towards the destroyed part of the house. Inuyasha followed her close by just in case.

Meanwhile Kirara stook out her head out of Karom's burrow and scanned the area for any potential danger. "Meow?" (Can we come out?) she asked from Karom who shook his head.

Meanwhile the Kuno siblings were busy gawking at the huge hole in the wall and what was once a bathroom. "Get lost before or next one gets you!" warned Ranma however the two didn't get it.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to be defeated by the Blue Thunder!" he yelled. While Kodachi settled for laughing what alone could be counted for an attack.

"Could you two finally leave Ranma and Akane alone? Don't you get it that they want nothing to have with you?" yelled Kagome. Tatewaki Kuno looked back to see the face of his love who was looking in on the hole from the room with her head upside down. At same time Kodachi was sent into lower Earth orbit by Akane's hammer.

"Ah Kagome Taisho the fair maiden whose heart..."

"Quit wooing my mate before I take you apart!" warned Inuyasha's voice as he too appeared next to Kagome.

"Prepare to die vile demon!" yelled Kuno. Inuyasha let out a growl and jumped down with the goal to give the guy the pounding of his life seconds later Kuno was on his one way trip to the hospital thanks to Kagome who pointed out which way Inuyasha should throw the kid sadly the power of the throw was a bit stronger than needed and the boy crashed into one of the hospital's rooms.

"So which way is the nearest bathhouse?" asked Kagome.

"Did someone say bathhouse?" asked an elderly man's voice, looks like Happosai is back from panty hunt. To boot this there were rain clouds appearing on the horizon.

Ranma shook his head while giving out a groan. "Oh boy this'll be a looong day!"

On the other side of the city a drunken man and a drunken panda left the pub heading for another. Somehow the mood was much better than usual this night and they wanted to make the best out of it obviously they didn't notice that they were the source of the amusement.


	26. Pork Chops

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I'm back again and if things continue this way I'm gonna transform into a new race of man kind called Homo Uhu (An Uhu is a quite large owl) heck if I wouldn't be sitting in front of book most of the day I'd be acting like Shippo when he's high on sugar only that I have a coffee high. Ok ok I get down to business Dodges a load of fruit Originally I wanted to make a chapter about Shippo and his little problems but I decided to put that in one chapter later. Hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter: 26 Pork Chops 

Two humans and two demons were heading towards Furinkan high in the morning Inuyasha was accompanying Akane much to the female demon's dislike. "You see Inuyasha nothing happened on the way here!" she declared once they entered the school grounds.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to die!" yelled the familiar voice the familiar sentence.

"So what's new Ryoga?" asked Ranma while dodging the boy's punches. "I see you have already heard about that Akane and I want to go through with the wedding."

"You won't live long enough to do that!" came the answer followed by another punch.

"Now really Ryoga can't we sit down and talk about this I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Well too bad for you! DIE!" hollered Ryoga while attacking again.

"Come on Ryoga could you stop this nonsense you're boring me."

"So I'm boring you? Well then take this! Bakusai! Tenketsu!" Ranma just humphed and jumped from the attacks way seconds later his school had a new entrance. "Get back here coward!" yelled Ryoga and ran after the other martial artist.

"Come on Porky can't you see that I'm a bit too strong for you?"

"Really take this! Shi Shi Hokodan!" he yelled seconds later a huge pillar of chi appeared around him destroying everything that is close. Ranma just smirked he simply used his holy powers and the attack didn't even affect him in the smallest way. "What the?" yelled Ryoga not getting how Ranma deflected the attack.

"Don't tell me that this was your best shot Ryoga!" remarked Ranma, if possible the part time pig became even more angry. Not far away from the tow fighting boys several complots against Ranma were underway.

"So does everyone knew what to do?" asked the leader.

"Yeah and if we do it Akane will be rid of Saotome." answered everyone.

"Chief we've set up the traps like you told us." informed a kid that just arrived.

"Good everyone grab your weapons and hide!" not much later the two fighting teenagers arrived at the scene. They were directly hading for the minefield that was further strengthened by several other traps, however in the last second the two made an inhuman leap and so they avoided the danger.

The conspirators didn't move in hope that the two will come back and activate the traps, however there were several people following them who were interested in the fight with Akane and Kagome in the lead and they didn't knew of the trap and were about to walk into it.

The five guys didn't have any other choice but to jump out of their hiding spot and trigger the traps, they were not crazy enough to risk the wrath of Inuyasha. Kagome and Akane both came to a dead stop when they saw a group of males jump out of the bushes, into the open, not even a second later the mines underneath them exploded then several other traps sprung but luckily by that time they were all on the ground because of the mines.

The now that they saw that the ground was dangerous everybody slowed down and they careful crossed the booby trapped area paying attention to any potential trap, after Akane and Kagome crossed the dangerous part they sped up again to catch up with Ranma and Ryoga, Inuyasha simply jumped over the danger zone.

Not much after they did so another explosion sounded from behind them. Someone triggered one of the remaining mines.

"DIE RANMA!" yelled Ryoga while unleashing another bone cracking punch, and again Ranma dodged easily. "Take this!" yelled the part time pig and tried to punch Ranma again but his attack was sidestepped again.

"Come on Ryoga I don't want to beat you up but if you continue this way I'll do it!" warned Ranma while dodging a kick. However this had no influence on the other boy who continued his assault without paying the slightest attention.

"Ok so you don't get my warnings?"

"Heh don't make me laugh I didn't even start to fight!" answered Ryoga.

"Really? Me too!" answered Ranma while kicking Ryoga in the stomach who was thrown into the air and landed about ten feet away from his opponent. He immediately jumped and ran towards Ranma with full speed. Meanwhile the other martial artist started to activate his holy powers and prepared to finish the fight.

A smirk appeared on Ryoga's face when his hand got too close for Ranma to block or dodge but then he was surprised to see that his opponent was still smirking. Seconds later Ryoga's fist came into contact with something solid, very solid, a twenty-ton boulder was nothing against what kind of strength this something had. Ryoga was shocked when he saw the smug smile on Ranma's lips; he was even more surprised when the other boy's fist started to glow in a pink light.

"Happy dreams bacon breath!" he called out while hitting Ryoga in the chest and sending him for a long trip across the air, and right into a nearby fountain.

"Why is Ranma calling Ryoga bacon breath all the time?" asked Akane not really getting why Ranma was using such a nickname for his rival. Ranma went pale when he heard this. Yes he wanted to get rid of Ryoga but not by killing him, so he raced after the kid and grabbed him just in time before he came into contact with the cold water.

"You know you own me a favour!" he remarked, Ryoga almost exploded when hearing this.

"DIE!" he roared while trying to hit Ranma's legs but somehow those always moved away. Finally the boy with the holy powers had enough. He threw Ryoga up in the air and kicked him in the face so hard that the poor fellow was only stopped by a wall that was at least fifty feet away. Ryoga however still tried to get up.

Ranma sighed while shaking his head "So you want to learn it the hard way. I can arrange that! But I have one question should I kick your ass or should Akane do it."

"Coward!" mumbled the part time pig.

"Look who's talking you're the one who made me swear not to tell her about your curse." whispered Ranma into his ear.

"My curse is something completely different!" yelled Ryoga with a voice full of rage.

"What curse?" asked Akane surprised by Ryoga's outburst. Who was standing not almost next to the two.

"It's been nice knowing ya P-brain." said Ranma while stepping away from the other boy.

Finally after one year four months, seven hours, forty-three minutes, and fifteen seconds of knowing Ryoga Akane had put one and one together and figured out the connection between Ryoga, P-chan and Ranma's nickname for the two. The girl didn't say anything and nothing needed to be said the glowing red aura around her did it all.

Nabiki just leaned out on the window of her classroom the right time to see this. "Guys get my camera! Quickly!"

Akane was fuming... fuming? I don't think that that is the appropriate word she was practically burning from rage. "Ok where's the popcorn?" asked Ranma. "This is better than a horror movie!"

A glowing light appeared in Akane's hand and seconds later that turned into one of her mallets but she didn't stop at this point her entire body started to glow and medieval armour started to appear around her.

"As I see she started to regain her old abilities." remarked Kagome. Ranma nodded dumbly to this.

"Now... Akane there's no need the get hasty!" stammered Ryoga while backing away with his eyes focused on the steel war hammer.

"Don't worry about that Ryoga we've got all day to talk about this." Normally the boy would have relaxed when hearing this but the girl's voice was way too sweet. "Kagome could you give me some cooking lessons this evening?" she asked not even looking back at the demon.

"Sure why not!" answered the youkai flinching a bit knowing quite well that this time Akane will do his best to ruin the food and that is an easy task for her. "Err... Ranma your fiancé is frightening me!" she admitted turning to the other human.

"Why? This is the best show on earth! Feel free to enjoy it to the fullest!" answered Ranma while paying for the corn he just bought.

"Um... can I have some?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure go ahead!"

"Hey are you two even listening to what I say?" snapped the female demon.

"Shut up woman and enjoy the show!" answered Inuyasha while putting some of his corn into his wife's hand.

Nabiki received his camera just in time to catch the start of the fight. Ryoga tried to make a run for it but wasn't really successful because Akane threw her weapon after him and her aim was true. In other words she got Ryoga square in the head. He fell over and made an Inuyasha like face plant. When he turned around she was already next to him.

/Gods above have mercy/

Later that day 

Akane's newest cooking project was sizzling in the frying pan (No it wasn't pig meat!) That guy was in the next room trying to free himself from his restrains.

"So do you finally understand?" asked Kagome while throwing away the not so good-looking vegetables that were spiced up with some cutting board chunks. "Cooking is not about martial arts and it definitely isn't some kind of race! That's your main problem."

"But I don't have time to carefully plan everything to the smallest detail!"

"Oh man how can I make you understand? Look one of your problems is that you don't think at all if you see something that you think to be one of the ingredients you just throw it into the pot without even looking if it really is what you need."

"I understand so I should be more careful about what I use." answered the girl finally getting one of the rules of cooking.

"And another thing about using a knife speed isn't the most important thing. Cut things a bit slower even if it takes longer later it will be easier for you to cook the meal with time you'll be able to go faster."

Kagome nodded while blushing when remembering how she used to hack the food instead of cutting. "Okay! I think I understand."

"Good now get the meat out of the frying pan, and lets wrap things up!" Akane nodded, and moved to the stove. "Akane!"

"Huh?" asked the girl turning back.

"About cooking eggs in microwaves?"

"I won't even think about that!" came the answer. Kagome nodded happily, and moved back to her work.

/Thank god! She finally understood! Now I only need to make sure she stays that way/ thought the demon. "Kasumi! Could you help us a sec?"

"Just a minute!" came the others girl's cheery voice.

Not much latershe stepped into the kitchen and to her surprise it didn't look like a battle zone. Kagome moved over to her and leaned close. "Looks like she finally understood!" she whispered into the other girl's ear.

"Really?" asked Kasumi with a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Yep!" answered the demon. The two watched as Akane continued to work with proud expressions on their faces she reached for a spoon to taste the soup boiling on the stove, but forgot about a tiny detail. "Akane!" interrupted Kagome. "Get a small bowl and cool it down first! You don't want to burn your lips that's hot you know."

"Silly me! I forgot." answered the human.

"If you ask me Kasumi you guys were simply too soft on her, you never told her what she was doing wrong."

"Yeah I was worried that I would hurt her feelings." answered the girl.

"That was not the best way. Akane the meat!"

"On it!"

"Could you keep an eye on her while I feed the failures to the "pig"?"

"Ok." answered Kasumi a loud shriek could be heard from the next room followed by the sound of struggling.

Kagome moved out of the kitchen with a king sized plate filled with different kinds of poison when Ryoga saw her he was barely able keep from screaming from fear, he used even more power in his struggle against the ties and somehow he was able to break out of the reinforced steel chains that Akane tied him up with, seconds later there was a huge Ryoga sized hole in the side of the house.

"I think he finally learned his lesson!" remarked Kagome. While moving out into the garden to find Kirara so she can burn the dangerous mix of chemicals. Above her she could hear a ninja making a run for it and sighed /Oh well at least it's no demon but I better have a talk with him about this I don't think Ranma will be so tolerant with him if he continues to eves drop all day long./

Several hours later somewhere in the forests of Kyushu "RANMAAAAA!"


	27. What a day

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Hi everyone here's the next chapter I'll get things rolling again with the main storyline, thank you for your reviews –Moooeeeww! FT FTFT!- Right back I have something to tend to... Na nézzük! Shoe size 43... 39...34... Megvagy! 50... –Meo...BANG...- Sorry about the incident one of the local cats picked up the habit to visit mine's feeding place the two are in blood feud ever since Cila found out and of course I help him out every now and then.

**AlleyD8:** Until now Akane thought that Ryoga doesn't have a curse and she had a small black pet pig who in fact was Ryoga she often slept with him and even got changed in front of her "pet" try to find a girl who won't get mad after finding out that a good friend is doing something like this with her.

**Dragon man 180:** Don't worry about Ryoga he'll get it sooner or later the only question is when will her appear again to attack Ranma.

**Chapter: 27 What a day**

Shippo was roof-hopping towards work this was usually an every day sight by now and nobody was paying attention to it except for some policemen who were paroling the on the streets. "Hey come back here!" roared one of them as they started to run after the fox.

/Oh damn just what I needed/ cursed the Shippo while diving into one of the nearby streets. He quickly looked around trying to find a good spot to hide. /The restaurant over there... no they might check it out... the tree... definitely no.../ finally the fox spotted an ideal hiding spot. He quickly jumped inside through an open window, it was only now that he realized that he landed in the women's toilet.

He wanted to get back out but once he jumped up to the window he saw that the street was filled with lawmen and if they saw him jump out on the women's toilet they would have a few questions to him. /This is bad/ he thought, while looking for a way out of this mess.

Seconds later the door that was keeping him out of the line of sight clicked and started to open, the kitsune gasped when seeing this, he quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled the door back." Just a minute!" he said in the most girly voice he could manage. /A fine time to be out without any leaves, think Shippo think.../

The demon climbed back up to the window and peeked out onto the street. /Great the dammed policemen are still there now what/ the kitsune jumped back down and searched his clothes for something that could be useful to him but there was nothing. /Oh well might as well play some ninja with the guys out there./ thought the fox while pulling the collar of his shirt on his face.

Outside the flatfeet were suddenly surprised when a blur left through a window. "There he is!" yelled one of them but it was too late Shippo already left the street, and was trying to blend in with the crowd in the next one.

There was only one problem he soon realized that there were some of pursuers in there and they saw him. "Crap!" murmured the demon while starting to run. This time he decided to flee into one of the alleys, there he dashed in through a door. There was only one slight problem the place where he landed could be easily described as Japan's worst boozer. To boot this his ears were in the open and it looks like he just disturbed some very illegal discussion.

"Um... do you guys mind if I stay in here for a few minutes I have a smaller police problem." asked the fox but when he saw the faces of the humans who were now surrounding him he knew that they won't let him stay without a decent fight. /Why me? Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! ...CRAP! I'm starting to think like pa/

The sound of jack knives being opened could be heard throughout the room and Shippo grabbed the only weapon he could get his hand on... a towel. /I have to be careful I don't want to kill these humans no matter what kind of thing they were planning./ he thought. "If you want a fight you can get it!" he called out while twisting the piece of cloth so he can make better use of it.

His answer was a row of laughs the humans raced forward Shippo jumped up and caught the lamp above them that he used to swing himself behind the counter there he knocked the bartender out with one move. He grabbed one of the bottles behind him and threw it at his opponents, for some time he managed to keep them away. However every good thing has to come to an end, and so had this.

When the thugs reached the bar they tried to stab the fox who greeted them with one of the bar stools. However one managed to get into the counter. "Don't be shy come in!" called out the fox while grabbing the cloth next to him and hitting the attackers leg making sure that it wrapped around it, them he pulled on the human's leg, that lost balance and involuntarily made a splits, Shippo quickly grabbed another bottle and broke it on the poor bastards head before that could scream out in pain.

Finally the fox threw the stool along with some of the attackers at his opponents who were either hit by it or were forced to move back. Shippo wanted to grab another bottle but when he reached back for one he couldn't find any he glanced back and saw that he was almost out of ammo. /Time to change tactics/ he thought as the humans charged him.

The first one who reached the bar received some sake on his head along with the bottle. "You stay out!" commented Shippo. "But you can come in!" he continued pulling another one over his defence line and throwing him against the wall. The next attacker tried to stab Shippo, but the kitsune got his hand and knocked the weapon out of it then he booted but a lower hook.

Meanwhile the thug behind him started to awake he grabbed the penknife from the ground and attacked Shippo who leaned forward and the blade got the hand of a thug who was trying to get the fox. "Why you little!" called out the injured man trying to hit his ally.

"Make it out elsewhere!" called out Shippo and grabbed the man with the knife and threw him at the injured one. Then he grabbed the bartender and threw him also at the thugs.

"Ok time to give up the castle!" he thought, while leaning down to get the bartender Shippo accidentally found a plate of sushi now he grabbed it along with two chopsticks before jumping over the thugs and landing at one of the tables. The thugs immediately turned around and attacked the fox who right now was more interested in the food than the fight. He only dodged the attacks while calmly eating the food.

One of the humans tried to jump on him but he moved aside along with his plate and the poor guy had a get together with uncle wall. Two of the humans attacked him at the same time hoping to overwhelm him, but the fox jumped on the edge of two benches so their other ends will go up in the air and hit the brutes in the chin. Shippo saw that the thugs (at least the ones still standing) are about to charge him at once, he stepped on the end of yet another bench on its end the thug who earlier made contact with uncle wall just found a resting place and was trying to make the pain go away that was throbbing in his head, he was catapulted into the air and landed on his friends knocking them all out.

The last of the human standing raced at Shippo but the fox simply stepped aside while leaving one of his legs there. The thug tripped and he didn't have the chance to stop before the next wall. The bar-fight was officially over. "Come on guys don't tell me that this was all you could do, even my little sister could easily beat you." remarked the fox while continuing to eat.

He heard a yelp from underneath him and saw that the bench he was using was laying on one of the humans he had of course some pity and got it from the poor lads back.

After a few minutes Shippo finished his meal and moved over to the bar to get something to accompany the food after a few seconds he found a bottle of sake that survived the fight, he was about to take a gulp when he heard a groan. When he looked at the source he saw that one of the thugs was starting to get up. He used his foot to get a human from the ground and into the air, them he gave him a kick sending him at the recovering human, it was a direct hit but the human remained standing.

"Sit!" he commanded and the man fell to the ground. "Good boy!" /Just like mom does it with dad/ thought the fox before chuckling. With that Shippo lifted the bottle but stopped before drinking. He sniffed at the liquid and threw the bottle away. /Damn it the stuff is fake it's more familiar with a horse than rice/

Shippo could hear the sound of sirens so he decided to leave before he's found among these not so law respecting citizens. "Thanks for the meal guys if you don't mind I'll jump in a bit more often from now on, the sushi was great... but you better find a better source of sake! Seeya!"

A few minutes later the police arrived but the only thing they found was a destroyed pub and a large number of knocked out gangsters except for one who was their built in man. "What happened here?" asked one of them.

"I don't know but there must have been some army here, these guys are the yakuza's best thugs." answered another one.

Shippo finally arrived at work and only half an hour late Hakkeda was yelling at him for being late but he simply ignored it the good meal and the fight with the outlaws made it worth. "But at least Ozu won't have to come back for the parts that didn't have enough room on the truck. Get the trailer and the motor bike from the garage I need you to bring some things to the building op." ordered the wanna be boss.

"Hey you know that I can't drive!" snapped Shippo.

"Come on it's just a bike you can learn it within a second, now get two of the gas-cylinders and the cement mixer from the shed and take it to the house."

Shippo sighed and went to work minutes later he was driving outside town towards one of the neighbouring villages. There wasn't big traffic on the road and he leaned back a little to enjoy the wind. All too soon he reached an obstacle in the form of a huge hill. Shippo gave full gas trying to climb the steep slope but his speed quickly fell to a minimum and the huge cargo attached to the end of his vehicle made things even more interesting. He squeezed out every bit of power out of the poor machine but he was still getting slower. The engine was coughing and was barely able to keep him but did.

Finally after five minutes and several years of lost mechanical lifespan later Shippo reached the top of the mountain he gave a little more gas to the engine and was over the top, and the place where he has to deliver the stuff is just at the bottom. If he only knew that the really bad thing is still in front of him not much later he was racing down hill with full speed, and to his "joy" the wheels of the motorbike were barely able to hold on.

/Whoa this is starting to get too fast./ thought Shippo while pulling the brake, the vehicle slowed down a bit but all too soon the brake exploded into hundreds of small pieces, the fox saw the metal parts fly through the air with shock on his face and for a few seconds time seemed to slow down for him but it soon sped up for him again and he was travelling way too fast for his like.

Shippo's speed was increasing enormously and the only brakes he had left were his legs. He slammed those to the ground but it didn't take long and the sole of his shoes were starting to get mighty thin, not mentioning hot not wanting his feet to be seriously injured he decided to pull them back up. Then it happened, he spotted a turn that he couldn't take no matter what.

"I have to say, this has been quite a day..."mumbled Shippo while leaving the road, breaking down the guard and taking off into the air. He elegantly flew through the sky but all to soon he started to fall along with his quite heavy payload. "Time to leave the sinking ship! Women and foxes first!" he remarked, and ejected.

The bike and the trailer with the stuff in it landed in the correct destination only that this happened in the biggest mud you saw since world war one and several of the people nearby received a full body mud pack. Since Shippo was much lighter than his vehicle he remained in the air longer and crash-landed a few gardens away demolishing some of the fencing and some furniture.

"Boy what a day! And it hasn't even begun yet." he mumbled while slowly crawling out from underneath the rubbish that he created during his landing, only to find out that the owner of the place didn't like his landing technique at all.

**Meanwhile in Tokyo's Nerima district**

"Fucking hell of a shit!" sounded Kagome's voice from within the Furinkan library. She couldn't believe what she found she somehow came across something about Tekichi's flying fort and if there's one thing that living in the feudal era has taught her is that if someone says Great than prepare yourself for a big fight or a big laugh, the only problem is that she already knew that there's nothing funny in the ice-demon-lord.

"Kagome that's no way to behave!" came the soft but strict warning from the librarian.

"Sorry but I just found out something very bad! I need to talk with some people! Can I take the book?"

"No problem I understand that you have big trouble it is the least I can do to help you!"

Kagome smiled and bowed "Thank you!" with that said she disappeared in a blur. /Inuyasha get to the school quickly! We have a problem/ Kagome sniffed into the air but she found a smell that she didn't wanted to smell it ever again.

"The pure and innocent Kagome! Have you come to..." Kuno didn't have the chance because his face came into contact with a clawed hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut!" she commanded. She sniffed into the air again and this time she managed to identify Akane' scent. "Akane get over here we have trouble!"

**Back in Kyoto**

Shippo was in the middle of a minor problem after barely avoiding being maimed after destroying a large section of a garden now he had the problem to get a 500pound cement mixer up to the third floor of course he had his demon powers but there was the mud around the trailer and with the place full of humans.

At first Shippo tried the easiest approach and grabbed the heavy contraption but he soon realized that his legs were starting to disappear in the mud. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid it was taking a bath in it of course he let go as if the thing would be hot as the sun. /Ok now what/ thought the fox looking around trying to find something that could help him out of his misery.

His eyes continued to search the construction site and he soon found the answer in the form of a crane. "Oh boy I always wanted to find out how you operate those things!" he thought while climbing up into the machine when he got to the top his joy became complete there was nobody there so he had to do everything.

Shippo jumped into the seat and let his eyes wander on the controls /First of all how do I turn this thing on/ he soon found out and to his joy the key was right where it needed to be. Not even a second later he turned it on and begun to experiment with the switches. He pushed one and the crane turned to the right one of the workers just leaned down to pick something up and this was what saved his life because otherwise his head would have been in the way.

Shippo pushed another one and the hook started to fall towards the ground luckily the only thing that was in its way were some lunches. Shippo soon found out how to raise it and now he knew enough that he could start trying to move the cement mixer to its destination.

Meanwhile Hakkeda arrived and he immediately spotted the lone trailer the motorbike however was nowhere to be seen since it was underneath it deep within the mud. "Should have known he's probably on a joyride. Oh well let the kid have his fun were only a week behind plans." There was no further comment and the not so professional firm owner continued his journey to the foreman's.

Shippo saw his chance and continued his operation. Once again the hook barely avoided one of the workers, but for that it took down a small piece of fresh built wall, lets just say the poor man was more than surprised when a part of his work simply disappeared. Finally Shippo got his target, the problem was the hook grabbed the entire trailer and not only the mixer, but he wasn't all that worried because of it he can lift the entire thing at once.

Shippo for once managed to pull the correct switch and his entire stuff was lifted in the air, when he saw how the bike looked after the crash he was very glad to have ejected. Otherwise he wouldn't look very good. Soon Shippo had to turn with the crane again and the same old danger came but this time the dangerous object was much bigger.

Meanwhile Hakkeda had his own problems to deal with, he was trying to reach the little boy's shed for some urgent business and unlike other times he was moving rather quickly. He slammed the door closed with a loud bang and went to business.

Shippo pulled another switch in hope that the machine he was sitting in will do the right thing. However the crane started to turn faster than ever before he barely managed to stop the thing before he demolished the little shed that was currently in the use of Hakkeda however by that time a large part of the trailer was already imbedded in it. Aloud shriek came from the inside from the poor guy who almost had his head squished.

Shippo gulped and raised the hook there was only the minor problem, that the shed also got lifted in the air and thus Hakkeda became quite visible and thanks to the fact that he was in the middle of a process that is usually did without anyone watching his lets just say he lacked in clothing in some parts of his body. Laughs filled the entire site as the poor man was trying to get him pants back on.

/I think it's time to leave! Ozu asked me to buy him some beer... yeah that it/ with that thought out Shippo quickly left the crane before he got caught.

He was about to leave the place when someone stepped out of the foreman's office. "HEY SHIPPO GET OWER HERE!"

/I'm domed/ thought the fox while moving over to the man. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend is calling she said it's urgent!" when hearing this the fox visibly relaxed but then again if Kioku uses the telephone something really bad must have happened.

Shippo moved into the container that was used as the office and picked the phone up. "What is it Kioku?"

"Come quick Shippo they found us!" she half yelled on the other end, and she wasn't kidding Myoga was lying on the ground full of ice-dragon blood, while Jaken turned the window of the house into the mouth of a fire breathing dragon trying to fend off the attackers.

"FUCK!" was the only thing Shippo said before starting to run. Within seconds he was out of there and he was quite lucky not even a second later a number of cars stopped next to the construction site, and the people inside were looking illegal workers.


	28. What a day part 2

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Hi everyone finally my school year has ended finally the summer can come and I also managed to finish the next chapter. Thank you for reviews and those who haven't reviewed yet please do it.

**Aznmiko: **Hey it took me several years to get to this level don't think that I woke up one morning knowing everything. So don't keep saying that you're not as good as me who knows you could become a pro writer.

**Chapter: 28 What a day part 2**

„You gotta be joking!" snapped Ranma when he heard the latest news. "First a family of demons walks into my life then it comes out that I'm the reincarnation of a witch..." after saying this Ranma had to dodge Kagome's hand. "...then a bad guy demon comes along with half a million men and a flying hill for a fort that can become invisible and now you find out that, that thing has nuke type slingshot built in next thing I know he'll be freezing the planet under my ass."

"What do you know? You just found out his plan, and be happy with it, back when we we're fighting with Naraku entire villages were destroyed with the inhabitants killed and till now there were only a few people injured." remarked Inuyasha.

"But this guy isn't that Naraku guy I bet he wasn't nearly problematic as Tekichi..." answered Ranma Akane could hear two growls coming from the two demons and stepped back. "...I mean as long he didn't destroy any cities he couldn't be counted as..." Ranma couldn't finish because the demons jumped on him determent to get a new human skin rug.

"You had to open your mouth Ranma!" remarked Akane. "Guys just make sure he lives I can't marry a corpse!"

**At the same time in Kyoto**

"About time you got here runt!" yelled Jaken once he spotted Shippo, by that time the ice-dragons forced them out of their home and the street was turned into a battlefield.

"Where are the kids?" asked the male fox.

"The little pest already fucked off with his goofy sister!" answered the toad while turning another dragon into fried meat, seconds later he received a bump on the head from Shippo. "What was that for runt!" he yelled.

"That pest is my little brother!"

"Like I care he's still a pest!"

"And currently the heir of the western lands toad!" warned Shippo.

"Just till lord Sesshoumaru's human bitch..." Jaken received a bump from Kioku who had some time to interrupt the conversation. A dragon wanted to attack her from the back but was cut in half by Shippo.

"Where are the kids?" he asked from her.

"I told them to hide somewhere when we were attacked..." answered Kioku she grabbed the hand of one of her opponents and threw him into his fried who tried to get the girl from behind. "...by now they must be on the other end of the city."

"I hope they could hide."

"Don't worry Izayoi can take care of herself!"

The two foxes jumped away to avoid the attacks of several ice-dragons their numbers were increasing and it was getting harder for the group to fend them off. "Jaken how strong is that flamethrower of yours?" asked Shippo while continuing to back away from his opponents.

"What do you want with it whelp?" asked the toad.

"Don't ask just turn it to full power!"

"Your stupid girlfriend insisted that I hold back so that the human homes are left in tact!"

"Well if things continue like this they'll get us! So start working!" yelled Shippo. He soon regretted this. A maniac laughter could be heard from Jaken once he really turned up the heat..

Somewhere else Izayoi was busy slicing down ice-dragons considering how young she was she was doing an excellent job her opponents couldn't get it how a little brat like her could poses the power to defend herself against so many opponents. Her little brother has already ditched them one thing was also sure about the little dog he has an enormous knowledge about hiding someone's presence despite the fact that he's only five months old.

Izayoi sliced through another two of the attackers and some of them were already starting to back away from the pup. "What is it you freaks am I too strong? If only my daddy would be here then you'd be really afraid!" she called out while continuing her job. She decided to speed the process of the fight and started to transform. Soon in place of the girl there was a six feet tall white furred dog with black ears.

This did it most of the ice-dragons started to run they had trouble with her in her human form but now it was plain suicide to go near her. There still were about five who were crazy enough to attack her but they quickly learned that it's dangerous to attack the girl since her defences were practically unbeatable in close combat. Some of them found out that Izayoi's fur is quite similar to her mothers and to boot this it contained quite a bit of electricity so they had a shocking experience when they touched her.

Izayoi gave out a laugh like bark and started to transform back into human form, while continuing to chuckle. "Who's the best? Who's the best? Me of course!" after this she let out another row of laughs. "You better think of something much better if you want to get me!" she continued to laugh, but someone got behind her however she only realized this when it was too late, and she fell to the ground unconscious after receiving a hit on her head.

Meanwhile the other part of the group was in deep trouble there were just too many attackers and the district of the city was becoming more and more a battle-zone. "We won't be able to defeat them this way we need some more support!" said Kioku to Shippo who could only nod at this.

"You're right we better turn to plan B." answered Shippo.

"What is plan B?" asked the female fox.

"You grab Myoga I grab Jaken and let's scram!"

"Couldn't agree more with you Ship-kun!"

The two foxes grabbed the slower members of the group and started to run for it.

Somewhere else in the city Ozu crawled out of his hiding spot after ditching the bureaucrats and policemen that have been chasing him ever since he managed to slip out from the building site when the police raid begun. He stretched his limbs and moved to a nearby pub for a drink to celebrate his successful escape. He would have continued his way but saw Shippo race by with his girlfriend just behind. Then he saw a large number of demons who were obviously following them. /Wait a sec was that a green toad on the kid's back/ he asked from himself. /I think I had enough to drink for the day./

Shippo once more ran into the same alley as in the morning and took refuge in the same boozer. The yakuza thugs just started to talk after recovering from the beating they received when Shippo entered. "Hi guys mind if we hang around for some time?" this time the men didn't move and continued to talk however the scent they were emitting clearly told Shippo that they were simply afraid of him and Jaken was an added bonus to this.

About half an hour later the group gave out a sigh of relief however this was sort lived as they heard Asaku's howl from the distance. "Damn somebody found little bro!" yelled Shippo while starting to run towards the source.

By the time he got there the little dog was already out of there and there was no trail that he could follow but at least there also wasn't any ice-dragon scent around. "Oh boy dad will kill me!" thought the fox while running to find Kioku.

Several hours later in the Tendo's place the phone started to ring Kasumi hurried out of the kitchen and picked it up "Tendo residence can I help you with something?"

"It's me Shippo. Is my father around?"

"No he's somewhere in the city with your mother."

Shippo gave out several gulps before continuing, "If he gets home could you tell him... it's like this we... well we had a bit of a trouble the ice-dragons found us and well you see we kinda lost Asaku and Izayoi."

"Oh my!" was the only thing Kasumi could say, Shippo waited for an answer but it didn't come.

"Kasumi are you still there?"

She shook her head snapping out of her daze "I'll try to tell it to Inuyasha but he'll be awfully mad at you!"

"Tell me something new! I bet he'll beat me to a pulp and I think I'll be residing far away from dad's for the coming few years." yelled the fox.

"Come on Shippo he won't do anything that bad I mean you'll probably find the kids before the evening!"

"Find who?" asked a male voice from behind. On the other side of the line Shippo went pale he knew that voice too well even if his father was at least two hundred miles away he could feel the fury emitting from the demon.

"Anyway see ya later Kasumi gotta continue searching!" he said and smashing the receiver down. /Now It's official dad's going to tear off my head, and he'll have all right to do it./

Shippo didn't waste anymore time and continued to search the city looking for his siblings. Finally within the disturbing sounds of the city he managed to identify her little brother's voice. "I hope he's all right!" soon he found the place where Asaku was but he didn't like it at all it was the city dog pound. /Well then lets get you out of there little bro/

The fox looked around in the street and when there was nobody looking he jumped over the fence. However seconds later he jumped back out with a speed similar to a lightning after several of the dogs tried to jump on him. "Ok so maybe I need some help."

Half an hour later he returned with Kioku "You're joking right me lure away the dogs?" asked the female fox.

"Just act if you were in heat and..." Shippo's words were cut short by a slap. "Hey you don't have to mate with them!" this was the cue for the second slap. "What was that for?"

"YOU'LL lure the dogs away!" answered Kioku.

"But I'm a male!"

"And a half dog, you know when I say no then I mean NO!"

"Now I know how dad feels after a fight with mom." mumbled Shippo under his nose.

"What did you say?"

"All right let's get moving!" Shippo pulled out a leaf from one of his pockets and transformed into a dog he jumped over the fence but this time the dogs didn't jump on him their noses did identify him as a fox and as an intruder, but he was BIG! While Shippo kept the dogs in check Kioku started her part of the plan.

She made her way to one of the doors first she tried to open the door first gently but after she found out that the lock isn't based on medieval technology she simply sliced it in half with her claws hoping that she won't make a that big noise, but of course in the immediate second she did that the smaller dogs stored inside started to back like crazy causing an unbearable noise, and alerting the entire neighbourhood that someone broke into the flaying-house.

"Damn it I better find Asaku and quick!" she tolled herself and stepped inside but she couldn't find the little dog anywhere. She saw a second door and decided to break that down too. She didn't even have to care about making too much noise. When this happened the sound became even stronger however in there she found a cage with Asaku's scent all over.

The cage wasn't looking very good its side bore several dents, and there was a hole on it. "Wow not half bad for a little pup." She looked up searching for Asaku and saw a pup-sized hole in the door in front of her. She broke that down too and found the little dog who was busy eating his way through the next one. "Come here Asaku we're here to get you out of here!" she said, the dog gave out a happy bark and jumped into the girl's arms.

**Meanwhile at the Tendo's**

Kagome arrived back from her daily research and in the immediate second she entered the smell of anger, helplessness and fear (mostly human) struck her nose. She sped up and entered the main room. By that time the entire Tendo and Saotome families fled into the far corner of the room leaving Inuyasha in the middle of it who was practically burning from rage. However once he realized the she entered the room the anger was replaced by dread.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha you can't do this we're guest's!" thanks to Kagome's words Inuyasha started to back towards the same corner filled with humans. "Could someone tell me what's going on?" asked the female dog, but there was no response. "Don't make me say the word mate!" she warned of course after this Inuyasha saw things from a whole new point she'll flip out no matter how he tells her but he still didn't say a word. Kagome had enough and pulled her wedding band from her pocket Inuyasha knw that it's no use to hide the truth.

/Here goes nothing he thought opening his mouth./ "Mate Shippo called, he told me that the dragons found them and in the fight they lost the kids!"

It took a few seconds for Kagome's brain to absorb all of the information and when this happened it promptly decided to go into shut down mode. Inuyasha stared at his wife for some time she didn't even move a muscle and was staring ahead there was no screaming no hasty exit to get to Kyoto and start searching for the kids, no panic attack no nothing. Finally he decided to step forward and waved his hand in front of Kagome's eyes but there was no reaction.

The humans relaxed a bit and also moved towards the female dog to see what's wrong with her, however they were still a bit wary not knowing what Kagome would do next. "I think she's in shock." remarked Kasumi moving towards the kitchen to get some water and a cloth.

"Who wouldn't be she just found out that her children were kidnapped and by one of the biggest tyrants around to boot." added Akane. Kagome's brain finally started to work again as Akane said those words and she did the best thing she could think of in such a situation she screamed and fainted.

Just then the phone started to ring again as Shippo called to inform them that he has found one of the missing rascals, as for the other one by now the ice-dragons started to regret kidnapping her as they were busy trying to get out of the sight of a very pissed Izayoi and since their base was nowhere in around so there was no chance for them to call for backup to fight the ferocious dog.


	29. A speedy wedding

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Ever had a bad week? Well this was one for me my mom has reached a new level in going to my nerves AKA she decided to make a general house cleaning and I had to do a little malenkij robot, but hey it could have been worse.Thank yopu for reviewing and here's the next chapter.

**Chapter: 29 A speedy wedding**

Finally after several hours of being unconscious Kagome finally started to stir Inuyasha immediately appeared by her side before she even had a chance to pen here eyes quickly followed by Ranma and Akane. However when she finally did the next thing that followed was a scream. "Kagome are you all right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are our pups all right? TELL ME!" begged the female dog.

Inuyasha had no choice but to open his mouth "Shippo already found Asaku and he'll probably soon find Izayoi so don't worry woman." after a few seconds he received Kagome's answer in the form of a scream.

"Ok any ideas how to bring her out of it?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're her husband not me!" answered Ranma.

"Maybe try something she likes." advised Akane.

"Well there is one thing that I can think of." answered the dog remembering how he used that trick several times to calm down Kagome.

**Flashback In the middle of winter several years ago**

"Mah-jongg! I won again!" declared Kagome with a smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed after his latest defeat

"Ya know daddy this is a really nice game you just need to pay a bit more attention." advised Izayoi.

"And use your head for once instead of your muscles!" added Shippo his answer was a loud growl but by that time the fox already retreated to his room.

Inuyasha jumped up and dashed after him but Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his haori "Don't even think about hurting Shippo!" she warned in a tone that didn't tolerate any arguing.

"Listen up bitch if you won't teach him to respect his parent than I will!" snapped Inuyasha.

"And I better teach you that I hate it when you call me a bitch I don't care what kind of word you use but DON'T use THAT word for me!" came the reply from Kagome.

"I call you whatever I want woman and face it you're a dog and that makes you a bitch!"

"Who doesn't like being called one or would you prefer it if I'd call you boar?"

"Then call me boar it doesn't make a difference!"

Izayoi decided to retreat to her room knowing that this can take a while. /Grown ups are so strange one second they are kissing the next they are fighting./ the little girl reached her room but decided to move on to his brother's by now he probably used some magic to make it sound proof.

"Inuyasha this is my last warning stop calling me bitch!" roared Kagome.

Some distance away in the human village Kaede gave out a sigh and took another sip out of her tea. "This'll probably take a while. Wonder what the fuss is about this time."

"Shut up bitch I can call you whatever I want!" after saying this Inuyasha barely had enough time to dodge Kagome's hand. "Hey I thought this is supposed to be a word-fight woman!"

"I just changed my mind husband!"

"That's it woman you asked for thins! And I won't back up till you admit that I'm the boss!" yelled Inuyasha leaping onto Kagome trying to grab her hands. However the female dog was too quick and escaped from Inuyasha's clutches. "Come back here woman you're not going anywhere!" he yelled after Kagome.

"When was the last time I let you win without a fight?" she asked.

"So you still didn't learn it!" yelled Inuyasha while diving onto Kagome. Who once again dodged the attack.

"Learn what husband?"

"That the only thing that you can use to stop me is the rosary and since you don't have that..." this time Kagome couldn't get away in time and Inuyasha successfully pinned her to the ground. "... you have nothing that can stop me." Kagome answered by growling back. Inuyasha knew too well that the immediate second he lets her hands go she'll try a counter attack and decided to use his secret Kagome calming method.

He brought her hands above her head and to her ear Kagome gave out even a louder growl and tried to free herself, but it was no use. "You know what will happen now if I get free?" she asked.

"But that won't happen." answered Inuyasha while starting to rub her ears.

"Inuyasha cut it out!" warned Kagome while trying to hold back a purr.

"Oh why should I?"

"Because I'll be awfully mad at you!" came the answer along with a growl but somehow that growl was more like a repressed purr.

"You already are so do you have a better idea."

Inuyasha I warn you the last time if you..." at this point Kagome couldn't take it anymore and surrendered herself to the sensation that she was receiving from her husband's hands and stared to purr openly.

"So mate do you give up?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Never!" answered Kagome once again trying to get a grip on herself.

As an answer Inuyasha started to rub her ears even harder soon he had to fend off another attempt of Kagome to regain freedom. /Come on woman just give up is that so hard/ asked Inuyasha from himself. Kagome listened in and this broke her defence.

"All right Inuyasha you win I give up!" with that she stopped struggling and surrendered herself to the sensation. A huge grin appeared on Inuyasha's face and he slowly released his hold on Kagome's hands and moved off of her while continuing to massage her ears. Kagome however remained on her back and looked away from him.

"Do you know how humiliating this is for me?" she asked.

Inuyasha's happy grin immediately disappeared. And he lowered his ears in shame "I'm sorry Kagome you know..."

"That you love me." she finished "I know that dearest I love you too." When he heard this the goofy smile appeared on Inuyasha's face again, but he didn't do anything else. Several minutes passed without anything happening the only sound that could be heard was Kagome's purring. Finally Kagome decided to ask. "Inuyasha can I get up now? The floor is hard!"

"Oh sorry Kagome!" with that Inuyasha picked her up and laid her in his lap. "Better?" he asked and started to rub her ears again.

"Uh-huh!" was Kagome's only reply while letting herself fall back into ecstasy.

**End of Flashback**

Inuyasha once again started to rub her ears but a low growl was the only thing that came from Kagome as a response. /There has to be some way to bring her back/

"Maybe then you could shock her with something." suggested Akane.

Inuyasha though about the idea for a few seconds and he soon found a way the only problem was well it was an idea the usually popes out of Miroku's brain. /She'll kill me for it but this is the best thing I can do without hurting her... but she for sure WILL hurt me/ "Could you two go out for a sec." He said turning to the humans.

**Inuyasha's plan worked... a few seconds later**

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" roared Kagome while putting her husband into lower Earth orbit. After that she jumped up and started to gather things that she thought to need for a longer trip with the goal to find her daughter in the corridor everyone calmed down when hearing her roar that was followed by the sound of a youkai leaving the house trough the roof.

/Boy I think I have to rewrite my side note about Kagome she's nice but bugging her can cause a really early death./

Within the next hour Kagome was packed and ready to go "Come on Inuyasha move it! We have to find Izayoi!" she yelled to her husband who by now already scouted the entire area around the city with the help of Sesshoumaru and Karom.

"Kagome could you wait just one second Akane still needs to pack her stuff." interrupted Ranma from his fiancée's window. "And we'd prefer if we would be married by the next time we go risk our lives." he continued in a tone low enough that only the demons can hear. However by now it was too late Nabiki listened in on his latest conversation with Akane and already left the Tendo home to earn some money.

Kagome growled when hearing Ranma's words she didn't care about "You two can get m..." Kagome couldn't finish because Ranma jumped out on the window and blocked the youkai's mouth just in time. He soon received a growl from Inuyasha and released his hold on the female dog.

"Hey if I didn't stop her she would have blabbed it all out!" Ranma defended.

"It's ok Inuyasha it was my fault." said Kagome turning to her husband. She jumped into Akane's room.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled Akane seconds later she came out flying followed by her backpack.

"Get going! It won't be one of those fairytale weddings so you can take less time!" Kagome remarked while jumping back out.

"My mate's right lets get going!" agreed Inuyasha.

Akane was mad, but she had to admit that in Kagome's place she would have already destroyed the entire Tendo compound, and the demon even give them half an hour. "Sorry I just want to look good for Ranma." she said.

"Y...you always l...l...look good." stammered Ranma while blushing furiously.

Akane was surprised to say the least she never thought that Ranma would be able to give her compliments without being forced by something. She also turned red and took his hand into hers. The two looked into each other's eyes and started to get closer, their lips almost touched when there were two things that stopped them before they could end what they started.

"They finally realized that they are meant to be together!" yelled Soun Tendo "Oh! Happy day!"

-It was about time son!- agreed Panda-Genma's sign.

"Are you two sane?" yelled Kagome "You can mate all you want but first we have to find Izayoi!"

The two humans jumped apart faster than lightning "We didn't do anything! We swear!" but by that time it was too later and the two fathers already had two sets of certain clothes in their hands.

"I can't believe it finally the schools will be united!" whined Soun while moving towards Akane with a bride's dress in his hands. "I wish you a happy life with many children."

-The same!- was the comment from Genma while he moved in on Ranma with a suit. But he and his friend also stopped when they received several glares that had only one message, they tried to run, but their children and the two demons were quicker. The garden was filled with the sound of two fathers getting beaten up mixed with cried for mercy when a small cat jumped on the top of the fence followed by another one with two tails. The first cat started to transform into a human while the other jumped onto the first one's lap once he was fully transformed.

"Guys you can kill them later we have more important things to do!" he said the fight immediately stopped.

"Could you find out anything about Izayoi?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"I talked to practically every cat in leading position within town but the only thing that I could find out was that some of them saw some dragon like creatures flying south three days ago... and that many of them are in desperate need of a good lesson in manners."

"In other words the same as with the dogs?" remarked Inuyasha. "By the way where's that scumbag of brother of mine?"

"Why did you call me?" asked Sesshoumaru who just arrived back from scouting.

"I called you a scumbag!" replied Inuyasha.

"Little bother you may have found a way to become a full blooded demon but I can still beat you so better learn when your place is." came the cold warning. Inuyasha was about to reply when he hear a low growl from Kagome signalling that she's slowly getting irritated.

Ten minutes later the group was at one of the local shrines minus two fathers who were laying on the ground back at the Tendo's because of major injuries. And before they even had the chance to enter the temple the first of the people against the wedding charged forward. It was Kuno.

"How dare you, you foul sorcerer I Tatewaki Kuno will not allow this wedding to take place I will not allow it! This wedding is a disgrace to man kind and it has to be st..." by this time Kagome couldn't take it anymore and sent the lunatic on a nice long trip across the air.

"You two go in and get this over with quickly and we'll look out so that nobody disturbs you ok?" she asked turning to Akane.

"I'll also go in and thro out anybody who isn't wanted!" interrupted Kirara.

Somehow the priest agreed to have the wedding without having half dozen of his friends around. The demons quickly took up their positions and soon they saw an entire onslaught of human's climbing the steps of the shrine. A large part of the hentai horde along with Kodachi, Shampoo and a girl in a wedding kimono along with her father they probably just found Ranma. Not far behind them Kuno once again was charging upwards while yelling some quote.

"Don't forget boys no killing and no maiming understood!" declared Kagome.

"Yeah you told us a dozen times don't worry we won't kill them." they replied not so happily, and Karom even gave out a little groan while putting his word back into it's sheath.

The arms of human's soon reached the top of the stairs Kagome decided to talk with the unlucky fiancée and her father while the other demons were busy kicking the rest of the humans back down. "But don't you understand Ranma will never marry your daughter, Genma has engaged him to so many girls that as far as he's concerned all the engagements made by his father are void."

"I don't care there will be a wedding today but he'll be marrying my daughter." Answered the man half yelling.

"Then you better pick a number because there are several girls here who have the same right to marry him as your daughter in fact the bride is also one of them." answered the demon however the father of the girl didn't listen and tried to get passed Kagome but the demon stopped him.

"I warn you my friend inside will throw you out without even asking if you enter, and she won't be that gentle."

"Try to find a better lie to keep me out of that temple!" answered the man and started to run towards the entrance, and his daughter followed. "Run inside!" he instructed the girl who obviously obeyed.

"I can't believe that girls like that still exist!" mumbled Kagome while grabbing the girl, but she couldn't stop the father. "Hey there's a demon cat guarding the door she'll kick... -WHAM- ...knock you out before you can enter." Kagome screamed the first part, but after Kirara's interception she returned to mumbling.

The bride in her arms was still trying to get in and finally Kagome had enough. "Would you stop it already Kirara won't handle you easier just because you're a girl heck it's possible that she'll be even harder on you." Kagome continued to reason but the girl just couldn't get the message. "Sesshoumaru!" seconds later the lord appeared at her side and toughed the human's neck that immediately went limp. "Thanks!" said the female dog and moved in on some of the hentai horde.

Inside Akane was blushing furiously while Ranma was reading the words of commitment, a loud bang came from the entrance somehow Kuno and Kodachi managed to get through the defence. "Not those two!" mumbled Akane while putting down her fan and creating her mallet. "I Tatewaki Kuno/ How dare you steal my Ranma sweet-ums I..." the two however didn't have the chance to finish their speech because their skulls were introduced to Akane's war hammer. The girl smiled at his handy work and turned back to the ceremony, and took one of the nuptial cups from the priest.

Outside the place looked like a war-zone with fallen humans everywhere one of them tried to make a run for the shrine but he was intercepted by Inuyasha's fist, another one used the chance and laft the shrine grounds not wanting to get further beating.

A few minutes later Ranma and Akane exited the temple with happy faces, the view that greeted them was not the most beautiful in the world, but considering that they couldn't stand the people who were beaten it was one of the most beautiful one they could think of. "I guess it was a good idea to have Kagome and the others around." remarked Akane.

When Ranma didn't answer she turned her head to him and the body used this chance to move in on her lips, but they couldn't get down to the kissing part because they both felt a strong pull on their ears.

"You can do that later we have to find Izayoi!" yelled Kagome.


	30. The search is interrupted

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

I won't muck around too much because I'm in quite a cranky mood, I check my e-mail and what do you know spam, spam, spam, staring from diapers and getting right over to some gay lunatic (No joke) "Mee-na-gay" and I could quote several things like this ugh. I have no problem with them as humans but if they start ADVERTISING it saying that it's a good thing! Then I just... Ok I'll stop right here before I give you an extensive lecture on Hungarian cursing. Sorry but if I get a mail from an obviously gay person ADRESSED to ME! and he calling me his godDAUGHTER than the first thing I want to do is to strangle that guy till he stops mo... VÉGE, STOPP FÉÉK I'll be back in a few minutes!

**Cal: **Thanks! Ranma 1/2 started as a manga but soon after that an anime version was also made.

**Dragon man 180: **Shampoo is kinda afraid of Inuyasha so I pretty much think that it was enough for him to growl a bit.

**Chapter: 30 The search is interrupted**

A few days passed since the wedding and the group's departure to find Izayoi. The sun has already set and it was time to stop for the night everyone was sitting around the campfire talking chatting about different things except for Kagome. She was a nervous wreck and even the smallest thing made her cry if she only knew that her little girl was taking care of herself without the smallest problem.

She was once again resting her head on Inuyasha's back clinging to him if her life would depend on it with tears in her eyes. The youkai long ago gave up the idea of soothing her, and let her weep herself to sleep this was the case once again he could barely stand it but he had to agree that his attempts to calm Kagome only made it worse for the poor woman.

/And we've still got this lunatic on to deal with/ he thought sadly. /Izayoi you better be all right! Your mother's soul will shatter if something happens to you... it would be even hard for me./ Inuyasha felt that Kagome was starting to come out of her light sleep, and his ears once again detected her silent whimpers. He gently stroked her hands hoping to calm her but there was no use her sobbing didn't ease a bit.

Finally with a heavy sigh Inuyasha decided that he has to stop this. He peeled Kagome's hands from him and stood up. "Follow me woman!" he commanded. Kagome slowly nodded and stood up. She silently followed Inuyasha who led her away from the group.

"Kagome!" he said in a very serious tone stopping once he thought to be far enough from the others "I had enough of your self pity!"

The female youkai was once again on the verge of tears "B...b...but Inuyasha... aren't you worried because of Izayoi?"

"Of course I'm worried about Izayoi do you think that I'm some senseless piece of crap or what woman!" yelled Inuyasha "But you are so overwhelmed by your self pity that all you can't realize it in my scent! I thought I choose a strong, sturdy and independent mate! Or was that only what you said? That you won't be a little sub-servant! Now look at yourself is this the strong, spirited, self-conscious girl that I fell in love with? That I chose to be my mate!"

With that Inuyasha ended his yelling Kagome didn't dare to look up in his eyes she knew too well that he's right. She didn't dare to move an inch /Inuyasha's right he's practically reeking of worry but I don't even realize that. I knew that my life won't be easy after I accepted his marriage offer, and now when he needs me to be strong I collapse like a card-house I'm nowhere near as strong as I say damn it what good am I if I continue to act like this?" finally she charged forward practically jumping into Inuyasha's chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm so sorry!"

The male youkai's features softened and he gently embraced her "It's ok Kagome to be afraid but we have to stay strong for our little girl." he answered in a much calmer tone than before.

Kagome nodded and snuggled her head into Inuyasha's chest "You're right Inuyasha I'm such a moron! Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha stroked her long raven hair and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of her head. "I forgive you my mate."

For the first time in days Kagome was able to smile "Thank you Inuyasha." she mumbled while hugging him with all her power.

"It's ok Kagome, let's go back to the others before they start to worry."

**Next morning**

Kagome started to stir she opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha already left, a couple branches away Karom was still sleeping with one of his legs hanging down from the branch and Ishima was doing the same on his back. "Typical cat!" she mumbled and pushed herself up jawing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked from Kirara who was busy making breakfast.

"The wind picked up a little at dawn and brought the smell of ice-dragons so he and Sesshoumaru left to check it out."

"Then why didn't you wake me Izayoi could be with them." snapped Kagome.

"Because you're already nervous enough and Inuyasha didn't want to make you even more worried!" answered Kirara.

Kagome sniffed into the air trying to find out which way her husband went but she couldn't find a trace "Which way did they go?" she asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you Inuyasha specifically asked me not to tell you, and he left you a message."

"And what does he want?"

"He forbid you to follow him." answered the cat.

"And since when do I obey his every command?" replied Kagome. "Now tell me!"

"No!" replied Kirara.

"Tell me!" repeated Kagome in a more threatening tone.

"I won't break my word!" answered the cat.

"Tell me!" demanded Kagome.

"No way!" came the answer.

Kagome decided not to waste any more time with this and turned to Rin. But she shook her head, then she turned to Akane who was just leaving with Ranma to have a little privacy. The human girl simply pointed into the right direction and the demoness was out of there to find her husband. After about five minutes of running the stench of blood struck he nose, it belonged to dragons. Soon she found Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who were surrounded by several not really good-looking dragons and from the look they were busy of interrogating two of the poor bastards.

"My patience is running thin! So start talking!" demanded Sesshoumaru but the dragon in his hand only smirked.

"Make me he replied!" as an answer he received a punch in the face.

"Listen you bad excuse for a demon there are two ways for you to go a hard one and an easy one which one do you choose?" asked Sesshoumaru, however even his cold tone couldn't effect the dragon.

"Give him to me!" said Inuyasha the dragon wasn't affected by this at all.

"Do you really think that you can make me talk?" asked the creature.

Inuyasha replied with an evil smirk "Do you remember that youkai pup who you kidnapped? I'm her father." suddenly the ice-dragon lost his cold attitude. Sesshoumaru handed the poor demon over to Inuyasha, and the dog went to work.

Kagome looked away not being able to look at the scene playing out in front of her. The sounds that she heard made her shiver seconds later they stopped. "Ok, Ok I'll talk." pleaded the dragon.

"So?"

"The runt is way stronger than we thought she broke her restrains and killed most of us before we could shake her." stammered the dragon seconds later both he and his friend received a fatal punch in the face.

"Lets get back to the camp." announced Inuyasha while turning around then to his shock he saw Kagome standing there in front of him the direction of the wind shifted and he could clearly smell the shock on her.

"Damn it woman didn't Kirara tell you not to follow!"

"She did but since when do I act like your personal lapdog? So where's Izayoi?" asked Kagome.

"She was here I could smell the scent of her claws on one of the dragons it looks like she got free." replied the dog with a smirk on his face. "See woman? You were worried because of nothing I've learned her how to hunt and fight while you showed her how to cook she can look after herself and it looks like she's got her grandfather's strength."

"But I'm still worried about her you jerk!" snapped Kagome.

/Oh man what did I do to deserve this/ thought the male demon. "Let's head back to camp."

Akane felt as if she'd be in heaven the kiss that she was sharing with Ranma was going on for already five minutes and there was no end in sight, she reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it. "Hey don't you think were a bit close to camp?" asked Ranma while continuing kissing her. Finally Akane broke the long kiss with a scowl clearly showing on her face.

"Come on dear you saw that Inuyasha left with his brother I don't think that they will be back soon."

"But the others are still in the camp what if they find us in the middle of it?"

"Ranma! Get your head out of the gutter I only want to snuggle a bit." answered the girl. Ranma just stared at her with a bright red face.

"Without our clothes on I don't call that snuggling!" he snapped.

"Pervert!"

Suddenly the tender moment was interrupted by laughter both humans looked around but they couldn't find anyone. Then the two saw something white just above the trees, the air turned ice-cold within seconds and they immediately knew what's going on. The creature that attacked looked just like one of the ice-women who came at them earlier but it was for sure stronger, much stronger. Its features were more delicate and somehow it seemed as if it would be transparent. "I think we'll have to wait with continuing this chat!" remarked Ranma tapping into his spiritual powers.

"You're right dear and next time make sure that we have enough privacy to consume our marriage." answered Akane.

"And you're calling me a pervert!" replied Ranma as matter of factly.

"You are one don't even try to deny it!"

The creature decided to attack and Ranma grabbed Akane to get her out of the danger-zone. He looked back and saw the creature where they stood before and to his shock there was ice everywhere and the thing that was the cause followed them. /This ain't good at all/ yelled his mind /The touch of that gal or whatever it is can KILL/

Ranma turned around while running to see if he has enough time to put down Akane and launch a counter attack but the strange woman following them was almost as fast as him. So he could forget about that Akane's weapons only worked in hand to hand combat and he for sure didn't want to risk one.

That was a good thing because Karom already learned that cutting or slashing doesn't work he couldn't believe his eyes the sword that he threw against that woman went right through her without having the slightest effect. /I knew should have learned the KoeKatana instead of the Tetsoukaze why do I always have to overdo things? That move is way too strong for this situation./

(Side note: The KoeKatana originally is in Karom's arsenal but I decided not to let him have it in this story exploding swords would make him too strong.)

The creature moved in on Kirara not knowing that the other cat had the perfect weapon against her. Kirara formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at the attacker who avoided the attack but retreated to a safe distance. "Ishima go to your father!" she commanded the little cat did as told and took refuge between Karom's clothes.

"I never thought that one day you'll be the one to defend us." remarked the male cat.

"There's always a first time mate!" answered Kirara while preparing two projectiles in her hands. "Rin can you control that barrier of yours it could give us an excellent defence."

"Sorry I can't Sesshoumaru has put that spell on me that defends me, but I don't have any control over it."

"There's another one!" Karom called out Kirara fired her fireballs at the creature it dodged the first one but the second got it's target that left the world with a huge explosion. The other one also attacked, Karom grabbed Rin and dodged to his horror however Kirara stood there and countered with an inferno of fire. It was a tie the creature couldn't get closer to Kirara because of the fire but Kirara wasn't able to destroy it. Karom unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for an attack.

Kirara saw this and nodded to signal Karom that she agrees with the cat's idea. Karom swung the sword across the air releasing his mightiest attack while the female cat gave all her power into the attack so the creature can't pull back and flee.

It worked and as Karom predicted the first part of his assault went through his target without causing any harm, but the ball of energy that followed blew it into hundreds of small pieces.

All of them thought that with this they are through with these clowns but too soon they heard an explosion on the horizon that sounded pretty much like Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. Seconds later they saw Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru on a retreat course, and what do you know even when running from the enemy Sesshoumaru's face revealed no emotions. "Don't just stand there gawking RUN FOR IT!" yelled Inuyasha.

For a few seconds the others couldn't decide why their friends were in such a hurry to leave then they saw about a dozen of the things they just destroyed flying at them and turning practically everything into and icicle what came into contact with them.

"Rats! I'd rather sleep in a cave full of poisonous snakes than to chat with those things!" remarked Karom while throwing Kirara over his shoulder and starting to run.

"Hey I'm not a sack of rice!" she protested.

(Side note: I used rice instead of potatoes because potatoes were not known in Japan till about the 18th century.)

"But you're dead if we don't run now start throwing those fireballs of yours at them or do you have a better idea?" Kirara complied once realizing that Karom made sure that her hands are free to use. Something similar was going on with Inuyasha and Kagome, the female dog was riding on Inuyasha's shoulders while he kept running and was busy shooting arrows, at the unwanted company.

Ranma finally managed to get rid of his own opponent and was walking back to camp with Akane when the demons raced by them. "Hey what's with all the..." then he or in this moment rather she saw the problem. "RUNAWAY!" she roared and started to run for it.

Above the Pacific Ocean 

Hey I completely forgot about Ryoga well about four days ago he somehow managed to do the incredible wonder to find Tokyo on top of that feat he managed to find Akane but the girl wasn't interested in his excuses. In other words she sent him on a space trip.

Ryoga finally entered Earth's atmosphere after four days and prepared for landing unknown to him a few miles away and right in his landing spot there was a navy cruiser.

"Captain we've got something incoming the radar can't identify it but if you ask me it's a missile."

"Launch anti missile I don't want to take any risks."

"Yes SIR!"

Ryoga was relieved that the joyride was over and within a few minutes he would begin the last sequence of landing in other words crash into the cold ocean water and to boot this he'll have to swim all the way back to Japan in his pig form. Then he saw something big moving towards him and somehow it was shaped like...BOOOM! Jep it was a missile but even after this he continued his journey.

In the command stand of the cruiser there was panic and everybody was preparing for the impact, and it did come. However there was no explosion. Instead there was a loud bang as Ryoga's thick skull broke through the outer shielding of the ship and landed in the middle of the boiler. "THAT'S HOOOOOOT!" he screamed while doing the biggest leap in the history of mankind, and exiting the ship through the smokestack.


	31. Don't mess with this little girl

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Considering that this is the most F... summer I ever had last week went quite nice and finally I had the chance to enjoy some piece and quiet, hallelujah and once I have it I can't wait to get back to normal school life. Ok call the ambulance there's something wrong with me!

**Dark Inu Fan**: Could be but I hope your dad didn't get injured. About Ryoga who knows how many laps he did? Sadly he already lost the tracking device that I placed on him it's somewhere on the bottom of the Atlantic, don't ask how it got there.

**Dragon man 180**: Shippo's fire would be very effective, originally I wanted to get him involved in this fight but in the last second I reconsidered.

**Chapter: 31 Don't mess with this little girl**

Izayoi awoke with huge yawn she flexed her claws and opened her eyes to look around. The small campfire had long ago run out of fuel, and the only thing signalling where it stood was a pile of ashes. "It's time to hit the road!" she said to herself. There where still some leftover from yesterday's dinner resting on the pile of leaves next to her she slowly got up and grabbed some of the meat she was about to start to much on it when she heard an explosion that sounded just like one of her mother's arrows colliding with some poor bastard.

Not even a second later she heard another explosion followed by another. /I better go and help./ she thought throwing away her food and speeding in the direction from where the explosions were coming from.

"Hey quit running human! You're the only one who can kill all of these guys without getting turned into a block of ice!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You're forgetting that I have some payload and she's not fast enough to run away!" shouted back Ranma "I can't fight them and look after Akane at the same time! They would kill us!" he added while pointing at the chunk of ice stuck to her hair.

"Then you better figure out something!" answered Inuyasha while making a sidestep so Kagome won't collide with one of the lower branches.

"Hey stop zigzagging mate how do you expect me to aim?" she protested.

"Would you rather knock your head against the trees?" asked Inuyasha.

"Throw your woman to me at least then you can fight back!" yelled Sesshoumaru to Ranma.

"Since when am I called woman?" protested Akane. To her shock Ranma did agree with the youkai's idea since by the time she finished her speech she was already in the demon's hand next to Rin who was holding on for her dear life.

Akane was shocked when she saw Ranma stop and turn around to face the attackers. There were not more than twenty but they were freezing everything in their path. Ranma's battle aura flared to life as he was preparing to destroy her targets. Akane screamed in horror when she lost sight of her husband because of the woods, A huge explosion signalled that the boy or rather girl begun his attack.

Ranma's first wave of attack destroyed two of his pursuers while the others collided with her barrier, it was a big mistake as they were busy trying to get through she started to chant she didn't know from where she knew this but she knew it, her aura became even stronger so strong that she was barely able to hold keep it under control, then when she finally thought that she can't hold it anymore she let it go.

The result was a huge explosion that shredded all troublemakers into small bits, and created a huge crater while tearing down a large part of the woods around the miko. Ranma smiled at her handy work, and started to walk in the direction of her friends. His victory grin was short lived he saw a huge ball of light flew across the air above him and impacted about two miles away, where it detonated the explosion was huge the one made by Ranma was a joke against it, and the boy/girl suddenly went very, very pale. /Kagome wasn't joking when she said great cannon/ she thought while starting to run again.

"Guys! I just saw a shot from that dammed gun that Kagome told us about!" Ranma shouted desperately.

When she reached the others she saw that they we're staring at something in the air when he turned around to see what it is he almost wetted into her pants. "Looks like the lunatic brought out the heavy artillery." Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome was also shocked about what she just witnessed she knew that most books dealing with her era were very precise but she never would have thought that the thing has such a firepower. Then Tekichi's fort appeared right in front of her out of nothing this made the sensation complete, and right now she couldn't decide if she should run or hide.

"Umm... I think we have a problem!" remarked Kirara.

The cat next to her gulped a few times staring at the huge thing in the air. Kirara grab Ishima, and Rin and run for it! As for the rest... SCAAAAATTEEEER!"

Nothing else needed to be said and the group quickly broke into several parts." With Ranma and Akane heading in one direction, Sesshoumaru and Karom in another and Inuyasha and Kagome in the third while Kirara and the others ran fir it.

Not much time later several ice-dragons left the fort all of them going against Akane and Ranma while some of the Tekichi clones attacked Inuyasha and Kagome. Very much to the delight to the two demon lords who now had the chance to inflict some damage on the stronghold.

What wasn't known to Tekichi and his men that they made a huge mistake when they shot at Izayoi instead of killing the little girl as they hoped they blasted her onto a one-way trip to their fort the little girl landed on the side of the huge thing with swirly eyes but somehow she managed to get a hold, on the fort close to one of the holes that were created by the demon lords beneath.

The little girl shook her head to make the dizziness go away and spotted the entrance of course she moved in. The room where she landed was the strangest place she ever saw it was full of crystals of all colours and sizes that were emitting a strange humming sound. The little girl grinned from ear to ear and extended her claws. "Whatever this place is for it's going down."

Meanwhile Ranma was busy killing off his opponents but she couldn't understand why Tekichi was sending such trash against him these guys proofed to be only to be good enough for cannon fader and nothing more.

After some time the fort started to fire at, Karom and Sesshoumaru who no longer had the chance to continue launching attacks at the huge structure, and tried to retreat under the cover of the trees. However it was no use within seconds those were destroyed by the fort's guns and they once again had to flee.

Inuyasha was fighting two of the dragons that looked remarkably like their leader while Kagome made sure to keep the others away. He managed to slash down an arm of one of them but her was still in quite a predicament. The demon with one hand attacked again using his sword and Inuyasha saw his chance and one of his arms left the Tetsusaiga's hilt, and he used his now free arm to slash through the other one's defences, the half handed clone was desperately trying to break through the inuyoukai's defences but couldn't.

Inuyasha's claws roamed freely in the doomed opponents body and of course he knew how to kill it fast, once he finished with this problem he grabbed his sword with both hands and stepped a bit to the side the dragon's sword sled down on the side of the Tetsusaiga and once it was out of the way Inuyasha sliced through the clone. In the same second one of the now dead dragon's friends moved in from behind on Inuyasha and was about to attack the demon but and arrow impacted in it's back stopping it before that could do anything.

"Thanks mate!" he called out turning to his next target.

"Whenever you need it!" answered Kagome. Without noticing the dragon behind her, Inuyasha did and threw his sword at it, Kagome ducked and the Tetsusaiga landed right in the belly of its target, she ran over to the sword and returned to it's owner before going back to fighting.

Three Tekichi clones ganged on Inuyasha when seeing that he is without his weapon but they realized it too late that the Tetsusaiga was already being returned, they were in the middle of attacking when the dog received his weapon and from there on there was no return. They had no chance and Inuyasha cut trough all three of them.

Ranma was having and easier time her powers were moving across the landscape like the waves of the sea killing his opponents one after the other as much as Akane would liked to help her in this situation she knew too well that she can't because it would only disturb Ranma but every now and then when a demon managed to get close she is the one to take care of it, there's only the problem that she couldn't see an end to this assault. But she could see very well the first sign of fatigue on her husband.

Things got even worse when some of the fort's weapons stared to aim for them luckily Akane in was by now in complete control of her abilities and so she managed to create a huge shield that protects them from above.

The same thing happened with Kagome and Inuyasha, and they only had one defence against this that the two could use and that was one of Kagome's barriers there is only one little problem with that the female youkai was forced to create a complete bubble around herself and her husband unless she wanted to be killed by the Tekichi clones that were after her and thus the only thing they could do now was defending themselves.

Of course wit time Kagome also started to get weak Inuyasha was doing his best to help her in keeping the barrier up but it was getting more and more of a problem, then they saw as the front of the fort started to move and it very much looked like that the ones inside were planning to hit them with the main weapon. "This fucks!" yelled Inuyasha. When he saw a light come from the opening on the fortress's prow.

Kagome immediately dissolved her barrier and the two took off with an incredible speed but they knew that they have practically no chance to get out of the danger in time. But then instead of shooting there was a huge explosion in the fort, after that it started to sink down to earth. Inside Izayoi was grinning even more than before finally she broke through the barrier that was protecting the crystals and within seconds she shattered them to thousands of pieces.

All guns of the huge thing stopped shooting but it was still continuing to lose height, Karom and Sesshoumaru were rubbing their hands together with murderous grins on their faces, yes for once Sesshoumaru actually shoved emotions. (Scary)

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped running when they saw what happened and attacked one of the Tekichi clones who were now scattered all over the neighbourhood since they also ran for it when they saw that the fort is about to fire from its main weapon.

Up in the fort Izayoi was about to move onto her next target when she was intercepted by non other than Tekichi. "Why you little runt just wait till I get my hands on you!" yelled the enraged dragon.

"Eh-heh-heh... hi mister don't you think it's kind of strange every time you bring out this place to fight with it, it gets broken?" she said than she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Get back here you little runt!" yelled the dragon running after her.

"Catch me if you can you weirdo!" yelled the little girl and took off.

The dragon growled and raced after her. Sesshoumaru and Karom moved to one of the fort's entrances and wanted to enter to destroy whatever they can get their hands on but just before they could do that the huge thing started to move again it couldn't take up in the air, but it was still able to move even if that meant sliding on the ground.

Seconds later they saw some guy leaving the place with a child under his arm, of course they recognised Tekichi. "Come back here you little jerk!" yelled Karom but the dragon didn't even look back to see what's happening this angered the cat even more and he threw one of his sword at him. It was a direct hit and the blade imbedded itself nicely into Tekichi's shoulder.

The dragon turned around growling but couldn't do anything since his uninjured hand was occupied with keeping Izayoi from biting him. "You'll pay for this!" he murmured but had to dodge several swords while he said those words. Then something happened that Karom couldn't believe. Tekichi stopped moving and one of his swords got him square in the head but it simply bounced off of him.

The cat simply stood there gawking seconds later some white fog left Tekichi's body that started to take up some form getting more and more similar to those ice-women that they had to deal with before. The dragon didn't even look at the two lords after he was done he turned away and continued his way to find Kagome or Inuyasha.

"So that's from where he's getting those things!" remarked Karom but he didn't have time to do anything else because at least ten of the frosty witches as he like to call them attacked him, the cat tried to cut them in pieces but he kind of forgot that cutting is useless against this kind of enemy.

Seconds later he was chilling out on the ground, Sesshoumaru however realized the weak point of them and glanced at the Tenseiga. /If I'm correct these things are similar to the hell demons./ he then glanced at his targets and slashed at them it worked his opponents simply stopped moving and fell apart.

Sesshoumaru then rushed to Karom's side "Are you all right mousetrap?" he asked.

"What is it fleabag are you concerned about me? You know that I like to chill!"

"Funny cat really funny!"

"Stop gawking and get me up mutt we need to find a way to get my limbs moving they are kind of frozen!"

It didn't needed to be told twice Sesshoumaru grabbed Karom's leg and ran after Tekichi, he did this in a kind of clumsy way, so that Karom's head would bump against every single rock on the way. Well ok he kinda did it on purpose.

A minute later Sesshoumaru caught up with Tekichi he was standing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome he didn't need to know what was said the faces of the two said it all. "Don't even dare to move or I'll rip her head off!" warned the dragon as an answer he only received growls.

"Let her go or I'll rip off that ugly head of yours!" warned Inuyasha but Tekichi didn't even flinch.

"I don't think so mutt. You see I instructed my minions to fire with the great cannon at us if I were to let go of the girl I could survive one shot from it but about you... well I'm not that sure."

"Yeah right your fort just fell out of the sky try to impress someone who believes!" answered Inuyasha.

"Really do you think I'm stupid of course the great cannon has a power source of it's own, in other words it is fully operational."

Inuyasha let out an even larger growl "Bastard!" he murmured.

However Izayoi didn't care about this and finally she managed to free her mouth the next second it was occupied again with biting one of the dragon's hands. Tekichi tried not to show that he is in pain aside from the fact the little girl was trying to rip his hand off, he managed to keep the signs of pain from his face quite well.

Then Izayoi managed to get one of her hands free and she immediately struck at his stomach while using one of her feet to kick his back several times. Inuyasha was no longer wearing a worried face and even Kagome calmed down a bit. "What is it buzo is my daughter a bit strong for you?" he asked.

Tekichi didn't even hear this because he was busy trying to get the little girl under control and failed badly. "Let go you little runt or I'll rip off your head!" as an answer Izayoi bit down on his hand even tighter.

Finally after minutes of fighting he managed to get the little girl from his arm and in his fury he threw it at the dogs in his anger. He grasped the huge wound on his arm and it was then that he realized that there were two fangs stuck in his arm courtesy of Izayoi. He looked up as saw the little girl smiling at him with two of her fangs missing. She was laying on her mother's shoulder who was running for it then he realized what's going on he turned around and saw light coming out of the cannon's opening.

Tekichi was about to run for it but Sesshoumaru threw Karom at him and knocked the dragon from the sky. Both crashed to the ground while the demon dog decided to try something. "ARE YOU NUTS MUTT?" Hollered Karom jumping up and starting to run or rather hop since his legs were not moving like they should. "Your sword is not strong enough for this stupid RUN FOR IT!"


	32. Lets Operate!

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

This chapter is quite isa bit longer than the last one I simply didn't want to make another chapters filled out with constant battle. I'll put in the brakes before I start rattling and tell something that would spoil things thank you for the reviews and here is an answer to one of them.

**Dragon man 180: **That won't be that easy like you think with Tekichi I created a regular monster.

**Chapter: 32 Let's operate**

Sesshoumaru released his sword's strongest attack hoping that it'll be enough to stop the mighty weapon. He just stared at his shot, not even thinking about moving to a safer spot till he received a bump on his head from Karom. "Run for it fleabag I want to kill you and I won't let anyone else have that pleasure. So MOVE IT!"

There was no need for the Karom to repeat it again the dog once again grabbed the frozen cat and started to run with the little difference that this time he forgot about hitting the Karom's head against the rocks.

Tekichi started to come back to reality he slowly got up rubbing his sore head it was then that he remembered that something is terribly wrong. He turned around and indeed about three-hundred feet away he saw his fort that was pointing right at him with it's main weapon about to shoot.

Sesshoumaru's projectile finally reached its target aside from the fact that it was a miracle that he managed to hit it but nothing happened. Karom saw this and smirked. "You really thought that this would work mutt?"

"It was worth a try mousetrap!" replied the dog.

"Well right now you own me one!"

"And I'm just repaying it by saving your ass! So stop crying cat or I'll leave you here!" A huge explosion shook the entire neighbourhood all of a sudden, and as impossible it sounds a small smile crept onto Sesshoumaru's face "I think you better take that back cat my idea worked." added the dog.

Tekichi couldn't believe it, the front section of his fort blew into hundreds of little pieces he dodged several bigger parts of debris flying at him, the first explosion was followed by a even stronger one as the central part of the fort got destroyed this time there was no way for him to dodge the, blast threw him to the ground and seconds later he was covered under a thick cover of rubbish.

Kagome and Inuyasha were also busy running for it and on their way they bumped into Ranma and Akane and an army of ice-dragons. "Out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha but instead of doing as the dog asked some of the dragons turned to them and attacked the three dog demons.

Inuyasha let out a growl while unsheathing his sword even this didn't affect his opponents. Then there was the huge explosion behind him making Inuyasha even more eager to run, but one Kaze no kizu and the way was open. Not much after the second explosion Kagome stopped and created a barrier to protect them from the blast, however once again the barrier wasn't even close enough to keep them safe, several cracks appeared on it, while the ice-dragons desperately tried to get to safety.

Most of them failed.

Soon Kagome's barrier broke down, Inuyasha grabbed her and covered her and Izayoi with his body to keep them from any harm, this time making sure that Kagome's hands were under his fire rat robe. Within seconds they were covered in rubbish and the same thing happened to Ranma and Akane, and the demon lords.

When the explosion was over the landscape looked like what you see in a horror movie. Most of the forest was gone and the entire place littered with corpses and remains of Tekichi's fort. Somewhere in the middle of this destruction the earth started to move not much later a not really good looking cat stuck out his head to look around he was sure of one thing this wasn't his day he already got frozen, bumped against who knows how many rocks, used as a weapon, blasted and buried alive and it wasn't even noon. "The coast is clear fleabag!" he said.

The earth next to him started to move this time a dog demon stuck out his head, with a very swollen eye. "You could have been more careful cat!" he mumbled, of course he knew it well that the feline did it all on purpose.

"Now we're even for the bumps!" answered the cat pulling himself out of the rubbish.

Some distance from them Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same. "Inuyasha could you check my ear I think there's something is in it!" asked Kagome.

"Me too!" added Izayoi when hearing this Kagome forgot everything about her ear and tackled her pup the little girl couldn't even imagine what was wrong.

"My little puppy thank god you're all right! I missed you so much! Are you all right? Did the bad men do anything to you?"

"Mom!" protested the child while trying to escape the bone-crushing hug. "I'm all right mom but please let... me... go... you're squeezing too hard!"

"Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?" asked the desperate mother again.

"Mate calm down she's all right!" interrupted Inuyasha but Kagome went on not even caring.

"Don't worry my little one I won't let them do anything to you, everything is going to be fine." Kagome was in la-la land not even noticing that Izayoi was starting to practice a move that an inuyoukai isn't normally capable by changing colour, and right now she wore a very bright shade of blue.

Finally Inuyasha decided to intervene "Kagome!"

"...that's right Izayoi mommy is going to take good care of you..."

"Mate?"

"...and she'll also make sure that you'll be safe forever..."

"Woman would you?"

"...wouldn't that be great..."

"WOMAN!"

"...yes baby..."

That did it... "Would you let go of our pup before you suffocate her!" yelled Inuyasha ripping the poor child from the female youkai's hands, only now did that realized that the little girl's face was purple.

"Sorry dears!" she said bowing several times.

At the same time not much away there was a huge blast as Ranma used her miko powers to throw some rubbish out of his way. "Did we do it? Is fridge-boy dead?" she asked.

"I hope so." answered Akane who was right next to her.

The two received their answer too soon for their own liking when a huge dragon broke through the layer of debris, it was covered with wounds of all shapes and sizes and one of his arms were missing, considering that this creature was similar to a Chinese dragon made it a less striking but still an arm is an arm.

The two demon lords let out a groan then looked at each other "What did I do to deserve this?" both asked at the same time.

The group gathered together within seconds, all of them preparing for what would most probably be their last fight with Tekichi. "Izayoi!" called out Inuyasha.

"Yes dad!" answered the little girl.

"Get lost! And this time no fighting!"

"But dad!"

"No buts I'm nervous enough because you mother! Get going!" to emphasise his point Inuyasha scooped her up using the Tetsusaiga's dull side and threw her in the right direction.

"Ah come on dad I'm old enough to fight how am I going to get stronger." whined the little girl while sailing through the air.

"I won't let you start your training with a lethal fight that thing is for sure!" answered Inuyasha.

"But it was the same with mom!" begged the child.

"Back then she didn't have any other choice! Now get going!" answered her father. He then turned to the problem at hand. Tekichi's body started to glow and several ice-women appeared around him. At the same time Ranma started to power up the two demon lords immediately disappeared from his side.

/Opsie I forgot that they freak out from that miko stuff/ cursed the girl turned boy.

Soon Tekichi's servants raced forward at the group but Ranma released one of his attacks forcing them to retreat, some of them attacked the demons lords who were some distance from him to avoid being purified, but the two managed to hold themselves again their opponents.

Ranma didn't stop his assault after destroying Tekichi's underlings he turned all his power against the demon, who countered with an attack of his own. The miko and youkai powered shots met between them struggling for dominance, but they didn't move to either side.

"Damn it we're not getting anywhere this way!" grumbled the part time girl putting even more into her efforts but Tekichi did the same thing and she was back where she started. "Everybody get out of here!" she commanded all of a sudden.

"What?" asked Akane. "Are you nuts if we don't keep those ice-chunks away they'll attack you."

"They won't have the chance their master will blast them to heaven!" answered Ranma.

Akane could barely believe what she heard "Don't tell me you want to cross counter him?" she yelled at her husband.

"You have a better idea?"

"I didn't marry you to end up as a widow!" Akane had to use all her will not to mallet Ranma for his idea but she was slowly loosing when seeing that "he" was waiting for her to leave the blast area. "If you want to do it then do it with me here because I won't move! Got it you lunatic!"

"Get lost tomboy!" answered Ranma. At the same second he received a bump on the head from Kagome.

"What kind of miko are you he has a barrier you know what that means right!" Ranma gulped several times after realizing that she's right.

"Then what do we do?" she snapped.

"Sesshoumaru had a crazy idea but it's the best we have." answered the female youkai.

"Then tell us!"

Kagome motioned for Akane to come closer and told the two of the demon's idea the humans couldn't believe it. "This is some kind of joke right?" asked both of them. Ranma even lost her concentration for a second and Tekichi's attack almost reached them, but then she redoubled her effort and pushed the dragon's attack back.

"I told you that it's a crazy idea!" answered Kagome, as the others started to get closer to them, and Inuyasha started to transform into his true form and prepare for his big shot, Kagome moved to his side and did the same but she left her bow with an arrow at Ranma's foot.

"Hey why aren't you two transforming?" asked Ranma from Karom and Sesshoumaru, if I recall correctly you demons are much more destructive in your true forms.

"Poison won't get us anywhere in this situation." answered Sesshoumaru.

"I'm a speeder and I don't think that some extra speed would get us anywhere! As for muttface have you ever seen a three legged dog?" remarked Karom dodging Sesshoumaru's fist.

Ranma gulped several times knowing quite well that this can be the last minute of his life. /To hell with the fiancée problem if Cologne, Shampoo, Kodachi or anyone else tries anything I'll beat them to a pulp girl or no girl./

Ranma gave the one last hard push to her ray of miko energy, and quickly grabbed Kagome's bow, and the arrow lying next to it. Soon Tekichi's attack overpowered Ranma's and flew at the boy, just in time the others countered with their own attack, and managed to push Tekichi back with their owns. But too soon their blasts ran out of power and the dragon attacked with full power while Ranma was still charging her arrow.

Akane and Kagome looked at each other and nodded both ran forward and raised their defences, the attack reached Akane's chi shield first but only after a few seconds the girl fell unconsciously to the ground. Kagome managed to keep up only a bit more before she was forced to give up her barrier and fell to the ground trying to get much air as possible into her lungs.

The boys used the time to ready themselves for another attack, but this time they didn't do nearly as much than the last, partly due to the fact that the dragon was giving everything and that the two fanged Kaze no kizu needs very much of Inuyasha's strength, and his attack wasn't nearly as strong as the first one.

However finally Ranma finished filling her arrow, which was now glowing in a deep purple colour. She smirked and let it go, there was nothing that could stop the projectile from reaching its destination, Tekichi's already powerful strike was nothing against it.

Soon it reached him and the dragon vanished in its bright light. "See ya in the next life fridge boy!" Ranma remarked smirking and them fell to the ground.

Unlike Kagome whose mouth was wide open sensing that the guy is SUVIVING within this hell for demons, even she would be in trouble as a miko if she got too close to that arrow. Seconds later the others also realized this they just couldn't believe it, that thing was still alive.

"He's powered out let's get him!" yelled Inuyasha racing forward, Kagome fought the tired feeling in her limbs and followed her mate into battle. Preparing her claws since she has spent all her spiritual strength.

"Let's dance!" yelled Karom followed by a silent Sesshoumaru, as they charged at Tekichi. Soon they had to learn that even after they blasted Tekichi's barrier and made him unable to use any other defence than his body Tekichi was still a formidable foe. Somehow the dragon was able to defend himself and even more her was striking back.

Kagome's fatigue finally reached the level where she can't fight on, and Inuyasha had to pull back temporally to bring her out of the danger zone along with Ranma and Akane.

Karom did something rare he threw his Katana at Tekichi's head in hope that the unbelievably sharp weapon would end up deep within in the dragon's skull. But that grabbed it with his long snake like tongue, and swallowed it.

"Hey! I got that from my grandfather!" yelled the cat and charged Tekichi with even more force. Then suddenly he came to a halt just on the dragon's nose.

"I'll make you pay for that you mangy lizard!" as an answer he received a long meaning growl, and after that Tekichi tried to bite the cat but that dodged. "What's up you can't even bite me? Come on eat me up I dare you!" yelled the cat.

"Are you nuts!" get out of there before he kills you yelled Sesshoumaru dodging Tekichi's hand, but the cat didn't obey, seconds later he was in Tekichi's gigantic mouth, the dragon tried to squash him with his teeth but the cat always dodged, and soon he slipped down on his throat.

Kirara arrived to help just in time to see this, she couldn't believe what she saw her mate was gone, eaten by a dragon, several images went through her head of the happy times she had spent with him turning her sorrow to anger, uncontrollable anger, her tear filled eyes turned completely red as she let her anger take complete control of her body, then she started to transform into her true form determined to destroy the one who killed her mate.

While Kirara turned into a mindless killing machine Sesshoumaru completely froze he remained in the air not daring to move an inch, he couldn't imagine the world without his long time rival, Inuyasha returned not much after Kirara he immediately knew what's going on. "Damn the cat is done for! Hope that he'll give him an indigestion." he cursed, jumping up and onto his brother. "Hey wake up you goon we have a troublemaker here!" there was no reaction.

But Tekichi did react he saw his chance he knocked the shocked Sesshoumaru from the sky along with Inuyasha and pinned them to the ground with his tail. Kirara was even easier, the cat completely forgot about everything in her bloodlust and didn't eve try to doge, even after she was pinned down by the dragon's hand she tried to bite him and continued to shoot fire at him.

Tekichi turned to Kirara first who was the bigger pain in the ass in this second. He was on the edge of victory and waited for a few seconds to look at the agonizing cat and enjoy the moment then opened his mouth to bite her head off and the cat redoubled her efforts for make heavy damage on the dragon.

(End of chapter... ÁÁÁ nem nem leszek oly szemét! **Just joking!)**

"THERE YOU ARE!"

If Tekichi could have covered his mouth with his hand he would have done it right now but he had to settle for closing it. It was the cat! In his stomach! He was alive! And he had a sword!

Kirara couldn't believe what she heard and went completely limp. Not much later a pain filled expression appeared on the dragon's face, as Karom was busy destroying his digestive system and very unhealthy sounds started to come from his stomach. Then the pain started to move upwards. "Sixth floor! The lungs! Flesh, blood, slime, stench and air, next stop DA BRAIN!" remarked the cat in such a tone that everyone shuddered as he continued his destruction. (Don't ask me from where he got that one)

In his pain Tekichi rolled from the demons whom he held captive, Kirara didn't move not being able to process what's going on while the inu brothers grinned. "Keep it up fish-breath!" yelled Sesshoumaru completely letting down his guard.

A minute passed Tekichi was rolling around on the ground not really able to do anything then..."SCRATH ONE ICE-DRAGON FOR THE KILLBOARD!" hollered Karom leaving his victim's body through the top of its head. His clothing was almost completely destroyed thanks to the trip into Tekichi's stomach but his plan worked. He landed gracefully in front of the others who still couldn't really believe that the cat was up and healthy.

"What is it? Did you see a ghost or something?" he asked. Then he heard Tekichi next to him move within a second he created a sword and threw it into the dragon's instant kill point right between its eyes. Once again the dragon fell to the ground.

Finally Kirara's brain managed to put things together the next second she was on top of Karom licking his face and this time her eyes were filled with happy tears.

"Boy he just gave keeping your enemies close a whole new meaning!" remarked Inuyasha. Then he heard a movement from Tekichi's body.

"Would you die already!" yelled Sesshoumaru while pumping all of his poison into Tekichi's side the dragon once more fell to the ground.

"I thought I lost you!" cried Kirara into Karom's ear once she returned to her human form. The cat smiled and stroked her golden hair. "Everything is fine now mate. Besides it wasn't the first time I did this."

"What?" yelled Kirara in shock.

"It was before I met you. A youkai attacked my grandfather's lands, my father and him moved out to take it out but they were killed. So I had to fight it, it was stronger than me so I needed to fool him. It was a huge demon and I provoked it and it ate me whole just like I planned, the rest is history."

Tekichi started to move again "Die already!" yelled Inuyasha releasing a Kaze no Kizu at Tekichi's head, destroying his face. "Let's get going!" he continued. Karom managed to peel himself from the ground he lifted the weeping Kirara and followed the other two demons as they started to walk towards their friends.

Not much later Izayoi sneaked closer Tekichi's body, and once again the dragon started to get up from the ground scaring the girl to death but he didn't have any luck since Izayoi's reaction was a bit brutal. "SANKOTETSOU!" she roared ripping Tekichi's head or what was left from it into pieces.

"Man daddy is right. Die already!" this time the dragon really got the message.


	33. Back at the Tendo's

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

To tell you the truth I'm not really satisfied with the chapter but I just couldn't find out where the problem is I couldn't get a good general idea for this chapter but I couldn't leave it out. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter: 33 Back at the Tendo's**

Finally after a week of travelling Akane spotted the city of Tokyo she could barely stand on her feet and couldn't wait to get a hot bath and relax a bit and maybe she could get some time alone with her husband. They were married for almost half a month and they didn't even have the slightest chance to consume it with the others around. The clouds above were also not promising a dry day and it could start raining at any time so she moved even faster leaving the others behind.

Finally after another hour of walking Akane spotted her home, she ran forward hardly able to wait to see her family. "I'm home!" she called out happily getting out of her shoes and throwing them to the side. She raced into the main room and like usually she found Genma and Soun in the middle of a game of shogi.

"Nice to see you back home little sis!" greeted Kasumi's voice from within the kitchen.

Akane wanted to move into the kitchen but she was stopped by Nabiki's hand who started to pull her upstairs. "You have a hell of an explaining to do!" she said Akane immediately knew what's going on the face that her older sister was wearing was too oblivious.

/Great! First she told all those jerks about Ranma and me and now she probably wants to blackmail us or something/ thought Akane bitterly. Nabiki dragged Akane upstairs and into her room, then she slammed the door to make any attempt of her little sister to flee from her questions futile, then she turned to her desk and got took an envelope from one of it's drawers.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded handing the case to Akane.

The younger girl inspected the object closely from its form and look she guessed that it came from some government office. Then it hit her. "Damn it we forgot about this!" she said to nobody in question.

"Don't tell me that you went through with the marriage even with all those guys attacking the shrine?" yelled Nabiki forgetting about everything around her.

Akane sighed while hiding the case under her shirt. /3...2...1/

"Did someone say marriage?" yelled Genma followed by Soun who once again was on the verge of tears.

"We're home!" called out Ranma's voice from downstairs of course the two fathers immediately raced down to annoy the poor boy. Once the danger was over Nabiki closed the door of her room and continued to interrogate her sister.

"So did you?" demanded Nabiki hoping that she'll survive the next few minutes her sister's face was telling her the opposite..

Akane's cheeks flushed and she turned her head from Nabiki to hide her embarrassed face. "Yes we did! But you already saw it in the letter. But why did you tell all those lunatics you know what they did the last time!"

Nabiki was very nervous by now she knew one false move and it's game over "I just wanted to make sure that you won't marry out of duty." she answered hoping that this'll calm Akane's temper it was halfway true, she was worried that Akane's only doing it because her and Ranma's father, but she also got money very much money for the info she gave away and her words also kinda did the opposite.

The middle Tendo daughter didn't knew if she should run and try to keep out of Akane's path for the rest of her life or stay there and take the probably lethal beat that was waiting for her. Her little sister's eyes were all but glowing red from fury. "You listened in almost every time we were talking you knew it well that we are in love!" growled Akane in a voice that was promising a painful death.

Nabiki gulped several times knowing that she's in trouble. "Please Akane please stay calm I can explain everything!" /She'll send me to the cemetery for sure if I don't figure out something soon/

"You see Akane I knew that we'll get a huge bill because you married in a Shinto shrine those places are expensive, and I had to get the money for that bill so I had to do it I knew that your demon friends will be able to defend you and..."

Nabiki quickly came to a stop when she saw that her words only fuelled Akane's wrath. "Get out of here Nabiki before I split you in two!"

At the same second it started to rain outside soon a huge bang similar to a sonic explosion echoed from the entrance of the house signalling that Ranma had enough of his father. "Damn you stupid jerk you could have at least let us in!" he grumbled while moving into her house.

"Umm... Akane can I make you a deal?" Akane's battle aura was starting to come to life signalling that the girl will beat her older sister to a pulp if that says another word. "I'll remove every bug from your and Ranma's rooms ok!"

"And what about cameras tape recorders and the sort?"

Nabiki barely could hold back a groan /I could have made a fortune if I got some hot material on tape. But then again I prefer to avoid that hospital bill./ "All right I'll remove everything." she mumbled.

"One more thing don't dare to say a word to father or Mr. Saotome." With that said Akane started to walk in the direction of the door, but just before she opened it to leave she turned around. "And I don't mean my husband!" Nabiki swallowed again she never would have thought that her little sister would use her fists against her.

"Wait a sec why shouldn't I tell them?" she asked.

"You know!" yelled back Akane.

Nabiki held her promise this time but, the revenge of her little sister wasn't finished, even if this part of it wasn't intentional. For several hours into the night she had the joy to listen to Akane's cries, yelps and moans of pleasure and these were very real.

**Next morning**

Once again things were like they should be Akane and Ranma were running to school side by side this time Ranma didn't jump onto the fence. Not far behind them were Kagome and Inuyasha once again the two had a fight and thanks to this everyone was late.

Finally they reached the school gates and to Kagome's joy the hentai horde hasn't assembled not even Kuno the place looked like the entrance of a normal school with a wicked principal and teachers who can suck down your life force and students who can change their gender then again maybe it wasn't normal.

"This has to somekind of a dream." Kagome called out happily in Akane's case something completely different happened she saw Nabiki who was just giving videotape to one of her lackeys then the words followed made her explode. "Look after this and make sure that it doesn't fall into anyone other's hands the material on it is literally hot!"

Akane couldn't believe it her blood was boiling "Nabiki HOW COULD YOU!"

The mercenary girl turned around and saw her little sisters steaming face she gulped several time realizing that Akane misunderstood her words. The tape that was now resting in her lackey's hands had nothing to do with Akane but with Akane's hit first and ask questions later policy it didn't matter. "You got it all wrong I really cleaned out your room... /except for that tape reorder but I didn't have time to get the tape yet./ you got to believe me."

"I had enough of your little tricks!" roared Akane while moving in for the kill Nabiki continued to back till she reached the wall. Finally Ranma decided to intervene before his wife gives his sister-in-law a one-way ticket to the heaven. He placed a kiss on Akane's neck in hope that she'll calm down a bit, but there was no reaction, then he started to nibble her neck but still no reaction. Finally he pulled her to him in hope that the contact can make her calm down but there was no reaction the girl continued to get more and more angry at her sister.

Finally Nabiki decided to run for it, it was a terrible mistake, Akane broke out of Ranma's embrace and raced after her soon she got her sister and started the process of beating her to a pulp. Nabiki continued to scream for help but there was nobody who dared to help her, she felt her vision blur, but at least after some time she couldn't feel the pain from the hits no wonder her body was so numb from all the beating finally her world went black.

"AKANE I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" yelled a sleeping Nabiki in the middle of class the teacher turned to the squirming girl who was trying to escape from something.

Nabiki's eyes popped open and she jumped up and tried to catch her breath. Then she realized that she fell asleep in class. "Miss Tendo go stand in the hall!" commanded the teacher.

Kagome could hardly hold back a chuckle until she saw a crippled note landing in front of her nose. /Oh no not again/

When finally the bell rung signalling the end of the last lesson Kagome jumped up happily from her chair gathered her belongings and started to walk to the library, but when she stepped out onto the schoolyard she couldn't believe her eyes the hentai horde was back again and bigger than ever.

At the same time the Tendo home received another hole in the roof when Inuyasha left not really caring about the state of his host's house.

"Guys is it so hard to understand? I'm happily married I don't need a guy!"

Then she heard that usual almost poetic blabbing of a certain samurai who wasn't a samurai. "They see it like me that you are enslaved by foul magic and we came to rid thee from that..." five minutes later the rattling was still going on, Inuyasha already arrived and the only thing that was keeping him from attacking was Kagome's warning glare that promised things to come.

Finally Kuno reached the end of his speech by now Kagome tried everything to signal him that she is taken for goodness shaking her ring in front of the guy's nose but nothing worked. Then the hentai horde raced forward.

Just before they reached Kagome Inuyasha decided to interfere he landed between Kagome and the mass of boys making them come to a halt immediately with one exception. "DIE vile demon!" yelled Kuno.

As a response Inuyasha pulled out his sword and whacked him on the head with it's dull edge, of course after meeting the huge weapon Kuno became silent. "So is there anyone else who wants to harass my mate?" asked Inuyasha.

"I won't let you continue taking advantage of this innocent girl." squeaked Kuno.

"Wha? Are you getting used to beatings or what? Next time I won't be careful to leave your skull in tact." remarked Inuyasha.

"I'll get you yet you demon!" replied the poet-samurai.

Kagome finally had enough "Ok I think you have to learn how I became Inuyasha's wife maybe after that you'll understand why he's so protective, and why I have miko powers even if I'm a demon. Would that satisfy you."

"We'll actually Kuno paid us money to go after you." said someone from the group.

"Yeah we know that you have a husband, but Kuno pays us a ten-thousand yen note every time we do this." added someone.

"Yeah we know how things went back in the middle ages we know that you would never dare to part from your husband even if you didn't love him."

/Nabiki you swine you sold them that info for money didn't you/ growled Kagome. "Guys I'm in love with my husband he isn't using any kind of magic on me. NOW please can I get on with my day I want to get back into my own era." the crowd started to disappear leaving behind two demons and an unconscious boy.

"So what do you think Kagome should we visit one of the hot springs around the city?" asked Inuyasha pulling his mate to him.

"Mate! You know that I can't we all want to go home and for that I need to continue working."

But why don't you just skip tomorrow's lessons and continue searching the library instead." Answered the male dog giving out a few whimpers.

"Come and help me Inuyasha I'm sure the librarian will let you in she's really nice. The faster we go the sooner we get home."

"But mate just this evening please!" replied Inuyasha nuzzling her neck.

"I make you a deal dear! After we get back I'll turn into your own personal vixen for a night."

"Only one my bellowed?" answered Inuyasha in a pleading tone.

"Hmmm... did any of our pups find the old cave yet?" asked Kagome with luscious smirk.

"I don't think so!" answered Inuyasha.


	34. Bathhouse mayhem

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Finally another chapter finished it's strange almost two years have passed since I finished the first chapter of Halfdemons and now the sequel of the story is almost finished along with the storyline there are about four chapters left and then it's over with this story. It kinda feels weird I just hope that I'll be able to bring out the same out of the "Without the well." Of course I hope it'll turn out better. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the fic.

**Dark Inu Fan:** To tell you the truth the idea with the "Eat me!" did came from MIB the film is one of my favourites.

**Chapter: 34 Bathhouse mayhem**

After several hours of researching Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head back to the Tendo's place, Kagome could hardly await to get into the bathtub when they arrived she immediately grabbed a towel and raced to the bathroom, but when she opened the door she saw that its not in the best state to put it better it isn't in any state it's destroyed.

She gave out a groan while turning around. /No matter how I put it but I STINK! So as much as I hate it, public bath here I come./ "Inuyasha how much money do we have left?" she yelled.

Soon, Akane, and Nabiki joined her along with two of Nabiki's friends, a reluctant Inuyasha and Ranma who were forced to come along, they had the honourable task of keeping Happosai in check who of course was more interested in what he can see than getting cleaned. Inuyasha groaned when he learned that he can't stay with Kagome but he knew how much she puts on being clean and with the years sleeping with her by his side sleeping without her became very uncomfortable if not impossible for him so he decided to avoid killing.

When he Ranma and Happosai entered the men's side of the bath youkai didn't really care about the old geezer what could the old fart do in a place like this. He dived head on into the warm water for a good soak not caring about the perverted martial arts master who was playing with his bath-toys.

"Come on human what could the old lecher do?" asked the male dog relaxing in the warm water.

"You can't even imagine what the old goat can do at a place like this." answered Ranma.

"Really what can he do the only way to the woman's side is jumping over that wall and if he would try we could stop him easily."

"That's what you think!" answered Ranma while grabbing Happosai's snorkel before that could get to close to the wall. The old man simply pulled out his spare one and moved on Ranma didn't notice this and the perverted old man quietly moved to the wall, and started to climb up making sure that he's out of his guards' site.

But too son Ranma started to get suspicious. "Hey how long is he going to stand down there?" he asked from Inuyasha.

"Beats me!" that answered turning his head to the side and seeing Happosai as he was busy climbing the wall. He let out a low grown and Ranma also turned into the right direction to see the old man.

On the other side the girls were also soaking, Kagome just finished bathing and eased herself into the water. "Do you think that it's a bit daring to only wear a towel with Happosai on the other side?" asked Akane from the demoness.

"Ah don't worry I have my ways to take care of perverts!" answered Kagome.

"Besides you know that Happosai stole all our bathing suits, it was a good thing that I could borrow these two." interrupted Nabiki.

"You could have borrowed a third one!" answered Akane in an angry tone.

"Come on little sis why are you so cranky I said I'm sorry I thought you only married Ranma because of our father's constant pressuring and I wanted to make sure that you have a happy life." defended the mercenary girl.

"For that "help" you received money!"

"What it was a good way to get the money for the repair bills."

"Why Nabiki I..."

"Hey no fighting girls!" interrupted Kagome.

"Just chill Mrs. Dog I'm sure Akane won't hit me." answered Nabiki while climbing to the top of the wall to look over to the men's side and to turn Happosai's lech-o-meter to maximum. "Hi guys!" she said.

In the same second a there was a loud bang as a human and a demon imbedded Happosai's head into the thick brick wall between the two sides of the bath. Several cracks appeared on it but it remained standing.

"What's up guys?" asked Nabiki.

"Ah the pervert just tried to get over to your side that's all." answered Ranma while pulling his fist out of the back of Happosai's head.

Not even five minutes passed and Happosai was at it again. This time he decided to use one of the classics. "Hey kid I think the goat didn't get enough!" warned Inuyasha.

"On it!" answered Ranma but didn't move a bit. Happosai jumped but came in contact with something solid just before he dot high enough to see the other side andhe fell down like a rock instead of flying over the wall and landed in the pool. He couldn't even imagine what was stopping him, he tried again and once again he had hit his head hard. "What's wrong gramps never heard about barriers before did ya?" asked Ranma. "Would you look after him? If I'm already here I might as well get cleaned."

"Ok kid!" answered Inuyasha.

Ranma proceeded with the normal task of washing himself but all too soon Happosai got too close to his back for his liking. "Wanna help me scrub your back?" asked Happosai from him.

"No way do you think I'm stupid?"

"So you say that I'm going to splash you with water from behind?" asked the old man.

"Jep!" answered Ranma.

"Then I'll splash you from the front!" answered Happosai but he soon found out that he can't because Ranma removed the tap that belonged to the cold water.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something to fall for that old gag?" asked the boyin a mocking tone.

The old lecher jumped to the nearest cold water tap that was functioning and opened it directing the cold water at Ranma with his hand, this time he was victorious and the male section had the pleasure to enjoy the sight of a fuming Ranma-chan. "I pretty much think you're that stupid." remarked the old man.

"Why you little pervert!" she yelled trying to hit Happosai but he dodged him easily. "Get back here you pervert so I can KILL YOU."

"They are at it again!" remarked Akane.

"I can't overhear it." answered Kagome nut much after the sound of porcelain and glass braking and a certain pervert's laugh filled the air.

"This is nothing you should see when they really start it!" remarked Nabiki.

"You just keep quiet!" warned Akane.

Seconds later Happosai raced over the wall with Ranma on his tail. "Get back here you pervert!" sheyelled.

Kagome wrapped her towel tightly around her body tying it as hard as she could, before moving out of the water. Inuyasha also jumped over the wall to get the lecher and the part time girl back over to the males' side but an onslaught of bathing supplies forced him back.

"Get back here you old goat!" yelled Ranma while chasing Happosai. Screams could be heard from everywhere around and women were trying to cover their most intimate parts.

Kagome sighed shaking her head "Instead of screaming you should throw them back!" she murmured. "And they say women were easy to frighten and oversensitive inMY era."

Happosai was once again busy throwing buckets at Ranma who was busy dodging them, then she received one right into her face, the impact had sent her on a long trip across the air and into the pool. In the last second however she gained enough consciousness to use her miko powers and stop herself from falling into the hot water.

Happosai was pretty much surprised by this but seconds later his surprise turned to anger. /Ranma! How dare you train under another master!./ he thought while running towards Akane. The poor girl didn't even know what's going on when the top of her bikini was removed, but Ranma knew too well.

The sight of Akane's breasts made him loose his concentration for a few seconds, but this wasn't enough for him to fall into the warm water. Ranma was grateful for that, she couldn't imagine that getting intimate with Akane can give him such a benefit if this would have happened before she was with her she would have surely landed in the water but she still got the nosebleed.

As for Happosai Akane got hold of him and after retrieving the upper part of her bathing suit she threw him over to the correct side where he had a little chat with the tiles on the wall and broke several of them in the process.

Ranma relaxed after the danger was over and moved his body in the air so he won't be above the water. "As for you!" said Kagome causing Ranma to tense up again. The female youkai was holding a basin full of water, she lifted it above Ranma's head, of course the boy immediately grabbed it so she won't be able to pour it over her head and trigger her curse.

Kagome was waiting for this she let go of the wooden basin and threw Ranma over the wall before that could do anything. The martial artist landed or rather impacted only a few inches from Happosai's impact point. Luckily by now the pervert fell down after finishing his conversation with the wall. The washbowl came into contact with the wall first, then came Ranma's head she broke through the basin's bottom and came into contact with the warm water so when he fell down she was already a boy again.

Too bad that he landed in a bowl that was filled with cold water. Then she saw Happosai who made a head on dive into the water with Inuyasha on his tail of course he followed.

The perverted freak broke a hole into the wall under water level and made his way to the woman's side. Once again he had a snorkel what ensured him that he can enjoy the beautiful bodies for a long time. Soon Inuyasha followed not knowing that he's moving into dangerous territory, or at least he would have followed, but he couldn't because the opening was too small for his body.

He kept struggling but he couldn't get loose then he received a push from Ranma who was also desperately trying to stop Happosai and it worked and they both entered the lion's mouth. Unknown to them with their move a couple more cracks appeared on the wall between female and male side.

(I don't know if this phrase (Enter the lion's mouth) exists this way in English so if I'm not correct them please inform me.)

Both were desperately trying to find Happosai before the run out of air Inuyasha wasn't too lucky he came across a pair of very familiar legs when he lifted his head he couldn't have been more relieved when he saw that the girl's body was completely covered, the towel was tightly wrapped around it's wearer and so he could clearly make out the girl's formand somehow the form of that body was familiar.

Then he saw the familiar birth-mark on the girl's thigh /O...o... this girl isn't a girl she's a woman, my woman/ Meanwhile Kagome noticed the black spot that has been next to her for quite some time she leaned under water pulling the headband that has been keeping her ears out of sight down.

There was no need for words Inuyasha knew that he's in trouble when he saw her leaning down looking directly at him, and the position of her ears and her face told the rest.

As for Ranma he soon had the joy to learn that Happosai has invented an underwater version of his fire fists that didn't need fire to ignite but water. The blast threw him out into the air where Akane easily spotted him. The boy tried to explain but considering the situation there was not much time for him to explain before he was sent back by his wife who had assistance from several other females.

Kagome let out a growl with her head still under water. Many girls turned to her with questioning eyes when they heard the strange growl like sound coming from underneath the surface and some of them grabbed their towels fearing that it's another pervert.

Inuyasha turned around and desperately tried to reach the other side but it was not use. Kagome lifted him out of the water and threw him to the other side, the only little problem was that her aim was off and Inuyasha bounced against the top of the wall before he flew over to the men's side, and so the poor wall received another load of cracks.

Happosai almost got away, but only almost as he sneaked out of the water to get a better hiding spot buthe forgot about Kagome's nose within second she found him and once more he had the chance to meet the tiles.

After this things calmed down a bit and Inuyasha got comfortable right next to the opening between the two sides to make sure that the perverted old man can't get through. While Ranma kept a close eye on him, not even five minutes passed and Happosai decided to pull something new. He managed to get out of Ranma's sight and get a bowl of cold water Inuyasha saw this but he didn't have time to warn the victim.

A cry of plain terror came out of Ranma's mouth when he received to load of cold water on his back. "That's it old man now I had it!" yelled the boy-girl while trying to punch the old freak that dodged and landed right in front of Ranma's other hand.

"You really think that I'm stupid and won't sooner or later learn which way you'll dodge?" she asked, then she threw Happosai at the already battered wall with full force. The pervert went right through and landed between the girls, as for the wall the damage on it reached the critical point and it collapsed giving a good view of the women's side.

"The air was filled with screams as almost every female person was running towards the dressing rooms those who stayed were the Tendo sisters, Kagome, and two of Nabiki's friends and all of them were covered.

"Good one kid!" murmured Inuyasha while climbing out from underneath of the rubbish.

By the time Happosai came to all unclothed women left the room. Then he saw Kagome who only had a towel on "Hotcha! You're so sweet!" yelled Happosai, he jumped up with Kagome's boson in his aim. He was just about to reach the towel and tear it from the demoness when he received a shock literally.

"Do you really think I would run around here in a towel without having some defence against perverts?" asked the female dog Happosai could only moan to answer right now he was more similar to some burned food than a human.

Later that day the cleaner entered the huge bathroom, what he saw could be best described in two words chaos and destruction. Some incoherent sounds left his mouth and he didn't knew if he should scream or faint. Here wasn't a single basin or washbowl that remained in tact, the mirrors and were all broken and even the tiles on the walls were damaged and to make the sight perfect the wall that was supposed to part the room in two halves was now mot more than a pile of junk.


	35. The key has been found

The dogs are on the loose

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Sorry guys for the late update but my mom had set a part of the kitchen on fire and it took us almost a week of work to fix things new rugs curtains wallpaper etc. Thank you for reviewing and on with the fic.

**Dark Inu Fan:** He was very much a she, that was the cause why she er... he threw Happosai at or rather through the wall. 

**Dragon man 180:** I wouldn't say that he's evil, if you ask me he probably broke out from some lunatic asylum he's simply crazy.

**Chapter: 35 The key has been found**

If was around seven in the evening at Furinkan high Kagome was busy with her researches when she came across a writing that dealt with magical wells and one of them dealt with wells that can be used to go into other worlds, but it strangely was also talking about other eras as well. "Hallelujah! I found it!" she screamed her voice full of happiness.

She quickly grabbed the book jumped up with it and ran "I'll ask Akane to bring it by thank you for your help!" she yelled. The librarian nodded and stopped reading the book that Kagome asked her to check knowing that thanks to her help the young demoness can return where she belongs much earlier.

At the same time Inuyasha was strolling across the city enjoying the evening sky when his nose identified a familiar scent. /It's the old ghoul/ screamed his brain and he immediately sped up in the direction the smell was coming from.

Indeed it was Cologne she probably thought that by now the demons moved on and settled somewhere remote and it is safe for her to move back into town, it was a big mistake. Even after four months they were still in the city and now she's going to get the surprise of her life. Inuyasha moved in on his prey making sure that she didn't notice him while murmuring "Don't kill her for now!" over and over.

Then he did it he accidentally stepped onto an empty coke can, when the amazon elder heard the sound she immediately checked her surroundings knowing that she would have already sensed it if there was a human around.

/Damn it looks like they didn't leave town yet! But what will I do now? If the demon sees that I'm trying to shake him than it'll attack for sure./

Cologne didn't have much luck Inuyasha did notice that she was getting suspicious and cursed silently, Cologne slowly backed away of the sound's direction, but she could feel movement around her she turned around but didn't see as Inuyasha got in place for an attack. The old woman started to creep towards the nearest exit out of the city but unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha. Her gut however was screaming like heel to stay away from that corner so she turned around and decided to use another way.

Of course Inuyasha once again moved to a new position, the old woman was now starting to get really worried she knew that there is something near that wants to catch her. She started to run and in the same second she felt that the one following her was also running and he was keeping up easily with her.

Then it happened at one corner Inuyasha jumped on her after a short struggle she was out cold and the inuyoukai decided to return home with his catch.

At the Tendo dojo Shippo was trying to ease the pain in his cheeks even several hours after his father had his "talk" with him it still continued to hurt and none of his mothers herbs worked then again from a point of view he agreed with his father's decision. "But he could have at least been a little bit gentler!" he mumbled.

"You were the one who said that you'd rather take a couple hits from him than to hear one of Kagome's lectures about responsibility and important things in life." schooled Kioku.

"Yeah but back then I didn't knew that she wanted to forgive me." answered Shippo.

**Flashback**

It was the morning of the same day when Shippo and crew arrived back from Kyoto he slowly slid the door of the Tendo home to the side well aware that he's in trouble after all if was his duty to keep the children out of harms way while the rest of the adults fight, and he failed badly. Even trough he did his best he knew that his parents won't go easy on him it was still his job and he failed.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here for my beating!" he yelled out not so happily while Asaku ran forward to tackle his mother.

"Come on my love they won't go that bad on you, you're siblings are ok and didn't you tell Izayoi to hide instead of fighting?" reassured Kioku, but she knew that this won't make the fox much calmer.

"Asaku my little darling you're back! Did Shippo take good care you?" asked Kagome with overjoyed voice. The fox gulped a few times before going on."

When Shippo entered the main room he saw his parents who were just having breakfast "I'm back. Now please lets leave out the yelling and just give them to me dad."

Both demons looked at the young fox with confused faces. "Shippo since when do we beat you for nothing?" asked Kagome.

"Mom I hope that I won't offend you but I rather tale a couple of slaps from dad than to hear an hour long speech from you." answered the fox.

"What are you talking of Shippo?" asked Kagome not believing what her adopted son said.

"Mom please I know that I couldn't keep my siblings safe I know that I did a no-no and a big one so please can we just get over it?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder while turning to Inuyasha with a question written all over her face. /Mate what should we do?./ she asked from him.

"Come on dad just let me have it!" urged the kit.

/If he insists like this./ answered Inuyasha while lifting his hand.

"Mate wait!" shouted Kagome, but it was too late. Shippo received one on his right cheek then the left then another on the right and he almost received a fourth one from the wall.

"Shippo, Inuyasha you could have at least let me finish what I wanted to say."

"Why?" asked the fox.

"I wanted to let you get away with it and your father agreed with me."

"WHAT!" yelled Shippo not believing what his mother just said. "You wanted to let me get away with it?" he yelled.

Kagome nodded to this, the young fox couldn't believe it. His parents wanted to let him off the hook/Crap Crap Crap Crap... CRAP!./ Heimmediately startedsearching for an ideal wall to hit his head against but he was out of luck there wasn't one that would have withstood him for long.

**End of Flashback**

The male fox leaned onto the table and laid his face on the top, but as soon as his face came into contact with the surface he jumped up. "Youch! Damn it still smarts!" he complained.

"I'm back!" called out Kagome in a happy tone "And I found something!" she added. The pain in Shippo's cheeks immediately vanished and he raced to his mother.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"This!" answered Kagome holding up a book victoriously. "We'll be soon heading home!"

Not even a minute passed and Inuyasha arrived holding a female human under his shoulder "Mate! Get down here I found that ghoul who got us here!" Once again it didn't take more than a second for the dogs and two foxes assemble.

"Did you really find her dad." asked Izayoi.

"What does this look like." answered Inuyasha holding up an unconscious Cologne.

"Shippo, Mate I think tonight we'll skip sleeping and interrogate her instead." Kagome started to walk upstairs to get her catch so they can start as soon as Cologne wakes up. "Oh and before I forget she said turning around. "Get Ranma I think he'll have a few word with her."

**Next Morning**

It has to be said that Cologne was singing like a canary bird she told Kagome everything. Till the point when she learned that Ranma was not going to be her son-in-law. Of course the boy knew how to make her talk again and after witnessing a Happosai bash and receiving a threat that was promising the destruction of all amazons if she or he granddaughter should try anything she saw things from a whole new point.

Kagome awoke to a sunny morning letting out a huge yawn while flexing her claws as nice it was to be alone with Inuyasha for some time but she still preferred having all of her family close. She slowly pulled herself loose from the pile of canines and slipped out of the room to start her usual morning routine, which meant heading for the bathroom.

Not even five minutes passed and she and like usually Izayoi was up. "Mom what's for breakfast?" she yelled. Kagome chuckled knowing that right now she's probably in the middle of dodging the pillows that Shippo's throwing at her,this was confirmed when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Don't know go downstairs and ask Kasumi!" Kagome yelled back,she leaned against the side of the shower letting the water pour down on her bodyand waited. /3...2...1/ two loud whacks could be heard throughout the house as Inuyasha rewarded both kids with a lump on the head. /They'll never learn./ mumbled Kagome to herself. Deciding that she's clean enough for the day she stepped out of the shower and saw that her underclothing was missing.

"Happosai!" she hollered waking anyone who was trying to sleep in the house. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

However by that time the lecherous old man was already out of site enjoying the first catch of the day looks like for him it doesn't care what kind of lingerie it was as long it was close to the wearer's skin and the one using it was attractive.

Kagome wrapped herself into her nightgown and raced back to the guestroom to get something to wear under her skirt. Not much later she raced out onto the street and tried to get a whiff out of Happosai's scent, she was successful and raced after the old man.

However after several miles she lost him she couldn't believe how far the perverted martial artist ventured on his harvesting trip she guessed it was because the women who were living closer decided to by cheaper underwear since he always stole them, and now he was forced to go on longer trips to get better quality.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders knowing that he'll sooner or later return to the Tendo's and then she'll be waiting for him with a large backup of females in other words with an angry mob. She was about to leave when one of the shops caught her attention. She couldn't really remember but she could bet that that she saw that grocer store before.

She decided to look around a little better and she got more and more suspicious, then when she moved around one of the corners she bumped into the stairs of a shrine. It was the shrine where she used to live. She gulped several times and slowly started to climb the stairs she knew that she shouldn't be here, but somehow she had to see her oldhome.

By the time she reached the top of the stairs she was having a hard time forcing her tears back. Then she heard silent cries from the direction of the god tree. When she turned to the source of the noise she thought thatsomething is wrong with her eyesthere was a little girl about eight or so crying under the great tree. She looked just like Kagome did when she was so young except for the brown hair.

But still she was shocked beyond belief. "Mother!" she whispered barely noticeable even for her own ear. She walked over to the young girl and sat down next to her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The human girl stiffened when she heard Kagome's voice and turned to her. The girl looked up at her face carefully checking her features then turned away after a few seconds. "What's your name?" asked Kagome well knowing the answer. But the girl didn't say anything.

The youkai shook her head and sniffed into the air to find out what's wrong and mentally kicked herself for not noticing this in the first place. "Having some boy trouble are we?" she asked.

The human girl turned back to Kagome and nodded. "Then talk about it it'll be easier for you!"

"How could that help?" asked the girl.

"Things were a bit hard for me when I was younger. Especially when it came to men. So I know a thing or two."

"But you didn't have problems like I do!"

"You really think so little one?" asked Kagome.

"Hey what are you talking about you don't look older than twenty!" snapped the human.

"To tell you the truth I'm well above thirty." answered Kagome. "Now do you want to hear my story?" when Kagome saw her not yetmother nod she continued.

"When I was younger around fifteen or so I had several admirers but there was only one boy who I really loved. This boy, you can't imagine how good he looked and how many time he made me cry. He was the biggest jerk you can imagine with the biggest ego and mouth not mentionig how overprotective he was.We regularly fought about the stupidest things, and there was his ex always causing trouble even my friends were saying that I'm crazy to keep up with him and evencalled him two-timer. Then something bad happened to me, and things completely changed he did everything to make me happy. In the end it came out that he was just too scared to admit it to me till that point that he really cared. A real coward of a man when it come to feelings don't you think?"

Kagome received a nod as an answer. "What happened after that?" came the question.

"He's now my husband and sometimes we still fight over the stupidest things." answered the youkai not being able to keep back a chuckle.

"You mean that it doesn't matter if I often fight with my boyfriend."

"Where's the problem with that? It keeps you on your toes, and prevents your relationship from becoming dull. I've been married for what...twenty years or so? And I love him like onthe day I married him." answered Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Guess you're right. Thank you!" said the little girl and bowed in respect before Kagome. Then she noticed once of the youkai's ears that was slightly visible through Kagome's hair. Of course she thought that it's somekind junk or something that got stuck there by accident. "Um there is something in your hair may I?"

Before Kagome had any chance to protest her mother to be grabbed her ear and pulled it into the open, the girl was surprised to say the least but she didn't scream. "Are those real?" she asked not believing what she just saw.

"Don't be afraid I won't do anything to you."

"Huh why are you saying that?" asked the little girl.

"You mean you're not afraid?" asked Kagome. The girl shook her head. "Not even a little? I mean I am a dog demon."

"But you're so nice, and daddy told me that there are a few demons who don't hurt human's. You must be one of them. Umm... can I feel?"

"To quote my husband what's with my ears and the female population." remarked Kagome leaning forward letting her mother massage her flappers.

As an answer she received loud giggles "They are so soft and fluffy!"

"Just don't start petting my husband, me and my pups are the only ones who can get too close to him without risking a beating."

"Is he mean?" asked the girl a little afraid.

"No! It's just his way showing other demons that he's strong and can protect his pack."

"Pack?"

"U... sorry I meant family."

The little girl laughed "You're funny!"

"Just don't tell anyone!" whispered Kagome in aconfidential tone.

Several hours passed before Kagome finally decided to leave forgetting all about Happosai, once again the old freak had more luck than brain but hey probably that's how he always survived in tight situationstrough his life.Kagome really wanted to spend d more time with her mother, or rather the one who will be one day her mother, but she knew that this would cause trouble so she decided that this short time is enough for her..


	36. Preparing to leave

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Another chapter finished I hope you'll like it thanks for reviewing.

**Dragon man 180:** Place yourself in her place, you're in the hand of a youkai who can easily rip you apart and your ex-to-be-son-in-law easily bashes the best fighter around and then threatens you that he'll do the same to your tribe. Pretty effective way of making someone back up!

**DawnLove:** Don't worry to tell you the truth I'm a pretty lame reviewer myself.

**Chapter: 36 Preparing to leave**

The news that Kagome has finally found a way so she and her family can return to their own home spread fast thanks to Nabiki, Kuno's ninja also found it out on the same evening the demons had talk with Cologne about returning to some distant place as he has put it hoping that the entire mess will soon come to an end. Spying on Kagome every night was starting to becoming really tiring especially since he received a beating from one of the demons almost every second night.

Kagome decided to end going to school since she finally found what she was looking for. Then around ten o'clock she heard a loud crash signalling the end of the peaceful morning. "Come out of your hole you vile demons so I can defeat you! I Tatewaki Kuno will rip you apart I won't let you force the fair Kagome to be with you anymore, after I'm done with you I'll defeat the foul sorcerer Saotome to free the beautiful Akane!"

The demons in the main room lazily looked up at him and groaned annoyed that the lunatic samurai was at it again. Kirara tuned back to continue stroking her husband's head, who was lying on the table in his small form purring loudly.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both leaned back against the wall after waking up from the loud screaming and continued sleeping. It was the same with Genma and Soun who turned back to their game of go. Kuno couldn't believe it he was being completely ignored by everyone.

"How dare you ignore one of the mightiest warriors of our fair country! I Tatewaki Kuno will smite thee!" he hollered but there was no response except for a meow that came from Karom this was followed by a number of cat line snickers. (Translation: Warrior my ass! Thehe!)

"I couldn't agree more my dearest mate!" added Kirara.

"What? Now you are forcing maidens to marry animals for this I shall destroy you all!" yelled Kuno.

"Even me?" asked Kagome sarcastically looking into the room to check what's going on. "As for Karom..." at this point she decided not to continue because Kirara stood up and Kuno saw her two tails, the same time Karom also got on his feet and transformed and was now standing proudly and at least a head taller than the wanna be samurai.

"If you have any problem with my choice for a wife than say it now." he growled, of course Kuno being stupid and all he pulled out his wooden sword and tried to hit Karom. The cat easily leaned away from his attacks and even goofed around by showing him faces every time he avoided one assault.

"Stand still and take your beating like a man!" hollered Kuno not getting how this "low creature" can so easily make a fool out of his "grace" and "skill". Karom turned to his mate with a question written all over his face but that also couldn't imagine why the human wasn't buying that her husband was only demonstrating his abilities in the speed department.

"Hey mutt will you get up and kick his ass already? If I use a sword it's possible that I'll handle out of reflex and slice him apart along with his joke of a sword." asked Karom after about five minutes slowly getting tired of Kuno.

"Why don't you punch him?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because I fear that I'll crack his skull in half and he'll become worse than before!" answered the cat.

"Than kill him!" came the response.

"And dishonour myself with killing someone who is even low for a human?"

"Then it's your job little bro." reasoned Sesshoumaru.

"You mean I should get rid of him because I was once a hanyou? Sorry but since then I earned a name!" responded the younger dog demon.

Kuno was stinky to say the least he couldn't believe it these "brainless morons" were making fun of him. "For this I shall not give you mercy?"

The room was filled with laughter.

Finally Ranma and Akane decided to head down to look what was causing the trouble, when they saw what's going on they let out a chuckle, there was however a slight problem they forgot to let go of each other's hands and their fathers spotted this. "The schools will be finally joined!" hollered both of them, they left everything like it was and grabbed their children.

"It's about time that you realized what's good for you son!" yelled Genma with joy.

"I can hardly believe it my little daughter will be soon a wife!" cried Soun.

The two fathers wanted to proceed with grabbing their kids and running to the nearest temple when they both received a hit on the head and fell unconscious.

"Hey will ya get lost Kuno don't you see that you're bothering?" asked Ranma.

"Ah Akane my fierce tigress!" yowled Kuno completely forgetting that he's in the middle of "dispatching" one of the vile demons who were polluting the purity if this fair house.

"Kick him out of the house already! Before I kill him!" growled Ranma.

"Then kill him!" answered everyone in the room.

"Just throw him out! Will ya?" asked Ranma.

"Huh and how do you want to do that you foul sorcerer you have nothing against me! Do you really think that a couple of mangy demons would be able to..." Kuno couldn't continue mostly because he was facing one angry cat and two angry dogs.

"Tell you what Kuno..." remarked Ranma leaning close to the kendoist "...you're in a lot of trouble and soon you'll be in a lot of pain! Let's go Akane before his crazy sister comes along to "rescue" me."

"Shippo my sweet-ums I'm here to free you from the clutches of that mere peasant." yelled Kodachi.

"Scratch that let's run before she sees us!"

**Ten minutes later**

A human flew out of the front window and landed in the neighbours trashcan just like the last time, seconds later a second a female one came flying out from the garden but the one throwing her didn't really see the can so poor Kodachi slammed against the top of the can but didn't fell in.

"Mow that we've dealt with this matter let's get back to business!" declared Shippo pulling Kioku close. 

"Shippo! I know that look!" warned the female fox.

"What?"

"You're having naughty thoughts again!"

"Me? Never!"

"Then who was the one who almost bit my neck three days ago? Hmm?"

"I can't help it sometimes my dog half gets the better of me." explained Shippo.

"Just don't start acting like your father!"

"What I can't be a little protective? I mean Akakit will try to kidnap you again when we get back who knows what he hatched out by now?"

"All right I know what you mean! You won't back up this time till I let you mark me."

"You're damn right!"

"Well as much as I love you, I still won't let you! Not until I asked my parents!"

"Come on Kioku I just want to do it to keep that fox away from you. Next thing I know you'll be wanting a Nakodo to ask for your hand in my name!"

(A Nakodo is a person who is sent out to negotiate with the bride-to-be's family about the conditions of the marriage. This was a wide spread tradition between noble families in the medieval and it often happened that the ones to marry only met at the wedding.)

"Shippo!" snapped the female fox.

"What my dearest?"

"You just gave me a grand idea!" remarked Kioku with enthusiasm.

"Me and my big mouth!" growled Shippo to himself.

"What's wrong with it? It would be just like you'd be a mighty landlord!"

Shippo couldn't believe what he heard he knew that the word of her parents meant much to her and she probably wanted her parents blessing before mating but this was ridiculous Nakodo's were not in style between demons. "I'd prefer the simpler way. And besides why can't I mark you now? You'll become my mate even if your parents don't approve so what's the big deal about it."

"Calm down dear I was only joking with the Nakodo thing. About the marking forget it once we told my parents you can do it! Even if they don't approve but I don't think that would happen!"

"Kioku please! Please, please, please you can't be that mean!" answered Shippo snuggling closer to her.

"But I can be!"

"I promise I won't try anything naughty I'll be a good little fox!" whined Shippo.

"Now really Shippo I know you too long to believe that routine."

"I promise I'll keep myself under control! I swear on my honour!"

"Dear!" started Kioku in a schooling tone. "Don't swear on your honour we're both foxes!"

"I'm only half!"

"But you're more of a fox than dog!"

/Darn it! Well there's always a next time/ thought the male fox.

In the house Kagome was busy going through the things that she needed to get back to her own time with the instructions of Cologne. "Let's see I've mixed everything and now the stuff has to ferment for three hours."

"Yes after that we have to go to the old well that I used to bring you here!" continued the old amazon.

"And if you should make any trouble I asked Ranma to beat you till you won't be able to move ever again!"

"At least I would still be alive!" answered the Cologne.

"But you won't be even able to scratch your own nose! Now continue with your work before I get nasty!" countered Kagome.

"All right all right demon! I understand just get lost so I can get back to China I know when I'm beaten!"


	37. Finally home

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Another chapter done and for once I'm completely satisfied with it. I also finished my work on the new characters I want to use in "Without the well"the twins became a hilarious pair. I won't reveal anything else, that would spoil things.

**Chapter: 36 Finally home**

That evening the three demon families and one soon to be family exited the Tendo compound to go to the well that brought them here. They were followed by Ranma, Akane and Cologne who only wanted to get rid of the demons so she can get back to China. Once they reached their goal she went to work while the others said their goodbyes.

"We thank you for everything you did for us!" said Kagome bowing deeply.

"No we should be the ones thanking you!" answered Akane "We never would have beaten Tekichi without you and we'd be probably still hiding our feelings." She also bowed, and when seeing that Ranma didn't do the same she gave him a little whack to remind him of what he is supposed to do. For a normal human this little whack would have meant a broken skull.

"You still have a lot of work to do with your bitch till she gets like mine!" remarked Inuyasha forgetting how much he tendered his life.

Ranma could feel the amount of anger in the females and slowly backed away. The sound of a fist colliding with the front part of a youkai was followed by a sit and a soft thump as Inuyasha had a little talk with the not so soft pavement.

"Sorry sometime his arrogant ways get the better of him." apologised Kagome this was accompanied by a growl Inuyasha got up from the ground. "Don't worry dear I'll take it of once we get home."

"About time bitch!" this time there was no response from either side.

"I'm ready!" called out Cologne.

"We'll come and visit you when we can!" said Kagome starting to walk towards the well.

"Just make sure that Kuno gives up on you by that time!" answered Akane.

"This time I prefer not to use the teleporting spell that brought you here so you'll have to jump!" instructed Cologne.

"All right bitch, but if its somekind of trap you'll be dead before you know it!" warned Inuyasha before jumping down the well he was closely followed by Kagome and the others. The familiar lights appeared around them as they travelled back into their own time, but there was a little problem. Nobody let the one who jumped in front of him have enough time to get out of the well and since the bone eater was not one of the biggest ones this caused a minor problem, there was notrouble till Inuyasha and co were the only ones in the well then came Sesshoumaru and Rin followed by three cats and by then the well very much became overfilled.

"Home at last!" called out Kagome once she climbed out of the well it took her only half an hour of fighting to untangle herself from the others she took a deep breath savouring the much cleaner feudal era air and let her body fall back into the soft grass..

"Let's get home I can't wait to see my house!" declared Inuyasha. His answer was a growl when he turned around he saw that Sesshoumaru and Karom were once again eyeing each other in threatening way. "Let's go bitch so they can get started!" he commanded.

"I guess you're right they do have some catching up to do. Guys if you're finished jump in to us I'll be preparing a big dinner." When hearing this Inuyasha's and Izayoi's mouths started to water. "And you two better wait till dinner!" Kagome said turning to them.

/Dream on/ thought both father and daughter.

"I heard that!" warned Kagome Inuyasha gulped knowing fully that Kagome "heard it".

"I better get used to it that you'll be wearing your wedding ring from now on all day." he said.

"That's right but for that I'll take off the rosary." answered Kagome.

"Take your time mom we'll take Asaku and Izayoi home I don't think she'll spy on you again after what she saw last time." interrupted Shippo, but he quickly regretted. "Me and my big mouth!" he murmured seeing that his parents were turning to him with the old you're in trouble look.

"On second thought. If you're looking for me I'll be at Kioku's we've got some urgent things to deal with." with that said Shippo snatched up the female fox and took off.

"At least he didn't lie to us!" remarked Kagome.

"The better for him!" agreed Inuyasha.

"Asaku, Izayoi! We're going!" yelled Kagome to her children who were watching Karom and Sesshoumaru let out their frustration in a nice long fight.

"We're coming mom!" yelled the little girl while her younger brother gave out a happy bark.

"Do you mind if we come along?" asked Kirara. "It's been a time since I saw my mistress! And I want her to meet Ishima."

"If you want but then you'll be helping me in keeping my family in line!" answered Kagome. Kirara laughed knowing very well what Kagome meant.

**In a nearby village**

"Where the hell could they be?" asked a woman with an ungodly sized boomerang on her back.

"I don't have the slightest idea we checked every place where Inuyasha and Kagome usually go and we haven't found the slightest trace of them." answered a man in monk's clothing.

"Listen up Miroku we have to find them they've been missing for four damn months by now!" yelled the woman flinging her oversized weapon above her head.

"Calm down my dear I'm sure that they are all right!" responded the monk fearing for his dear life.

"Well sorry but I can't!" snapped his wife.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-sama!" yelled a villager running towards them not knowing that he just saved the monk from a long beating. "I've seen bandits in the forest they were headed to Inuyasha's house!"

"Well we better go and save the home of our favourite demons!" declared Miroku. Sango took off running and he followed her close by. Not too far from the village they came to a halt. The forest was littered with unconscious bandits many of them were wearing claw-marks.

The human's came to a dead stop. "Those marks and bruises! That's Inuyasha's handwriting." remarked Sango when she turned her head a little to the left she saw several men who were pinned to trees by arrows, next to then there were some with black eyes.

"And those look like they just met Kagome and Izayoi!" added Miroku. There were no more words exchanged between them as they rushed to the demons' house that was close by. When they reached the clearing they couldn't believe their eyes Izayoi, Asaku and Ishima were playing in the grass under a small two-tailed cat's observation.

"Kirara!" cried Sango with joy running forward to give her ex-pet and life long friend a hug that was kinda well... deadly. Kirara didn't even have time to react to what was going on. She struggled but she couldn't get out of Sango's iron grip. When seeing that meowing won't help Kirara decided to transform into her human form.

"Mistress you're crushing me!" she protested loudly even in her human form Sango's hug was unbearable to the cat. She didn't like it but for the sake of her life and the life of her former owner Kirara decided to use some of her fire. She placed her hand on the exterminators and summoned her power.

Of course after this not even a second passed and a huntress jumped holding her slightly burned arm. "I'm sorry mistress but you were suffocating me!" apologised the female cat.

"And I'll continue if I hear you call me mistress again!" warned the human.

"Sorry Sango it's just a habit." Kirara defended.

"That didn't disappear over thirty years." countered the exterminator. "By the way I see you and Karom has success."

Kirara blushed and meowed. The little kitten gave up her assault on Asaku and started to run to her mother. "She's my little princess!" declared Kirara with pride. "Her name is Ishima."

"She's so cute!" answered Sango she reached out to pet the little cat but that jumped into her mothers lap and tried to get under her clothes.

"She's still a bit shy when she meets strangers, but I guess it's my fault I've been spoiling her too much."

"Not mentioning that all demons went crazy when Inuyasha disappeared." added Sango.

"Yeah I guess that's also partly the fact. So how's it going with that perverted, womanising, lecherous..."

"Hey! I've never cheated on her!" interrupted Miroku.

"We know that but you won't get rid of those names so easily!" answered Kirara.

"Kirara I think you can leave out womanising he's been only groping me and getting me pregnant almost every year for the past twenty years!" corrected Sango. At this both women started to laugh. Sensing the light mood Ishima crawled out of her hiding spot and carefully checked Sango over, after deciding that the strange woman is a friend she jumped up into her shoulder, and grazed against her face.

"I think she already likes you!" remarked Kirara.

"Why shouldn't she?" interrupted a male voice. "You were the one to raise her mother. So how's it going monk I see you decided to let your woman rest for a year!"

"I...Inuyasha?" asked both humans not believing their eyes.

"What is it? Don't tell me you thought I was dead?" snapped the youkai.

"Well we very much did! Where were you the last four months!" asked Miroku.

"Some old dried up witch pulled us back into the future through the well." came the answer.

"No wonder we couldn't find you." remarked Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Inside, making dinner." replied the youkai after that he walked off into the forest followed by Izayoi.

"Come on little brother it's time for you to taste some real food!" she said since Asaku didn't know what she meant he followed close by. Looks like he'll be soon joining "the dark side". (Poor Kagome now it'll be three on one.)

Sango and Kirara entered the youkai's home while Miroku got comfortable on the bench next to the door knowing well that it's only a matter of time before Inuyasha and Izayoi make their move.

Several miles away Shippo was racing across the fields towards Kioku's home, the female fox was nervous, but at the same time she was also wearing a huge blush. Her thoughts went back to the time when she first met Shippo. It was three years ago just after Akakit started to pressure her to become his mate. She didn't like him from the beginning, it was well known that the young fox always overestimated his capabilities and wanted nothing more than power.

She didn't like people like him in fact they scared her the only thing she wanted to have a quiet life with someone who loves her. She was sure of one thing she won't get this from the high-blown fox. Actually when she first met with Shippo Akakit was trying to kidnap her making it look like she ran away to be with him after her parents threw him out of their cave after he asked for her hand several times. The fox just couldn't get it that not only she, but her but also her parents were against them being together.

Shippo was on a longer hunting trip with his father that lasted several days they wanted to bring home something special. Akakit charged right across their camp with her screaming on his shoulder. Inuyasha and Shippo jumped up and raced after them the last thing she could remember before loosing consciousness was Shippo's protective form in front of her defending her from that overconfident fox.

She always cherished that memory from then on he often visited her just to make sure that Akakit won't try anything she couldn't really figure it out why since it took him several hours of running or flying at full speed to get to her home, but still she liked the attention he was giving her and she never before met someone who was so free, cheerful and caring over the years their relationship grew, and now here she is in his hands, after felling for him... hard.

When her home came into view she tensed knowing that she'll have things to explain and of course she'll also have to tell her parents that she talked Shippo into spying on his parents when those wanted some time alone she was already thinking of how embarrassing it would be for her to sit in her room because of this before she can mate with Shippo.

Shippo stopped in front of her home and placed her on the ground. "I think we should leave out the little thing with mom and dad."

"Are you crazy my old parents will kill me if I don't tell!" answered the female fox.

"Well after we mate I'll be the one who has to figure out your punishment for you and I think you'll like it very much!" whispered Shippo into her ear.

Kioku went bead red she usually liked the way Shippo flirted with her but this was too much she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face several times but the goofy grin didn't disappear from his face. "And I thought that Miroku was lecherous!" she roared.

She immediately realized that this was not a good thing to do, not even a second later the makeshift door that led into the cave that she called home was ripped open and two elderly foxes raced out. Considering that Kioku was their only child they were smashed when thy learned that their daughter disappeared along with her suitor's family and after four months after they give up every how here she was right on their doorstep, slapping him because Shippo once again managed to embarrass her.

"Kioku!" they both screamed racing to their daughter and hugging her with all their might. "Where have you been?" asked her mother.

"It's a long story!" answered the younger fox while trying to get free from her parent's hug.

"Well you have time to tell." answered her father.

"We have..." agreed Shippo a bit nervously "...and I also have something to ask." before he could do or say anything else the old fox grabbed Kioku's hand and slowly he placed it into his.

"Our answer is yes! You'll be a fine mate for her! But I want to ask you one thing." Shippo nodded still not getting how easily it went.

"We want to have the right to visit our little girl whenever we want!" said Kioku's mother with a tear in her eye.

"Of course you can she'll still be your daughter." answered Shippo.

At this the two old foxes smiled broadly "Let's get inside so you can tell what happened! I assume from the way things look you took good care of her." started Kioku's father inviting the two youngsters into the cave.

"Stop right there!" commanded a male voice. "She's supposed to become my mate!"

Shippo groaned he couldn't believe it the crazy fox was at it again he slowly turned to him letting out a long meaning growl. "Akakit get lost before I rip you apart!" he warned.

"How dare you talk to me you low..." that did it Shippo lunged at the overconfident fox and the last thing that his victim could see was his fist closing with high speed.

Five minutes later and almost lethally injured Akakit limped away from the site of the old cave. Shippo started to walk but he caught something with his eye, it was a beautiful flower he raced to it to pluck it but Kioku stopped him. "Let the flower live it's so beautiful."

A smile appeared across Shippo's face this is what he loved in her she cared deeply for even the smallest creatures. "All right my love!" he answered letting her admire the wondrous being.

Kioku walked up to him and sniffed the delicate flower before embracing one of his arms. "Thank you Shippo!" she mumbled while snuggling against his arm.

The male fox placed a kiss on her head and lead her inside so her parents can learn what happened in the last few months.


	38. You can't win them all

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Another chapter done and for once I'm completely satisfied with it. I also finished my work on the new characters I want to use in "Without the well" the twins became a hilarious pair. I won't reveal anything else that would spoil things. For a sadder note the epilogue for this storywill probably be up around Wednesday.

**Dark Inu Fan / Dragon man 180:** Sorry but I don't think that I'll continue with this storyline for now I don't want it to end in a boring family story, I had ideas to write about their lives in Japan's troubled times the best one is based on the Odysseus, the time is placed into the second world war,it simply tells the story howInuyasha and Shippo aretrying to get back into Japan after their carrier is destroyed in a battle.

**Chapter: 38 You can't win them all**

Several days have passed since the demon family left and things pretty much calmed down ever since. The only ones who were causing problems for Akane and Ranma were their fathers and the Kuno's who still didn't get the massage. They were simply too delusional to get the picture that their "lovers" got married and want nothing to do with them.

The two newlyweds kept on sleeping separately making sure that their fathers don't figure out what's going on and the longer they don't do that the bigger revenge the two youngsters get. By now even Kasumi learned what's going on. But this night something happened that would for sure make the two crazed men find out what's going on. During an evening snuggle session with Akane Ranma fell asleep and the girl decided not to disturb the boy the feeling of him close to her like that was too good.

It was around seven in the morning when Genma woke up to once again unleash the secret Saotome school attack the Saotome Surprise Sunrise Strike on his son, the only problem was that the boy in question was missing from his bed. This was more than strange since it was Sunday morning, which usually meant sleeping in bigtime! Of course the thoughtful father he is he searched the entire house looking for his son but he found him nowhere.

"Tendo did you see my boy?" he asked making his way into the main room.

"Not since yesterday evening." answered the other man turning back to his newspaper.

"Where the hell could he be?" asked Genma once again from himself.

"If you ask me he had enough of your early morning ambushes and decided to look for a better place to sleep." interrupted Nabiki. "If you want more info that'll be ten-thousand yen." /I should have asked for twenty-thousand./ thought the girl after saying it but it was too late now.

Of course the two fathers knew that when she wants so much money it usually means that she found out something important. "Deal!" answered Soun. Nabiki smiled after hearing this and pulled out a photo from her pocket that she took just a few minutes ago with the help of her camera. When Soun Tendo saw the picture he couldn't believe his eyes. It sowed Ranma and Akane snuggling on his daughter's bed.

"RANMA!" he hollered racing upstairs to beat the ungrateful boy to a pulp, he practically tore down the door of Akane's room but when he entered his mouth fell to the ground. His little girl was in the middle of a long KISS with Ranma in HER bed half NAKED. "RANMAAAA! How dare you do that to Akane before getting married!" he hissed jumping up on them to stop the two.

The two teenagers jumped out of the bed and Akane grabbed a cushion to cover her breasts that were only covered by a bra. "What are you doing here dad!" she yelled with her face turning crimson from embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be doing this till you get married!" hollered her father. Of course Ranma's father already had the perfect answer.

"After this we can't wait anymore they have to get married this day, who knows how many times they already did this!" yelled Genma, grabbing his son, or at least trying to because that punched him into the face sending his old man out on Akane's window and into the thick concrete fencing around the Tendo dojo.

"Forget it old man!" he yelled.

"Have you already thought about Akane's honour?" hollered Soun.

"What are you talking of dad we couldn't marry even if we wanted." interrupted Akane.

"What!" yelled both fathers at the same time one simply stared her in disbelief and ran to get back into the room while the other activated the Tendo waterworks.

""What could possibly keep you from marrying?" hollered Akane's father with tears streaming out of his eyes.

(Don't even think about it I already started negotiations for that spot, once that power plant is finished I can forget about all material troubles.)

"I had enough of this ungrateful boy! Tendo call a priest!" snapped Genma trying to grab Ranma however the boy responded with a quite powerful punch. The two engaged in a long fight and soon they were busy destroying the garden, or rather Ranma was busy destroying the garden with his whimpering father's head.

After some time Akane took a pity on her father and decided to let the cat out of the bag. "Dad you understand everything the wrong way. Ranma and I can't marry because we already are married. I am his wife by all meanings."

Sound Tendo couldn't believe his ears his little girl decided to go through with the wedding without him knowing. Considering that his brain was out of date when it came to both hard and software it wasn't a too big surprise that the only thing he could do was standing there and gawking at her daughter with wide eyes, a few seconds later the world started to spin around him and everything went black as he entered emergency stand by mode.

"Kasumi!" yelled Akane for her older sister "Dad fainted again!"

Next morning everything was just like normal except for the fact that principal Kuno was at it again confiscating everything but the kitchen sink dressed as a Christian priest. Second problem was that the sky was promising rain that could start to pour down at any moment.

Ranma and Akane just got close to the school gates under the same umbrella, some students were still eyeing them strangely waiting for the four horsemen of the apocalypse to ride through the city but since this didn't happen since the two got together there wasn't a that big panic.

"Ranma Saotome I'm here to free the beautiful Akane Tendo and the fair Kagome Taisho from your clutches!" hollered Kuno charging forward once again. Ranma and Akane both groaned hearing the usual entry.

"If you're looking for Kagome I then I suggest you to go back into the past because she returned to her time!" answered Akane.

"Nay that is not possible she would have never went with that vile demon! You forced her you vile sorcerer admit it!"

"Will ya lay off already or do you want to spend the next month in the hospital?" asked Ranma in a tone that very much promised a lot of pain if Kuno doesn't back off, and he didn't, he soon had the luck to see what Ranma can do at full power as he was turned into the strangest form a of human pretzel you've ever seen.

Ranma was about to take Akane's hand into his once again and enter the school grounds, when he felt a tug on his ring finger. "Sooo sorry but keiki can not have this! Must be confiscated!" he said before letting out a laugh.

Ranma let out a growl that sounded just like Inuyasha's, "Let go of my wedding band or I'll rip you apart he mumbled in a low meaning tone."

"Sorry Keiki but you can no have stuff like this ta school!"

"Let go or suffer!" warned Ranma.

"One more thing! Late keiki will get Wahipaulkulikie and Wahipaulkuterem all week!"

"What did he say?" asked someone from the crowd while someone else was busy flipping through his dictionary.

"It means toilet and assembly hall duty." when the brains of the people around them caught the meaning of the words their faces turned horrid. Toilet duty was a bad thing but scrubbing that huge assembly hall! That would mean that they'll be at school almost all night! Suddenly the speed at they were walking towards the school gates multiplied.

Within seconds everybody was within the sanctuary of the educational facility except for the principal and Ranma who was chasing after insane school leader trying to get back his ring. "Give me back that wedding band or I'll rip you apart, it was a present from the shrine!" he hollered but he didn't get any answer.

The principal continued to run but Ranma easily caught up with him and forced the ring out of his hand.

"Impressive keiki you gotten faster here let me congratulate you!" remarked the principal handing a box to Ranma not even a second after he left the box exploded the explosion didn't really hurt the boy but it was still enough to make him mad. To boot this the principal used Ranma's temporally dazed state and reclaimed the boy's ring. When Ranma saw as the not so sane principal was making a break for with his ring he became really stinky.

"Get back here you lunatic!" he roared charging after the lunatic man finally Akane decided to interfere forgetting about the fact that she'll be scrubbing toilets and floor all next week if she doesn't get back in time.

The school bell started ringing while her husband and the crazy principal were getting farther away, but she reached the two fighting males, then she pulled out the biggest chi mallet you ever saw after deciding to stick to the classics and whacked the Hawaii crazed principal on the head. Ranma quickly grabbed his ring and the belongings of the others and raced after Akane in hope to reach the school gates in time.

The two raced across the street with full speed Ranma was way in front but he saw that Akane would never have a chance to reach her goal in time, so he turned around, and swept her into his hands, before once again charging at the school gates, he was only a few feet away when those closed, shut the boy had no time to slow down but he managed to turn around so his back was the first thing that came into contact with the iron bars.

"Damn it!" he cursed while he impacted into the gate creating a huge dent on the poor door.

Then he saw as the principal jumped over them and over the gate and landed inside. "I'd just hate to see you tardy!" he called out while flying over them.

Akane knew that something isn't right she quickly grabbed her watch to see what's going on "Ranma the gates shut early, we still have five seconds left! MOVE IT!"

The boy grabbed her and tried to jump over the fence but suddenly that grew in height. "Soo sorry keiki! Forgot to tell ya abou' da newest anti-burglar system dat got installed." interrupted the principal.

Once again Ranma had no other way to keep Akane from injury than to use his body as defence in this particular case he was forced to use his face, after that the two teenagers fell to the ground with Ranma making sure that Akane landed on him so she won't get any injuries. There also was the problem that they were out of time.

"Bad keiki!" schooled the principal "You are late! I want ta see ya in ma office!"

Ranma stood up grumbling and helped Akane to her feet "Thanks Ranma but you don't need to help me I'm not made out of porcelain!"

"I'm just trying to be nice ya tomboy! I know that you're a martial artist and can take care of yourself but what if I prefer you a bit softer? Sheesh!" answered Ranma, the next second Akane's fist was occupying the place where his head once was located then she once again started to materialize her mallet. "I didn't say weak I just meant that you could lean on me at least a bit aren't we partners?"

Akane stopped in mid stroke and Ranma sighed when seeing that she stopped just in time to not to hit him on the head. Then something cold and wet landed on the tip of his nose that triggered his curse. /I better find a way to get rid of that dammed curse/ he thought. "At least you're starting to get it that you're too tomboyish for your own good!" he said aloud.

That did it! And for the remainder on the day he had the joy to enjoy some of Akane's tutoring on "how to cure the Saotome foot in mouth disease".


	39. Epilouge

**The dogs are on the loose**

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Here we are the epilogue of the story I'm kinda sad that I'm done with it. I'll start my next story within the month if my studies let me. for that time I'll try to add at least two chapters to "Growing up again" and finish the story's extra-large prologue with them. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews see ya!

** Epilouge**

**Kagome's POW**

"Seventy years have passed since we returned to our world after defeating Tekichi and I hope that we'll never go through something like that, I remember it just as if happened yesterday the first thing we did after getting home was celebrating, and like usually Inuyasha and Izayoi took off with the main course. Lucky that it was only a part of the huge dinner and we still had food to eat in the evening, but Inuyasha slept outside. Next morning the first thing greeting me was the haiku (Short love poem) on my dressing box.

"_Orchid in the wind,_

_Sheltered by cherry tree, _

_Standing in the rain."_

Looking aside from the meaning of the poem and that once again Inuyasha proved that he's overprotective there was indeed raining outside. Of course after that I couldn't do anything but to forgive the poor youkai it can't be helped he just likes the food too much for his own good.

Shippo took Kioku as his mate a week later, since then they are inseparable and now I'm the happy grandmother of two fox-cubs. -much munch- Hey I don't think grandpa would like if you chew down my ear little one!"

"Don't call me grandpa!"

"This is my husband! Arrogant as ever!"

"What was that?"

"You know that I'm wearing a certain rosary that would love to meet you again."

"Feh! Do you think something like that can scare me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"..."

"Much better now where was I... Izayoi, my little darling grew up to be one of the strongest youkai around. A little more practice and she'll be able to wipe the ground with Sesshoumaru, the only thing that I'm worried about is that she'll only wants accept a mate who's even stronger than her. Or as I like to say "How the heck am I going to get you a mate?"

Karom and Sesshoumaru the two archenemies... yeah right if you ask me they are the best friends Japan has ever seen. The first second they touched the grass of our era the two charged at each other and didn't stop to fight for at least an hour giving the village a supply of firewood for years to come. At least now I know why there are much less forests in the modern era. Kirara and Rin became bosom buddies, no wonder they always have to sit at the sidelines when their husbands have a fight, at least they can act like adults.

Guess what I actually met the founder of the shrine that will one day be the one where I live. Good thing that grandpa never actually found... will find out who the founder was... is. I don't think that a lecherous, half handed, gambling monk would appeal to him. By the way he's one of Miroku and Sango's grandchildren, the two probably held the world record for the number of offspring for several hundred years, they only decided to stop having children after the twenty-fifth baby. One thing is for sure Sango did reach her goal to repopulate the demon exterminator's village.

-Sigh- I still miss my sister but I think she's happy where she is, if Miroku's not in the middle of groping her.

Oh I almost forgot you'll love this! A few months ago Asaku started to woo Ishima, the two kids were always good friends but I never thought that they will end up as a couple. You should have seen Sesshoumaru's face when he learned that his nephew is in love with the mousetrap's daughter, as he likes to refer to the girl. I wonder how his face would look like if his son would be doing that.

Over the years he and Rin finally managed to get a child, not much later Kirara had a second pup a boy, I pretty much think that once they get old enough to fight there will be four demons involved in the weekly cat-dog conflict.

For me and Inuyasha he's just like usual always a bit grumpy, overprotective, arrogant, hot headed selfish a bit bossy..."

"Hey would you stop it bitch?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T call me BITCH!"

"Have a problem with it?"

"Guess what I have!"

"Keh your problem."

"Really then go hunting boar no wait get some wood! You know that the roof is getting old we need to rebuild it, next time it rains I'll use your head to block that hole if you don't fix it."

"Feh! I'm going already!"

"What am I saying as much as I hate it to admit but our entire home is getting too old and needs to be rebuilt after all it has been standing for almost a century. But considering what times it survived I'm quite surprised that it still stands Oda Nobunaga's army made quite a trouble they even managed to set a part of it on fire when they were around, however after the men had a talk with him and some of his samurai his army kept faaar away from our neighbourhood and, Karom's and Sesshoumaru's lands.

Oh gosh I forgot! gotta get going I promised Shinji to teach him a few things about holy powers he's a good student and has his heart in the right place for a human and he's safe to be around not like a couple of other monks that I know. Asaku could you take care of the twins?"

"Ok ma you want them roasted or cooked?"

"Grrr!"

"Come on dearest mommy of them all can't your little doggie-woggie make a little joke."

"Just don't do it in front of your father!"

"Don't worry I can easily shake pop no problem."

"Brat!" /But don't come to me crying when he'll drag you home by your tail./ I can't help but chuckle a bit at that thought still remembering quite good when that happened the last time.

I make my way out of the hut and start to walk towards the village around halfway I notice a strong scent, when I turn around and come face to face with a young dog demon. "May I learn your name mighty demoness?" asks the newcomer.

I sniff into the air carefully to find out about his intent but find nothing bad. "I'm Kagome mate of Inuyasha!" I answer adding the second part to make sure that the newcomer won't try anything.

"I'm a young dog demon searching for a mate, I heard about your daughter and would like to meet her I want to come to know her better."

I smiled knowing why he talked to me with so much respect I could introduce her to him who knows maybe if he's really nice she could fall for him but first thing first! "Before I do anything else I'll warn you! My daughter is very much like me, she's very free spirited even if she would fall for you no matter how hard she will never submit to you completely."

"As long I find a loving woman and a good mother for my pups that doesn't matter." I smiled knowing that he gave the right answer. He didn't lie I could smell it maybe he'll be the kind of man Izayoi was waiting for. I give him a smile and continue my way towards the village. "First I have some things to do in a nearby human village then I'll introduce you to her."

The young dog smiles at me and follows my lead maybe finally I found someone for my little girl.


End file.
